Sobreviviendo al amor
by SakuraNekoi
Summary: El futuro líder del Clan Li y la legitima heredera de los poderes de Clow Reed empezaron como rivales, siguieron como amigos y los termino uniendo un apasionado amor. ¿Que podía salir mal? Todo, absolutamente todo, porque la magia no solucionaba la relaciones humanas.
1. Nueva vida

Queridos lectores antes que nada quería agradecerles de antemano el que se tomaran su tiempo para a entrar a esta historia donde obviamente los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen a mi sino a CLAMP y esto es solo una manera de lidiar con el vacío que me dejó la falta de emisión semanal de Clear card.

Como sinceramente no sé cuál va a ser la resolución de este nuevo arco decidí tomar la historia original de CCS hasta la carta sellada inclusive con tal vez algún diálogo del nuevo anime, así que la casa de Eriol nunca se demolió y Mei Ling, SI EXISTÍS.

Si mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia y espero le guste.

-'

 **SYAORAN**

Podía sentir los primeros rayos del sol golpear sin reparos directamente sobre mi rostro, cruzando sin dificultad las gruesas y costosas cortinas que yo mismo me había encargado de comprar y colocar para evitar que lograran su cometido. Casi me atrevería a decir que este ataque mañanero era adrede, obligándome a abrir los ojos para afrontar la monotonía de otro día.

Intenté moverme un poco, más un peso ya conocido imposibilito mi tarea... _Yi jie…_ susurré para mis adentros.

Descendí mi mirada solo un poco para observar a la joven que descansaba plácidamente sobre mi pecho, pero apenas podía visualizar ese rostro femenino, ya que su largo cabello azabache se encargaba de cubrirlo casi en su totalidad.

¿Alguna vez conocería a una mujer que abandonara el lecho o al menos abriera los ojos antes que yo?.

Daba igual, ya me había cansado de buscar, y con mis casi veinticinco años, el consejo del clan también se había cansado de esperar a que yo presentara una prometida medianamente decente.

A regañadientes debo admitir que pese a que mi compromiso con Yi jie Zhang fue arreglado, es la única mujer con la que me he acostado y pude tolerar más de dos días seguidos, la única después de...

Sacudí mi cabeza para interrumpir mis pensamientos e inmediatamente voltee hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz y así poder corroborar la hora.

-¡Ya son las diez!.- Grité inconscientemente.

Maldición era tardísimo, y si no fuera porque era el presidente y dueño de la compañía, seguramente ya habría perdido el empleo hace un tiempo.

-Xiao Lang, ¿Por qué gritas así?.- Me recrimino Yi jie, quien ni siquiera había abierto abierto los ojos.

¿Acaso eres sorda?.- Dije sin mirarla, levantándome rápidamente de la cama para dirigirme al armario.

-Eres el presidente de la compañía, puedes llegar cuando quieras o incluso no ir. No desaparecerá si te retrasas o ausentas un día.- Me contestó con un tono somnoliento.

-¿Cómo puedo pretender que mis empleados sean responsables y cumplan con sus obligaciones en tiempo y forma cuando su superior no lo hace?.- Repliqué como lo más obvio del universo, a la par que terminaba de abotonarme la camisa.

-Recuerda que en menos de seis meses es nuestra boda, que-ri-do.- Comentó haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra con un tono sumamente irónico, Yo solo me limité a terminar de arreglarme sin prestarle mucha atención. - Deberías irte acostumbrando, ya que estarás al menos dos semanas en el exterior, en nuestra esperada luna de miel lejos, lejos, muy lejos de tu amada oficina y tus amadas responsabilidades .-Terminó su frase con una victoriosa sonrisa.

Literalmente la fulmine con la mirada, pero ella no se quedó atrás. Ambos poseíamos una mirada ámbar profunda, sin embargo su color era más rojizo. Si, en muchos rasgos me recordaba a Mei Ling, sobre todo ese carácter irritante que podía sacarme de mis casillas en menos de un minuto.

-Y tú deberías acostumbrarte a levantarte antes que tu futuro esposo a prepararle el desayuno, para que vaya con algo en el estómago.- Le sonreí y guiñe el ojo en son de paz. Vamos, no quería pelear con ella, no la amaba obviamente, no obstante, era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar últimamente, si es que no era la única.

Sin embargo lo que dijo volvió a descolocarme.

-Xiao Lang, ¿Algún día vas contarme quien es realmente "Ying fa"?.-

Me paré en seco y le respondí tan serenamente como pude, como siempre intentaba hacerlo cuando me hacía esa pregunta.

-Pronto.- Dije sin más

-Pronto...- Repitió ella en un tono melancólico.

Salí de la habitación y del departamento con la mente en blanco.

Entre al ascensor y recosté mi espalda sobre una de sus metálicas y frías paredes, cuando sin evitarlo se me escapó _su_ nombre de mis labios. -Sakura…-

Susurré y agradecí que no hubiese nadie más en el ascensor, ya que instantáneamente apenas termine de pronunciar ese nombre, di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas a una de las paredes, sin importarme si me hacia daño o no.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que escuché su voz?.

Todavía sentía como si fuese ayer la última vez que ella me contactó, la última vez que la había llamado.

 _Habían pasado tres meses desde que volví a Hong Kong, el día después de que ella decidió terminar para siempre nuestro amor..._ _El día en que pese a todas nuestras peleas , errores y engaños, accedí a dejarlo todo atrás para ser felices nuevamente. Sin embargo ella finalmente decidió rendirse en vez de darnos una nueva oportunidad._

 _-_ ¿ _Syaoran…?.- Escuché su voz en un tono casi inaudible al otro lado del teléfono._

 _Escucharla me estaba matando, lenta y duramente, agradecía que ella no pudiera verme._

 _Recobre la postura y finalmente la enfrente._

 _-Me pediste que te llamara...usaste magia para meterte en mis sueños y pedirme que te contactara.-_

 _-Per- perdóname fue lo único que se me ocurrió… es que… intenté llamarte, mandarte correos electrónicos pero…- Respondió de forma atolondrada_

 _-Pero cambie mi numero y casilla para evitar que lo hicieras, lo sé.- Terminé lo que ella quería decir con un tono cortante._

 _Si, apenas llegué a Hong Kong, había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que ella me contactara. Sin embargo yo nunca pude olvidar su número, su casilla, nada de ella, a ella...odiaba,la odiaba por hacer que la ame tanto._

 _-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.- Le requerí con enojo._

 _-Yo, veras...nosotros,estoy..._ _.-_

 _Estaba muy nerviosa,_ _¡_ _M_ _aldición!. La conocía demasiado._

 _-_ ¿ _Tiene algo que ver con la magia?.- Pregunté. Si alguien se atrevía a tocarla, yo..._

 _-_ ¡ _No!.- Respondió en forma casi inmediata._

 _-Entonces no le veo sentido a esta conversación.-_

 _-Magia.- Pronunció, creería que se lo dijo más para si misma que para mi._

 _-¿Qué?.- No lograba comprender qué quería decirme en verdad._

 _-Es cierto...tú mismo lo dijiste...si no hubiese sido la sucesora de las cartas Clow, tú nunca… .-_

 _Iba a contestarle sin embargo un voz femenina gritó mi nombre, sacándome de mis casillas._

 _Separé mi celular del rostro y me limité a poner en su lugar a aquella molesta secretaria que no solo se tomaba el atrevimiento de entrar por décima vez a mi oficina sin avisar, sino también a interrumpir mi conversación con Sakura Kinomoto. Podrían ser mi primeros días como aprendiz en la compañía de mi familia, sin embargo ya sabía que debería re ubicar a esta mujer._

 _Cuando finalmente volví a ponerme al habla con ella solo me dijo_ _-Olvídalo, estaremos muy bien sin ti. Que tengas una buena vida Li.- No solo me había llamado por mi apellido, sino que inmediatamente cortó la conversación._

¿ _En verdad me estaba haciendo esto?_

¿ _En verdad después de todo, solo me llamaba para decirme que la vida de todos en Tomoeda era mejor sin mi?._

 _De inmediato marqué su número nuevamente, pero la muy insolente me había bloqueado._

 _No, esta mujer definitivamente quería matar mi cordura, pero no caería en su trampa._

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella, pero no la última vez que la vi, y solo recordarlo me hacía hundirme en un vacío absoluto.

 **Continuará**


	2. Un viejo vínculo

NOTA

Imprenta: Presente

Cursiva: Flashback

 **SAKURA**

 _-Magia.- Me había repetido para mi misma._

 _Me encontraba tirada sobre mi cama, con una mano en mi frente y la otra a lo largo del colchón._

 _Aún sostenía mi celular. Había cortado esa fallida conversación telefónica con Li Syaoran hacia sólo unos minutos._

 _Una mujer metida con Syaoran,_ _¿P_ _or qué tristemente no me parecía extraño?._ _Reí para mis adentros, una risa amarga que desprendía unas lágrimas._

 _Ya ni deseaba entender la conversación que él y esa mujer estaban teniendo en chino, y aunque Li sonaba enfadado, sinceramente ya no me interesaba. En estos momentos existía algo más a lo que realmente debería darle prioridad._

 _Antes solo hubiese pensado que podría ser su hermana o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero no. Este ya no era el Syaoran que me había mostrado para enamorarme, el tímido niño de diez años, ni el adolescente pasional que me juraba amor eterno mientras uníamos nuestros cuerpos._

 _Este era el que se había encargado de dejarme bien en claro lo banal que fue nuestra relación, ese era él verdadero Syaoran Li._

 _La única razón por la que él, su familia y su clan me habían aceptado y asegurado que éramos el uno para el otro, era mi magia._

 _Era la sucesora elegida por el mago Clow, y ellos siempre lo habían remarcado, siempre, tan sutilmente, que no podía ver el verdadero significado tras sus palabras._

 _-"Sus niños poseerán un poder mágico inigualable".- Había mencionado uno de los miembros del Clan, cuando Syaoran me había presentando en sociedad como su prometida._

 _-"Sin duda eres una prometida digna de Xiao Lang".- Me había dicho personalmente Yelan Li, su madre, en una de las tantas veces que él me llevó a Hong Kong._

 _Las visitas no solo habían sido por placer, sino con el fin de prepararme debidamente para convertirme en la esposa de Li Syaoran._

 _-"Mi madre ya me lo había dicho, un gran poder mágico solo atrae la infelicidad sin embargo yo... yo nunca permitiré que seas infeliz Sakura, nunca, lo juro".-_

 _Todavía recuerdo la forma en la que me estrechó fuertemente entre su brazos mientras me hacía esa promesa._

 _-Jajaja.- Volví a reír histéricamente._

 _-No permitiré que seas infeliz...- Repetí la misma frase que él me había dicho._

 _Parecía hasta una burla que quien me prometía velar por mi felicidad, fue el que más daño me ocasionó._

 _Podría llegar a no importarme el porque de la aprobación de su familia,_ _¡Dios_ _!, podría llegar a soportarlo sólo con el simple hecho de saber que Li, si me amaba puramente, pero no, él... él mismo me dio el remate final en una de esas tantas discusiones que tuvimos cerca del final de nuestra relación._

 _"-No vales la pena...- Prácticamente me escupía esas palabras. - ¡Maldición, no lo vales! Ya me da igual tu magia y tu valor para mi Clan. Siempre pensé en lo mejor para mi familia y su continuidad, pero juro que, que así el mismo Clan o mi familia me obliguen a desposarte, no lo haré,_ _¡_ _Nunca!._ _¡_ _Para mi no eres nada, Sakura!.-_

 _Quería responderle, pero sabía que apenas abriese la boca, solo saldría un gemido de dolor junto con el mar de lágrimas que hasta ese momento había podido contener, así que solo me aleje, corrí lo más rápido que pude."_

 _No mentiré, una parte de mi deseó que él me alcanzará, me tomará entre sus brazos y me jurara que todo lo que había acabado de escuchar era mentira, que íbamos a estar bien._

 _Nunca pasó._

-Mami, ¿Estás bien?.- Una pequeña y chillona voz me sacó de mis recuerdos.

Tardé unos momentos en darme cuenta de mi estado, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tomá... .- Me dijo otra voz infantil, mostrándome un pañuelo mientras notaba al pequeño observándome preocupado con sus grandes ojos ámbar.

Solo atiné a abrazarlos con todas mis fuerzas.

-Si, perdón por preocuparlos.- Si existía algo que me obligaba a ser feliz nuevamente, eran ellos.

Mi dulce Nadeshiko y mi valiente Hien.

-Mañana tienen que madrugar, así que es mejor que ya se acuesten.- Les dije tiernamente, no como un reproche.

-No venías a darnos nuestro beso de buenas noches.- Explicó mi pequeña.

-Ya estás grande para eso.- Le recriminó la otra cabellera castaña.

-¿¡Y por qué viniste!?.- Atacó Nadeshiko.

-¡Tonta!. Te acompaño porque tienes miedo venir sola. Debería dejarte sola, durmiendo con los fantasmas.-

-¡Basta!.- Gritó ella, cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos.

-¿Y Kero?.- Pregunté, él siempre solía dormirlos.

-¡Todavía está comiendo el postre !.- Dijeron los niños al unísono.

Intenté reírme para mis adentros pero fue imposible, eran demasiado adorables.

Me levanté de la cama y tomé de la mano a los niños para guiarlos hacia su habitación.

Tras un par de palabras y acomodarlos en sus respectivas camas, salí de la habitación apagando sus veladores pero dejando su puerta medio abierta, con la luz del pasillo encendida.

Nadeshiko era realmente muy miedosa. Su personalidad me recordaba mucho a mí misma, aunque su parecido físico conmigo también era enorme.

Pese a que su cabellera era de un castaño chocolate unos tonos más oscuro que el mío, sin duda había heredado mis ojos ,así como yo los había heredado de mi madre.

Hien físicamente era un calco de él... pero eso no era todo, su personalidad responsable, su seriedad, la forma en la que cuidaba en Nadeshiko.

¡No!. De pronto un pensamiento horrible me invadió. Hien, mi Hien nunca sería igual Li. No permitiría nunca que se comportará con alguien de la forma como su padre lo hizo conmigo.

 **SYAORAN**

-¿¡Japón!? ¿Es una broma, verdad?.- Exclamé rogando que mi mente me hubiese hecho una sucia jugarreta.

-No. Debemos ir, un tiempo al menos, para verificar que la nueva sede en Tokyo crezca correctamente.- Expresó Tian.

-Tokyo es un monopolio de edificios, casi no existe lugar para construir. Esa inversión va a ser una terrible pérdida. Una que no pienso afrontar con el dinero de mi familia.- Sentencié.

-Tokyo sería la sede central, no necesariamente vamos a edificar ahí. Actualmente, incontables ciudades cercanas a la capital están emergiendo y, pese a tu poca fé de construir en Tokyo... ya cerré dos contratos para empezar obras en Shinjuku.- Sonrió mientras sujetaba unos papeles, asumo que eran los dichosos contratos.

-No veo el porque deba ir yo también.- Quería mantener la compostura a como dé lugar, pero por alguna razón, estaba teniendo un bloqueo mental.

-Por Dios, Xiao Lang. ¿Qué te ocurre hoy?.- Dijo el pelinegro con un tono incrédulo.- ¿En verdad tengo que explicarte nuestra función en Japón, cuando hicimos cientos de veces el mismo procedimiento en otros países?.-

-Voy a casarme en menos de seis meses, debo planear la boda y Yi Jie estaría furiosa si me fuera.- Intentaba encontrar cualquier maldito justificativo que me mantuviese alejado de la tierra Nipona.

-¿Ahora te interesa tu boda?. Creí que le estabas pagando muy bien a unos wedding planners para que hicieran todo por ustedes.-

¡Rayos!. Exclamé para mis adentros. A veces me preguntaba porque divulgaba algunos detalles de mi vida privada cuando generalmente todos terminaban usando esa información en mi contra, era como un auto sabotaje.

-Hablaré con Yi jie y te mantendré al tanto.- Finalicé la conversación, pero no sin antes sacarme algo que me venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que la palabra "Tokyo"se mencionó.

-Dime algo Tian, ¿Mei Ling tuvo algo que ver en esto?.- Arquee una ceja y miré fijamente su rostro en pos de encontrar cualquier rastro de mentira.

-¿Eh?.- Respondió confundido. -Todo lo contrario, estaba desquiciada con la idea de Japón. Este trato me costo un florero de la Dinastía Ming revoleado hacia mi cabeza.- Confesó con una carcajada. Sin embargo, algo debió haber visto en mi expresión e hizo que terminará de decirme de forma cortante. -Xiao Lang, vamos a hacer negocios. No centres tu cabeza en nada más que eso.- Finalizó antes de salir de mi despacho.

Tian Wu, actual marido de Mei Ling y vicepresidente de la compañía.

Por supuesto había sido otro compromiso arreglado por el Clan.

Pese a que en un principio no hacían más que intentar sacarse los ojos el uno al otro, al ver que deberían aprender a convivir como una familia, terminaron llegando a un punto medio. A decir verdad terminaron complementándose muy bien,ja, ambos también podían llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían.

Dos completos extraños, que empezaron de muy mala manera su relación, fueron capaces superar todo en pos de alcanzar una mutua felicidad en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras que los casi ocho años que mantuve mi relación con Sakura Kinomoto no fueron suficientes para que lo volviéramos a intentar.

Me sentía realmente un estúpido, no solo por haber confiado ciegamente en esa mujer sino porque no podía olvidarla.

 _ **Continuará**_

Muchas gracias a Lin Lu Lo Li y a Sakurita136 por los reviews!

Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Rutina descomunal

**SAKURA**

Veinticinco años de vida, y más de la mitad de ella había pasado diariamente por debajo de esta arboleda.

Ese hermoso tramo me bañaba en pétalos de cerezo todas las primaveras, aunque estos eran casi los últimos de este año, ya que abril estaba finalizando y pronto ese paisaje rosáceo sería reemplazado por uno verde.

Aunque ya no vivía en la casa donde crecí, el camino hacia el instituto Tomoeda era prácticamente el mismo, pero los motivos habían cambiado mucho sin duda.

Ya no era yo la estudiante.

¿Como pasaba tan rápido el tiempo?. ¿Como habían crecido los niños tan rápido?. Parecía ayer cuando mis pequeños apenas estaban gateando y hoy ya tienen más de siete años y estaban en su primer año de primaria.

Sonreí antes de mirar el reloj mientras seguía mi marcha.

-¡Tarde!.- Algunas cosas creo que nunca cambiarían.

 **SYAORAN**

Definitivamente la charla que mantuve con Tian antes de salir de la oficina me había puesto de muy mal humor.

Solo quería llegar lo antes posible al apartamento y lanzarme sobre la cama, mi buen humor se había desvanecido junto con mi apetito.

—¡Japón!.- Retumbó un grito apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi hogar.

¿Realmente había oído bien? ¿Acaso Japón era la palabra del día o algo así?. No llegué a reaccionar ya que unos brazos envolvieron mi cuello.

-¿Disculpa?.- La interrumpí incrédulo mientras trataba de sacarme a Yi Jie de encima.

-¡Iremos a Japón en una semana!.- Exclamó sumamente eufórica.

-¿Cómo es que...-

-Wu me lo contó por teléfono hace unos minutos.- Me respondió con una risotada antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de preguntarle cómo diablos lo sabía, y que realmente sabía. -¡No sabes las miles de marcas que podremos ver en Tokyo!. Inclusive podría encargar allá el vestido, escuché que hay unos diseñadores excelentes.- Continúo.

-Puedes conseguir las mismas marcas e incluso mejores aquí en Hong Kong.- Respondí desanimado mientras me aflojaba la corbata. Este día iba a ser fastidiosamente eterno.

-¡Es diferente!.- Me cuestionó.

-¿Que diablos es diferente?. ¿El asfalto?, ¿La vendedora te va a hablar en japonés en vez de Chino o Ingles?.-

No quería discutir con ella dado que no había sido la causante de mi pésimo humor pero... no me lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

-¡La moda es muy diferente!. Podría casarme con un vestido de novia tradicional japonés.-

-¡No!. No iré contigo al altar si luces vestida como una japonesa.- Le grité completamente sacado de mis casillas sin pensarlo dos veces y no fui consciente de eso hasta que ví el miedo en su cara.- Yo, disculpa, no quise gritarte así.- Intente retractarme enseguida.

-No, está bien. Irás a hacer negocios, así que no debería distraerte con ese tipo de cosas.- Balbuceó antes de salir corriendo.

Mierda, la había ofendido.

Sabía que Yi Jie lo pensaba solo en pos de enfadar a su padre. Ella era hija única en un principio.Su padre había abandonado a su madre, casualmente japonesa, después de que una enfermedad la imposibilitara de tener más hijos.

Su padre obtuvo inmediatamente la totalidad de su tenencia, con la ayuda del Clan por supuesto, y no tardaron en encontrarle también una nueva esposa. Esta vez fue la hija de unos magnates bancarios chinos, que le dió a Yi Jie, tres hermanastros menores.

Todos los matrimonios arreglados por ellos no solo deberían garantizarle a los miembros un buen negocio económico, o la obtención de un miembro con increíbles habilidades para la magia, sino también era fundamental una amplia descendencia.

Mi madre también fue presionada cuando mi padre falleció. Ella aún era joven en ese entonces, por lo que seguía siendo una valiosa pretendiente ante los ojos de todos. Sin embargo se negó rotundamente desde un principio y mantuvo firme su postura.

Ahora entiendo la presión del Clan. Para cuando mi madre tenía mi misma edad, ya tenía cuatro hijas y yo ya venía en camino.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto que compartía con Yi Jie para hacerle comprender que de verdad estaba arrepentido.

Entré y la ví sentada en el borde de la cama, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿No quieres que yo vaya contigo a Japón porque solo voy a entorpecer tus negocios haciéndote pasar tiempo conmigo, verdad?.- La escuché decir apenas se percató de mi presencia.

A decir verdad, pese a que ella y yo estábamos comprometidos hace un poco más de un año, me pasaba más tiempo en la oficina o en viajes de negocios, que con ella. Creo que si juntara todas las horas que verdaderamente le dedique a lo largo de nuestra relación, no llegaría ni a un mes.

Viajaba tanto y ella siempre me hacía prometerle que al siguiente viaje la llevaría conmigo pero, siempre terminaba con su ilusión, justificándome con que ella solo me consumiría horas valiosas de trabajo.

Mi calificación en cuanto a relaciones humanas no laborales sin duda era pésima .

-No. Y juro que no es eso esta vez.- Le respondí mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que ella entendiera sin que tuviera que explicarle que existía algo más profundo que solo un par de negocios.

-Entonces. ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó.

No pude seguir mirándola y al mismo tiempo que rompí nuestro contacto visual, ella tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, que puedes confiar en mí...somos amigos. Tú no me amas y yo no te amo, lo dejamos bien en claro al principio, pero dijimos que al menos deberíamos ser amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre si, ¿Cierto?.- Al escucharla solo se me armó un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo….- Me paré en firme y decidí que lo mejor era sincerarme con Yi Jie, como ella lo había hecho muchas veces conmigo, más el ruido de mi estómago me traiciono.

-¡Xiao Lang Li, debes dejar de saltearte comidas! Pediremos algo y hablaremos después, jaja.- Me reprochó con un falso enojo para luego reír un poco. Nunca la llegaría a amar pero si le había tomado un gran cariño.

 **SAKURA**

-Mamá, mamá!.- Escuché a Nadeshiko gritarme mientras me acercaba corriendo a la puerta de la escuela.

-Perdón por el retraso, yo...-

-Mamá adivina qué, Hien tiene… .- ¿Eh?. ¿Acaso Hien se había metido en algún problema?

-¡Cállate, no le digas!.- La regaño enojado Hien.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Los mire ambos seriamente.

-¡Kinomoto-san!.- Interrumpió una mujer que sin duda tenía un par de años más que yo. Se acercaba a mi con una niña de la edad de Hien y Nadeshiko.

-Si, dígame. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?.- Era la primera vez que la veía, generalmente yo era una de las últimas madres en llegar a recogerlos, por lo que no conocía bien a todos los padres de los niños del curso.

-Bueno quería hablar con usted porque, verá, mi pequeña es muy cercana a su hijo Hien y quería consultarle si podía venir a nuestra casa mañana, aprovechando que es fin de semana.- Finalizó la mujer.

-Cl-Claro. ¿Tu quieres ir Hien?.- Él solo asintió con la cabeza totalmente sonrojado .

-Yupi!.- Gritó la pequeña compañera de Hien y mi pequeño parecía no saber donde meterse. Reí internamente.

-Claro que tú también estás invitada Nadeshiko-chan.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole tiernamente a mi pequeña.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y por supuesto usted también puede quedarse con nosotros mañana si lo desea Kinomoto-san.-

-¡Gracias! Será un gusto.-

-Perfecto, esta es mi dirección y mi teléfono. Si no pueden venir, llámenme por favor.- Dijo entregándome un pequeño papel.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Finalizó despidiéndose de nosotros y se fue con la pequeña niña que movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose también.

-¡Hien, tiene novia mamá!.-

-¡Cállate! no es mi novia. Creo que a ella le gusta otra persona, y hay otros niños a la que les gusta también.- Su fuerte tono fue de a poco mermando, siendo reemplazado por uno más desanimado.

-¿Y por eso no puedes decirle que te gusta?. Parece una niña muy tierna y encantadora, es normal que haya otros que sientan lo mismo que tú hacia esa pequeña, pero cuando te sientas listo debes armarte de valor y decirle lo que sientes por ella. Si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, te lo dirá y si no salen bien las cosas pero son buenos amigos, dudo que su amistad se rompa, así que animo Hien.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, animo Hien!.- Alentó también Nadeshiko.

Vaya, siete años...¿Y ya tenía que darles una charla sentimental?. Esperaba no tener este problema hasta su adolescencia.

Enamorado de alguien que está enamorado de alguien más. ¿Donde había vivido lo mismo?

 **Continuará.**

Hola queridos lectores! desde ya muchas gracias por los reviews y por avisarme que este capítulos se había subido en un código extraterrestre.

Respondiendo a las preguntas en los Reviews les diré

Syaoran sabe de los bebés, mejor dicho supo del embarazo de Sakura y pronto se sabrá porque no está con ella pese a eso.

Y Sakura, ay Sakura! Más de uno le pedirá explicaciones en los capítulos venideros de porque uno de sus hijos se llama Hien después de todo lo que paso con Syaoran.

Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Mi último intento

NOTA

Imprenta: Presente

Cursiva: Flashback

 **SYAORAN**

-Y por eso, en ese entonces desistí de hacerla volver conmigo.- Mi espíritu cayó rendido después de terminar esas palabras.

-La sigues amando después de todo. ¿No es cierto?.-

-Quisiera decir que no.- Seguí respondiendo a la par que intentaba mantener la calma. Claro que quería seguir amándola, pero ni siquiera mi peor enemigo merecía una agonía tan grande y duradera como la que estaba viviendo día a día.

-¿No quieres volver a verla?.-

-Te dije que ella ya hizo su vida con alguien más.- Confesé.

-Fue tu conclusión. ¿Cómo realmente lo sabes?.- Me preguntó, y cerré los ojos recordando la última vez que la vi.

 _Estaba decidido. Volvería a Tomoeda, a intentar recuperar su amor, y en el peor de los casos...al menos quedar en buenos términos con ella. Mi orgullo era algo inquebrantable, sin embargo esto ya era demasiado._ _Sakura Kinomoto me hacía falta, mucha falta._

 _Siete meses antes había cometido el error más grande de todos al volver a Hong Kong el día posterior a nuestro último encuentro._

 _Venía haciéndola sentir como una basura prácticamente desde que inició nuestro último año escolar, pero, volver a mi ciudad natal así sin más, un par de horas después de hacerle el amor...eso sepultó cualquier palabra de amor que salió de mis labios esa noche, y solo justificó ante ella que las veces que la había llamado prostituta o cualquiera de sus sinónimos, era realmente lo que pensaba y no un producto de mi ira._

 _Nada más alejado de la realidad; Tal vez se había acostado con varios estudiantes del instituto, pero nunca llegué a considerarla ni por lejos una cualquiera. Yo tampoco había sido un santo y muy probablemente mi actitud fue la culpable de que ella buscara refugio en alguien más._

 _Ahora me era claro que la mayor parte de mi furia pasada fue producto de pensar que Sakura, mi Sakura, fuese de otro; Eso me cegó completamente, haciendo que solo le provocará dolor a la mujer que más amaba, en vez de haber intentado solucionar las cosas._

 _Por eso, otra vez me encontraba abordando un vuelo con destino hacia donde me había jurado nunca más volver._

 _Anoche, de forma espontanea, compré el pasaje. No lo había consultado con nadie, ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho, al punto que solo cargaba una pequeña mochila conmigo. De algo estaba seguro, no podía seguir así._

 _No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor y el optimismo para volver, pero por fin sentía que estaba haciendo algo que deseaba hace mucho desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _Contaba los minutos para volver a verla._

 _Era el ante último mes de cursada, un febrero bastante gélido a decir verdad._

 _Dada la hora, lo mejor sería esperarla en la arboleda por la que siempre pasaba cuando la acompañaba a su casa._

 _No quiero llamarme acosador, sin embargo sus horarios se encontraban tallados en mi memoria._

 _Cuando finalmente llegué, ví pasar todo tipo de personas, y apenas empecé a visualizar a estudiantes del Tomoeda, decidí que lo mejor era posicionarme en un lugar más discreto. Así que doble en esa esquina y me oculté tras un poste de luz, quedando fuera del campo visual de cualquiera que pasara derecho por allí y no volteara a ver con atención la calle donde yo me encontraba ahora._

 _No quería que nadie me reconociera, nadie que no fuese ella._

 _En ese momento la escuché, su risa. Automáticamente mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y sin poder contenerme más, eché un vistazo y eso fue todo._

 _Ella._

 _Ella caminando alegremente a la par de Odawara._

 _Ella...muy embarazada._

 _Me juré no huir nuevamente, pero esto... no pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo._

 _Se acabó y esta vez era para siempre._

 _Quería al menos que fuéramos amigos, sin embargo después de esa escena, me di cuenta que por más fuerza de voluntad que pusiera, eso no iba a ser posible. Ella se veía feliz y debería estar alegre por ello, pero, era todo lo contrario, no podía superarlo, todavía no era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar su nueva vida, para aceptar su felicidad al lado de alguien que no era yo._

 _Yo debería aprender a vivir sin mi persona más preciada, debería pagar de por vida el peso de mis actos pasados._

Volví a la realidad solo para terminar de desmoronarme. No quería recordar más.

Nuevamente me sentí un contenedor completamente vacío.

Las excesivas horas trabajando, los viajes, el alcohol y las mujeres en las que buscaba compañía, todo era para eso. Llenar este contenedor que Sakura Kinomoto se había encargado inconscientemente de vaciar.

Ella seguramente lo había superado junto a ese sujeto y su nueva familia... la familia que ella y yo nos habíamos prometido formar algún día. El golpe final era saber que fui él que inició esta guerra, esta guerra donde sólo alimente el fuego, y el mayor perdedor termine siendo yo.

-Tranquilo.- Susurró Yi Jie mientras me acunaba como a un niño desconsolado.

Me quedé recostado entre sus brazos toda la noche, recibiendo su cariño. Cuando la angustia se hacía insoportable, me apretaba más a Yi Jie en pos de buscar un alivio. Ella por momentos acariciaba mi cabello o mi espalda, tratando de calmarme. Nunca supe quién de los dos había alcanzado primero el sueño, solo se que mi turno con Morfeo llegó después una agonizante espera.

 **SAKURA**

Esa mañana deposité a los niños en la casa de la "amiga especial" de Hien, iba a quedarme también pero, un mensaje de Tomoyo la noche anterior, cambió mis planes.

Tras dos meses de gira con el coro a través de diferentes países, ella acababa de volver, y por supuesto quería vernos de inmediato, así como yo también a ella; Es por eso que ahora me encontraba de camino a una confitería específica en Tokyo.

¡Tomoyo!.- Exclamé apenas entre al local y la vi sentada, esperándome con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y nos acercamos rápidamente para abrazarnos.

¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura!. ¿Como has estado?.¿ Donde están mis adorados ahijados?.- Me invadía de preguntabas mientras nos dirigíamos a tomar asiento. Tomoyo ya había encargado unas porciones de pastel y té, daba gracias porque estaba hambrienta.

-Bien, hemos estado muy bien. Siempre preguntaban en qué país nuevo te encontrabas cada día jajaja.- Reí antes de pasarle el chisme mayor. - ¿A qué no sabes?. ¡Hien ya está enamorado!. De hecho no está aquí porque esta junto con Nadeshiko, en la casa de esa niña.- ¿Desde cuando me había convertido en una vieja chismosa?.

-¡Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa!. Seguramente Nadeshiko también tenga detrás a un par de pretendientes .-

-No me dijo nada, y eso que es muy habladora cuando se trata contarme sobre de los chicos que le gustan a sus amigas.-

-Probablemente sea muy distraída para darse cuenta. No podemos culparla, es igual que su madre en cuanto a eso.- Me avergüence al escucharla pero Tomoyo tenía razón. - No te preocupes, tu hermano y el joven Yukito se encargarán de alejar a cualquiera que no sea digno de nuestra pequeña así como también sabrán darles sabios consejos a Hien.-

-Por cierto. ¿Donde está Take? .- Dije girando mi vista a varios lados, por si él había ido a traer algo a la mesa.

-Se quedo en casa. Vino a buscarme al aeropuerto en la madrugada, así que lo deje descansar, además le dije que quería una salida de solo chicas.-Me guiñó un ojo.

Odawara Takeru era el prometido de Tomoyo desde hacía ya varios años. Ingresó en el último año de la preparatoria e iba al mismo curso que nosotras, aunque conoció a Tomoyo recién en noviembre de ese año, ya que ella pasó gran parte del mismo en un conservatorio en Inglaterra dado a una beca que había ganado gracias a su gran talento vocal .

Él me ayudo muchísimo en ese desastroso año y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables.

-Debió haber sido hermoso recorrer tantos países.- Realmente me sentía feliz de que Tomoyo estaba viviendo su sueño.

-Lo fue, aunque bastante cansador. Eriol, Naoko y los demás te mandan muchos saludos y esperan que no hayas cambiado de idea sobre ir a pasar todos juntos navidad y año nuevo a Inglaterra.- Dijo mi amatista amiga. - Rika ya dijo que no podrá, pero Chiharu y Yamazaki dijeron que intentarían confirmar.-

-¿Naoko sigue viviendo en la misma ciudad que Eriol, verdad? .

-No, pero está a menos de dos horas en tren de allí, así que eso no es ningún problema.-

-¡Que alegría!. Mi hermano y Yukito dijeron que irían si yo lo hacía. Sería lindo que Nadeshiko y Hien conozcan Inglaterra, además quisiera poder volver a verlos a todos juntos nuevamente.- Este fin de año iba ser especial, lo sabía.

-Hablando de eso, ¿como se encuentran tu hermano y el joven Yukito?.- Me preguntó

-Muy bien. Hace poco se mudaron de Minato a Shinjuku, así que están más cerca de su trabajo, aunque mi hermano dice que es mucho más ruidoso que el lugar anterior. De hecho no están muy lejos de aquí. Si no estuvieran trabajando te diría que los visitemos.-

-No te preocupes, quedemos todos para el otro fin de semana si quieren.-

-El próximo es "fin de semana de tíos y sobrinos".- Le comenté mientras bebía un sorbo de té antes de continuar. -Pasaran esos dos días aquí, en Tokyo. A decir verdad les pedí que cuidaran de ellos mientras yo voy a Kyoto para arreglar un par de cosas de la última casa del bisabuelo y también quiero aprovechar para pasar por el cementerio y ver las tumbas de él y de mis padres.- Mi alegría se fue transformando más en una nostalgia.

-Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.-

-Me encantaría.- Le respondí con una sincera sonrisa. Tomoyo nunca rompió el contacto conmigo durante todos sus viajes, sin embargo ¡Como me hacia falta tenerla de nuevo aquí!.

 **Continuará**

Hola queridos lectores! Quiero agradecerles tanto los reviews como los follows, favoritos y las preguntas que me hacen, me pone muy contenta que se estén interesando en la historia.

En el próximo capitulo aparecerá la reina de los pompones a ponerle un par de puntos a nuestro Syaoran y también Sakura aclarará un poco las decisiones que tomo.

Espero leerlos pronto!


	5. Motivos y decisiones

**SYAORAN**

El incesante chirrido del timbre me estaba taladrando más el cerebro que una resaca matutina adolescente. Alguien debería prohibir molestar a los vecinos los fines de semana.

-Xiao lang, ve a ver quien es.- Chilló Yi Jie tan molesta como yo.

-No quiero levantarme, ya se irán.- Respondí acurrucándome más en sus brazos.

Maldición. ¿Cuánto tardarían los vecinos en creer que no había nadie en casa y así desistieran de su ataque a mi timbre?.

Infinitos minutos después, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Te lo dije.- Alardee triunfal ante mi prometida, aunque mi dicha fue breve; El tono de mi celular continúo la tarea que el timbre no pudo finalizar.

-¡Ya contesta de una vez!.- Me gritó Yi Jie.

-Ho-Hola, si. ¿Quién,quién es?- Titubeé tras tantear torpemente un par de veces la mesa de luz para alcanzar mi celular.

-Hola.- Respondieron secamente del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mei ling, eres tú?-

-¿Y a quién esperabas? ¿Otra de tus zorras? ¿Dónde estás?.-

-En mi apartamento. ¿Qué ocurre?.-

-¿Y por qué no abres la maldita puerta?.-

Salí de la cama sin siquiera preocuparme en ponerme una bata y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a algún familiar, que diablos eran tan urgente?.

-¿¡Mei Ling, qué pasa!?.- Le exigí apenas la vi, ella solo me observó de arriba abajo con una mirada de asco.

-Mírate, es sábado y estás todavía con ropa de oficina. Para eso abandonaste la casa de tía Yelan, ¿No?. Para traer aquí a todas tus rameras y llegar a cualquier hora y en cualquier estado.-

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dime que es lo que está pasando.-

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Preguntó como lo mas obvio del universo y sin esperar mi respuesta se metió al apartamento.

-Escucha Xiao Lang, no puedes ir a Japón.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Tian me dijo que habías aceptado ir.-

-No, no es cierto. Él solo arrojó todo un discurso ayer y le dije que lo pensaría. Nunca le confirme si iría o no.-

-Perfecto, mejor así. Me voy.- Dío media vuelta acercándose a la puerta.

-Iré a Japón.- La desafíe

-¿Qué acabas de...- Volteó inmediatamente.

-Iré. Ya hay firmados dos contratos importantes y necesito ver el desarrollo de la compañía en los primeros meses.- Expliqué.

-¡Cancelalos!.- Me exigió

-¡No! ¿Eres tonta o qué?. ¿Cómo quedaría la reputación de la compañía si poco después de firmar, cancelamos todo?. Por eso Tian y no tú, es responsable de tu parte de la compañía. No puedes ser tan impulsiva y caprichosa en los negocios.-

-Delega un poder a Tian para que haga todos los trámites necesarios en tu nombre.-

-No.- Dije firmemente.

-¿¡Dime por qué!? Ya lo has hecho antes.-

-Solo cuando la sede de Hong Kong irremediablemente necesitaba también de mi presencia aquí.-

-Odias Japón.-

-No,no odio Japón y lo sabes.- Ambos éramos conscientes que la palabra "Japón" no hacía referencia precisamente ese país.

-Yo acompañaré a Xiao Lang a Japón y ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en husmear los negocios de mi prometido?.- Escuché la voz de Yi Jie.

-¿Todavía sigues comprometido con la loca esta?.- Mei Ling me disparó un rayo directo a los ojos.

Ahora si tenía miedo de intervenir. Se odiaron intensamente desde el primer día.

-Mei ling escucha… - Intenté calmarla.

-Si, iré con Xiao Lang y adivina, tú no estas invitada a la boda. Claro que tu marido lo está, a ver si podemos encontrarle una nueva esposa, una que sea decente.- La respuesta de Yi Jie era lo único que faltaba para iniciar este inminente tsunami de gritos.

-¡Yo dejo ir a mi marido tranquila a Japón!. ¿Acaso tú tienes miedo que a tu prometido te lo arrebate una japonesa? .- Nuevamente arremetió mi "adorada" prima.

-¿Qué eso no fue lo que te sucedió a ti con Xiao Lang? .- Le remató burlonamente Yi Jie.

¡Auch! Ese fue un golpe muy bajo. Debía detenerlo ahora antes de que empezaran a volar objetos. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Basta las dos! Yi Jie, permíteme hablar a solas un momento con Mei Ling por favor.-

-¿Le tienes que pedir permiso a esta para hablar conmigo?.-

-Basta Mei Ling.- Le imploré.

-¡Por cierto, estas gorda!.- Le gritó Yi Jie. No, eso si no iba a poder detenerlo, eso ya iba a otro nivel.

-¡Claro que si, estoy embarazada, estúpida!.- Voltee de inmediato, completamente absorto para ver Mei ling.

Eso no me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Mei Ling y yo salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos al jardín del edificio en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Embarazada? .- Finalmente decidí romper esa aura incomoda.

-Si, bueno. Le pedí a Tian que no te dijera nada, es decir yo quería contártelo pero… .-

-No importa cómo me hayas tratado en el pasado, o que te hayas puesto del lado de _"ella"_ en su momento... eres mi familia y pese a todo eres muy valiosa para mi.- Le expliqué.

-Xiao Lang… .-

-No iré a Tomoeda si eso te estaba preocupando, y tienes que dejar de alterarte así, más ahora que estas esperando un bebé.-

-Todavía no veo físicamente a mi bebé, entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿Verdad?. Aún así lo amo mas de lo que ame a alguien alguna vez, y voy a hacer todo lo que yo crea correcto para protegerlo.-

-Es natural, eres su madre.-

-Seguramente muchas madres tomemos decisiones que no sean las correctas, sin embargo son las que nosotras creemos convenientes para proteger a nuestros hijos. Decisiones que muchos no comprenden pero ten por seguro algo, si le quitas el hijo a una madre, la estarás sentenciando a muerte prácticamente.-

-¿Eh?. ¿Estás bien Mei Ling?.¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?. ¿Alguien quiere hacerte daño?. Así sea Tian te juro que si te toca lo voy a … -

-No, Tian, el bebé y yo estamos muy bien.-

-¿ _Ella_ está bien?.- Solté sin más. Mei Ling sabía exactamente a quién me refería y asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero por favor no la busques. Y pase lo que pase, no actúes impulsiva e imperativamente.- Ambos sabíamos que yo no era nada predecible cuando se trataba de Sakura.

-¿Impulsivo e imperativo? ¿Como tú?.- Eso fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si, como yo.- Gruño con un falso enojo.

-Tal vez es algo de los Li.- Dije y nos miramos unos segundos antes de echarnos a reír.

 **SAKURA**

Tras un largo día recorriendo Tokyo y posterior a eso, ir a recoger a Hien y Nadeshiko, finalmente estaba de camino a casa junto con Tomoyo y los niños.

Pese a que el apartamento que ella compartía junto con Take estaba en la dirección contraria, le permití que viniera con nosotros solo con la condición que se quedara a cenar.

-¿Tía nos trajiste mas vídeos de mamá con las cartas?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko.

-Esta vez no. Prometo traerles un par más la próxima vez que los visite.- Sonrió amablemente mi amiga

-¡Genial!- Dijeron los dos pequeños.

-Mamá.- Pronunció Hien mirándome seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Me estaba preocupando.

-Eras una llorona, como Nadeshiko.- Concluyó cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?.- Grité al unísono con Nadeshiko. No podía creerlo, mi propio hijo diciéndome llorona, esto era el colmo y tanto Hien como Tomoyo solo echaron a reír.

-Recuerden que no deben decirle a nadie de los vídeos, ni siquiera al tío Take.- Les advirtió Tomoyo.

-¡Sí!.- Asintieron Hien y Nadeshiko.

Un poco antes de llegar pude visualizar una abultada figura esperando en la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Ese no es?.- Entrecerré los ojos en pos de visualizar mejor esa persona.

-¡Tio Take!- Exclamaron los niños antes de salir corriendo en dirección a el.

-¿Tomoyo, tú lo sabias?.- Ella solo sonrió, confirmando que todo estaba planeado.

-¿Cuánto llevas esperando? ¿Y qué es todo eso?.- Le pregunté a mi amigo que parecía una mula de carga más que persona.

-La maquiavélica de tu amiga primero no me permitió pasar el día con ustedes y luego me dijo que la única oportunidad que tenía hoy de verlos, era que cargase todo esto hasta aquí. ¡Ayúdame Sakura! Soy una pobre alma atada a esta malvada mujer.- Suplico burlonamente y solo pude reír.

-Pero...¿Qué son esos paquetes?.- Volví a preguntar.

-¿Qué clase de madrina sería si no les hubiera traído algún regalo después de mi larga ausencia?. Además me imagino que el tío Take no olvido tampoco traer pizza, verdad.- Finalmente interrumpió Tomoyo.

-¡Hoeee!.-

-Ayudare con las bolsas.-Dijo Hien.- Y me quedaré con los regalos de Nadeshiko.- Bromeo mirándola picaramente mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre él.

A veces creo que esta tomando algunas mañas de Touya.

Después de la cena, los niños se quedaron en su cuarto jugando con Take mientras que Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos en el living un poco más.

-Kero-chan debe estar ansioso de que nos vayamos para poder salir a comer. ¿No crees?.-

-No puede quejarse, siempre le dejo bastante comida. Si sigue comiendo de esa manera, va a rodar.- Ambas reímos un poco. -Oye Tomoyo, lo de las cintas…-

-Solo les pase las capturas de las primeras cartas, cuando solo eran tú y Kero-chan, como tu lo pediste.-

-Ya veo… .-

-Desearía que hubiesen más cintas donde solo estés tú para poder pasárselas, parecen disfrutarlas mucho.- Le sonreí nostálgicamente, sabiendo el motivo de porque Tomoyo solo les había mostrado una mínima parte de las cintas de esa época.

-Si Hien viese a Li en alguna de ellas, lo reconocería de inmediato. Él es mucho más intuitivo para eso que Nadeshiko y además... él ya me descubrió con unas fotos de Li hace un par de semanas.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Si, acomodaba un par de cosas y topé con la caja donde tengo todas su cartas, regalos y las fotos que tenemos juntos. -

Levante mi cabeza para mirar fijamente el techo, y sintiendo cada vez el pecho más comprimido, continúe.

-Me quedé mirando un par de fotos por unos momentos, cuando de repente sentí que se sentaban a mi lado y en el momento que voltee, te juro Tomoyo, que por unos segundos vi a Syaoran junto a mi. Sin embargo unos pequeños brazos envolvieron el mió para acurrucarse a mi lado, ahí reaccione que era realmente Hien.- Le explique.

-Es normal, después de todo el pequeño Hien luce como una réplica exacta de Li.- Me justifico Tomoyo.

-Hien miró fijamente la misma foto donde estaba abrazada a Li. Él me abrazó más fuerte diciéndome 'Yo te quiero mami". Se que algún día voy a tener que contarles de "él", por eso quería conservar esos recuerdos para mostrárselos. No quiero ser de las madres que solo buscan ensuciar el nombre del padre de sus hijos, sin importar que tanto daño me ocasiono él en su momento, les explicaré mis motivos del porque creí que lo mejor era que su padre no supiera de ellos. Espero lleguen a comprenderme. Por supuesto que voy a aceptar si deciden buscarlo en un futuro.-

-Amiga créeme que lo entenderán...- Me susurró Tomoyo posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Ese último año de preparatoria, en el que Li cumpliría dieciocho y ascendería como jefe del clan Li, él estaba cegado con representar dignamente a su familia frente al consejo de clanes, y después de nuestra ruptura, si Li se enteraba del embarazo se hubiese casado conmigo inmediatamente por obligación, no por amor, pero por sobretodo lo hubiese hecho por la obtención de dos niños con una increíble combinación mágica. Li nunca hubiese concebido la idea de compartir la custodia de los niños, no, el clan no se lo permitiría tampoco.-

-No pude estar presente en ese entonces pero el Li que yo conocía, te amaba de verdad.-

-Desde la última vez que visitamos Hong Kong, previo a empezar el último año, nada fue igual. La presión con todo lo del clan, sumado al daño que nos estábamos haciendo el uno a otro, fue todo.- Seguí hablando como un recordatorio para auto convencerme nuevamente de que mis decisiones pasadas fueron las correctas en ese entonces. -Todas esas responsabilidades de ser la esposa del jefe del clan Li... Querían instruirme de como criar y emparejar a mis futuros niños, constantemente me recordaban todo lo que perdería si algún día yo dejara a Li o si él se cansaba de mi; Estaba obligada a darle a Li un número mayor de hijos que el que su madre le dio a su padre y hasta debería concebir que Li se fuera con otra si no podía darle una digna descendencia, tantas cosas, tantas que ya no quiero ni recordar, era demasiado… y yo... no quería eso para mi, ni para mis bebés.- Poco a poco la angustia que sentía se fueron convirtiendo en lágrimas, lágrimas que Tomoyo enseguida trató de apaciguar con un abrazo. -Yo solo quería amarlo, no que mis hijos y yo seamos un robot automatizado para complacer a Li.- Finalice.

-Lo importante día a día es que no te arrepientas de nada y que intentes ser feliz cada minuto de tu vida. Tus hijos te aman profundamente, Sakura, eres su madre y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.-

-Gracias por todo amiga- Cerré mis ojos y abracé fuertemente a Tomoyo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola nuevamente queridos lectores, los que llegaron hasta aquí jaja.

Quiero volver a agradecerles por sus reviews y Cyna ohh eres muy intuitiva! (Cyna por los juegos del hambre o nada que ver?)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden si desean dejarme sus teorias o inclusive quejas serán bienvenidas(?)!


	6. El principio del fin

.

.

7 años antes

 **SAKURA**

¡Iremos!.- Me gritaba.

-¡Syaoran, prometiste que las vacaciones de verano podría pasarlas con mi familia!.Volveremos a Hong Kong el próximo invierno antes de nuestro casamiento.- Traté vanamente de convencerlo.

-Lo sé, se suponía que sería así y también me tomó por sorpresa pero debemos ir. Debes hacer la convivencia con las esposas de los jefes de los otros clanes.-

-Los últimos cinco años de mi vida me he pasado todos los periodos vacacionales en Hong Kong, aprendiendo a cómo ser tu esposa. Me debes esto y lo sabes.- Le exigí mirándolo seriamente, haciéndole entender que nada postergaría el viaje que había organizado con mi padre y mi hermano a la casa de verano de mi difunto bisabuelo.

-Sabías en lo que te metías cuando nos comprometimos.-Atacó

-Syaoran teníamos trece años cuando nos comprometimos.-

-¿Es decir que evades tus responsabilidades justificándote en tu edad?.-

-Me comprometí contigo porque te amo, porque en ningún momento dudé en querer compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.-

-Te expliqué el protocolo cuando te dí el anillo y lo aceptaste sin dudar.-

-¿Es decir que si en ese momento no hubiese aceptado cumplir con esas reglas, hubieras roto nuestra relación?.- Su silencio respondió por él. - ¡Eres un cínico!.- Le grité antes de sacarme el dichoso anillo y dejarlo en la mesa del recibidor. Abrí la puerta de su apartamento saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar y antes de sentir el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, escuché su voz.

-Tonta está lloviendo, Sakura espera no ... .- No le permití terminar.

-Lock.- Activé una carta para evitar que se atreviera a salir corriendo tras de mí.

¿Por qué no podíamos tener un noviazgo normal?. Aprendiendo y equivocándonos como todo el mundo. ¿Por qué alguien más debía regir en nuestra relación y estructurar nuestra vida?. Y peor aún, aceptarlo sin replicar.

¿Si no hubiese aceptado ese protocolo en verdad Syaoran hubiese hecho a un lado sus sentimientos por mi?. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?. Seguí corriendo hacía mi casa mientras las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos se mimetizaban con la lluvia de esa fría noche de primavera.

Sentí múltiple veces vibrar mi celular, no me importo y ni bien entré mi casa escuche a mi padre hablar.

-Si,acaba de entrar. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?. Entiendo. Gracias por preocuparte, buenas noches.- Apenas cortó se acercó preocupado a mi .

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?.-

-Si, Syaoran y yo... .-

-Descuida, no tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres.-

-¿Ya puedo matarlo?.- Escuché a Touya molesto. -Ten.- Me dijo antes de arrojarme una toalla a la cabeza. -Te prepararé un baño caliente.-

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?. Creí que estabas en Tokyo.-

-Escapé el fin de semana de esa aglomeración de luces y sonidos. Yukito no tuvo tanta suerte, le tocó guardia en la clínica.-

-Ya veo ¡Achú!.-

-Ve a sacarte esa ropa empapada ahora mismo, monstruo.- Me regaño Touya

-Gracias por todo papá, hermano.- Les agradecí antes de subir las escaleras.

Después de un baño caliente entré a mi habitación y me despedí brevemente de Kero antes de meterme en la cama. No había nada más que hacer. Mañana sería el el primer día de clases.

El sonido de la alarma resonó, por quinta vez, con furia en mis tímpanos y con pesadez acepté despertarme. Previamente la había silenciando un par de veces, hasta este último momento, donde sabía que estaba bordeando el límite. No quería llegar tarde, tan tarde, así que me levante y alisté rápidamente, tomé un par de tostadas para el camino y posterior a saludar a mi padre y a mi hermano salí corriendo.

Podía sentirlo, su presencia... así que no me sorprendí cuando a menos de cien metros, visualicé a Syaoran esperándome. La alegría matutina duró poco.

-Sakura, perdóname...-

-Está bien, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.- Acepté cortante y de mala manera, siguiendo mi camino.

-Espera.- Pidió tomándome de la mano. -Ponte esto.- Dijo mostrándome la alianza.

-No lo haré.-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Necesitamos poner en claro un par de cosas entre nosotros.-

-Lo sé, pero póntelo por favor o esos buitres se te abalanzan a la primera.- Finalmente reveló su verdadero motivo.

-Ah ¿Así que sólo es por eso?. Pues a tí nunca te vi con la intención de usar una alianza cada vez que una estudiante se te tiraba encima .-

-Los hombres no usamos una alianza por el compromiso pero sí una por el casamiento.- Dijo cansado.

-Porque tu Clan avala en cierta forma que los hombres engañen a sus mujeres. ¿Cierto?.-

-¿Que diablos tiene que ver el Clan ahora?.-

-Pues tiene que ver hasta en cómo respiramos prácticamente.-

-¿Sabes que?. Me tienes harto, no se que te sucede últimamente. Adiós.- Finalizó emprendiendo un paso apurado hacía la escuela, uno que no intente alcanzar.

Ni bien llegué me topé con un mundo de gente, todos amontonados buscando en la gigante cartelera, la clase que le correspondía y mientras intentaba encontrar mi nombre en ese centenar de letras, Syaoran paso a mi lado, sin mediar palabra alguna posó sus manos en mi cintura girándome hacía a él y me besó delante de todos sin pudor alguno. Varios silbidos, exclamaciones e incluso frases como "Ay tiene novia", "Lástima que está ocupada" entre otras ,resonaron en todo el abultado pasillo.

No fue un beso de reconciliación, simplemente estaba marcando su territorio.

-Te veo en el descanso.- Me dijo y sin más se fue.

Poco después de encontrar mi nombre y el de Syaoran en la pizarra, comprendí que no nos tocaría juntos este año y con cierta desilusión me dispuse a dirigirme a mi aula, cuando sentí una familiar voz llamándome.

-¡Sakura!.- Volteé a ambos lados hasta que identifiqué a Chiharu quien como siempre, estaba al lado de Yamazaki.

-¡Chiharu, Yamazaki! ¿Como están? ¿Que clase les tocó?.-

-A ambos nos tocó en la clase número dos. ¿y a ti?.-

-La número tres.-

-Li dijo que le había tocado la clase número uno.- Mencionó Yamazaki.

-Si... supongo.- Respondí sin ánimo.

-¿Sakura estás bien?.- Me preguntó Chiharu

-Si, descuida, solo estoy un poco dormida jaja.- Fingí una falsa sonrisa, rogando que no lo notaran o que Syaoran no les hubiese comentado algo.

-Bueno, ¿te parece si quedamos para almorzar todos juntos?.-

-¡Claro!.- Asentí

-Genial!. Ya que nuestro salón se encuentra más cerca de la cafetería, pasen a buscarnos en cuanto salgan.-

Gran parte de la jornada matutina paso sin grandes novedades. Él noventa por ciento eran caras que no había visto nunca y el otro diez por ciento las había visualizado en algún lado, más nunca entablado una conversación... Ni me quería imaginar cuando me anotará al club de las porristas. Ahora que Chiharu optó por probar en el club de Bádminton junto con Yamazaki, prácticamente no hablaría con nadie.

Finalmente llegó el horario del almuerzo y ví a Syaoran parado en la puerta como una estatua, buscaba algún rastro de emoción en su mirada y no lo encontré.

-De-debemos ir a buscar a Chiharu y Yamazaki a la clase dos, quedé en almorzar con ellos.- Comenté apenas me acerque a él.

-Quedaste en almorzar conmigo.-Pronunció en un tono seco, más rozando al enojo.

-Estaremos juntos igualmente.-

-Pero no a solas y necesitamos hablar.-

-Podemos hacerlo después de clase, la primera semana todos los cursos salen al mismo horario.-

-Debo presentarme en el club de fútbol con el fin de organizar todo para los nuevos ingresantes.-

-Que raro, no me dijeron nada del club de porristas.- Me cuestioné por si había olvidado algún detalle importante.

-Al igual que en el equipo de fútbol, la capitana del club de porristas debe presentarse después de hora. La gran diferencia es que tú no eres capitana.- No se si fueron las palabras que usó, el tono despectivo o los gestos de su rostro mientras hablaba, que me dio a entender que me trataba como una estúpida.

-Chiharu y Yamazaki nos esperan.- Solté sin más.

-Te esperan, almorzaré solo.- Dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose en dirección contraria al salón dos.

-Eres de lo peor.- Le grité frente a todos, aunque él ni siquiera volteó.

Agradecí infinitamente que ninguno de ellos dos me pregunto por Syaoran durante el almuerzo, sino más bien me contaron cuáles habían sido sus planes en las vacaciones pasadas.

Apenas finalizó el periodo escolar me dirigí en la tranquilidad de la tarde a mi hogar. Fue siquiera el primer día de clase y ya sentía un peso casi tan grande como si estuviera a casi el final de la cursada. Por favor, que esto se vuelva más fácil, rogué para mis adentros.

 **Continuará**

Hola queridos lectores! Bueno a partir de ahora como habrán leído en el capítulo se va a empezar a desarollar todo el marco de la separación final de Sakura y Syaoran, va a tomar un par de capítulos pero creí necesario de explicarlo antes del nuevo encuentro entre esos dos.

Desde ya quiero volver a agradecerles sus reviews y follows, cualquier pregunta, queja o felicitación (?) siempre son bienvenidos!

Nos leemos pronto n.n


	7. Primer Strike

.

.

 **SAKURA**

La semana se hizo eterna, no se si fue por la cantidad de trabajos y tareas que nos mandaron o por el hecho de que mi situación sentimental con Syaoran iba de mal en peor.

Cada momento libre que el uno tenía para hablar con el otro siempre había algo de por medio y cuando lográbamos coordinar, terminaba en una pelea peor donde uno siempre abandonaba la conversación; Mejor dicho, cuando Syaoran se cansaba de oírme, se largaba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

Finalmente era viernes y estaba de camino a casa. Esa mañana tuve lo único que logró que mis pesares de todos los días pasados se desvanecieran, un mensaje de Tomoyo, comentado cómo estaban siendo sus primeros días en Inglaterra. La forma en la que me describió cada detalle me dejó tan maravillada, que no me atreví a comentarle nada sobre mis problemas con Syaoran. Solo me limite a darle ánimos y decirle que en Tomoeda todo está bien.

Todo, menos Syaoran y yo, pensaba cuando le respondí .

En ese momento lo ví a él. Estaba a unos cuantos metros delante mío, observándome fijamente y apenas lo noté, detuve mi marcha. Él se percató y empezó a acercarse a mí a un paso sigiloso, era como un lobo a punto de cazar su presa, una caza exitosa.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos cara a cara, me besó. Primero fue un simple rocé de sus labios, donde no moví ni un centímetro los míos y al notarlo, Syaoran paso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda presionándome más hacía él.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, ahora.- Murmuró contra mi boca.

-No. Si quieres hablar lo haremos aquí y ahora- Le respondí intentando ser lo más fría posible.

-Mi Ying Fa, te necesito demasiado.- Apeló mientras trasladaba sus labios de mi boca hacia mi cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos en el camino a la par que sus manos tomaban una firme posición en mi trasero.

¿Acaso este chico no se daba cuenta que nos encontrábamos en la vía pública?.

Coloque mis manos contra su pecho con la intención de empujarlo y alejarlo, sin embargo en cuanto él lo notó, me aprisiono de inmediato contra una de las paredes de la calle.

-Sakura por favor.- Podía sentir su respiración pesada contra mi cuello.

-¡Para!. Si crees que esto va a solucionar todo, estás completamente equivocado.-

Necesitaba deshacerme de este hombre antes que mi cuerpo empezara a ceder a sus peticiones.

Syaoran hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, se posiciono entre mis piernas e embistió su dura intimidad contra la mía. Un gemido inevitable salió de mi garganta directo a sus oídos y él debió haberse sentido poderoso, ya que apretó más fuerte mi trasero contra su cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea, malditas hormonas!. Gran parte de mi quería aferrarse más a él para sentirlo mejor. ¡Deseaba que el tímido niño de doce años que tardó casi un año en tomar el valor para besarme, volviera inmediatamente a tomar posesión de este hombre ahora mismo!

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?. No importa lo que haya pasado. Nos amamos, yo te amo y nuestros cuerpos.- Dijo presionándome tan fuerte contra la pared con su erección, que hasta dolía, un placentero dolor. Intuitivamente pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetándome fuerte a él. - Ah...nuestros cuerpos lo comprenden mejor que nuestra mente, mi querida Ying Fa.- Finalizó con una voz ronca.

La forma en la que Syaoran gemía contra mi cuello a la par que me embestía lenta y tortuosamente en plena luz del día, me estaba volviendo loca. Lo deseaba tanto... pero no, no podía dejar que él mancillara todo a su gusto y abofetearlo fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para detenerlo.

-Si solo quieres sexo ve a buscarlo a otro lado y déjame tranquila. Cuando realmente te interese arreglar las cosas y dejes de ser un títere de tu Clan, llámame.- Finalicé mientras me arreglaba la falda y me dispuse a continuar mi marcha.

-Tú eres la estúpida que no quiere arreglar nada. ¿Sabes qué?. Si así lo quieres, ¡Se acabó Sakura!. Me harte de ti y de tu irresponsable e inmadura actitud.- Escuché como gritaba a mis espaldas mientras yo seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía, no me atreví a voltear a verlo. Solo quería llorar pero no le daría a Syaoran esa satisfacción.

Estaba dicho, estaba hecho, el inevitable final había llegado.

No tuve noticias de Syaoran hasta el siguiente lunes en la preparatoria, donde apenas entré, las referencias a su persona fueron las primeras palabras que escuché y recordé el porque siempre prefería llegar sobre la hora, cuando todos ya estaban prácticamente en sus salones y el corredor era casi un lugar desierto.

Inevitablemente continúe escuchando los distintos murmullos "Ese muñeco es el capitán del equipo de fútbol?" , "Mira que fuerte esta".

Al principio no le dí tanta relevancia, ya que Syaoran siempre fue muy popular entre las chicas y eso se potenció cuando se convirtió en el capitán del equipo. Sin embargo con cada paso que me acercaba más y más a mi salón, lo que escuchaba era peor "Quisiera que me coma la boca de esa forma a mi también" , "¿Acaso su novia no era otra?".

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?. Entré a mi clase y me percaté de un grupo de chicas viendo un vídeo en una tablet. No sé porque pero, quise acercarme a husmear y como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato", me había acercado a una trampa de la cual no pude escapar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El equipo de fútbol en una aparente fiesta, más eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Syaoran en un sillón con una mujer encima besándolo y tocándolo sin ningún descaro y él, correspondiéndole intensamente de la misma forma.

El cotilleo seguía pero ya no podía escuchar más nada, estaba bloqueada. Solo un grito me sacó de mi estado de shock, un grito de una voz que lamentablemente conocía muy bien.

\- ¡No lo veas Sakura!.- Ese desgarrador grito provino de Syaoran, quien se había metido a mi salón sin importarle nada ni nadie.

 **SYAORAN**

Agradecí que finalmente llegó el bendito lunes y estaba por ingresar al instituto, por fin mi mente se distraerá un poco después de ese tormentoso fin de semana. Pero lo más importante es que estaba lo suficientemente calmado para poder enfrentarme a Sakura.

La noche del anterior sábado, había cruzado el límite y aunque no había concretado nada con esa mujer, si saben a lo que me refiero, me sentía totalmente avergonzado de mi mismo.

Todo el maldito domingo estuve escondiéndome bajo miles de excusas tratando de justificar mi accionar. Metí el stress, mi compromiso roto, el alcohol y la adolescencia como culpables, hasta que decidí que era hora de enfrentar los hechos. Si bien tenía algo de alcohol encima en ese momento, yo era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba decírselo a Sakura, tal vez a ella ya no le importase o no me quisiera más su lado, aún así sentía que ella debía saberlo.

La esperaría a la salida del instituto, esta vez sería diferente, no la presionaría a nada.

Ni bien puse un pie dentro, empecé a notar las miradas y los comentarios, pero supe que algo estaba realmente mal cuando dos de los miembros del equipo se abalanzaron hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa y me mostraron, con aparente orgullo, una filmación de ese dichoso sábado, donde no solo salían ellos bebiendo como unos idiotas sino que yo estaba al costado de ellos con esa mujer encima.

-¿De donde rayos salio eso?.- Amenacé a uno de los jóvenes tomándolo por las solapas del uniforme.

-¡Tranquilo hombre, nosotros no fuimos quienes lo filmamos y mucho menos lo viralizamos!.- Se defendió haciendo que lo bajará instantáneamente.

-Había muchas personas esa noche y no solo de este instituto, es normal. ¿Acaso no sabes en que era vives?.¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No escuchaste los comentarios? Estás quedando como todo un semental.- Aportó el otro sujeto.

Ahora lo entendía mejor, no es por ser ególatra, ni por de casualidad, sin embargo era consciente que muchos alumnos del instituto no conocían mi relación formal con Sakura o lo sabían y les daba igual, por lo que siempre había chicas que me miraban sugestivamente o me tiraban alguna frase lujuriosa. Hoy eso se había incrementado notablemente, sumado a otros muchachos que pasaban por mi lado haciendo una seña para chocarme la mano o alguna frase alabadora, como cuando ganábamos algún partido. Ahora todo tenía un maldito sentido.

-¿Vieron a Kinomoto?- Pregunté inmediatamente.

-¿Eh?. ¿La porrista?. Si, está buena, no sabes lo que le...- Debí haberlo fulminado con la mirada ya que no termino de expresar sus intenciones para con mi ex prometida y salí corriendo en busca de ella. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba que ella lo escuchará de mí primero.

Corrí por los pasillos en dirección hacia donde su aura se percibía más fuerte, guiándome directamente a su salón y apenas llegué, se me heló la sangre.

Logré visualizarla a lo lejos, junto a un grupo de chicas sentadas en uno de los bancos del fondo del salón. Primero me acerqué en forma cautelosa pero no tarde mucho en descifrar qué era lo que llamaba la atención de ese grupo.

-¡No lo mires, Sakura!.- Grité con todas mis fuerzas y ella volteo hacia mi.

Ella no estaba llorando, sin embargo su mirada perdida me partió el alma. La aparte del grupo y la abracé fuertemente.

-Perdóname...te amo.- Y ahí es cuando las lágrimas no se escaparon de sus ojos, sino de los míos.

-No me toques.- Escuché su voz débil pero clara.

-Sakura... .-

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!.- Gritó empujándome con todas sus fuerzas. Claro que no logró más que hacerme tambalear un poco, pero mi alma si cayó al suelo tan dura como una piedra.

-No, espera. Puedo explicarlo.-

-Déjame en paz por favor.- Rogó, ahora si, ella estaba empezando a gimotear.

-No, ven conmigo.- Estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo cuando una mano me detuvo. Giré molesto la vista para encontrarme con un sujeto un poco más bajo que yo, con cabello grisáceo y ojos pardos.

-¿No escuchaste?. Te dijo que la dejarás en paz. Lárgate de este salón antes de que llamé a los preceptores.- Ahí caí en la conclusión del escándalo que había armado y todos estaban prestando su atención a Sakura y a mí.

Me retiré, no por ese sujeto sino porque está situación le estaba haciendo más daño a Sakura.

 **Continuará.**

Hola! Actualizando nuevamente, espero el cap sea de su agrado. Recuerden pueden dejarme sus reviews con opiniones o quejas n.n . Nos leemos en la breve


	8. Falso bálsamo

.

.

 **SAKURA**

No mucho después de que Syaoran se retirara del salón, entró el profesor, y eso fue lo que terminó el martirio de sentirme observada por toda la clase.

Tomé asiento inmediatamente y está demás decir que no entendí ninguna palabra en el resto del día, al punto que no me había percatado del timbre del almuerzo hasta que noté que todos se empezaban a levantar de sus asientos para salir.

No me levanté, no quería dejar de mirar el piso, no quería salir, quería que me tragará la tierra.

-No mereces estar así por ese imbécil .- Escuché a la misma voz que se había atrevido a echar a Syaoran del lugar esta mañana.

Levante mi mirada y lo observé más detenidamente, se parecía mucho a Yukito, solo que sin las gafas y era más bajo también.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.- Balbuceé, volví mi mirada al piso y él siguió su camino hacía el corredor.

Poco después entró Chiharu e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome.

-Lo siento tanto Sakura.-

No hable mucho con ella, sinceramente no tenía ánimo para hacerlo. Chiharu comprendió y después de unas pocas palabras, me dejó sola.

Para el final del periodo escolar logré visualizar a Syaoran desde la ventana que limitaba contra mi pupitre. Se encontraba apoyado contra un muro, en la puerta de entrada al instituto.

Lo conocía bien, me estaba esperando.

Si algo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, era no volver a cruzármelo, por lo que cuando salí de mi salón solo me dispuse a sentarme por un buen rato en las escaleras del corredor, con la esperanza de que pasara el suficiente tiempo como para que Syaoran se cansara y se fuera.

Media hora, una hora, dos o tal vez unos pocos minutos, no era consciente del transcurso del tiempo.

Estaba despierta pero sin estarlo realmente. De repente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, sacándome del trance y temí encontrarme con esos ojos ámbar, eran ámbar pero estos no le hacían, ni por lejos, justicia a la mirada de Syaoran.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.La clase termino hace rato.- Me comentó un chico que sin duda lo había visto en mi clase, pero no era el mismo que me salvó esta mañana.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que atiné responder.

-Ese Li es un verdadero idiota. El año anterior me trató como un completo inútil en el equipo de fútbol, por lo que este año decidí no unirme.- ¿No podía sacarme alguien otro tema de conversación que no involucre a Syaoran?.

Percibí cómo se sentaba a mi lado y pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro, acortando mi distancia con la de él. No me molesto, mejor dicho, yo no estaba sintiendo verdaderamente nada desde hoy a la mañana.

-Necesitas sentirte mejor hermosa.- Seguía sin mirarlo ni responderle, cuando de la nada sentí los labios de ese completo desconocido sobre los míos.

Un roce insustancial.

-¿Te molestó, preciosa?.-

-No pude sentir nada.- Confesé mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y quieres sentirte mejor?.-

-Sí.- Respondí rendida cerrando mis ojos, sabiendo en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-Ven,acompáñame.- Me dijo levantándose de la escalera y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Subimos dos pisos más, tomada de su mano me guiába por los diferentes corredores, hasta que se detuvo en el aula de química.

-Podemos estar más tranquilos aquí adentro si quieres.- Por un momento dude, pero realmente quería, no, _necesitaba_ sentir algo con alguien que no fuese Syaoran.

Ni bien entramos él trabó la puerta y se abalanzo hacia mi.

Besos y toques bruscos fueron lo primero que recibí poco antes de que mi blazer, camisa y brassier terminaran en el piso. Me hallé un poco culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo y lo más rápido que pude logré ponerlo en las mismas condiciones que a yo.

Empecé a corresponderle sus besos de la mejor forma que pude hasta que chocamos con una de las mesas e hizo que me sentara sobre esas largas y frias mesas metálicas del salón. Apenas logré acomodarme bien, su boca se hundió en uno de mis pechos y sus manos fueron directo debajo de mi falda, tirando de esa prenda que cubría mi intimidad, no fue amable pero estaba empezando a sentirme un poco excitada.

-¿Estas segura preciosa?.- Me preguntó.

Incluso un perfecto desconocido mostraba más cortesía que alguien que decía amarme.

No me atreví a detenerlo después de ese pensamiento y solo asentí con la cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me atrajo lo más posible al borde de la mesa, se colocó bien entre mis piernas, bajo sus pantalones junto son sus boxers, no antes sin sacar un condón de su bolsillo y apenas terminó de colocárselo, entró de una estocada en mi. No hubo ni tiempo para sacarme la pollera.

-¡Ah preciosa!. ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó mientras me aferraba fuertemente a él con mis brazos y mis piernas enroscaban a su cadera.

-Quiero sentir más.- No lo dije con la intención de excitarlo, realmente quería sentir más, pero pareció motivarlo lo suficiente para que empezara a embestirme con fuerza.

No duró mucho.

-¿Te gusto, linda?.- Me pregunto exhausto contra mi cuerpo.

-Claro.- No mentiré, disfrute un poco, más no alcancé el orgasmo ni por casualidad y eso era lo que iba a proponerme. Encontrar a otro hombre que me hiciera llegar a una cima más alta de placer de lo que Syaoran había logrado.

Nos cambiamos de prisa, no me coloqué de nuevo el blazer ni cerré todos los botones de mi camisa y mi falda... vaya que había quedado arrugada, aunque lucía medianamente decente como para volver a mi hogar.

Por supuesto que él termino de arreglarse antes que yo y apenas ví que iba a salir del salón, lo frené.

-Disculpa.-

-¿Que ocurre preciosa?.-

-¿Podría salir acompañada contigo, por favor?.- La cara susto que puso fue impresionante.

-No pienses mal, no busco un noviazgo ni nada parecido, solo es que mi ex prometido tal vez siga esperando a que salga y… .-

-De acuerdo, no tengas miedo. Te acompañaré un par de manzanas solo si prometes que podemos volver a repetir esto algún día.- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Por supuesto.- Hasta le había sonreído.

Salimos del salón tomados de la mano y apenas empezamos a bajar las escaleras, vimos a Syaoran que subía a toda prisa hacia el piso donde estábamos nosotros. Fueron unos segundos, más noté como Syaoran se paró en seco mirándonos, no dijo nada y yo solo atine a jalar la mano de mi acompañante para seguir bajando lo más rápido posible y abandonar este lugar tan pronto como pudiese.

 **SYAORAN**

Al pasar la primera y caótica semana de cursada, no solo comprendí que no estaría en la misma clase que Sakura, sino que tendríamos horarios diferentes, totalmente diferentes, al punto que sólo coincidiría con ella en el descanso de los martes o claro, en la última hora del viernes durante la práctica de deportes, donde ella estaría haciendo sus rutinas con el grupo de porristas al lado del campo donde yo estaría entrenando con el equipo de fútbol.

Por un momento pensé que hasta el destino trataba de separarnos.

Tras el accidente de la mañana, conseguí sus horarios durante el almuerzo y aprovechando que en el día de hoy mis actividades terminarían antes que las de ella, la aguardé pacientemente en la salida para intentar, pacíficamente, que me escuche.

Al tocar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada para su curso, esperé incómodamente, percibiendo todavía todos los murmullos e insinuaciones de los estudiantes que iban retirándose hacia sus casas. Claro que incluso recibí palabras de desprecio por parte de algunos que habían presenciado mi discusión matutina con Sakura.

Esperé y esperé, nunca apareció. No existía forma de abandonar este lugar sin pasar por este camino y su presencia dentro del edificio todavía se percibía intacta.

Al cabo de casi una hora no lo toleré más y entré nuevamente a la preparatoria.

Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué ella no había salido?. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?.

Intentando calmar mis peores fantasmas, la busqué primero en su salón y al no encontrarla allí, subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar al último piso donde se encontraba la enfermería. Su aura se sentía más fuerte a medida que continuaba subiendo.

¡Por favor Sakura!. Grité internamente hasta que finalmente la vi. Mis temores por su integridad se desvanecieron apenas la cruce bajando las escaleras, pero no estaba sola, bajaba tomada de la mano de un estudiante.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas, su ropa y cabello totalmente desaliñados y su cercanía a él...

Miles de situaciones vinieron a mi mente, ninguna me hacía feliz, y en cuanto ella notó mi presencia, huyó rápidamente con ese tipo hacia planta baja.

Aunque no recordaba el nombre de su acompañante, lo reconocía del equipo del año pasado.

No era cierto, no podía serlo.

Seguramente ella se había descompuesto y ese tipo la había acompañado a la enfermería, seguro que si hablaba con la enfermera de turno, lo confirmaría.

Por un momento quise hacerlo, averiguar si ella se había descompensado, pero tuve miedo de confirmar mis temores. Prefería ser un estúpido incrédulo en este momento.

Necesitaba un maldito respiro de todo esto.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola queridos lectores! si bien varios quisieron golpear a Syaoran en el capítulo anterior, tal vez ahora quieran matar a Sakura o capaz piensen que Syaoran recibió un poco de su propia medicina jaja.

Sobre el comportamiento de Syaoran en la historia... mmm desde que vi CCS siempre lo percibí como un chico serio y mas maduro de lo que correspondería a su edad, donde su prioridad era cumplir con su deber y muchas veces lo hacia sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, como por ejemplo cuando Mei Ling regresaría a Hong Kong, el le dice que no puede hacer nada porque son ordenes de arriba sin pensar en lo triste que ella estaba y simplemente consolarla o inclusive cuando debían atrapar a la carta sellada donde solo le importaba seguir el procedimiento dejando de lado sus sentimientos por Sakura por mas que le costase.; De hecho él admite en el ultimo capitulo de la serie original, que una de las virtudes de las que se enamoró de Sakura era que justamente ella tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de todos frente a sus decisiones y pese a que Sakura cambio al Syaoran que vimos en un principio en un 200%, siempre pensé que el camino a la adultez de esos dos iba a ser complicada ya que Syaoran debería empezar a asumir responsabilidades mayores al ser el próximo jefe del clan Li y todas las presiones y junto a la revolución hormonal de la adolescencia serían una bomba a punto de reventar, donde Sakura marcará o no la diferencia.

Les agradezco muchísimo la cantidad de reviews que me fueron dejando, es realmente un aliento al escribir los capítulos siguientes!


	9. Segundo Strike

NOTA

Imprenta: Presente

Cursiva: Flashback

 **SAKURA**

Con la tranquilidad de haber dejado a Kero comiendo en la cocina, entré a mi cuarto totalmente estática. Todas esas emociones y situaciones fueron demasiado para un solo día. Me desplomé en la cama y al rodar hacia mi izquierda, me topé con un pequeño envase metálico.

-Las pastillas.- Murmuré en voz baja e inmediatamente las arrojé al tacho de basura que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. -Hasta cómo cuidarme me habías impuesto...-

No pude darme cuenta de que no solo su clan quería decirme cómo vivir, sino que él también lo venía haciendo, de una forma tan sutil que no fui capaz de detectar.

Tras aceptar ser la prometida de Syaoran, a la joven edad de trece años, la intensidad de nuestra relación fue incrementando más y más. Era consciente de que aún éramos muy jóvenes, pero las hormonas de la adolescencia se hicieron incontrolables y poco a poco fuimos aprendiendo a cómo complacer al otro con nuestro cuerpo, pero cuando llegábamos al límite, Syaoran siempre frenaba .

 _Apenas nos adentramos en su apartamento no pasó mucho para yo terminara nuevamente en su cama, bajo su cuerpo y completamente desnuda._

 _-Syaoran por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mi- Le supliqué._

 _-No aún, Ying fa.- Me susurraba mientras sus dientes hacían estragos con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Todavía sentía los espasmos del orgasmo que él me había provocado hacía solo unos instantes._

 _-_ ¿ _Por qué no quieres?.-_ _Cuestione_ _._

 _-Para mi decimoquinto cumpleaños vendrás conmigo a Hong Kong para visitar al ginecólogo de mis hermanas, y él te recetara las pastillas más adecuadas para tu cuerpo.-_

 _-_ ¿ _Por qué no usamos un condón como todo el mundo?.-_

 _-No, no quiero que exista nada que no nos permita sentirnos plenamente el uno al otro y mucho menos en nuestra primera vez.-_

 _-Pero Syaoran... -_

 _-Shhh mi Ying Fa, quiero que conozcamos y explotemos de placer cada una de nuestras zonas erogenas, antes de nuestra gran unión.- Dijo previo a volver a convertir mi sangre en lava líquida.-_

-Maldito infeliz!.- Volví a la realidad, grite con rabia y lágrimas, ciñendo con fuerza mis sábanas.

 **SYAORAN**

No había visto a Sakura en casi toda la semana, lo cual en parte fue lo suficientemente bueno para aclarar mis ideas, además de darme un respiro mental y emocional para la próxima vez que la tuviera frente a frente, siendo más exactos, para hoy viernes que inevitablemente la vería aunque sea de lejos en la práctica deportiva.

De camino al vestuario pase por los murales que todos los inicios de cursada las chicas de último año debían decorar con poemas o frases y sin evitarlo busque el de la clase tres.

"El hilo rojo del destino entre tu dedo y el mío ya ha dejado de verse". De la decena de fragmentos con palabras, yo sabía exactamente cuál había sido el de ella…

Mi pecho dolía.

 _Apenas teníamos doce años y era una de nuestras primeras salidas completamente solos._

-¿ _Hilo rojo? .- Le pregunté con una mueca de incredulidad._

 _-Si, un hilo que une a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, incluso si no están cerca.-_

 _-_ ¡¿ _Ese hilo nunca se rompe verdad?!.-_

 _-Mmm leí muchas historias de él y creo que no puede romperse pero sí desvanecerse .- Dijo dudosa apoyando su dedo índice en su mentón._

 _-Déjame estar del otro lado de tu hilo para siempre Sakura y protegeré con mi vida ese vínculo.-_

 _-Es una promesa así que, tu meñique .- Me sonreía mientras estiraba su meñique para unirlo con el mío._ _-_ ¡ _Que nuestro hilo rojo nunca se desvanezca, Syaoran!.- Era todo un ángel, me sentía la persona más afortunada del universo al ser correspondido por ella_.

Abrí los ojos sacándome de uno de los tantos hermosos recuerdos que ella venía dejando en mi vida. "Que nuestro hilo rojo nunca se desvanezca,Sakura" .

Esa frase, nuestra frase me taladró la cabeza hasta que entré al campo de entrenamiento e inmediatamente entre las porristas, la busqué a ella, sin embargo durante toda la práctica, _ella_ brilló por ausencia.

Al finalizar los entrenamientos y camino a los vestuarios sentí a alguien llamarme.

-¡Hey Li!.- Escuché a uno de los miembros con los que mejor congeniaba.

-¿Que pasa?.- Le consulte a Katsura.

-Oye. ¿Tú estás saliendo todavía con Kinomoto?.- Abrí los ojos de par en par apenas escuche ese apellido.

-N-no.- Admiti con pesar.

-Perfecto.- Me respondió, pero no era lo que quería escuchar, estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué de los miles de apellidos existentes justo _ese_ surgió a colación?.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?.- Finalmente tuve que delatar mis intenciones de saber más sobre el tema.

-¿Ubicas al que tiene gafas del curso inferior?. El de cabello rojizo que ingresó al equipo este año.-

-Si, no recuerdo su nombre pero no lo vi en la práctica de hoy.-

-Bueno, veras te conozco hace cuatro años y aunque a veces eres bastante exigente y tedioso con el equipo, no me pareces un mal tipo.- Él seguía hablando y esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Necesitaba una respuesta ahora mismo.

-Habla, que tiene que ver todo esto con ella.-

-Kinomoto y él se encerraron tomados de la mano en el depósito de deportes antes de la clase, solos. Creí que era tu chica y por ende sentí la necesidad de contártelo, pero me equivoque, disculpa.-

-Descuida.- Contesté tajante mientras él se alejo hacia las duchas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

 **SAKURA**

Poco a poco la ausencia de Syaoran era mucho más llevadera. Pero como dicen, lo bueno dura poco, y debía admitir que Syaoran solo conocía los extremos. Pasaba de desaparecer por unos días a tenerlo esperándome en un lugar clave a diario.

Me asombré a mi misma por las formas de como me las había ingeniado para evitarlo cuando aparecía, pero esto ya me estaba cansando, así que lo afronte de una buena vez.

-Bien, dime de una vez. ¿Qué quieres?.- Finalmente lo encaré.

-¿Te acostaste con ese sujeto?.- Me cuestionó y debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cúal sujeto?.-

-No te hagas la desentendida.- ¿En serio justamente él me reclamaba algo así?.

-No me hago la desentendida, te estoy preguntando por cuál de los sujetos.- Bien, si él quería saberlo, lo sabría con lujo de detalles.

-¡Que diablos te ocurre?. ¡Tú no eres así!.- Chilló totalmente desquiciado.

-¿Así cómo Syaoran?.- Instigue serenamente, sabía cómo hacerlo explotar y lo haría.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-¡Maldita sea, Syaoran! ¿Por qué das por hecho que entiendo a lo que te refieres?.- De acuerdo, tal vez sea yo quien explote primero.

-¿Cuánto cobras?.-

-¿Disculpa?.- Claro que escuché a la perfección sus palabras, más no quería creerlo.

-¿Cuánto cobras?.Quiero acostarme contigo en este preciso momento. Dime un precio y lo pagaré, sabes que puedo hacerlo.- Soltó así sin más, no había rastro de arrogancia ni burla en sus palabras, su tono era totalmente calmo y serio, eso fue lo que terminó de sacarme de quicio.

¿Era una jodida broma?. Abofetee tan fuerte su mejilla, que la palma de mi mano quedó adolorida y casi tan roja como su cara.

-Podrás tener mucho dinero pero nunca me tendrás de nuevo en tu cama. No te aflijas, seguro la chica del vídeo puede hacerlo por gusto, así como yo se lo hago a los sujetos con los que me acuesto.- Sentencie orgullosa de mis decisiones.

-Maldita golfa.- Su expresión facial de asco era tan pronunciada, que por un momento me hizo sentir asqueada de mi misma.

No pude seguir escuchando una palabra más. Una mezcla de ira, indignación pero sobre todo dolor me invadió e huí de inmediato. No me lastimaban esas palabras sino era de quién provenían lo que me estaba destrozando.

Corrí sin rumbo dejando fragmentos de mi corazón en el camino, hasta que un choque terminó con mi huida.

-¡Discúlpame por favor!.- Exclamé de inmediato haciendo una reverencia con los ojos bien cerrados.

-Descuida, tú te ves peor que yo.- Esa voz...miré enseguida, ese chico, él que me protegió de Syaoran esa vez.

-¡Yo...!.- Quería decir algo pero solo unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron.

-¿Es por ese idiota nuevamente?.- Me preguntó facilitándome un pañuelo

-Supongo.- Le respondí con un sollozo.

-Bien, vamos.-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?.-

-A comer una buena porción de pastel de chocolate.-

-Chocolate.- Repetí desilusionada.

-¡Ay, no!. No me digas que es el gusto favorito de ese idiota. ¡Bien, que sea de fresa entonces!. Espera, ¿Ese no te dará alergia,verdad?.- Con esas simples frases pase del desánimo a una pequeña carcajada en un instante.

-Será de fresa.- Le sonreí.

-¡Perfecto, conozco un lugar que defenestrará a cualquier pastelería que conozcas!.- Aclamó con orgullo, era increíble el entusiasmo de este chico.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Le pregunté avergonzada, ni siquiera me había molestado en averiguar quién era él que había puesto la cara por mi frente a Syaoran

-¿De verdad?. Me siento detrás tuyo en clase desde que empezó la cursada. ¡Que falta de respeto señorita!. Odawara Takeru para servirle.- Me respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Odawara Take...- Repetí, me sentía una idiota.

-De acuerdo, será solo Take para ti. ¿Y tú eres Sakura, verdad?. ¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre? porqué realmente no recuerdo tu apellido jaja.-

-¡Si!.-

-¿Entonces vamos, Sakura?.-

-Claro,Take.-

Él había olvidado su abrigo así que regresamos al salón para recogerlo y apenas salimos, nuevamente mi tortura apareció delante de mis ojos.

-Sakura.- Escuché a Syaoran decir con el ceño fruncido a la par que nos observaba detalladamente a mi acompañante y a mi.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Respondió Take por mí.

-No te metas nuevamente donde no te llaman.- Atacó mi ex prometido.

-En visto de que retrasarías mi llegada junto con la señorita aquí presente a nuestra cita con el té, si, creo que me incumbe.- Syaoran no solo no le respondió, sino que tampoco se dignó a mirarlo mientras él le hablaba, solo tenía sus ojos clavados en mi.

-Ven conmigo Sakura, por favor.- Rogó y yo empecé a desmoronarme nuevamente, percibí a Take abrazarme contra su pecho y en ese entonces Syaoran se acercó furioso.

-¡Déjala en este maldito instante o te juro que..!.- Amenazó a Take

-Vete Syaoran.- Finalmente intercedí. Si había alguien que podía evitar que Syaoran se fuera a las manos, era yo, o al menos esperaba seguir teniendo ese poder.

-¡No!. Ven conmigo, no ves que este idiota solo quiere...- Insistió eufórico Syaoran

-¿Sólo quiero qué?.¿Hacerla sentir peor que tú?.No lo creo.-

-¿Vas a elegirlo a él sobre mi, Sakura?.- Gritó mirándome furioso.

-¿Vamos Take?.- Dije tranquilamente, Take asintió con su cabeza y me ofreció su brazo, el cual gustosamente tomé y me dispuse a salir junto a él.

 **SYAORAN**

¿Así morían siete años de amor?.¿De esta manera tan rápida, patética e insignificante?.

Estaba petrificado en el lugar donde Sakura Kinomoto había elegido a alguien más antes que a mi, donde yo no era más su número uno y seguramente también estaba muy alejado del segundo, tercer y demás puestos.

Finalmente me dejé caer derrotado sobre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar.

 **Continuará**

Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía muchas ganas de meter lo del hilo rojo desde que empecé la historia, la frase textual, que me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuché, la saqué de un capítulo de un manga/anime que se llama NANA (Totalmente recomendable) y desde que ví a Sakura y Syaoran atados por el hilo en el opening de Tsubasa y bueno en el primer ending de Clear card fue como un deseo inevitable!

Espero leerlos en los reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	10. Tercer Strike

.

.

 **SAKURA**

-Sabes, esa primera vez que te vi, me recordaste mucho a mi hermana mayor.- Me decía Take mientras volvíamos a casa.

-¿Se parece a mi?.-

-No fisicamente pero… .-

-¿Pero? .- Le pregunté mirándolo intrigada.

-Cuando yo estaba en primaria, Megumi siempre volvía a casa llorando por culpa de algún idiota que solo se dedicaba a jugar con ella. Yo soy cinco años menor que Megumi y aunque tenía ganas de ir a darles una paliza a esos imbéciles, sabía que eso solo la haría sentir peor. Así que solo me dedicaba a hacerla sonreír. Aunque ella si devoraba las porciones de pastel de chocolate, jaja.-

-Realmente eres muy amable Take.-

-Para nada, siempre me quedé con ganas de golpearlos.-

-Pero si eran mayores que tú iban a lastimarte seguramente.- Le dije.

-Que va, soy experto en Judo.- Remató apretando con la mano derecha el músculo del brazo izquierdo.

-¿Practicas artes marciales?.-

-Desde pequeño, de hecho estoy en el club.-

-¿Eh?.¿Estás en el equipo?.Pero nunca te ví en las prácticas de fútbol.- Me sentía estúpida de no haberlo notado antes.

-Club de Artes Marciales.-Me contestó llevándose una mano hacia su rostro totalmente indignado.

-Ah cierto jaja .- Sonreí como tonta.

-Vaya, ¿Porque las chicas piensan que solo existe el equipo de fútbol?.- Dijo con una falsa resignación.

-¡Perdón! es que yo...- Realmente no sabía que excusa poner para quedar medianamente decente.

-Descuida, no es nada. No solo me anoté en artes marciales dado a que me apasiona, sino también porque no quería estar en un equipo lleno de idiotas con la testosterona a punto, compitiendo por quien se acuesta con más número de mujeres.-

Se que no fue intencional pero sus palabras me lastimaron un poco y Takeru debió notarlo.

-Discúlpame. Ese idiota está en el club de Fútbol. ¿No es cierto?.-

-Si, es el capitán del equipo.- Le contesté, hasta hablar de Li con Takeru no era tan incomodo.

-Bueno, ese idiota se pierde de una gran animadora y para mi será un orgullo tener a una porrista que aliente por mi, porque vendrás a verme en las competiciones, ¿Verdad?.- Me dijo entusiasmado y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡¿También hacen competiciones?!.-

-Sakura, por favor, claro que si jaja.-

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?!.- Lo amenacé mostrándole mi puño totalmente cerrado.

-Nunca podría burlarme de alguien que puede arrojarme un bastón por la cabeza jaja.-

-¡Oye!.-

Desde nuestra primera salida, Takeru y yo nos volvimos inseparables. En poco tiempo llegamos a formar un gran amor el uno por el otro. No era un amor romántico, realmente se sentía como un enviado de Touya.

Tarde o temprano debería decirle a todos sobre mi ruptura con Syaoran... pero no aún. No estaba lista para enfrentar esa conversación con mis seres queridos y sobre todo no quería preocuparlos, especialmente a Tomoyo y Touya, ya que lo más probable era que se tomaran un vuelo de inmediato a Tomoeda, dejando sus proyectos de vida a un lado solo por mi. Así que en su momento solo me encargué de hablar directamente con Chiharu, no solo para explicarle mi verdad sino más que nada para rogarle que no le mencionara nada al resto de nuestro grupo y con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, entendió mis motivos mientras me dejaba rodear por su abrazo, ya que yo me quebraba una vez más.

Chiharu prometió hablar seriamente con Yamazaki sobre el tema, ya que él seguro tenia la versión de mi ahora ex prometido.

Las semanas de junio fueron pasando rápidamente y todo se fue haciendo más llevadero, la cursada, los almuerzos junto a Takeru y los que a veces teníamos la oportunidad de compartir junto con Chiharu y Yamazaki . Inclusive las miradas penetrantes de Li Syaoran durante las prácticas con las porristas ya me eran casi indiferentes. Takeru llenaba, aunque de otra manera, el vació que Syaoran había dejado.

Hablarle de Takeru a Tomoyo y los demás por mensajes o mails era mucho más ameno que cuando me tocaba disimular mi "excelente" relación con Syaoran.

El entrenamiento de hoy junto con el equipo de porristas fue más duro de la habitual, ya que el campeonato regional de fútbol era en menos de un mes.

Al no ser la capitana del club de porristas, la asistencia a los partidos regionales del campeonato era optativa, por lo que confirme mi futura ausencia apenas se entregó la encuesta de participación; Aun así todas deberíamos realizar los mismos entrenamientos, y yo me había esforzado más a mi misma porque a fin de cuentas si apoyaría a alguien en una competencia, pero no sería de fútbol y ese chico por el que echaría mis porras no sería a " _él"_.

Estaba exhausta, así que tras la reconfortante ducha me dirigí a los asientos del vestuario junto con mis cosas para terminar de secarme.

-¿Vas a acostarte con el capitán del equipo de fútbol?.- Me sobresalte al escuchar esa pregunta y giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia uno de los asientos que estaban detrás mío, donde había dos miembros de mi equipo conversando.

Empecé a sentir como las palpitaciones de mi corazón se volvían más rápidas y pesadas.

-Si, ¿Por qué crees que estoy usando este sexy conjunto?. Está esperándome afuera y Shh no hables tan alto.- Respondió otra voz femenina.

¡Basta por favor!. Ya no quería escuchar más.

-Muchas seguro salieron con él, no tiene importancia eso. ¡Oye, Kinomoto! .- Solo por cortesía torcí mi cabeza para mirar a ambas chicas con temor y la falsa esperanza de que su interés en mi persona fuera meramente sobre el equipo.

-S-si ¿Qué pasa?.-

\- Tu te acostaste con Li ¿No es cierto? .¿Cómo es en la cama?.- Solo una mueca incrédula se formó en mi rostro. ¿Se supone que debería contestar?. Quería arrancarme el corazón por seguir sintiendo dolor por su culpa.-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Finalmente contesté tratando de ser lo más educada posible.

Ya no me importaba ni secarme, me coloqué el uniforme sobre mi aún húmeda piel y con mi cabello todavía goteando me fui lo más rápido que pude.

Era consciente que los últimos años existió una rotación grande de chicas en el grupo de porristas, por lo que la mayoría no conocía acerca de mí ex compromiso con Li o probablemente pensaran que solo tuve un amorío de una noche con él. Sin embargo esto ya era insoportable.

Por supuesto apenas visualice la salida de la escuela también lo vi a él, apoyado tranquilamente sobre uno de los murales, leyendo un libro. Sentí como levanto su vista y sin desearlo nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos. No pude más y rompí el contacto visual.

Me dispuse a clavar mis ojos en el piso mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. Esa caminata, esos casi cinco metros que me separaban de mi escape, parecían kilómetros. Cada paso que daba sentía que mi corazón y mis entrañas estaban siendo estrujadas sin piedad. Mi respiración se había alterado incontrolablemente, aspiraba con fuerza por la nariz para exhalar con pesadez por mi boca y como frutilla del postre mis piernas empezaban a flaquear. ¿Por qué dolía tanto aún?.

-Sakura… - Susurró su voz cuando lo que quedaba de mi integridad física me acercó finalmente a la salida. Involuntariamente levante la mirada hacia a él y sentí la palma de su mano posarse sobre mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi rostro junto con mis lágrimas sobre su tacto,estaba abatida.

-¡Capitán!.- Esa voz femenina que, seguro sin desearlo, me había clavado una daga en el vestuario, lo llamaba con entusiasmo. Él si estaba esperándola a ella.

Si Li Syaoran quería verme demacrada lo había obtenido con creces.

 **SYAORAN**

¿Intentar olvidarla, reemplazarla, hacerla sentir celos o el mismo dolor que ella me provocaba al verla con otro hombre?. No lo sabia pero apenas tuve a Sakura frente mío, me arrepentí inmediatamente del porqué de mi presencia en este lugar.

Sakura se veía tan vulnerable y aun así para mi era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Acaricie su rostro en forma intuitiva e increíblemente no estuvo reacia a mi muestra de afecto sino todo lo contrario. Su suave rostro contra mi piel nuevamente. ¡Oh maldición! Cuánto la había extrañado.

No importaba si Sakura ya tenía a alguien más en su vida o cuánto ella me odiara, yo tenía tatuado su esencia en mi alma.

Tenerla tan cerca después de tantas semanas... un efímero pero perfecto sueño, eso fue, uno que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina llamándome, sin embargo poco podría importarme, solo quería perderme en el aura de Sakura Kinomoto para _siempre,_ pero, apenas abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas para clavarse en mis ojos, mi hermosa flor de cerezo solo me transmitió una marchita mirada. No había odio, no había amor, rencor ni compasión, era una mirada tan vacía como para odiarme a mí mismo y tan breve como para que esa mirada junto con su dueña se escabulleran de mi en un pestañeo.

 **Continuará.**

Buenas! Bueno si me odiaron en el capitulo anterior tal vez con este quieran prenderme fuego. Agradezco mucho las opiniones sobre la historia ya que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, ahora a responder preguntas

Estaba entre poner este cap como tercer strike o el ultimo encuentro de estos dos pero espero no haberle errado y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas!

La personalidad de Syaoran, veamos como empezar jaja. Cuando iba armando la historia en mi mente o iba escribiéndola fue pensando en ellos como los adolescentes y toda revolución hormonal que trae. Syaoran ama incondicionalmente a Sakura no hay duda y justamente eso es lo que le provoca desesperación al pensar que está perdiéndola y en el afán de actuar rápidamente para evitarlo toma decisiones y dice cosas que no son las mas adecuadas o lo que realmente siente, de hecho en capítulos siguientes e inclusive cerca del final Sakura le va a hacer sentir a Syaoran que el hombre es esclavo de sus palabras.

Obviamente Syaoran se va a re encontrar con Sakura, si no me equivoco es el capitulo 20, se que falta pero prometo que vale la pena (eso espero jaja). Una última cosa (?), la historia en si ya la termine, capaz vaya modificando pequeñeces pero van a ser masomenos 30 capítulos (no los termine de dividir) NO HAY FINAL FELIZ. Listo lo dije (?)

Espero con ansias sus rewievs n.n .


	11. Alejándote de mi

**SYAORAN**

Está demás decir que después de como me había dejado Sakura no pude hacer más nada, así que me excuse lo más decente y rápido que pude de la chica que llegaba a mi encuentro y fui tras Sakura, pero cuando quise sentir su presencia no pude y eso me desesperó.

¿Acaso ella habría roto nuestro hechizo ?.

Intenté calmarme para pensar con claridad hasta llegar a la conclusión de ir directamente hasta su casa. Ni bien llegué toqué su timbre insistentemente pero nadie contestó. Tras echar un rápido vistazo por el frente y el jardín trasero no encontré señales de personas en la casa, por lo que me limité a sentarme en uno de los escalones de la entrada y decidí esperarla todo lo que fuera necesario.

Tras tres horas ella apareció, pero no estaba sola. Ese idiota que últimamente no se despegaba de Sakura en los almuerzos, ahora venía con ella y rodeándola con su brazo…

Odawara Takeru, ese era su nombre por lo que pude averiguar.

Apenas nos visualizamos mutuamente, los confronté, mejor dicho Odawara me enfrentó primero.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? . ¡Vete de una vez y déjala tranquila!.- Me gritó ese infeliz.

-¡Necesito hablar con mi prometida a solas, así que tú, lárgate!.-

-¿Tu prometida ?. ¿Cuál? ¿La que te cogiste hoy?.Disculpa no la conozco, por favor muévete y permíteme acompañar a tu ex prometida a su casa.- El tono de este sujeto con el que hizo hincapié en las palabras "ex prometida" me hizo hervir la sangre. Si tan solo supiera que no afectaría a Sakura, le partiría la cara a este hijo de puta.

-No voy a darte explicaciones a ti, se las daré a ella, a mi prometida.- Bramé apuntando con mi dedo índice a Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura se separó del agarre de ese tipo y se acercó lentamente a mí, pero por la forma en que me clavó su mirada... no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme.

-¿Hoy no soy una estúpida o una golfa, ni vas a preguntarme cuánto cobro?.-

-Sabes que no hablaba en serio... yo estaba... encolerizado.- Intenté argumentar, más en mi interior sabía perfectamente que nada justificaba mi patético comportamiento para con ella .

-Y yo estaba herida, y tú en vez de sanarme te encargaste de perforarme más .-

-Te amo.-

-Pues tenemos un concepto totalmente diferente de lo que es amar verdaderamente a alguien.-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?.- Le rogué.

-No deseo hablar contigo. Si de verdad dices amarme y no soy solo un capricho egoísta para ti, respetarás mi decisión estar alejado de mí para siempre.-

-Me estas matando.- Le confesé en un susurro, literalmente me estaba desquebrajando por dentro.

-Tú ya lo hiciste conmigo.- Mi amada estaba a punto de llorar y nuevamente por mi culpa.

-Perdóname, te lo ruego … .- Musité con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

-Te perdono... pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí por favor .- Finalizó y se dispuso a marcharse al lado de ese sujeto.

En un intento desesperado la tome por la muñeca, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con devoción mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a caer, unos segundos de felicidad antes de sentir que su calor me era arrebatado de un tirón y reemplazado por un certero puñetazo en mi rostro.

No perdí el conocimiento aunque si me desestabilizó lo suficiente como para evitar que ese tipo se metiera junto con Sakura en su casa y eso, dolía mil veces más que el golpe.

 **SAKURA**

No pude reaccionar, Take había golpeado a Syaoran y acto seguido me jalo hacia mí casa.

Me encontraba tan absorta, que recién el chirrido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Miré por la ventana pero Li ya no se encontraba afuera.

-Discúlpame, sólo quería defenderte y se que debí contenerme. En verdad lo siento, intentaré dejar las cosas medianamente bien con él la próxima vez que lo vea. ¡No me odies por favor!.-

-No tienes porqué disculparte precisamente conmigo, yo fui la que sin querer te involucró en este asunto .-

-Y me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, Sakura.-

-Realmente eres muy amable Take.-

-No me agrada ese idiota pero intentaré tener una conversación razonable con él .-

-En fin, ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?. Mi padre vendrá en breve.-

-Me encantaría, sin embargo debo hacer acto de presencia en mi casa esta noche.-

-Perdóname por haberte molestado de manera tan repentina esta tarde .-

-Eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho. Sé que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí.-

-No lo dudes.- Le sonreí

-Buenas noches Sakura.-

-Buenas noches Take.-

Esa noche por más que intenté conciliar el sueño, me fue casi imposible, por lo que no fue extraño que al día siguiente llegará más tarde de lo normal a clases y apenas entré al salón, ya con todos los alumnos en sus asientos, no pude ver a Take.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi pupitre y decidí preguntarle por mi amigo a la chica que ocupaba el pupitre casi pegado al mío.

-Oye, ¿Has visto a Odawara hoy?.-

-¿En serio no te has enterado?.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-El capitán del equipo de fútbol le dio una paliza y está en la enfermería ahora. Los chicos del equipo estaban angustiados porque como el director decidió suspender por tres semanas al capitán, deberán buscar un reemplazo para el campeonato regional.

No podía creerlo. Inmediatamente me levanté y salí disparada, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la enfermería, ni me molesté en tocar la puerta al entrar.

Take, ¿Estás bien?.- Tenía todo el cachete inflamado y un algodón en una de sus fosas nasales

-Sakura… fui a mediar con ese idiota y parece que su forma de aceptar mis disculpas fue devolviendo el golpe jaja auch .-

-Perdóname esto es mi culpa.-

-No no no, para nada, en verdad. Evitó una expulsión pero lo suspendieron tres semanas y luego entraremos en el receso de verano por lo que no lo veremos aquí hasta el siguiente trimestre, valió la pena al menos.-

 **SYAORAN**

Suspendido tres semanas, expulsado del equipo de fútbol, la entrada prohibida al baile de verano y lo mejor de todo, le di una excelente razón a Sakura para que incremente su odio hacia mi. ¡Vaya Li Syaoran lo estás haciendo realmente bien!.

Aun así mantuve mis códigos y nunca mencioné ante el director que ese sujeto fue el responsable de mi ojo morado en plena recuperación, aunque seguramente lo descifró y por eso mi expulsión parcial de la institución no se concretó.

No podía seguir así, aún amaba a Sakura Kinomoto. Ya no sabia que hacer para recuperarla y en mi desesperación y dolor solo la dañaba mas a ella.

Lo único que me ancla a Japón es Sakura y había expresado muy claramente que no volviera a acercarme a ella, no solo por hoy, no por una semana sino nunca mas.

¿Amar acaso significaba también tomar distancia?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior, pensé que iban a matarme xD .Se que este capítulo es cortito pero es el preludio a la gran separación, el próximo capítulo seguramente lo suba el lunes y es el doble de largo xD.

Espero leerlos nuevamente! n.n


	12. Trece de Julio

.

.

 **SAKURA**

Viernes trece de julio, para la mayoría era un día de mal augurio pero para la preparatoria Tomoeda esa noche era el ansiado baile de verano y para mí, aunque no quisiera recordarlo, era el día de _su_ cumpleaños.

No planeaba asistir, y mucho menos después de que Take me dijera que pasaría un par de días en Hokkaido, junto con su familia, por el cumpleaños de su hermana; Sin embargo, la insistencia de Chiharu por presentarme a alguien de su clase era tal, que no pude negarme.

Honestamente no estaba interesada en conocer a alguien, más el esfuerzo que hacía mi amiga por intentar subirme el animo fue lo que terminó de convencerme para ir .

Abrí mi armario en busca de un atuendo medianamente decente; Al ser algo de último momento no había preparado nada a comparación de varias de mis compañeras de curso que, semanas anteriores ya estaban planeando hasta el color de uñas que llevarían esta noche... No obstante mi mirada fue directo a un hermoso vestido verde jade, con detalles en un verde un poco más opaco. Era de una seda sumamente fina y suave, con el largo perfecto, quedándome apenas por sobre la rodilla y se ceñía en las partes justas para favorecer mi figura.

Ese vestido... lo había elegido junto a Li a principio de año, para estrenarlo en su próximo cumpleaños.

Qué más da a esta altura….

Por supuesto ya estaba llegando casi media hora tarde al baile, y los tacos no ayudaban a acelerar mi paso. Podría tomar un atajo desde la entrada del instituto hasta el auditorio donde era baile, atravesando todo el jardín...en tacos… No, definitivamente sería el camino largo.

Se que es un baile "romántico" pero... ¿Debía estar la luz tan tenue por los senderos también?. El camino nocturno parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Maldita sea. ¡No pienses en fantasmas, no pienses en fantasmas, Sakura!.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro.

-¡No me comas por favor!.- Grité sin pensar en la ridiculez que había dicho.

-Perdóname, no quise asustarte así.- Película de terror o no, mi cara quedó horrorizada al voltear a ver el rostro del dueño de esa voz.

-No puedes estar aquí, estás suspendido. ¿Lo recuerdas?. -

-Quería estar aquí esta noche.- Dijo despreocupado.

-Si te ven podrían expulsarte.- Le repliqué en voz baja. Pese a que no se veía nadie en los alrededores, preferí mantener el perfil bajo por si alguien pasaba medianamente cerca.

-¿Verme?.¿Sentado arriba de la rama de un árbol con tan poca luz?. Descuida soy precavido.-

No vestía el típico smoking que usaban los jóvenes para el baile, más bien solo tenía una camisa blanca algo holgada, un pantalón verde inglés y unos finos zapatos del mismo color de su siempre rebelde cabellera chocolate. Aún sin un elegante atuendo, se hubiese llevado más suspiros que cualquier otro chico con traje.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de mirarlo con tanto detalle.

-Lo que le hiciste a Take es...-

-Repudiable, lo sé. Pero debes reconocer que ese sujeto me golpeó primero en la puerta de tu casa y sin embargo todo recayó sobre mí.-

-Yo no quise que todo terminara de esa forma, fue mi culpa.-

-No, no lo fue. Yo me dedique a perderte y estoy pagando el precio. Él bailara contigo esta noche, no yo.-

-Take está en Hokkaido. Yo... vine solo porque Chiharu insistió en que era una buena idea.-

-Estás muy hermosa .- Me dijo con un tono bastante amable, no me veía con una mirada lujuriosa, todo lo contrario, había cariño en sus ojos.

-Gracias… el vestido...-

-Es el que usarías en mi cumpleaños .-Me interrumpió

-Si… .-

-El que baile contigo esta noche será muy afortunado .-

-¡Gracias!. Yo… feliz cumpleaños.- Él solo me sonrió melancólico.

-.¿Me concederías la primera pieza como regalo de cumpleaños ?.- Me sonrojé como una niña al escucharlo.

-No puedes entrar al auditorio, te verían, de hecho ni siquiera pueden verte aquí.-

-Nunca me gustaron mucho los lugares tan concurridos.-

-Es cierto, bueno yo debería...- Dije empezando a retomar mi marcha.

-¡Espera!. Conozco un lugar perfecto, al lado del campo de deportes. Nadie nos vería ahí, y como no hay tantos árboles seguro la luz de luna … -Se detuvo de repente. - Disculpa, te estoy retrasando.- Su entusiasmado tono con el que había empezado, terminó con uno desanimado y al verlo cabizbajo algo en mi interior me remordió.

Sabía en lo que posiblemente me estaba metiendo pero no me importó.

-Entonces debo mandarle un mensaje a Chiharu para avisarle que llegaré retrasada, más aún … -El río un poco.

-¿Es un sí?.- Pronunció ofreciéndome su mano apenas notó que guardaba el celular en mi pequeño sobre plateado. Asentí tomando suavemente su mano.

Me guío por medio del jardín donde los estudiantes solían comer sus almuerzos.

La lluvia del día anterior todavía estaba presente en algunas partes, se fusionaba con el césped, volviendo el terreno sumamente inestable para mis tacones y no pasó mucho hasta que una de mis pisadas quedo anclada. Li volteo por el pequeño grito que pegué .

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo y me cargó en brazos sin darme tiempo a réplica.

Nos adentramos un poco más, pasando por el campo de fútbol. Contemplé su semblante, serio y con la vista fija al frente, nunca bajó su mirada hacia a mi en todo el trayecto.

-¿A donde… ?.- No terminé de decir la frase cuando visualicé el depósito donde se guardaban todos los materiales deportivos. Me bajó delicadamente, desgraciadamente mis tacones volvieron a hundirse un poco en esa lodo-tierra.

-Rayos.- Maldijo en voz baja. -Bien, si no hay otra alternativa, entraremos.- Sentenció y noté como abría la puerta del depósito.

Volvió a cargarme en brazos y nos adentramos hasta la mitad del lugar donde estaban todas las colchonetas apiladas, una sobre la otra, me dejo sentada sobre ellas. Se arrodillo y quitó suavemente mi calzado.

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos algo para limpiarlos.- Manifestó.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí bajando mi mirada hacia él.

No respondió, posó sus manos en mi pantorrilla izquierda y empecé a sentir sus labios repartiendo suaves besos a lo largo de mi pierna, iba ascendiendo cada vez más.

-Li, detente por favor.-

Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros parecía calmado.

Él se reincorporo, quedamos frente a frente y lo escuché

-Lock.- Invocó, de inmediato noté como se activaba una de mis cartas y el portón se cerró con fuerza.

-¿Li que estás...?.- Le cuestioné mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?.- Solo me respondió.

-¿Por qué, qué, Li.?.- Estaba empezando a disgustarme.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido para empezar?.-

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos un vínculo tan estrecho.-

-¿Vínculo estrecho?.- Vociferó con cierto tono de burla. -Estábamos comprometidos hasta hace unos meses. Fuimos aliados, amigos, mi primer amor, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, tantas cosas más que nos unieron y aunque...aunque ya no estemos juntos. ¿Deja de ser un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarme por mi apellido cómo a cualquier extraño?. ¡A ese imbécil que conoces hace menos de seis meses lo llamas con más confianza que a mi! ¿Es en serio?.- Gritó exasperado

-Déjame salir.- Le pedí tratando de serenarme, tal vez nadie podría entrar pero si escucharnos si no bajábamos el tono de voz.

-¿Que nuestro vínculo no es estrecho?. Se que rompiste nuestro hechizo de localización, pero el que compartimos con las cartas sigue intacto y si eso no es estrecho, dime porque puedo manejar las cartas aún.- .

Había sido hace un par de años, para uno de los cumpleaños de Li. Eriol me había enseñado como hacerlos… Un hechizo que nos permitiera sentir todo el tiempo donde estaba el otro y el segundo hechizo por el cual Li compartía conmigo el dominio sobre las cartas.

Después de que mi corazón se había hecho pedazos esa tarde a la salida vestuario, opté solo por romper el primer hechizo y pese que para las cartas era difícil aceptar a Li Syaoran después todo lo que sufrí por él, les pedí que siguieran respetando mi decisión.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Pedí.

-Yo sí, porque pese a todo sigues con ese vínculo intacto, dime el por qué, Sakura.-

-Si algo me pasara, las cartas y los guardianes necesitan seguir teniendo una fuente de energía. En una ocasión expresaste tu felicidad, ya que después de todo, las cartas iban a seguir en la familia Li.- Le respondí tan fríamente como pude.

-Sabes que podrías haberle pasado ese vínculo a Hiraguizawa o a tu propio hermano.- Atacó tratando de buscar en mi otra respuesta, una que no quería que encontrase.

-Los poderes de mi hermano no son tan fuertes y Eriol ya tiene que lidiar con ser la reencarnación del mago Clow y alimentar a dos guardianes, no le puedo imponer otra carga tan grande.-

-Mentira.- Bramó acercándose más a mi, no iba a doblegarme.

-¿Mentira?. Me hiciste una pregunta y te contesté mi verdad, que lo creas o no, no es mi problema. Esta noche pese a todo, traté de ser amable contigo pero fui una tonta otra vez. Ahora quítate del medio para que pueda salir.- Le ordené.

No pasaron dos segundos hasta sentir a Li abalanzándose sobre mi, tumbándome sobre el pilón de colchonetas, sujeto mis muñecas por arriba de mi cabeza e instantáneamente empezó a besarme; No era un beso tierno, ni un beso con amor, era uno con furia y rabia.

-Mañana regresaré a Hong Kong.- Rompió nuestra unión solo para clavarme la mirada.

-¡¿Y qué quieres de mi?!.- Chillé, más me di cuenta que iba a perder esta batalla dado que yo ya estaba hundida e hipnotizada en esas piscinas ámbar. Realmente me sentía patética, me odiaba a mi misma porque él todavía tenía efecto sobre mi.

-Pídeme que me quede… .- Estaba rogándome, y la manera como me miraba, derribaba todas mis defensas.

-No...- Respondí débilmente. Nunca mi mente y orgullo pudieron hacerme decir algo tan contrario a lo que estaba sintiendo realmente.

Syaoran cortó nuestro contacto visual y se enterró directo mi cuello … mi punto débil.

Primero depositó suaves besos, hasta que recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y ahí, subió la intensidad. Succionaba ferozmente toda la zona alrededor de mi clavícula, iba a marcarme, lo sé.

-No volveré si me voy.- Susurró.

Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aliaron a Li, traicionándome, luchaban contra lo único que todavía tenia algo de cordura, mi mente.

¿En verdad no volvería a verlo?. ¿Por que anhelaba que me recordara?. Yo _quería_ recordarlo.

Me sentí tan débil, y yo misma era la culpable por permitirme que Li Syaoran me doblegara de esta forma.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de arrepentirme toda mi vida de privarme de sus caricias por una última vez?

Me debatía entre sacarme a este hombre de encima o entregarme a él, mientras que sus besos, sus caricias y palabras seguían atacándome.

¡No tiene que haber sentimientos esta noche y todo estará bien, Sakura!. Me repetía a mi misma.

Solo debía bloquear temporalmente todos los recuerdos dolorosos para disfrutar de esa laguna de placer en la que Li Syaoran quería hundirme.

-Tómame entonces...- Balbucee antes de tirar mis riendas.

Li abandonó mi cuello y levantó rápidamente su cabeza. Me observaba con sorpresa, más luego empezó a unir nuevamente nuestras bocas. Correspondí a sus besos con la misma intensidad que él.

Conocía a la perfección sus labios, sus caricias, su cuerpo... ojala hubiese conocido tan bien su interior antes de entregarle mi corazón.

-Ying Fa, ese vestido te queda sumamente hermoso, no quiero arrancártelo, así que deja tus brazos así de estirados mi amor.-

Sus presidiarias manos pasaron de sujetar mis muñecas a levantar velozmente mi vestido, y yo, solo levante mi cuerpo en el momento que se hizo necesario para que pudiera desprenderse de un solo intento de mi cuerpo.

Se quedó contemplándome hasta que acaricie su rostro suavemente para luego guiarlo a mis labios otra vez.

Su lengua batalló para invadir sin reparo el interior de mi boca y una vez dentro, comenzó una lucha con la mía. Empezaron a enfrentarse una contra la otra, sin embargo esta era una batalla sumamente erótica y excitante.

Erguí un poco mi espalda al notar sus intenciones de retirar también mi sostén, asumí que iba a hundirse en mis senos apenas quedaron liberados de aquella prenda, pero lo que hizo fue mil veces mejor. Colocó sus dos manos bajo mis muslos y presiono su masculinidad sobre mi centro.

-¡Ah!.- Un gemido inevitable salió de ambos.

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor...- Gimió nuevamente contra mi oído, ciñéndose aún más contra mi intimidad.

En clara respuesta enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándolo más hacia mí y finalmente mis brazos volvieron a aferrarse de esos fuertes y tonificados hombros.

¡Por todos los cielos!.Su físico justificaba todos los suspiros que le robaba a cada chica de este instituto.

Ah... que bien sentía... Estaba entregada a este hombre, ninguno me había hecho sentir ni la milésima parte de lo que me provocaba él.

Ahí estábamos Li y yo, presionando nuestras intimidades, gozando del placer que nos provocaba esa fricción.

-Mia… solo mía .- Gimoteó entrecortado.

Sin aviso previo retiró una de sus manos de mi muslo y la usó para atacar directamente sobre uno de mis pezones, retorciéndolo como él sabia que me volvía loca .

-¡Ah...ah…. !.- No podía mas, todavía tenía mi ultima prenda interior puesta y ya sentía mi orgasmo a punto de hacer erupción .

-Mírame Ying Fa.- Ordenó. -Mírame mientras te hago acabar para mi.- Sin darme un respiro introdujo su otra mano en mi ropa interior y empezó a estimular mi clítoris con sus dedos.

La forma y los lugares exactos para llevarme al paraíso solo los conocía él; Esos años de práctica complaciéndonos solo con roces, caricias y besos hasta que tuvimos nuestra primera vez, si que estaban rindiendo frutos.

-Li, por favor... te necesito ...- Apenas escuchó su apellido, introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior y casi estallo.

-Ese no es mi nombre Ying Fa.- Su tono tan sensual junto con sus dedos entrando y saliendo mi... me estaba torturando, y por la forma en que contraía mi cuerpo contra su mano junto con mis gemidos, este endemoniado hombre debía saberlo.

-Dí mi nombre o vas a terminar en mi mano mi amor.- Nada más que gemidos fueron capaces de salir de mi boca y al darse cuenta decidió aumentar la velocidad e introducir un tercer dedo, ese fue mi fin.- Mi cerezo, no te das una idea como me pone el verte acabar...-

-¡Ahhhh!.- Un orgasmo tan potente, que provocó que me sujetara con todas mis fuerzas a mi verdugo, clavándole mis uñas en su bien formada espalda.

-Shh tranquila mi amor .- Me susurraba apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Hazme el amor Syaoran.- Supliqué rendida.

Tal vez para él esto sea solo una sesión más de sexo pero para mi, era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

 **SYAORAN**

No podía sentir más júbilo, la mujer que amaba con cada particular de mi ser no me estaba pidiendo sexo, sino que le haga el amor.

Me desabroche con rapidez la camisa, arrancando alguno de los botones en la desesperación, -¡Rayos!.- Exclamé con nerviosismo y por primera vez en meses, escuché una pequeña carcajada de parte de mi amada.

La miré con deseo y tomé sus manos junto con las mías, guiándolas hacia mi entrepierna. No quería que me masturbara, solo que bajara el cierre de mi pantalón, únicamente quería estar seguro de que ella se iba a sentir cómoda con que siguiéramos avanzando; Pero apenas bajo mi cierre y yo terminé de sacarme esa prenda junto a una maniobra conjunta que retiró también mis zapatos, Sakura hundió sus aterciopeladas manos dentro de mi boxer, tomando y masajeando mi erección y testículos como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Ahh Ying Fa para por favor… .- Ella haciéndome gozar de esa forma, era demasiado... si no la detenía no podría acabar donde más necesitaba estar… en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Retire sus manos para bajar mis boxers, ella me imitó y saco su ultima prenda prenda intima.

Nosotros dos, acostados bajo la tenue luz de luna que entraba por una de las pequeñas rendijas superiores del depósito... después de tanto dolor, era nuestra noche, la noche antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, donde ella volvería a ser mi prometida, donde olvidaríamos todo y nos amaríamos de cero hasta que la muerte nos separara.

Nos miramos fijamente, me acomodé sobre ella colocando mi miembro en su entrada, luego me apoyé sobre mis codos para no aplastarla y finalmente poco a poco comencé a introducirme en su cavidad de forma lenta pero firme.

¡Ahh...tan húmeda, cálida y apretada!. Su capullo lleno de néctar me tomaba tan bien...

-Por favor, no cierres los ojos.- Pedí. Se que era difícil, yo mismo quería cerrarlos y dejarme llevar por esa oleada de placer que empezaba a envolverme, más quería ver su alma atraves de sus esmeraldas, presenciar en primer plano su reacción al tener unidos nuestros cuerpos.

Sakura y yo preferíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestro lado "salvaje" cuando de sexo se trataba, eran contadas las veces en las que hacíamos el amor tiernamente. Está debería ser una de esas excepciones. Ja, al menos la primera ronda, porque no iba a dejarla salir hasta que saliera el sol.

-¡Syao Kun! Ahhh por favor más...- Mi hermosa mujer estaba intentando subir su pelvis para sentirnos mejor y no pude más, cedí ante su deseo. La tomé firmemente por sus muslos y me enterré lo más fuerte que pude en su ser, gemimos con todas nuestras fuerzas sin importar si alguien nos escuchaba.

Empecé a embestirla tan fuerte como pude, no podía contenerme, mejor dicho no quería contenerme, solo quería penetrarla de tal forma que me sintiera hasta en el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Lo mejor de todo es que sabía que ella también estaba gozando tanto como yo.

Más, más, cada vez más, sentía su húmedo y cálido interior contraerse más sobre mi duro falo. Sus desaforados gemidos eran más fuertes, esa era mi Sakura, la conocía perfectamente, mi hermosa flor iba a explotar sobre mi miembro en cualquier momento, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejarme ir en ella.

El cielo prometido finalmente llegó para mi cerezo y la seguí. Vertí toda mi esencia en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, acompañado de un ronco y fuerte gemido que anunciaba mi final.

Fue perfecto.

Por fin me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo y mi Ying Fa me recibió en sus brazos, como siempre.

Después de cualquier encuentro íntimo con Sakura era igual, escondía mi rostro en su cuello y me relajaba. Ella me acunaba y yo solo me dedicaba a sentir como las suaves y delicadas yemas de sus dedos formaban un acogedor recorrido desde mi espina dorsal hasta enterrarse en mi cabello. Era un gesto tan tierno que me llenaba de regocijo.

Necesitaba esa muestra de cariño y solo Sakura podía tenerme de esa manera, a ninguna otra persona le daría la dicha de verme de esa forma. Solo con ella me permitía ser débil, esconder ese siempre frío, fuerte y serio sujeto que todos conocían, ese Li Syaoran se desvanecía y aparecía un niño pequeño en busca insaciable de amor y protección.

La realidad actual no fue tan grata, ella solo soportó mi caída sobre su cuerpo, pero no hubo muestra alguna de cariño, solo noté húmeda mi mejilla cuando me hundí en su cuello. Me reincorporé de inmediato y la vi llorando.

-¿Sakura estás bien?. ¿Te lastime o te duele algo?.-

Traté de pensar en que podía haber ocurrido para que estuviera así, pero cada vez era peor, empezó a gimotear y sus lágrimas se fueron haciendo más gruesas. -Sakura, amor, háblame por favor.- Le rogué tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Por qué?.- Murmuró.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?.-

-¿Disfrutas esto verdad?. Saber que todavía tienes el poder de moldearme a tu gusto, que pese a todo, mi lívido por ti es más grande del que puedo sentir por cualquier otra persona.

-¡No, claro que no! No fue solo sexo, te amo, te amo más que… -

-No te atrevas a repetir que me amas. ¡Haces que sienta asco y vergüenza de mi misma!. Te lo rogué en aquella ocasión pero aún así no me permites vivir tranquila. ¡Sal de mi vida de una maldita vez!.- Su gemido de dolor me desgarro y terminé soltándola.

Me levanté derrotado y empecé a vestirme. Ella solo lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma.

¿Por qué Sakura me hacía esto?. ¿Por qué está noche prendió en mi una pequeña llama de ilusión para luego volver a estrujar mi corazón?.

Tal vez ella ya no quería amarme pero yo lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas y si para ella amarla era realmente dejarla para siempre, aunque me destrozase el corazón, lo haría.

Cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y salí del depósito sin mirar atrás.

Ese era nuestro último adiós.

CONTINUARÁ

 _Hola! Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que publique hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Por supuesto que habrá re encuentro y no falta mucho!_

 _Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, los espero con ansias ! n.n_


	13. Separados pero unidos

.

.

 **SAKURA**

Primero había sido un cansancio excesivo, luego se sumaron las náuseas y la fatiga, que finalmente me obligaron a suspender las prácticas con las porristas de forma permanente. Todo indicaba echarle la culpa al caluroso verano, pero algo había cambiado en mi cuerpo y yo lo presentía.

Hablando con Chiharu sobre mis primeras sospechas, me dijo que no pensara excesivamente, ya que no era tan raro que mi periodo disminuyese considerablemente hasta desaparecer a causa del stress, más ver a mi organismo actuar cada vez de manera más extraña, elevó mi alerta.

Esa mañana antes de entrar a la preparatoria decidí ir sola a la farmacia para comprar "eso".

La clase de hoy había terminado y ahora me encontraba sentada en el retrete del baño de la preparatoria, sujetando esa varilla.

"Positivo". No era el primer test de embarazo que había hecho en mi vida, sin embargo todo parecía invertirse en mi contra. La primera vez fue el año pasado junto a Syaoran, y estábamos nerviosos pero felices si el resultado indicaba positivo. Ahora que finalmente obtuve ese resultado, estaba asustada y sobretodo _sola_.

No se supone que sea así pero me largue a llorar.

Aunque este último año me había acostado con más de una persona, recordaba a la perfección el día, el lugar y el único sujeto con el que no me había cuidado.

Casi tres meses habían pasado desde que "ese sujeto" regresó a Hong Kong... Si quería dejarme algo para que lo recordase para siempre, lo había logrado.

¿Cómo le contaría a todos de esto?, Mejor dicho ¿A quien debería contárselo y que debía hacer?

 **SYAORAN**

Ni bien Mei ling se enteró por mis hermanas que mi compromiso con Sakura había terminado, vino enojada, no, mejor dicho furiosa, gritando Dios sabe que tantos insultos que solo me dedique a ignorar.

Yo más que Mei Ling, más que nadie en este mundo, era él que más lamentaba no poder seguir al lado de Sakura; Sin embargo no deseaba darle a nadie explicaciones en este momento, y llegada la ocasión sólo hablaría del tema con mi madre por una cuestión meramente formal, más no compartiría mi dolor con nadie.

La única persona con la podía abrirme completamente era con Sakura y eso seguiría siendo así. Si ella no estaba a mi lado, cargaría todos mis problemas y tristezas yo solo, como era antes de conocerla.

Poco menos de una semana había pasado desde que ví a Sakura quebrada bajo mi cuerpo, pidiéndome entre lágrimas que la dejara para siempre y no la volviera a buscar.

Eso fue el detonante que me impidió seguir rogándole que siguiera a mi lado.

Era lo correcto, lo que ella quería pero... ¿Por qué? .¿Por qué dolía tanto?. Me arrojé a mi cama y no pude contenerlo más, comencé a llorar.

El tiempo sana las heridas dicen, pues si existiera un hechizo que me permitiera adelantarlo lo más posible, lo usaría sin dudar.

No solo debería superar mi ruptura con Sakura, sino que no pasaría mucho hasta que el clan me exigiera o impusiera a una prometida para garantizar la continuidad de mi dinastía, más esta vez estaba seguro de algo, nunca volvería a abrirme con alguien más como lo hice con Sakura Kinomoto.

Con el pasar de las semanas me hundía cada vez más en mis entrenamientos y reuniones con el consejo del Clan. Necesitaba ocupar mi mente y llevar mi cansancio al límite.

Tras arduas conversaciones llegué al acuerdo de tomar el lugar mi madre y aceptar mi posición como líder del clan Li al finalizar este año.

A la vez empecé a interiorizarme más en la compañía de construcción de la familia, donde desde chico poco a poco fueron instruyendome con todo lo necesario para manejarla algún día. Sin embargo vivir esto, tan real, era completamente diferente.

Por supuesto apenas ingresé, unas cuantas empleadas me tiraron el ojo encima; Adolescente y futuro presidente de la compañía, con una gran fortuna, no era ciertamente algo que las ahuyentara.

En este momento era consciente que lo que menos necesitaba en mi vida era sexo, no iba a encerrarme en el celibato de por vida, aun así, sin duda no iba a mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Lo que realmente quería decir era, que no estaba listo para borrar aquella noche con "ella".

¿Si soñé con Sakura?. Sí, infinidad de veces. Todo tipo de sueños, pero sin duda los más angustiosos eran los más frecuentes.

Con el pasar de los días agradecía que esos sueños iban disminuyendo, hasta que una noche volví a verla... tan real y tan asustada, como la última noche que la ví.

-Necesito hablar contigo por favor… .- Eso fue todo, lo suficiente para despertarme angustiado en medio de la noche. Si no fuese por la hora, la habría llamado ahora mismo, mas preferí esperar no solo por el horario sino también porque sería bueno pensar fríamente que decir. Necesitaba dejar de perder el control y ser tan impulsivo cuando se trataba de ella.

 **SAKURA.**

Mi padre fue el primero en enterarse, sabía que él no iba a enojarse conmigo más si preocuparse. Mi madre con mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo con el embarazo de Touya cuando tenía mas o menos mi misma edad y aunque no contó con el respaldo de sus familiares, tenía el apoyo de la persona más importante en ese momento, el de su ser más querido, ese apoyo era justamente el que a mi me faltaba.

Kero, Tomoyo y Take fueron los siguientes en enterarse.

Al fin hablé abiertamente con Tomoyo sobre estos caóticos meses y le supliqué su perdón por haberle ocultado la verdad durante todo este tiempo. Ella no solo me comprendió, sino que siempre sabía que palabras decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Le rogué que no interrumpiera sus estudios en este momento solo por mi, ella aceptó solo con la condición de que le permitiera organizar mi baby shower.

Al día siguiente decidí llamar también a Eriol.

-Entiendo, con Kaho podemos ir a ayudarte… .- Escuché decir al otro lado.

-Estoy bien, me encantaría verlos pero por favor no vengan solo por esto.-

-¿Li lo sabe?.-

-No quiero decírselo.-

-Quiero evitar presionarte, más por la situación en la que te encuentras, pero tarde o temprano se enterará. Ese bebé a medida que crezca desarrollará un poder mágico inimaginable, y el Clan Li lo notará, así como notaron de tu existencia cuando empezaste a juntar las cartas.-

-¿Acaso no existe forma de evitarlo?.-

-Parte de la magia proviene de la familia Li, por lo que no es posible ocultarlo de ellos, pero Li Syaoran te amo profundamente y algo de ese sentimiento debe seguir ahí. Intenta hablar tranquilamente con él; Es el futuro líder de su clan y el padre de ese bebé, por lo que sin duda su palabra en el Clan Li pesará más que cualquier otra.-

-Yo… necesito procesar muchas cosas todavía, aún así gracias Eriol.-

-Para todo lo que necesites estaré ahí querida Sakura, todos estaremos.- Finalizó.

Después de contarle al resto de mis conocidos, fue el turno de Touya, eso fue lo más difícil. Siempre había querido ver Syaoran estampado contra la pared y esto solo aumentará sus pensamientos sobre las diferentes formas de crucificarlo, pero para mi sorpresa, solo me abrazo fuertemente y me aseguro que todo iba a estar bien.

Salvo Touya y Mei Ling, todos coincidieron en lo mismo "Li debería saberlo" y tras pensarlo seriamente, decidí comunicarme con él, todos intentos fallidos.

Los mails al igual que mis llamadas, rebotaban en forma constante; Inclusive intenté llamarlo desde otro número pero fue otro fracaso. No quedaba otra opción, usaría la magia si era necesario.

Un par de días después recibí esa "esperada" llamada.

Fue breve, cortante y hasta un poco humillante. Por supuesto estaba con una mujer y claro, ni por casualidad se le ocurrió preguntarme por mi estado de ánimo pero si por cualquier eventualidad con la magia.

-Olvídalo, estaremos muy bien sin ti. Que tengas una buena vida Li.-Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigí, no necesite más, colgué y bloquee el número.

Quería evitar que mis emociones tomaran el control durante el proceso y no pude.

Bien pequeña semillita, seremos solo tú y yo.

Esa llamada solo me había alterado, muy oportuno pensé, ya que en un par de horas tendría mi primer ecografía.

Debía dejar de ocupar mi tiempo y pensamientos en Syaoran, era hora de centrar mi cabeza en este bebé. Pase lo que pase todo estaría bien...

-¿Mellizos?.- Exclamé semi acostada en esa silla obstétrica mientras me colocaban más de ese gel helado sobre mi vientre. Yo intentaba inútilmente entender las palabras de la doctora, estaba en shock.

-Si, en unos minutos podrán ver bien en la pantalla a ambos embriones… .-

Por suerte mi papá escuchó todas las explicaciones de la obstetra ya que de por sí antes de entrar estaba absurdamente nerviosa, y ahora el descubrir que no era uno, sino dos bebés, por un momento me aterrorizó.

En ese momento los escuché, el retumbe incesante de esos latidos.

Voltee a ver de inmediato la pantalla y junto con ese ultrasonido, fueron un cóctel eficaz que despertó de lo más profundo de mi ser, un nuevo sentimiento que me invadió sin reparo. No me malinterpreten, no entendía nada de lo que se veía en esa pantalla, pero me enamoré, como nunca antes, y me juré a mi misma dar lo mejor de mi por y para ellos. Si existía un amor puro, incondicional y verdadero, debía ser este sentimiento.

Comencé con el ácido fólico y demás suplementos que me fueron recetados no solo para el mejor desarrollo de mis bebes sino también para tratar de aumentar mis energías. Se suponía que los primeros meses eran los más difíciles sin embargo, cada día que pasaba estaba más y más cansada. No pude entenderlo hasta que Yue me lo explicó.

-¿Están absorbiendo mi magia?.- Repetí en forma de pregunta las palabras que Yue había pronunciado previamente.

-Así es. Tú sola estás proveyendo de poder mágico a las cartas, a Kerberos, a mi y ahora también a estos bebés, y a medida de que vayan desarrollándose se alimentarán más y más de ti, hasta que nazcan- Explicó Yue.

-Tú eres la fuente de alimento de esos bebés, no solo de comida sino de magia. Una vez que ellos nazcan, desarrollarán por su cuenta su nivel mágico.- Dijo Kero.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para incrementar mi magia y que sea suficiente para todos?.- Kero y Yue se miraron seriamente hasta que Kero habló.

-La razón por la que tanto Yue como yo insistimos para hablaras con el mocoso fue esa, Sakura. El mocoso seguramente sabría que debería proveerte de magia, es su responsabilidad también.-

-No, no lo necesito. Puedo hacer esto sola. Además si el padre de mis hijos no hubiese tenido magia hubiese sido igual.-

-El hecho de que ambos progenitores sean poseedores de grandes poderes es la causa por la que absorben más de lo debido, todo está equilibrado. Si el heredero del clan Li no hubiese tenido magia, la cantidad que absorberían de ti sería mínima.-

-¡Debe haber otra solución!.-

-La hay.- Escuché a Yue decir.

-¿Y cuál es?.-

-Hablamos con Eriol y nos explicó que los bebés rechazarían cualquier fuente mágica que no proviniera de ti o del mocoso, sin embargo hay una alternativa para que no debas desembolsar tanta magia .-

-¿Qué es?.-

-Dejar sellado el libro con las cartas junto conmigo.- Explicó Kero.

-Puedes transferir mi fuente de alimentación para con Touya y así Yukito continué con su vida normal.- Aportó Yue.

-No, de ninguna manera, tiene que… .-Comencé a decir exasperada, debía existir una forma...

-No la hay Sakura. Animo, no sería para siempre, solo por unos meses.- Mencionó Kero apoyando una de sus brazos en mi cabeza

-Pero… .-

-Las cartas y yo ya estuvimos sellados mucho tiempo en el pasado, esto sólo sería una siesta.-

-¡Perdónenme por ser tan débil!.-

-No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, como dijo Kerberos, veras que todo estará bien.-

.-No eres nuestra ama, eres nuestra amiga y los amigos se ayudan en todo momento.- Escuché a Kero decir.

 **SYAORAN**

Era el último día de este caótico año y me encontraba en la celebración por mí ascenso como líder del clan Li.

Años de preparación para este momento y sinceramente ahora solo quería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese este.

Por supuesto el haber informado previamente que no tendría a una prometida acompañándome en la ceremonia fue suficiente para llamar la atención de varios clanes, llegando a la conclusión de que hoy me presentarían formalmente a una joven de uno de los clanes de Shangai, y debería desposarla en un plazo máximo de un año.

Apenas ingresó, todos empezaron a alabar su belleza, salvo mis hermanas que solo comparaban cada detalle de esta mujer con Sakura, y Mei Ling... bueno ella y yo, mejor dicho ella, decidió alejarse de mí poco después de que volví a Hong Kong, y como era esperarse estuvo ausente en el evento.

Mi madre no dijo una palabra y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sin embargo a través de los años había aprendido a como descifrarla. Ella no estaba satisfecha con esto.

Akame Cheng, un lacio cabello rojizo por los hombros y unos profundos ojos que todavía no había mirado detenidamente, más podría jurar que eran casi negros.

Vestía un tradicional vestido chino color zafiro, que a simple vista lucía bastante costoso.

Debía admitir que era una hermosa mujer y esa misma noche decidí que era hora de dejar todo atrás y llenar el vacío que Sakura me dejo. Necesitaba tomar las riendas del Clan, así que llevé a mi futura esposa a la cama. Definitivamente fue buena idea cargar con preservativos encima, pero apenas concluimos lo arruiné de manera ancestral.

-¿Ying Fa?. ¿Quién es Ying Fa?

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué estás?

-Acabas de mencionar ese nombre.-

-¡No es nadie!.-

-¿Nadie?. Es decir es alguna prostituta que frecuentas.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!.-

-Escúchame maldito, vas a serme completamente fiel si no quieres que por la noche corte a tu inquieto amiguito.-

-No puedes hablarme así, soy tu prometido y debes respetarme.-

-Te equivocas si piensas que soy una de esas esposas sumisas, tú a mi vas a respetarme más que a tu familia .-

Tranquilo Xiao Lang, me decía a mi mismo. Es la primera noche y es normal que ella esté enfadada, porque cuando culminaste, gritaste ese bendito nombre. Necesitaba calmarme antes de hacer de este, el compromiso más breve de toda la historia China.

Solo es al principio, con el pasar de los días todo iba a acomodarse como debía de ser…

Ese compromiso duró poco más de un mes... al menos me alegraba el hecho de que fue ella la que solicitó la anulación y así, la bronca de mi clan no caería en un cien por ciento sobre mi.

Me tiré exhausto sobre mi cama tras un arduo día en la compañía. Hacía un frío invernal, era fastidioso, más no tenía ni ánimos de meterme bajo las frazadas, solo pose mi antebrazo sobre mi frente y cerré mis ojos.

-De acuerdo Sakura, has arruinado mi compromiso, aún sin desearlo…-

Es una locura pero... todavía me pregunto como estarás. ¿Pensaras alguna vez en mí?. Tal vez sí, pero no debe ser agradable. No tienes ni idea cuanto me arrepiento de que nuestra última conversación telefónica haya sido tan…

Supongo que este San Valentín no recibiré tus chocolates, ni te haré el amor hasta el amanecer.

Te extraño, te extraño tanto aún. ¿Por qué me enseñaste la dicha que era estar a tu lado si no ibas a estar conmigo para siempre?.

No puedo odiarte y mucho menos olvidarte. Desearía tenerte de nuevo, aunque sea sólo como amiga. Necesitaba verte de nuevo, necesitaba volver a Tomoeda ya mismo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Buenas! Aproveche este fin de semana para actualizar! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto se re encontraran esos dos nuevamente, aunque por supuesto habr[a mas drama!

Muchas gracias a rX99N, Limonk y a Lin Lu Lo Li por los mensajes!

Espero sus reviews sobre lo que les pareció el capitulo!


	14. Vidas que nacen, Vidas que mueren

NOTA

IMPRENTA:PRESENTE

CURSIVA: FLASHBACK

 **SAKURA**

Mi organismo se regularizo considerablemente desde que sellé a Kero junto con las cartas y transferí la fuente de alimentación de Yue a mi hermano.

Yue estaba en lo cierto, los bebés no solo se nutrían de la comida que yo ingería sino también de mis poderes mágicos. Extrañaba demasiado a Kero y las cartas, pero era lo mejor, solo debería ser paciente y pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Noviembre acababa de comenzar, y Tomoyo regresó en una casi fugaz visita a Tomoeda; Fueron solo quince días, pero los suficientes para hacerme sentir como en los viejos tiempos, salvo que ahora, Take y los mellizos se integraban a la "familia".

-¿Volverás otra vez a Tomoeda?.- Le pregunté ansiando una respuesta positiva.

-Claro. El veinte de Diciembre es el último día del curso, así que estaré aquí de nuevo para navidad y podré verte abrir todos tus regalos y los de los mellizos. ¡Será maravilloso!.- No importaba cuantos años pasasen, Tomoyo seguía tan entusiasta como siempre.

-N-no era necesario que nos compraras nada. El tenerte aquí es mas que suficiente.- Le aclaré.

-Pasaremos las fiestas todos juntos y luego continuaré Tomoeda de forma definitiva.- Concluyó Tomoyo mientras me tomaba de la manos.

-¡Que alegría!. ¿Oye Tomoyo porque no le cantas algo a Take?.- Le pedí entusiasmada.

-¿¡Qué dices Sakura!?. Daidouji debe estar muy cansada de haber estado cantando todo el tiempo, además yo… .- Por algún motivo desde que Tomoyo empezó a salir con nosotros, Take se ponía nervioso todo el tiempo. Era tan extraño, nunca había visto a mi amigo tan cohibido.

-Para mi seria un honor cantar algo especialmente para ti.- Le sonrió gentilmente mi amiga.

-¿A mi? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?. Es decir, me encantaría.- Take parecía pisarse con las palabras, era hasta un poco gracioso.

-Has ayudado mucho a mi amiga, así que me gustaría dedicarte algo especial algún día.- Dijo amablemente Tomoyo.

Take no dijo nada, solo se le puso toda la cara roja.

-Bueno aquí es donde nos separamos, Take asegúrate de acompañar a Tomoyo a su casa. Yo les mandaré un mensaje apenas llegue a la mía.-

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?.- Preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

-¡Descuiden, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien!.- Les dije sonriente.

No fue intencional dejarlos solos pero... luego me enteré que después de esa tarde, no solo Tomoyo y Takeru empezaron a llamarse por su nombre, sino que había nacido un sentimiento muy especial entre ellos y yo no pude sentirme más contenta.

Los siguientes meses fueron haciéndose cada vez más llevaderos, aún así Take y Tomoyo siempre se empeñaban en aunque sea uno de ellos, de acompañarme hasta casa, y por cordialidad e insistencia casi siempre era Take el que me terminaba depositando en la puerta de mi hogar. Puede ser también porque era el más sorprendido de que pudiera mantenerme en pie con mi enorme barriga y claro, en caso de cualquier malestar, él era el más fuerte para cargarme en caso de ser necesario.

Una noche apenas me acosté, noté unos golpecitos en mi interior e inmediatamente coloqué mis manos sobre mi barriga, esperé un momento, y ahí estaba otra vez. Podía sentirlos, es decir literalmente ya podía sentir cómo se movían dentro de mi.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero no era tristeza, sino todo lo contrario e inconscientemente empecé a tararear una canción de cuna.

-Son lo más hermoso que he sentido y no puedo esperar para verlos.- Dije sumamente emocionada en voz alta.

Una niña y un niño. Eran una mezcla de sensaciones maravillosas... Aunque debía confesar que cada vez me costaba levantarme más, y no por falta de energía, sino porque me sentía como una tortuga dada vuelta.

 **SYAORAN**

-Embarazada… .-

Mi regreso a Tomoeda no duró ni veinticuatro horas. Estaba de nuevo regresando a Hong Kong tras mi último y fallido intento por permanecer en su vida de una forma agradable.

Aún no era lo suficientemente maduro para verla al lado de otro sujeto y que no me afectará... El verla caminando embarazada al lado de ese sujeto, tan risueña, me destrozaba.

Ese sujeto… no, no fue culpa de Odawara; Fui yo mismo quien la alejo de mi.

Un bebé, una familia con Sakura. Hacía un poco más de un año estuve tan cerca de tener ese sueño...con ella.

 _-_ _¿_ _Embarazada?.-_ _¿_ _Había escuchado bien?_

 _-Hace dos semanas que debería haber tenido mi periodo y yo… .- Entendía que Sakura estuviera nerviosa pero_ _¿P_ _or qué no se atrevía a mirarme siquiera a la cara?. No iba a matarla._

 _-_ _¿_ _No has estado tomando las pastillas correctamente?.- Pregunté en busca de una causa._

 _-_ _¡_ _Claro que si Syaoran o sino te lo hubiese advertido antes!.- Me protestó en su defensa._

 _-Entonces no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado.- Analizaba la situación mientras colocaba mi dedo pulgar e índice en mi mentón._

 _-_ _¡_ _Que lo hacemos como conejos Syaoran, eso paso!.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Y eso que tiene que ver?.- Chillé sintiendo mi rostro completamente acalorado._

 _-Las indicaciones advierten de un mínimo porcentaje de error.-_

 _-Esos porcentajes se encuentran en todos los medicamentos para evitar posible juicios, Sakura.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Sabías que existía un mínimo de posibilidad de que esto pasara y decidiste no usar preservativos?.-_

 _-No, no es así.- Le aseguré, claro que quería ser padre pero..._ _¿_ _a esta edad?_

 _-_ _¿_ _Entonces?.-_

 _-Entonces debemos pensar que hacer.- De acuerdo Li Syaoran debes ponerte firme y transmitirle confianza y seguridad a la futura madre de tu hijo._

 _-Mi hermano va a matarme, es decir primero te matara a ti pero luego vendrá por mi.-_

 _-Tu madre quedó embarazada a los diecisiete también y bueno... mi madre a los dieciocho, apenas se casó con mi padre.- Argumenté tratando de olvidar que en algún momento debería cruzarme con un Touya Kinomoto completamente desquiciado._

 _-Pero… .-_

 _-En verdad estoy...sorprendido, pero muy contento. Será antes de lo previsto, más prometo dar todo de mi para hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestro bebé... te amo Sakura Kinomoto.- Manifesté. Lo más importante es que íbamos a estar juntos, siempre._

 _-Y yo a ti.- Me dijo y empecé a besarla mientras la recostaba en el sillón_

 _-Espera Syaoran, podríamos dañar al bebé.- Me detuvo cortando nuestro beso al darse cuenta de cuáles eran mis intenciones._

 _-_ _¿_ _Eh?._ _¡_ _Eso no es cierto, es un mito!.- Esta deliciosa mujer estaba loca si creía que nuestra vida sexual se iba a acabar por el embarazo, aunque si seria mucho mas cuidadoso._

 _-Mmmm… Akiho.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Que?.- Le pregunté sin entender._

 _-Si, es niña es un muy lindo nombre,_ _¿N_ _o crees?.-_

 _-Claro que no, siento que le harían bullying todo el tiempo con ese nombre. Tengo uno mejor, Tsubasa.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Para niño o niña?.-_

 _-Puede usarse en ambos, es genial.- Defendí mi decisión._

 _-Claro que no. Un nombre que puede aplicarse a una niña o niño, seguro le atraerá desgracias.-_

 _-Tonterías .-_

 _-Hien.- Soltó sin más._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué ocurre con mi padre?.-_

 _-Si es niño, Hien es un lindo nombre.- Mi hermosa flor de cerezo no dejaba de enamorarme cada vez más_

 _-_ _¿_ _Nadeshiko si es una niña, entonces?.- Le consulté._

 _-Así será, Syaoran… Hien o Nadeshiko.-_

 _-Serán los dos.-_

 _-_ _¡_ _Oye!.-_

 _-Sakura por favor, quiero creer que me proveerás de una numerosa familia,-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Quieres criarlos o hacerlos?.- Me dijo con su típico tono caprichoso._

 _-Primero se empieza por la parte interesante._ _¿_ _No?.- Le sonreí picaramente._

 _-Te amo… .-_

 _-Y yo a ti, más que a mi vida.- Le respondí_

 _-_ _¿_ _Bien, vamos a comprarlo?.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _La cuna?.- Vaya que era ansiosa mi pequeña flor de cerezo._

 _-No tonto, el test.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué Test?.- Dije incrédulo_

 _-El de embarazo.-_

 _-_ _¿_ _Es una broma?. ¿No te has hecho uno aún?.-_

 _-Claro que no, se supone que debes tener un retraso para que el resultado sea exacto.-_

 _-_ _¡_ _Podrías haberlo dicho antes!.-_

 _-Yo… estaba tan nerviosa, perdón… .-_

 _-Iremos juntos por ese test. Pero si el resultado llegase a ser negativo, prométeme algo.- Le pedí mirándola seriamente a los ojos._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué cosa?.-_

 _-Formaras una hermosa familia conmigo algún día, Sakura.-_

 _-No hay nada que quisiera más en este mundo.-_

-Les informamos que estamos próximos al aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong por favor coloquensen sus cinturones de seguridad y man….- Escuché por el altoparlante

Bienvenida cruda realidad.

 **SAKURA**

31 de Marzo , solo tres semanas más.

Había cruzado los ocho meses de embarazo y mi barriga parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado terminar la preparatoria.

Dado que hoy era domingo y en menos de veinticuatro horas cumpliría mis dieciocho años; Mis amigos, mi hermano y Yukito, decidieron organizar una celebración en pos de mi pre cumpleaños, mi graduación y por supuesto el baby shower.

Se supone que papá llegaría a primeras horas del día de hoy pero no fue así. Seguramente hubo algún retraso en su vuelo por lo que decidimos esperarlo, una hora, dos horas...no llegó.

-Fuera de servicio.- Escuché decir a Touya.

-Seguramente se encuentra en un sector sin cobertura.- Lo tranquilzó Yukito apoyando su mano en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Tienes razón. Comencemos, sino cuando papá llegué se sentirá culpable de que no empezamos por su retraso.- Dijo Touya mirándome.

Y para el comienzo de la noche papá, todavía no aparecía.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche Chiharu, Yamazaki y Rika se retiraron mientras que Tomoyo junto con Take empezaron a levantar y ordenar las cosas de la mesa. Mi hermano junto a Yukito habían decidido ir a comprar más víveres para los siguientes días.

-¡Iré a tomar un ducha rápida!.- Grité para que Take y Tomoyo me escucharan.

Empecé a subir los escalones, y vaya que tuve que tomarme dos descansos. Desearía tener la ayuda de las cartas porque esto cada vez se hacia mas difícil... cinco escalones más, ¡vamos Sakura Kinomoto hagamos esto de una vez!. Recobré el ánimo y decidí terminar con esta tarea de una vez. Uno, dos, tres, y mis piernas fallaron.

Cuando abrí los ojos no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba sobre una camilla en movimiento, tenía una aguja clavada en mi muñeca derecha que conectaba a una bolsa llena de un contenido rojo, asumí que era sangre pero no lo sabía en verdad. Mire a mi costado y ví a Tomoyo y Take corriendo a la par del camillero.

-Sakura, no te muevas por favor.- Dijo agitado Take

-Tranquila, vas a tener a los bebés.- Escuché la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Y mi papá?.-

-Sakura no te muevas mucho por favor, tuviste una caída muy violenta al desmayarte.- Me explicó mi amigo.

-¿Mi hermano y Yukito?

-Están en camino.-

-Tomoyo…

-Dime.-

-Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-Pero… .-

-Por favor, si algo me pasara durante el parto, necesito que me prometas que los nombraran así.-

-Tranquila amiga, así será pero tu los nombraras, prometemelo.-

El parto fue por una cesárea de urgencia; Había perdido abundante sangre, así que mi cuerpo también se me tomó su tiempo para recuperarse tras dar a luz. Pero apenas me estabilicé no volvió todo a la normalidad, estaba en el ojo del ciclón.

Los bebés estuvieron internados durante diez días dado a su prematuro nacimiento, sin embargo estaban fuera de todo peligro.

No fue hasta que salí del hospital con los mellizos, que Touya se digno a contarme la verdad sobre la ausencia de mi padre, sobre esa falsa ampliación de su viaje.

Un accidente en carretera.

Touya se abrazó a mi mientras lloraba, mi mundo se estaba derrumbando.

-Tranquila Sakura, estaremos bien... estoy contigo y voy a protegerte, saldremos juntos adelante ya lo veras.- Lo escuchaba gimotear, Touya intentaba calmarme con sus palabras pero sé que a la vez, él mismo intentaba calmarse.

-Papá… finalmente estará con mamá, ambos nos cuidaran hermano.- Balbucee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, monstruo, y a los pequeños monstruitos también.-

Dieciocho años, sin mis padres y con dos bebés recién nacidos. Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de todos no hubiese sabido para donde correr.

Debía ser fuerte, estar bien para mis bebés, más no podía... Pese al apoyo de mis seres queridos sentía que no tenía de dónde sacar fuerzas; Aún así me demande a mi misma fingir que estaba bien para no preocupar al resto, más la realidad es que necesitaba a mi confidente, a la persona que percibía todas mis debilidades, que me conocía mejor que a mi misma.

Quería llorar y gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía. Syaoran...

CONTINUARÁ

Hola! Quiero agradecerles a Lin Lu Lo Li , Stefy, Tomoyo y los demás guest que me dejaron sus mensajitos!

Bueno en el capítulo siguiente después de muchos capítulos Syaoran volverá a Japón junto a su prometida obviamente, a ver como resulta eso.

Espero sus reviews!


	15. Tokyo

NOTA

CURSIVA: FLASHBACK

IMPRENTA: PRESENTE

SYAORAN

 _-Xiao lang,_ ¿ _Por qué estás llorando?.-_

 _-_ ¿ _Qué?.- Le pregunté a Futie, hasta que sentí unas gotas deslizarse por la comisura de mis labios e inmediatamente dirigí mis manos hacia mi húmedo rostro. -Yo estoy sintiendo… no lo sé.-_

 _-_ ¿ _Te sientes bien?.- Escuché a mi hermana mayor decir preocupada._

 _-Si, descuida, solo no se que me pasa… es decir… .-_

 _Hoy era primero de abril, su cumpleaños... el primero que pasaba alejado de ella._

 _Sentía algo muy fuerte en mi pecho, pero no eran esos sentimientos de pesadumbre sino todo lo contrario; Era una mezcla de emoción, añoranza, exaltación, adrenalina junto con una gran felicidad ._

 _-_ ¿ _Es porque tu hermanita preferida se casará y se irá lejos?.- Dijo pellizcando mi mejilla._

 _-Claro que no, ya déjame tranquilo.-_

 _-Xiao Lang._ ¿ _En verdad estas bien?-_

 _-Si... ya es muy tarde, el banquete duró más de lo previsto así que iré a acostarme .Te veo mañana.- Me despedí de mi hermana para dirigirme a mi recamara._

 _-Sabes que puedes contar con todas nosotras para lo que necesites.-_

 _-Gracias, buenas noches.-_

¿ _Que diablos me estaba pasando ?. No lo sabía pero lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos._ ¿ _Qué es este sentimiento?._

¿Más de siete años ya? ¿Por qué de pronto lo recordé?

Me encontraba tomando una refrescante ducha mientras trataba de mermar mis pensamientos.

Mañana volvería a Japón.

Unas cálidas manos me abrazaron por atrás

-Yi Jie… -

-Cálmate .-

-Lo estoy.-

-¿Puedo tener a mi prometido de vuelta?.-

-¿Qué dices?.-

-Te has pasado toda la semana cerrado en todo este asunto de Japón que casi ya ni nos hablamos.-

-Fueron muchas cosas las que tuve que reorganizar de la noche a la mañana, entiende este viaje no fue planeado y... .- Me silenció colocándose frente mio y apoyando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Shhh... hace más de quince días que no lo hacemos, si seguimos así voy a dejar de de tomar la píldora, ya que es en vano.-

-Discúlpame... .-

En menos de un segundo Yi Jie empezó a devorarme, me di por vencido y me entregué al placer que ella me prometía.

Terminamos exhaustos o al menos yo, sentados sobre el frío piso de la ducha que aún nos bañaba, mientras nosotros nos abrazábamos mutuamente. Ella sobre mi, con sus piernas enroscadas a mi cadera.

Había un gran cariño pero no era amor, lo sabía. Amigos con derechos nunca fue una frase más acertada a lo que yo tenía con ella.

-Yi Jie, lamento haberte descuidado.-

-No te preocupes, entiendo.- Ella murmuraba mientras acariciaba mi húmedo cabello. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía así de querido.

-Tengo miedo de que al volver a Japón este vacío se acentué más. Deseo volver a amar a alguien con todas mis fuerzas y ser correspondido de igual forma. Quisiera que fueras tú, pero... ¿¡Por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti o de ni de ninguna otra persona que no sea ella!? - Le confesé frustrado mientras me aferraba más a Yi Jie. Necesitaba volver a sentir lo que Sakura Kinomoto me había enseñado hace años…

-Te amo como a un hermano, el que siempre quise, no como esos hermanastros aborrecibles que me anexaron… No conozco lo que es ese otro tipo de amor así que no puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes, pero ya es hora de que aprendas a vivir sin depender de ese amor. Vive de ti mismo, no dependas de nadie para ser feliz .- Ella se levantó suavemente, dejándome todavía tieso por su respuesta -Xiao Lang, hay algo importante que debes saber...-

-Basta por hoy por favor.- Le rogué y ella salió del baño dejándome solo.

No dormí esa noche y apenas mis párpados decidieron descansar, sonó la alarma.

A comenzar todo este ajetreo…

Pasé brevemente por la residencia Li, con la intención de una despedida formal de mi familia, sin embargo la mirada de mi madre junto con sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado.

" _Xiao Lang… si alteras la corriente del agua se interrumpirá el fluir natural de la vida."_

Las palabras de mi madre no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza durante todo el viaje.

-¡Xiao Lang, debemos pasear por la ciudad por favor!.-

-Acabamos de llegar, debemos descansar.-

-Es Sábado. ¿No quieres vivir la noche japonesa?.-

-Sábado a la noche después de un intenso papeleo en dos aeropuertos, un vuelo demorado y un tráfico horrible. A eso le asignó un merecido descanso de sábado por la noche, pero tú puedes salir si quieres.-

-No es divertido, vamos.-

-Prometo llevarte mañana a un lindo parque si me dejas ir a dormir ahora mismo.-

-¿Andaremos en bote?.- Era hasta irónico recordar que esa misma pregunta había salido también de los labios " _esa persona",_ hace más de una década.

-Solo si remas tú… - La misma respuesta que dí hace años.

-¡Hey!.- Pero esos ojos regañandome... no eran los esmeralda.

Solo trabajo, este viaje era únicamente de negocios, me repetí esa noche hasta dormirme.

Por supuesto apenas salieron los primeros rayos de luz en el país del sol naciente, Yi Jie me sacó de la cama. Vaya, era la primera vez desde que la conozco en la que ella despertaba antes que yo, por lo que tras un buen desayuno decidí recorrer la ciudad que tantas veces había caminado con.. _._ ¡Maldición!. Ya deja de pensar en eso, es hora de ser un hombre maduro y aceptar mi realidad. No puedo avanzar viviendo en el pasado.

-¡Mirá lo que son esas tiendas con esa ropa extravagante!.-

-Te prometí llevarte al parque Yoyogi, no encerrarme en todas las tiendas de Harajuku.-

-Tu me trajiste por este camino.-

-Porque no podía teletransportarme desde el hotel al centro del parque, y creí que caminar un poco por la ciudad nos iba hacer bien, pero veo que no.-

-Xiao Lang.- Me reprendió

-Vamos, ¿Ves el verde allá?. Eso es un parque, eso buscamos.-

-¿Podemos volver luego?.-

-¿Podemos entrar al parque al menos?.- Le supliqué

-Trato.- Respondió sonriente.

Definitivamente este verde es un golpe de aire fresco al movimiento de esta ciudad, pero ni bien intenté relajarme, lo sentí.

-Magia.-

-¿Qué ocurre Xiao Lang?.-

-Quédate aquí.-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Quién diablos era tan irresponsable para usar un conjuro en medio de un parque multitudinario y por qué aunque sentía el aura de una carta, no podía sentir la magia de ella?.

Tras correr rumbo hacia donde la magia se hacía más poderosa, terminé adentrándome en unos matorrales y apenas la ví, me paré en seco.

Una tierna niña, de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas; El sonido de su risa era lo más angelical que había alguna vez escuchado en mi vida.

Si esa era Windy, esa niña debía ser... cerré mis ojos, respiré hondo e intenté sentir esa aura. Era muy pequeña pero tan cálida, pura y familiar, me llenaba el alma.

Abrí mis ojos y observé como tomaba una pequeña flor entre sus manos mientras Windy volvía a transformarse en carta.

-O-oye…- La llamé al darme cuenta de que ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia; Sin embargo apenas me escuchó, se asustó y comenzó a mover su cabeza mirando nerviosa de un lado a otro.

-¿Esa era Windy, verdad?.- Apenas mencioné ese nombre, la pequeña sonrió.

-¿La conoces?.- Dijo animada.

-Claro, mira yo también puedo usarla … Windy.- Invoqué a la carta pero nada paso… una sonrisa melancólica se formó en mi rostro. Después de todo... ella sí terminó por romper nuestro último vínculo especial .

-No puedes usarla. Solo mi mamá, Hien y yo podemos.-

-¿Hien?.- Ese nombre...

-Es mi hermano.- Me comentó con una sonrisa. No, no, esto no me está pasando.

¿En verdad Sakura Kinomoto había sido tan insolente de usar el nombre de mi padre para nombrar a su hijo varón con otro hombre?.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?.- Le pregunté seriamente.

-No lo sé.-

-¿Estás tú sola?.- ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar sola a una niña tan pequeña?

-No, me enojé con Hien y me escapé.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? .- Le ofrecí mi mano pero ella dudosa, retrocedió un paso. -No tengas miedo, yo también uso magia.- Intenté convencerla invocando un conjuro y una pequeña llama apareció fugazmente.

-Increíble .- Río la pequeña totalmente asombrada

-No lo es tanto … además Sakura tiene a Kerberos, ¿No es así?.-

Estaba convencido de que esta pequeña era su hija, sin embargo con esa capciosa pregunta terminaría de confirmarlo. Sabía que era una jugada sucia, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Conoces a Kero también ?. Es muy gracioso, sobre todo cuando se pelea con Hien por llamarlo peluche porque Kero se transforma para regañarlo jaja.- Una familia, seguramente eran una hermosa familia, dolía demasiado.

-¿Vamos entonces?.- Volví a ofrecerle mi mano y apenas la tomó, unas lágrimas salieron sin explicación de mis ojos. Ese sentimiento era...

-¿Estás bien?.- Me preguntó mirándome preocupada, y pude observar con detalle sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, era tan parecida a ella. No pude contenerme, la tomé entre mis brazos y un sollozo mayor salió de mi .

-¡Suelta a mi hermana!.- Escuché un grito y ni bien vi al niño dueño de esa voz me quedé perplejo .

-¿Hien..?.- Apenas susurré.

No era cierto, tenía que ser un error, ella no me lo habría ocultado... pero ese niño era un calco de cualquiera de mis fotografías de cuando era niño.

La pequeña se zafó de mi agarre y se dirigió al lado de su hermano.

-¡Tonta, no tenías que alejarte tanto ! El tío nos va a matar, vamos.- La regaño.

-Hien- Lo llamé firmemente pero solo me dirigió una fría mirada.

-¡Hien , Nadeshiko! ¿Dónde se habían metido? .- Otra voz retumbó en el lugar, una que conocía bien, una a la que nunca le había agradado.

-Aléjensen de ese sujeto.- Gritó Touya Kinomoto apenas me vió.

-¿En dónde está Sakura?.- Le reclamé, pero no me respondió. -¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito hablar seriamente con ella en este preciso instante!.-

-¡Touya!.- La falsa identidad de Yue apareció, me vio con asombro sin más no dijo nada.

-Yuki llévate a los niños, enseguida los alcanzo.- Le pidió Kinomoto.

-De acuerdo.-

Contemplé cómo los niños junto con el guardián se distanciaban, más percibía como Hien continuaba mirándome seriamente a medida que se alejaba.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?.- La voz de Touya Kinomoto llamó mi atención.

-Negocios, pero ese no es el tema, ahora respondeme...-

-¡Xiao Lang!.- La chillona voz de Yi Jie resonó en mis oídos en el momento más inoportuno.

Apenas llegó se colocó a mi lado, y noté como Kinomoto observaba la mano de mi prometida. ¡Demonios!. El anillo, el mismo anillo que había usado su hermana años atrás.

-No verás a Sakura.-

-Mi relación con ella no es lo que quiero discutir, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Hablaras conmigo ahora, eso es todo lo que te ofrezco.-

-Yi Jie, por favor regresa al hotel, te veré luego.-

-Pero… .-

-¡Por favor!.- Le rogué en un grito.

La vi irse desanimada, mierda que no estaba siendo un prometido ejemplar y seguro hasta mi ex cuñado se había dado cuenta

-Es tu esposa, ¿Verdad?.-

-Prometida .- Aclaré.

-Vas a hacer tu vida, déjanos hacer nuestra vida en paz.-

-No tengo intención de alterar sus vidas, pero exijo una explicación.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

-Hien y Nadeshiko son...-

-Hijos de Sakura.- Confesó con pesar

-Lo sé. ¿Quien es el padre?.-

-Yo... Yukito, Tomoyo y muchos más cumplimos ese rol.-

-Quieres decir que si mediante una intimación de un juez los sometemos a una prueba de ADN, se comprobaría que esos niños no son míos.- Lo notaba asesinándome con la mirada.

-Embarazaste y dejaste sola a mi hermana cuando más te necesito. ¡Dame un motivo para no romperte los huesos ahora mismo!.-

-¡Ella nunca me dijo nada sobre el embarazo!. Claro que me hubiera hecho cargo en caso de haberlo sabido. Ahora dime tú cuál fue su motivo para ocultarme algo así.- Y por primera vez en la vida deje a Kinomoto sin palabras. -Los problemas que Sakura y yo tuvimos en un pasado no justifican el que me haya separado de mis hijos. No la veas como tu hermana; ¡Se objetivo y dime si crees que lo que hizo ella esta bien!.-

-No entiendes por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.-

-Lo sabría si ella me lo hubiese contado, si Sakura no quiere hablar conmigo hablaré con su padre.-

-El murió.-

-¿Qué?.-

-El día anterior a que Sakura tuviera a los bebés.- La rabia que había despertado mi charla con Touya Kinomoto se esfumó al escuchar esa noticia y una punzada de dolor perforó mi pecho.

-Sakura...- ¿Por que lo soportaste todo sola Sakura? - Mis condolencias para ti Kinomoto.- Le dí mi más sentido pésame a mi ex cuñado.

-Escucha, Hien y Nadeshiko son todo para Sakura. Tú y yo nunca congeniamos, más te ruego que te alejes de esos niños y los dejes ser feliz.-

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me aleje de mis hijos?.-

-¿Y qué es lo que tú vas a hacer con Sakura?. ¿Acaso no vas a separarla de ellos? .-

-No lo haré, te doy mi palabra con una condición.-

-¿Cuál es?.-

-Quiero hablar personalmente con Sakura.-

-No puedo tomar decisiones por ella.-

-¿Dónde está ahora?.-

-Terminando unos asuntos en Kyoto.-

-No quiero una disputa legal ni nada por el estilo, solo deseo saber sobre nuestros hijos.-

-Haz llorar una vez más a mi hermana o a esos niños y te perseguiré hasta China de ser necesario para matarte .-

-Este será mi numero en Japón, puede llamarme en cualquier momento- Le dije pasándole una tarjeta con mi numero de celular.

-Bien si no hay mas nada que decir, adiós.- Pronunció seriamente antes de irse.

Apenas se fue solo me vino una cosa a la cabeza. Mei Ling.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos reviews que me dejarón! En verdad me pone muy contenta leer tantos mensajes de apoyo!** **1989, Tomoyo, Fani, Loregaby07 y los demás guest y sobre todo a Lin Lu Lo Li!**

 **Bueno a responder preguntas. Trato de actualizar una vez por semana.** **Pese a que ya tengo escrita la historia, siempre alguna falta de ortografía, gramática u otra cosa del capítulo tengo que editar y lo voy haciendo a medida que voy subiendo los capítulos, además en el borrador tengo todo unido y recién cuando decido subir el capítulo decido donde sería mejor cortarlo y aún así muchas veces se me pasan un par de cosas por alto, gracias a Lin Lu Lo Li que me ayudó a notar un error en uno de los caps.**

 **Sobre la fecha de nacimiento de los bebés, bueno es el 1ro de abril, como la fecha de cumpleaños de Syaoran. Al principio había escrito que la fecha de fallecimiento de Fujitaka fuera ese día también pero al final pensé que iba a ser un poco traúmatico para Sakura que la fecha de fallecimiento de su padre, la fecha de nacimiento de sus bebés y encima su cumpleaños sea todo en el mismo día. así que opté por hacer la celebración el 31 de marzo para que casi al final del día Sakura tuviera ese accidente y entre el traslado al hospital, la estabilización y demás, los mellizos nacieran en la madrugada del 1ro de abril. Tengo escritas un par de escenas cómicas de los bebés con Kero, Tomoyo y Take, pero no con Touya y Yuki, aunque es una muy buena sugerencia, intentaré pensar en algo.**

 **Bueno hubo una pequeña reacción de Syaoran con los niños pero bueno ahora se viene la reacción de los ninos cuando se enteren de la identidad de Syaoran, por supuesto cuando el se encuentre finalmente con Sakura y sobre todo cuando Syaoran sepa que más de una persona de su entorno le ocultaron información importante. Espero actualizar para el fin de semana que viene**

 **Espero sus comentarios del capítulo**

 **saludos! n.n**


	16. Realidad

NOTA

CURSIVA: FLASHBACK

IMPRENTA: PRESENTE

 **SYAORAN**

Tomé un taxi y la llamé de inmediato.

-Tú lo sabías.- Afirme apenas me saludo del otro lado de la línea.

-Me prometiste no ir a Tomoeda.-

-Estoy en Tokyo tratando de disfrutar de un día normal, ¿Y qué crees?. De repente me cruzo con que tengo dos hijos con Sakura. ¿Tu lo sabías?.-

-Sí.- Soltó sin más.

-Es una jodida broma, ¿No?.-

-No le veo el chiste Xiao Lang.- Sabía que no podía desbordarme con Mei Ling, más estando embarazada, pero me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

-Sabes lo que podría hacerte el clan si se enteran que le ocultaste a su líder ese tipo de información.- Le recordé lo más sereno posible.

-¡Justamente por eso lo oculté de ti!. Si hubieses sabido que Sakura estaba embarazada, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?.-

-Pues nos hubiéramos casado, vivido felices en Hong Kong y esta charla nunca hubiese tenido lugar.-

-¿Acaso crees que Sakura hubiera aceptado casarse contigo?.-

-Nos amábamos.-

-Eso fue antes de que ella quedara embarazada.-

-Nombró a nuestros hijos como dijimos que lo haríamos algún día, eso tiene que significar algo y yo... yo aún la amo con todas mi fuerzas.- Confesé.

-Lo sé.-

-¿Ella aún me ama?. Por favor... necesito que me lo digas si lo sabes.- Rogué con mi voz entrecortada.

-No estoy segura.-

-Voy a verla.-

-¿Acaso no la viste?.-

-No, Hien y Nadeshiko estaban con su hermano.-

-¿Y cómo la vas a ver?. Además la loca de tu prometida estallaría.-

-Se que a pesar de que Kinomoto me detesta, le informará a Sakura sobre lo de hoy, y Yi Jie sabe todo sobre ella. Deberías conocerla mejor en realidad es una gran mujer.-

-No voy a hablar con esa loca hasta que me pida disculpas; Hablando de lo importante, ¿Y si su hermano decide no contarle?.-

-La buscaré por mar y tierra, y sé que él es consciente de eso .-

-Fuiste por negocios Xiao Lang.-

-Le expediré un poder a Tyan para que se haga cargo de mi parte, hay asuntos que ahora requieren más mi atención.-

-Le diré a Tyan que te exija un aumento.-

-No es gracioso, pero dime ¿Y tú cómo estás con tu embarazo?.-

-Gemelos ta daaa.-

-¿En verdad?.-

-Así es.-

-Nuestra generación parece estar destinada a tener mellizos.- Dije irónicamente.

-No es lo mismo.-

-¿Qué cosa?.- Le cuestioné.

-Gemelos que mellizos. Los gemelos son solo óvulo con un solo espermatozoide que se divide, mientras que los mellizos son dos espermatozoides y dos óvulos diferentes.-

-Vaya… .-

-Dime tus hijos son gemelos o mellizos.- Preguntó mi prima.

-¿¡Cómo voy a saber si uno o más de mis espermatozoides fecundaron esa noche en Sakura!?.- Grité completamente rojo. Agradecía estar hablando en chino o no podría dirigirle la mirada al chófer después de esto.

-Jajajaja, son mellizos Xiao Lang. No puede haber gemelos de diferente sexo.-

-¿Entonces para que me lo preguntas?.-

-Para jugar contigo, en fin cuida de mi maridito.-

-Claro.-

-Y Xiao Lang, por favor… no seas impulsivo.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Hablamos luego.-

-Si, cuídate, adiós.-

Me intrigaba saber qué tanto más sabía Mei Ling de mis hijos pero no quería presionarla. Deseaba saber todo de ellos sin embargo anhelaba más escucharlo de los labios de " _ella"_ … Ying fa...

 **SAKURA**

Fue un fin de semana bastante ajetreado; Tras corroborar el avance de las reformas en la casa vacacional del bisabuelo en Kyoto, me encontraba sentada nuevamente en el sillón de mi sala junto a mi hermano.

Esa enorme casa a las afueras Kyoto, cercano a un encantador bosque de bambú, tenía un aura encantadora. Soñaba con envejecer en ese lugar tan pacífico.

-Gracias por traerlos, espero no te hayan causado mucho problema.-

-Tu ocasionabas más problemas a su edad, monstruo.-

-¡Hermano!.-

-Sakura...- El repentino cambio de tono en mi hermano llamó mi atención.

-Dime.-

-Algo pasó ayer, pero tienes que estar tranquila. Te aseguro que nada pasara.-

¿Por qué la gente cree que diciendo esas palabras logran calmar a alguien?. Sinceramente genera todo lo contrario en mi. ¿Alguna vez funcionó en alguna persona?

-Que.. qué ocurrió?.- Balbucee con cierto temor.

-Cuando estábamos en Tokyo... Hien y Nadeshiko se cruzaron con ese sujeto.-

-¿Ese…sujeto ?.- Debía ser un error. Seguro yo estaba malentendiendo las palabras de mi hermano y necesitaba calmarme, sin embargo el rostro serio de Touya solo me hacía pensar en lo peor.

-Li .- Dijo secamente confirmando el más grande de mis temores.

Agradecía estar sentada ya que percibía como todas mis fuerzas estaban abandonando mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración era cada vez más pesada y profunda. Parecía que varias de mis funciones vitales habían disminuido su accionar a lo mínimo e indispensable para mantenerme consciente, como reservando energía para un golpe aún peor.

-¿Qué...?.- Logré murmurar

-Por favor Sakura ¡Cálmate!.- Insistió mi hermano posando sus manos a ambos lados de mis hombros. Yo no había gritado ni llorado pero seguramente el espanto que sentía en mi interior estaba siendo plasmado en mi rostro, y Touya lo notó, más continúo. -Los dejé solos en los juegos para ayudar a Yuki a cargar unos snacks que había comprado y para cuando los encontramos estaban con él, fue un descuido mío. Lo siento Sakura.-

-No, aunque hubieses estado con ellos el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. ¿Estás seguro de que era él?. ¿Habló con los niños ?.-

-Hien dijo que había perdido a Nadeshiko de vista y cuando la encontró, el mocoso estaba abrazándola. Luego Nadeshiko confesó que había utilizado una carta para bajarte una flor de un árbol y en ese momento apareció Li. Les pedí a ambos que no te dijeran nada hasta que yo hablara contigo.-

¿Syaoran estaba abrazándola? Acaso él…?

-¿Que más?. Dímelo por favor hermano!.- Rogué desesperada.

-El mocoso mencionó que solo estaba aquí por negocios.-

-¿Le dijiste que eran sus hijos?.-

-Él estaba convencido de eso y finalmente termine admitiéndolo.-

-¿Por qué?.-

\- Descuida, no los alejara de ti. Me lo aseguro con una condición.-

-¿Qué quiere?.-

-Hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué?. No, eso no puede pasar.-

-El mocoso es muy impredecible. Si pide una orden judicial junto a una prueba de Adn de los niños, podría iniciarse una batalla legal. Por ese motivo que trate de mantener la compostura con ese sujeto.-

-No, justamente por eso lo oculte de él.-

-Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo Sakura y créeme que no me agrada en absoluto ese mocoso, pero, lamentablemente es el padre de Hien y Nadeshiko. Si existe una manera pacífica de arreglar esta situación sería lo mejor; Con suerte su entorno lo va a persuadir de mantenerse en contacto lo mínimo y necesario.-

¿Quién y por qué lo persuadiría de algo así?

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunté en busca de una respuesta a tan grotesca idea.

-Está comprometido.-

Después de todos estos años ya me había hecho la idea de que él ya estaría casado y aún así no pude evitar sentir una leve pero dolorosa presión en mi pecho.

-Hablar con él… .-

-Hazlo solo si te sientes lista, nadie va a obligarte pero si decides hacerlo, ten.- Dijo extendiéndome una tarjeta de papel. -Te has convertido en una mujer muy fuerte, demostraste siempre que puedes lograr lo que tu quieras y además nos tienes a todos nosotros.-

-Hermano...-

-Mira, es lo que te trajo Nadeshiko, aunque ayer tenía mejor aspecto.- Dijo pasándome una flor rosácea, ya un poco marchita. -Hien estuvo regañándola todo el camino diciéndole que existía una carta para crear flores, ese niño es un poco petulante con ella en ciertas ocasiones. Tu no eres así, eso debe ser culpa del mocoso.-

-¡Tú eres así a veces hermano!.- Quería evitar encontrar similitudes entre mi hijo y Syaoran pero hasta Touya las notaba.

Al final de la tarde Touya regresó a Tokyo y yo me quedé sentada un buen rato en el sofá del living, observando esos ocho números.

Necesitaba una segunda opinión así que tomé mi móvil y la llamé.

-Tomoyo...-

-¿Sakura?.-

-Disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, te necesito.-

-Haré todo lo que necesites amiga.-

-Él volvió...él sabe de Hien y Nadeshiko- Dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?.-

-No, tengo miedo que los niños escuchen... ¿Puedo verte en el parque? Dejaré a Kero al cuidado de de Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-Te veo en media hora amiga.-

-Si… .-

Tras colgar subí rápido a mi habitación para cambiarme, si algo había logrado al convertirme en madre era a disimular todos mis problemas frente a mis hijos, así que respire hondo y entré a su habitación donde se encontraban junto con Kero.

-Mamá tiene que ir a comprar algo urgente al supermercado, por favor quédensen con Kero y no le ocasionen problemas.-

-¿No podemos ir?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko.

-Es algo rápido y ya es muy de noche, es más ustedes ya deberían estar acostados, así que a la cama.-

Kero me miro y me entendió de inmediato.

Apenas salí de mi casa comencé a correr de forma desaforada hacia el parque. Desde que escuché ese bendito apellido había estado en shock, uno que me había anestesiado, pero ahora comenzaba a palpar el peso de la verdadera situación que me rodeaba y sentía que si me detenía siquiera para tomar aire, miles de pensamientos y emociones violarían mi mente sin piedad.

Apenas llegué visualicé a Tomoyo, me arrojé en sus brazos y mis emociones contenidas estallaron en forma de lágrimas.

-No estás sola amiga.- La escuchaba decirme mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué volvió? Yo… ¡Él quiere verme, tengo mucho miedo!.-

-No tienes porque verlo, puedo ir a hablar con Li si lo deseas.-

-No sé qué hacer… debe odiarme por ocultarle lo de los niños. ¿Y si los quiere alejar de mi?.-

-Descuida, eso no va a pasar.-

-Pero… .-

-Si esa era su idea ni se molestaría en querer hablar contigo.-

-Mírame como estoy ahora con solo pensar que debo verlo personalmente… ¿Y si viene con su prometida?. Pensé que lo había superado pero… pero yo todavía… ¡No entiendo que es lo que pasa conmigo misma Tomoyo!.-

-Te comprendo, no eres una piedra Sakura. Tienes sentimientos y como te dije una vez, lo más difícil es entender nuestro propio corazón .-

Recordaba la primera vez que Tomoyo me mencionó lo mismo... mi confusión en ese entonces también era por Syaoran.

-Syaoran los vio cuando estaban en Tokyo junto a mi hermano y Yukito. Si hablo con él... ¿Cómo voy a explicarle?.-

-Tú sólo di la verdad. Tus sentimientos siempre fueron puros Sakura, nunca tuviste malas intenciones, solo miedo y él no puede culparte por eso.-

-Tomoyo... .-

-Esto es muy reciente, es natural tu alteración. No tomes una decisión así, tranquilizate, piensa detenidamente y haz lo que tu creas lo correcto.

-Gracias amiga… .-

 **SYAORAN**

Las palabras que Mei Ling me había dicho en Hong Kong esa vez...¿Realmente hasta ella me creía capaz de separar a mis hijos de su madre si el consejo me lo pedía?. O todas las mujeres eran sumamente exageras o mis actitudes eran el problema.

La boda con Yi Jie era un hecho, sin embargo necesitaba aclarar esta situación con Sakura.

Yi Jie...Yi Jie... dos pasos antes de llegar a la habitación del hotel me di cuenta de algo, Yi Jie debería estar furiosa.

Maldición, había estado pensando todo el tiempo en el suceso de esta tarde que olvide por completo que debería darle explicaciones.

Dicho y hecho; Ni bien entré Yi Jie me miraba seriamente, no se si esperaba que yo empezara a hablar o seria paciente hasta que cuelgue mi abrigo para después empezar con el sermón.

-¿Que fue todo eso Xiao Lang?.- Solo fue paciente hasta que me aflojé la corbata.

-Vamos a sentarnos al menos, te lo contaré.-

Nos dirigimos al juego de sillones que se encontraban en la parte frontal de la habitación, nos sentamos enfrentados uno al otro y comencé.

-Tengo dos hijos con Sakura.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?.- Estaba furiosa, debía calmarla con la verdad.

-Yo nunca lo supe, hasta hoy.- Dije mirándola sinceramente.

-¿Ella nunca te dijo nada? ¿Como sabes que son de Sakura, o que son tuyos?.-

-Es cierto, se los llevaron antes de que tú vinieras y me encontrarás con su hermano. Si los hubieras visto, era evidente a primera vista.-

-¿Crees que son tus hijos porque se parecen a ti?.-

-No solo eso, ella los nombró como prometimos que lo haríamos algún día si llegábamos a formar una familia, y al final su hermano confesó... que esos mellizos eran producto de mi último encuentro íntimo con Sakura.-

-¿Y por qué ella te lo oculto?.-

-¡No lo sé Yi Jie!. Me encantaría saber porque me separo de mis hijos y lo voy a averiguar.-

-Xiao Lang, ¿Hace cuanto tuviste tu último encuentro con ella?.-

-Ya te lo había dicho, esa noche del baile, para mi cumpleaños dieciocho.-

-Son casi ocho años que te ocultó la existencia de tus hijos. ¿No estás furioso?.- Me gritaba Yi Jie.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!. ¡Estoy tratando de mantener la calma cuando en realidad desearía destruir todo!.-

-Deberías querer matar a Sakura, ella es la responsable de tu ira.-

-No puedo verla completamente enfadado para que se asuste y se esfume con mis hijos.-

-Sabes que puede recurrir a la justicia, tienes excelentes abogados y ella te privó de tus propios hijos. No parece muy apta mentalmente si no pudo separar su odio hacia a ti con sus obligaciones como madre, así que seria un caso muy fácil.-

-¡No hables así de Sakura!. Y ella... ella no puede odiarme.-

-¡Ese es tu maldito problema Xiao Lang, eres muy blando con esa mujer y te tiene como quiere!.-

-Claro que no.-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?.Cualquier padre voltearía la puerta de la mujer que le privó la dicha de sus hijos y se los arrebataría de inmediato. Todos te creen el hombre mas fuerte del Clan, pero eres débil y ella es tu talón de Aquiles.-

-¿Acaso te estás escuchando?. ¿Dices que aparezca y obligue a esos niños a separarse de su madre para vivir con alguien a quien no conocen?. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tu padre te obligo a vivir con él, dejando a tu madre de lado?

-Lo que paso con mi familia es totalmente diferente. Solo quiero abrirte los ojos para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que tu amada Sakura no es tan santa como parece.-

-Necesito hablar con ella.-

-¿Y cómo lo harás?.-

-Su hermano la pondrá en contacto conmigo.-

-¿Y tu le creíste?.-

-El sabe que la buscaré de todas formas.-

\- ¿Y una vez que la veas que pasara?.-

-No lo sé.-

-Me refiero a nuestra boda. ¿No piensas quedarte a vivir en Japón o si?.-

-No cancelare la boda si eso es lo que te preocupa y en cuanto al lugar de residencia, no puedo quedarme en Japón… de momento al menos.-

-Xiao Lang… -

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

-Necesito que te cases conmigo.-

-Acabo de decir que lo haré, no te voy a dejar.-

-Se que no me amas pero te necesito.-

-Y yo a ti.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a mi.

 **SAKURA**

 _Estaba anonada. Hoy, la primera gran parte de la mañana los profesores del instituto habían separado a los varones de nuestra división para darnos la famosa "charla", claro que los chicos también tuvieron la suya en otro salón._

 _Después de clases Syaoran estaba acompañándome a casa como de costumbre pero decidimos tomar un descanso en el parque pingüino y el tema inevitable salió a flote._

 _-_ _¡_ _Ca-calma no es lo que piensas!.-_

 _-Dijiste que querías que tuviéramos seis hijos, dime que es lo que malinterprete de esa frase.-_

 _-Bueno… tu sabes que mi madre tuvo a mis cuatro hermanas antes que a mi, y anterior a eso, mi abuela paterna tuvo cuatro hijos.- Lo observe detenidamente. -Es más bien una tradición que el sucesor como jefe del Clan tenga más hijos que el jefe anterior… .-_

 _¿Embarazarme seis veces? Tras haber visto solo unas horas antes el proceso de un parto natural mediante un vídeo bastante explícito, después de que me explicaran cuanto se dilataría mi cuerpo para sacar una cabeza, si señores, una cabeza de mi vagina o ver como realizarían una especie de Harakiri en caso de que no fuese un parto natural._

 _\- Tranquila Sakura, es una tradición pero no es una norma, y aunque así fuese no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, nadie lo hará. Yo solo quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… .- Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas mientras me miraba de esa forma tan tierna que lograba derretirme. -Perdóname por haberte asustado con mis palabras. Me encantaría ser padre en un futuro pero si tu no lo deseas, yo lo aceptaré y todos deberán hacerlo; Así que por favor nunca te alejes de mi lado, Sakura.-_

 _Este chico no se cansaba de ser tan encantador, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pese a todo lo que había aprendido hoy, deseaba tener hijos con Syaoran._ _¡_ _Aunque definitivamente no serían seis!. Así que decidí que lo mejor era transmitirle a él mi decisión para tranquilizarlo._

 _-Se que aún tenemos trece años, sin embargo me gustaría convertirme en madre algún día, y lo que más deseo es que tu seas el padre de mi hijos. Te amo Syaoran, yo también quiero vivir cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado.-_

 _Nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Era el momento, ya no podíamos pos ponerlo más, quería sentir sus labios más que nada en el mundo, así que fui cerrando mis ojos a medida que le acercaba mi rostro en una clara señal de que quería ser besada por él. Mi palpitar enloquecido al sentir su respiración y su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla._

 _-Sakura… .- Mi nombre pronunciado en esa voz tan ronca…_

 _-Bésame Syaoran.- Susurré abriendo levemente mis ojos._

 _-¿Estás segura?.-_

 _-_ _¡_ _Maldición Syaoran!_ _¡_ _Como pretendes que hagamos hijos si ni siquiera nos besamos!.-_

 _-Sería nuestro primer beso y yo…tengo miedo de que no te guste, es decir, lo recordarás por siempre. Debe ser muy especial._ _-_

 _Esto ya era el colmo. Había parejas más jóvenes que nosotros besuqueándose en los pasillos del instituto. Yo ya me había desarrollado hace más de un año y por la charla de hoy estaba segura que a él ya le había pasado "eso". Si Syaoran no quería tomar las riendas, yo lo haría. Tome sus manos y las posicione fuertemente sobre mis senos._

 _-_ _¡_ _Qué rayos estás haciendo!.- Gritó, y en su distracción yo lo besé._

 _Primero fue un contacto seco, y debo admitir que me sorprendió al sentir sus labios empezar a moverse sobre los míos. Era una sensación tan maravillosa que enseguida empecé a corresponderlo con la misma ternura que él me transmitía. Retiró sus manos de mi pecho y colocó una nuevamente en mi mejilla y la otra la llevo a mi cintura, acercándome más a él._

 _Naufragaba en ese océano de nuevas sensaciones que estaba conociendo, pero lo más importante era que me encontraba perdida con él, mi persona más importante._

 _Finalmente abrimos los ojos._

 _-Wo ai ni Ying Fa.- Nunca había escuchado esas palabras pero por el tono y la forma en la que me miraba, mi corazón se llenó de felicidad. Mi primer beso._

Abrí mis ojos derramando lágrimas en medio de la oscuridad. Return… tenía la carta en mi mano. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Voltee a ver mi celular para verificar la hora. Las cuatro de la mañana y… un mensaje de texto.

¿Meiling?

"Xiao Lang me llamó comentándome lo ocurrido. Él no va a obligarte a nada, solo quiere verte. Descuida, todo estará bien."

No podía responderle ni llamarla por la hora pero sin duda entre mi hermano, Tomoyo y ella, realmente me ayudaron a calmarme.

" _Tranquila, es una tradición pero no es una norma y aunque así fuese no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras. Nadie lo hará."_ .- Sé que tus palabras en ese entonces fueron sinceras… Syaoran….

 **SYAORAN**

Casi dos semanas, más precisamente nueve días pasaron, hasta que finalmente la escuché.

-Ho...Hola.- Después de tantos años escuché su tímida voz y miles de sentimientos emergieron desde lo más profundo de mi.

-¿Sakura?.-

-Si.-

-Necesitamos hablar.- Fui directo al grano sin embargo él no saber qué esperar me tenía aterrado.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Bueno este capítulo quedó más largo de lo creía pero no había forma de cortarlo antes.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews** **, Fani, Cyna, Lin Lu Lo Li, Tomoyo y los que me dejarón como guest! Leí algunos comentarios que aceptaron bastante en algunas cosas que van a pasar xD.**


	17. Enfrentandome a ti

**SYAORAN**

-Te escucho.- Dijo.

-Es un tema complejo para un conversación telefónica. Si no te parece mal podemos reunirnos y hablar como dos adultos civilizados.-

-¿Será como adultos civilizados?.-

-Si, solo dime donde y cuando.-

-Tengo algo de tiempo mañana a las dos cerca de la primaria Tomoeda, pero si no puedes podemos pos ponerlo.-

-Ahí estaré, ¿En donde?.-

-¿Te parece en Clover?.-

-¿Sigue existiendo esa confitería?.-

-Si.-

-Entonces mañana a las dos, tienes mi numero cualquier cosa llámame por favor..-

-De acuerdo. Él número de donde te estoy llamando es mi celular, así que también puedes agendarlo para avisarme si algo surge.-

-Te veo mañana.-

-Si...-

 **SAKURA**

Fue difícil pero tras mucho meditarlo tomé las agallas necesarias para hacer esa llamada.

Su tono… era más ronco de lo que lo recordaba, aun así era su voz, lo sabía, realmente era él.

Todavía sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón, había caminado sin rumbo a lo largo del living comedor para evitar los nervios durante toda esa conversación que no duró más de de cinco minutos, sin embargo para mi fue eterna, y apenas corté mis piernas flaquearon al punto que tuve que sujetarme de uno de los aparadores.

-¿Estás bien?.- Me dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, gracias por el apoyo.-

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?.- Me pregunto Take.

-Descuiden, es algo de lo que tengo que tomar las riendas.-

-¿Hablarás con los niños?.- Preguntó mi amiga.

-No todavía, quiero esperar a ver cómo resulta todo mañana.-

-Por favor llámanos si necesitas algo.- Pidió Take posando su mano sobre mi hombro, me reincorpore y los miré a ambos con un sincero agradecimiento.

-Gracias amigos.-

 **SYAORAN**

Aunque la puntualidad no era su fuerte, llegué quince minutos antes de la hora pactada.

La cita era en una pequeña y colorida cafetería de Tomoeda, la cual en nuestra adolescencia habíamos frecuentado infinidad de veces después de clases ya que quedaba muy cerca del instituto.

Tras ser recibido por una de las camareras, tomé asiento en una de las mesas del fondo. Anhelaba la mayor privacidad posible pero apenas me relaje en la silla fui consciente de la situación, este lugar… este lugar estaba invadido de nuestros recuerdos. No importaba hacia donde mirase, en todo estaba _ella_.

Un nudo en la garganta empezó a formarse y cerré fuertemente mi mano en forma de puño para contenerme. No podía vacilar en este momento, nuestros sentimientos no eran lo que íbamos a tratar y debía centrarme en lo que realmente importaba ahora, mis hijos.

Sorprendentemente solo diez minutos después de la hora pactada, ella apareció.

Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron en un ciento cincuenta por ciento.

Hermosa, más de lo que recordaba. La imagen de ella que guardaba de forma preciada en lo más profundo de mi interior no le hacía justicia. Su cabello seguía corto como de costumbre, tenía ambas manos apretadas contra su pecho, y su fino rostro denotaba una expresión entre confusión y temor. No me temas por favor, yo era el que debía temer por todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, aun después de tantos años.

Ella llevaba un holgado pantalón caqui junto a una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón, era un atuendo bastante discreto pero aun así era la mujer mas perfecta del universo

Me recordaba que solo debía pensar en mis hijos, más no podía, era un pelea interna que iba a perder.

Mis hijos con Sakura Kinomoto… Sakura, mi Sakura.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido para que siquiera la idea de poder olvidarte pasara por mi cabeza?.

Deseaba arrojarme sobre ella, estrecharla en mis brazos y nunca más dejarla escapar. Quería sentir que era real y no otro de mis angustiosos sueños donde finalmente ella se desvanecía cuando la alcanzaba.

Mis párpados inferiores empezaban a humedecerse de forma descontrolada, necesitaba calmarme, no quería espantarla. Si esta vez la perdía sería mi fin.

Seguía tan despistada como siempre, buscándome entre las mesas, y apenas sus esmeraldas se cruzaron con mis ojos, mi tiempo y mi mundo se detuvieron.

 **SAKURA**

Debía llegar a tiempo ya que no disponía plenamente de toda la tarde, en menos de dos horas tendría que pasar a buscar Hien y Nadeshiko por la primaria, pero al menos esta cafetería quedaba a escasos metros del lugar.

Necesitaba mostrarme firme y seria, ya que el asunto a tratar era sumamente delicado y cualquier error podría influir negativamente en el futuro de mis hijos.

Esperaba que después de tantos años pudiera mantener una conversación madura con Li Syaoran, lejos de esos escándalos que hacíamos en nuestro último año de compromiso.

¿Cómo se supone que me recibiría después de enterarse de los niños?. ¿Y si empezaba a gritarme apenas me viera?. Ya empezaba a arrepentirme de enfrentar esta situación ahora. Calma Sakura, es algo que tarde o temprano deberás hacer.

Apenas entré, empecé a buscar entre las mesas, no lo veía. No había llegado demasiado tarde, ¿No?. A lo mejor se había arrepentido. Tal vez este encuentro nunca fue pactado en realidad y era todo una mala jugada de mi inconsciente, vaya, si así era, iba a necesitar ayuda psicológica de inmediato.

Busqué un poco más y apenas sentí una mirada penetrante, giré y ahí estaba él. No lucía enojado, más bien parecía perturbado.

Syaoran… ¿En verdad después de tanto tiempo estaba escrito que nos volviéramos a ver?. ¿Por qué no podía controlar los latidos de mi corazón?. Esto posiblemente sea una locura.

No podía dejar de mirarlo y el hecho de que él tampoco me sacara la mirada de encima no ayudaba. Comencé a acercarme hacia su mesa a paso lento pero seguro, sin embargo antes de llegar me lleve una silla puesta.

-¡Auch!.- ¡Tonta Sakura!. No quería llamar la atención y ahora varios de los comensales habían volteado hacia donde yo me encontraba. Cerré mis ojos no solo por la vergüenza sino para tratar de calmar el dolor de ese pequeño golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Era su voz, solo fue un segundo de despiste y Syaoran ya estaba a mi lado posando su mano en mi brazo. Tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto, ¡yo... no podía con esto!

-Si… .- Dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Avancé rápido dejando a Syaoran detrás y tomé asiento en la mesa donde lo había visto previamente sentado. Fijé mi mirada al servilletero, más no pasó mucho hasta escuchar el chirrido de la otra silla, indicando que Syaoran se había sentado también.

Un silencio incomodo tomó posesión del lugar.

-Lamento lo de tu padre… .- Finalmente pronunció y fue suficiente para que llamara mi atención.

-Gracias.- Respondí y voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana que lindaba con nuestra mesa.

Esto tal vez sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, pero ya era tarde para escapar.

 **SYAORAN**

Un frío e incómodo silencio comenzó a formarse. Ella miraba por la ventana y yo no pude dejar de contemplar furtivamente cada detalle de su rostro, me sentía como ese niño que la observaba con devoción, en secreto, mientras ella no se daba cuenta.

-Bien…- Tenía tantas cosas para decirle y preguntarle pero no sabía cómo y por cual empezar. -Los niños… .- Llamé su atención y volvió a mirarme fijamente.

-Ellos están bien.- Saltó a la defensiva.

-Volví por ti.-

-¿Eh?.- Me miró sorprendida.

-Es decir un par de meses después de separarnos, yo...te vi embarazada junto a ese sujeto y creí que el y tu... .-

-¿Ese sujeto?.-

-Odawara….-

-¿Creíste que Take y yo qué?.- El escucharla nombrarlo con tanta calidez y confianza me hirvió la sangre.

-Te vi tan feliz junto a él, y yo… pensé que él.- Manifesté molesto, había cerrado tan fuerte mi mano en forma de puño que hasta me estaba lastimando.

-¿Qué, Syaoran?.- Volvió a repetirme.

-Asumí que ese sujeto te había embarazado y bueno… ya sabes, estabas saliendo con él.-

-¿¡Que diablos pasa por tu cabeza Syaoran!?.- Me reclamó un tanto enojada.

-¿Nunca pasó nada entre ustedes?. Ese tipo no se separaba de ti en la preparatoria.- No podía contenerme, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Somos amigos e íbamos a la misma clase. ¿Acaso no es lo normal?.-

-¿Me juras que nunca intentó nada contigo?.Eres muy distraída para esas cosas Sakura.-

-¡Cielos Syaoran, no!.-

-¿No qué, Sakura?.-

-Nunca pasó nada.- Dijo y sin poder evitarlo largué un suspiro de alivio.

-En ese entonces creí que él era el padre.- Confesé

-¿Que él era el padre de mis bebés?.- Asentí levemente con la cabeza -Si te hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada no habrías dudado de tu paternidad pese a que me dijiste que era una golfa?.-

-Siempre lamenté el haberte llamado así. Y no, no hubiese dudado de mi paternidad si eras tú la que me lo decía.-

-¿Y qué hubieses hecho?.-

-No lo sé, es decir, claro que iba a tomar mi responsabilidad pero no sé cómo hubiese sido. Era adolescente y mis decisiones no iban a a ser tal vez las más maduras.-

Te hubiera secuestrado y no te hubiera dejado salir de mi apartamento hasta que aceptaras ser mi esposa, pensaba para mis adentros.

-Tú estás comprometido ¿verdad?.-

-Si... voy a casarme en un par de meses, sin embargo existen asuntos de la compañía de construcción de mi padre que necesitaban ser tratados aquí,en Japón.- No esperaba esa pregunta pero ella seguramente ya sabía la respuesta, así que no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

-¿Y ella sabe que tienes dos hijos conmigo? .-

-Yi Jie sabe todo de ti y de mis hijos. No la amo, ni ella a mi.- Me apresure a decir.

-Y aunque no se amen deben hacer lo que dicta el Clan y casarse.-

-No es así.-

-¿Y por qué están juntos?.-

-Es algo largo de explicar y sabes que el tema por el que estamos reunidos es otro.- Necesitaba llevar la conversación a otro lugar de forma urgente pero podría decir que hasta sentí un poco de desilusión de su parte al escucharme decir eso. No, no debía imaginarme cosas.

-Cierto. Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

-A mis hijos.- No fueron las palabras correctas, vi su cara horrorizada. -No me malentiendas, no voy a sacártelos ni nada por el estilo.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Quisiera verlos, formar parte de su vida, que sepan que tienen un padre.-

-¿No tienes hijos ya?.-

-Solo Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-¿Vas a llevarlos a Hong Kong?.-

-Nunca, te lo juro. Es decir, si desean venir de visita contigo estaría mas que feliz pero juro que no los retendré.-

-¿Ni tu clan lo hará?.-

-Soy el nuevo jefe ahora.-

-¿El tipo de jefe que debe casarse por obligación pero puede dejar ir como si nada a dos niños con una combinación de poderes mágicos increíbles?.-

-Sigo ciertas normas que benefician a mi familia, un matrimonio con una descendencia es algo que yo quiero, el Clan solo busco opciones de mujeres donde rompí infinidad de compromisos y aunque no ame a Yi Jie al menos con ella puedo convivir.-

Sabía que era mentira, la única mujer con la que me plantee seriamente tener hijos era Sakura Kinomoto y ella estaba en lo cierto, la finalidad de este matrimonio era que el consejo dejará de taladrarme la cabeza pero no podía decírselo aun o arruinaría mis ínfimas oportunidades de estar con mis hijos y… con ella.

-Eso para ti es que la quieres mucho.- Afirmó.

-Si, no voy a negarlo.- Confesé en un suspiro cerrando mis ojos.

Nuevamente un clima incómodo volvió a aparecer entre nosotros.

-Iba a contarles de ti algún día, Syaoran.-

-¿En verdad?.-

-Si, son pequeños todavía, sin embargo ya son conscientes que en la mayoría de las familias de sus compañeros de clase existen "mamá y papá". Esperaba no tener esa charla hasta su pre adolescencia pero parece que será mucho antes de lo previsto.- Dijo mirándome temerosamente.

-Tranquila, lo haremos juntos si me lo permites. ¿Puedo verlos?.- De acuerdo, tal vez me apresure demasiado con esa última pregunta, más no pude evitarlo.

-Saldrán de clases a las cuatro, si quieres puedes acompañarme... después de todo ¿Ellos ya te vieron, no?.-

-Si, aunque fue muy breve. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó tu hermano?-

-Cuando Touya llegó te vio junto a Hien y Nadeshiko. Después de hablar con Nadeshiko, ella contó que tú te habías acercado a ella cuando estaba usando una carta.-

-Había llegado la noche anterior y apenas salí a recorrer un poco las calles de Tokyo percibí una presencia mágica, vaya que fue una bienvenida a Japón.- Finalice con un pequeño alborozo.

-Se que lo que hice no tiene perdón... En verdad siento habértelo ocultado.- Articuló con cierta pena.

-No voy a mentirte, estuve furioso por un momento, sin embargo eso no iba a llevarme a ningún lado. Tenías tus motivos y no te voy a pedir que me los digas ahora pero no quiero perder el contacto contigo ni con mis hijos, nunca más.-

-Así será, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros por ellos... .-

-¿Una promesa?.- Le dije mostrándole mi meñique y ella sonrió levemente.

-Es una promesa.- Apenas sentí su calor envolviendo mi dedo, toda la piel se me erizo y cerré mis ojos para poder sentirlo mejor

Nuevamente pudimos desenvolvernos como en los viejos tiempos, era como esas entrañables tardes después del instituto donde nos quedábamos hablando, tratando de resolver alguna tarea o simplemente disfrutábamos la presencia del otro.

Nos quedamos conversando sobre nuestros viejos amigos e inclusive del embarazo de Mei Ling del cual ella ya se encontraba al tanto obviamente. Estar con Sakura podía hacer cualquier situación amena y cálida.

Ella me complementaba, ella me hacía feliz.

Sakura era todo para mi, siempre lo fue y siempre va a ser así.

 **Continuará**

Hola ! Bueno finalmente se volvieron a ver pero el verdadero peso de darse cuenta que están nuevamente el uno junto al otro ya les va a caer más adelante a esos dos. Obviamente en el próximo capítulo Syaoran va a encontrarse nuevamente junto a Nadeshiko y Hien.

Les quiero agradecer MUCHÍSIMO a Loregaby07, Fani, cicilina, Lin Lu Lo Li, sakurale2783, Euberoma y los que dejaron su post como Guest. En verdad se siente bien leer que les gusta la historia

Veo que el club anti Yi Jie va creciendo XD. Como dijo Fani y le comenté a Lin Lu Lo Li, Yi Jie es más como una compañera para Syaoran, no se aman pero se necesitan mutuamente. Ahí es donde se verá si Yi Jie decide ayudar como una verdadera amiga a Syaoran para recuperar a Sakura o el hecho de saber que puede perder a su permanente compañero pesa más.

También existe la posibilidad de que Sakura encontró a otra persona más importante en su vida que Syaoran y él decide afrontar que su relación amorosa con Sakura ya no podrá volver a ser lo mismo pero acepta mantener un vínculo sano con ella solo por sus hijos para poder finalmente enamorarse de Yi Jie o si Syaoran decide recuperar a Sakura esperemos que no lo arruine nuevamente como la vez anterior.

Espero leerlos nuevamente !

saludos n.n


	18. Familia en construcción

.

.

 **SYAORAN**

Cuando apenas llegamos y vimos salir a los primeros niños del instituto, comencé a morir de los nervios, pero el calor de su mano envolvió a la mía.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien, ya lo verás.- Sus hermosas palabras vinieron acompañadas de una leve sonrisa, era tan _ella_. Apreté fuertemente su mano como reflejo.

-¡Mamá!.- Esa hermosa y pequeña voz.

Los ví corriendo a ambos hacia donde me encontraba junto con Sakura y pronto como la pequeña se acercó, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre quien la cargo de inmediato, mientras que a mi me dirigió un entusiasmado saludo junto con una alegre mirada, Nadeshiko era _tan Sakura; S_ in embargo cuando observé a Hien, me di cuenta que se había detenido poco antes de llegar.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?.- Lo escuché decir.

-Hien, tranquilo es un viejo amigo mío.- Trató Sakura de apaciguarlo.

-Tío Touya dijo que nos alejamos de él.- Respondió.

-Sabes que el tío exagera.- Insistió Sakura.

-Él no es malo.- Dijo tiernamente mi pequeña Nadeshiko mientras me miraba.

-Mamá lloró por su culpa.- Vociferó mi hijo y un sentimiento de angustia empezó a invadirme. ¿Qué tanto dolor había atravesado ella por mis errores?.

-Hien, lloré al ver esas fotos por nostalgia, nada más.-

-Mamá, el señor y Hien se parecen mucho.¿No crees?.- Interrumpió.

-¡Claro que no!.- Gritó exasperado mi hijo. Ese desprecio de su parte me resquebrajaba por dentro, pero no podía ser tan iluso de pretender que me aceptarán como si más. Después de todo no cabía duda de que Hien tenía mi esencia.

Me acerque cuidadosamente a mi hijo, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, me agaché y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. El hecho de que no se apartará de mi tacto, para mi era un avance.

-Lo último que deseo es hacerles daño a ustedes o a Sakura. No voy a pedirte de que aceptes pero... ¿Me permitirías compartir esta tarde con ustedes?.-

-Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió en un bufido.

-¡Hien! Tus modales .- Lo reprendió Sakura.

-No seas así, Sakura. Nuestra relación empezó de una forma similar ¿Recuerdas?.- Le rememore a mi cerezo de forma divertida para luego volver a dirigirme a mi hijo. -Así que supongo es buen inicio. Soy Li Xiao Lang, y tu nombre es Hien. ¿Verdad? .-

-Si, Hien Kinomoto... .-

-Llevas el nombre de mi padre. Él fue un gran hombre y estoy seguro que tú lo serás también.- Él se quedó obvservandome con estupor.

-Mamá, ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?.- Interrumpió Nadeshiko.

-¡Lo olvidé!. Debemos pasar por el supermercado para hacer las compras.-

-Mamá eso siempre lo haces antes de pasarnos a buscar.- Reclamó mi pequeña niña.

-¿Te distrajiste con él?.- Dijo con incredulidad Hien, señalándome mientras me miraba de reojo, sin embargo más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritó Sakura completamente roja como un tomate. -¡No! Es decir, si estuve con él pero...-

Era verdaderamente gracioso como los roles parecían invertirse, siendo Hien un adulto pidiéndole explicaciones a una Sakura que actuaba como niña. Quería reír pero percibí sus gemas verdes mirándome en busca de ayuda, así que aclaré mi garganta y acudí al pedido de ella.

-Es mi culpa, así que los ayudaré con las compras .-

-¿Cenaras con nosotros?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko.

-Nadeshiko, él seguro ya tiene a alguien que lo está esperando para cenar.- Le explicó Sakura de forma comprensiva.

-Cenaré con ustedes, es decir si me lo permiten.- Interrumpí.

-¡Si!.- Exclamó mi pequeña.

-A mi me da igual.- Aporto Hien y la decisión final quedaba en mi cerezo, por lo que la miré en busca de su aprobación.

-¿En verdad no tendrás ningún problema? Es decir… .- Notaba su preocupación.

-Descuida, enviare un mensaje avisando y estaremos bien.-

-¿Pasta está bien?.- Me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro.-

-¿Oye Hien quieres que te cargue hasta el supermercado?.- Preguntó entusiasmada Sakura quien todavía tenía a nuestra hija en brazos.

-Soy grande puede caminar.-

-¿Vas a despreciar los brazos de tu querida madre?.- Expresó falsamente ofendida, la conocía tan bien...

-Caminaré.- Dijo determinante mi hijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Vamos Hien!. No pasará mucho para que crezcas más y no pueda cargarte.- Perseveró ella, la conocía, iba a ganar esta batalla.

-¿Y quien va a cargarme a mí?.- Preguntó tiernamente Nadeshiko, en ese momento noté a Sakura mirarme de una forma cómplice y lo comprendí.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?.- Le ofrecí pero al principio parecía dudar.

-Hien dice que peso mucho.- Trató de explicarme.

-Soy muy fuerte.- Argumenté apretando el músculo del brazo izquierdo y apenas la vi sonreír, procedí a acercarme a Sakura para tomar a Nadeshiko de sus brazos.

Intencionalmente me aproximé lo más posible al cuerpo de mi cerezo mientras transfería a la pequeña hacia mi y, aprovechando la situación ose con agachar y apoyar mi frente junto a la de Sakura; De inmediato sus ojos me dedicaron una tierna mirada que embalsamó mi alma.

¡Eso tenía que ser amor por todos los dioses!.

 **SAKURA**

En todo el trayecto a casa, la forma en que Syaoran interactuó con Nadeshiko junto con los intentos de entrar en el corazón de Hien, sin duda me dejaron totalmente conmovida.

De hecho durante las compras en el supermercado, Hien permitió a regañadientes que Syaoran lo cargara para alcanzar unos paquetes que se encontraban en la parte más alta de la góndola.

Sin duda en el pasado Syaoran supo cómo adueñarse de mi corazón y ahora parecía que iba a lograr lo mismo con nuestros hijos. Solo rogaba que su relación con ellos no terminara siendo tan dolorosa como lo fue conmigo.

Existían miles de motivos por lo que esto tal vez no funcionaria pero al menos por hoy bajaría un poco la guardia con él, solo por hoy intentaría olvidar que él está comprometido e intentaría jugar a la familia feliz.

Apenas llegamos le advertí a Kero que podía salir, como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba a casa y no tenía visitas de personas ajenas a mi relación con la magia. Ni bien visualizó a Syaoran pensé que iban a reñir como en los viejos tiempos pero solo se quedó serio. Kero se encontraba al tanto de que hoy me reuniría con Syaoran, más aún el verlo en casa sin duda parecía haberlo dejado pasmado.

-Kero, podrías acompañar a los niños a darse un baño y a cambiarse mientras preparo la cena, por favor.-

-Doble cena.- Me atacó.

-Oye Kero esos chantajes te los enseño Touya, ¿Cierto?.-

-Jojojo.- Dío una risotada alardeando su flamante victoria mientras llevaba a Hien y Nadeshiko al primer piso de la casa.

Si bien la casa era mucho más chica que donde vivía antes, su distribución era bastante similar.

Yo procedí a dirigirme hacia la cocina y Syaoran me siguió.

-Descuida, puedes quedarte en la sala de estar hasta que todo esté listo.-

-Quiero ayudarte.-

-Pagaste las compras y ayudaste con las bolsas, no puedo pedirte más; Además es solo pasta con un poco de salsa, no es mucho trabajo.-

-Déjame al menos pasarte lo que necesites y permíteme estar en la cocina contigo.-

-Esta bien.-

Debía admitir que Syaoran era de gran ayuda en la cocina, siempre lo fue, hasta diría que sus platos eran mejores que lo míos. La conversación durante la cocina fue casi nula, solo un par de frases relacionadas a la preparación, no obstante sentía como él no me quitaba la vista de encima, y cuando finalmente estaba revolviendo la salsa pude notar como se acercaba por detrás.

-No lo revuelvas tan rápido.- Sentía su respiración sobre mi hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha posándose sobre la mía, guiando el ritmo con el que movía esa cuchara de madera. -Hazlo así para que absorba mejor los condimentos.- Mi piel se erizo, nuevamente me estaba costando trabajo respirar. Giré lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo y apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, me sumergí en esas piscinas ámbares.

-¡Mamá, Nadeshiko uso tres kilos de shampoo otra vez!.- Escuchamos a Hien acercarse y apenas lo vimos entrar a la cocina nos separamos lo más rápido posible totalmente avergonzados.

-Vaya...- Expresó asqueado mientras nos miraba.

-La comida estará lista enseguida, por favor pongan la mesa.- Agarré un par de platos junto con unos cubiertos, le pasé una gran parte a Syaoran, otra a Hien y los eché prácticamente de la cocina.

Tranquilízate Sakura, esto es por tus hijos. Debo enfriar mi cabeza y estar segura de que Syaoran no oculta otras intenciones.

Por supuesto la cena se basó en un ataque interrogatorio de los niños hacia Syaoran y a mi.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko.

-El mocoso quería las cartas pero Sakura fue mucho más astuta y… .- Empezó explicando Kero pero claro, su relato idolatrandome no iba a estar completo sin un ataque a mi ex rival.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?.- Gritó Syaoran... vaya, el viejo Syaoran volvió a aparecer.

-Pero las cartas tienen tu nombre mamá.- Dijo Hien

-Su familia lo mandó a Japón con el fin de recolectar las cartas, y tras juntarlas todas, Yue decidió que yo era la indicada para ser la dueña.-

-No fue así, tú capturaste más cartas que yo, y al final nos enfrentamos a Yue. Yo perdí y tú ganaste.-

-¿Se enfrentaron a Yue?.-

-Si, Yue fue el encargado de decidir quién era más adecuado para ser el dueño de las cartas. Antes se llamaban cartas Clow, el mago Reed Clow fue su creador y apenas me convertí en la nueva dueña de las cartas, tuve que transformarlas con mi magia y son lo que ven ahora. Syaoran es descendiente de Clow, por eso su familia lo envió a recuperarlas.- Expliqué

-Entonces tú y mamá fueron rivales.- Dijo Hien

-Si, hubieran visto como se peleaban.- Aportó innecesariamente Kero

-¡Eso no es cierto!. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero después de convertirme en la dueña de las cartas Clow, Syaoran se quedó a mi lado ayudándome.

-¿Y qué pasó después?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko y miré a Syaoran dudosa, más él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que me retirare- Expresó Kero de repente.

-¿Por qué?.- Le cuestioné.

-Quiero terminar un nivel que deje pendiente con un video juego.-

Ni bien Kero se retiró iba a hablar acerca de la situación con Eriol, sin embargo Syaoran se adelantó.

-Yo me enamoré de su madre.- ¡Tonto! No teníamos que contarles eso aún.

-¡Lo sabía! Toda la tarde veías a mamá de una forma muy cariñosa.- Las palabras de Nadeshiko me sorprendieron, y Hien lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Y por qué no están juntos?.- Pregunto Hien. Nadeshiko me había dejado atónita con su anterior pregunta pero sin duda a Hien no se le pasaba nada por alto.

-Bueno, Syaoran y yo nos amamos mucho… y bueno, yo... él, nosotros y así ustedes.- El hecho de que los tres me estuvieran acechando con los ojos tan abiertos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

¡Cielos Syaoran deberías estar haciendo esto conmigo en vez de solo mirar! .

-Es decir Syaoran y yo nos amamos en el pasado y por eso… por eso.- Toda mi sangre se acumuló en mi rostro de solo pensarlo.

-De ese amor tan grande nacieron ustedes, Hien, Nadeshiko... ustedes son mis hijos.- ¡Finalmente interrumpió Syaoran, por todos los dioses!.

-¿Papá?.- Murmuró miedosa Nadeshiko.

-Si pequeña... mi pequeña Nadeshiko.-

La vi prácticamente saltar de su silla para dirigirse hacia Syaoran quien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, estoy aquí, tú y Hien son lo más hermoso que tengo.-

-¿Vas a quedarte para siempre?.-

-Si mi pequeña flor, no me separaré de ustedes, lo juró.-

Ver a Nadeshiko tan emocionada me formó un nudo en la garganta, me largaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no estabas aquí?.- Escuché a Hien preguntar mirando desafiante a Syaoran.

-Syaoran y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas en el pasado y decidimos tomar caminos separados, por lo que él regresó a su ciudad natal, Hong Kong.- Sabía que era mentira pero la verdad era muy complicada de explicar y más a aún para su edad.

-¿Y por qué volviste ahora?.- Atacó Hien nuevamente.

-Amor.- No Syaoran, no tenías que decir eso último, podría confundir a los niños.

-Si, verán, Syaoran y yo estuvimos debatiendo mucho de cuándo sería el momento apropiado para que se conocieran, y aprovechando que él está por casarse en un par de meses... vino a Japón para mostrarle a su prometida como es el país donde pasó casi toda su adolescencia.- Tras esas palabras senti como Syaoran me fulminaba con su mirada.

-¿Tú y mamá ya no se aman?.- Creo que ni Syaoran ni yo estábamos listos para esa pregunta y menos proviniendo de Nadeshiko, quien seguía en los brazos de él.

-Su madre y yo siempre nos vamos a amar.-

-¿Y por qué no se casan ustedes?.- Volvió a cuestionar nuestra hija.

-¡Nadeshiko ya te lo dijeron, porque él está ahora con otra persona!.- Vociferó Hien furioso y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

-¡Espera Hien!.- Lo llamé pero fue en vano

Salí tras él, subí a pasos agigantados las escaleras y observé a Kero preocupado señalándome el interior de la habitación de los niños. Ni bien entré lo vi acostado boca abajo en su cama. Me acerqué cautelosamente a él, tomé asiento en el colchón y posé mi mano sobre su castaña cabellera.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa?.-

-¿En verdad va a ser nuestro papá?.-

-Lo es.-

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que no va a vivir con nosotros, ni va a venir a los actos escolares como los padres de los demás. ¿cierto?.-

-Hien, hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes.-

-Dime cuáles.-

-En su momento lo haré pero tienes que comprender que no es necesario que papá y mamá estén siempre unidos y aun así, eso no tiene porque interferir en su cariño hacia ustedes-

-Tenemos años sin él, ¿Por qué aparece recién ahora?.-

-Hay muchas cosas que… .-

-Que yo no sé...- Dijo Hien girando los ojos.

-Y yo tampoco.- Admití. -No interpongas tu amor hacia mi como un obstáculo para permitirte querer a un padre.-

-Es un extraño, no soy como Nadeshiko que enseguida le cae bien todo el mundo.-

-Syaoran es tu padre y sé que en tu interior debe existir tu amor hacía él, solo que aún no lo sabes. En su momento yo tampoco era consciente del amor que sentía hacía Syaoran... él realmente es una muy buena persona. Dale una oportunidad, por mi.-

-Esta bien… lo intentaré .- Gruñó

-Gracias cariño… quédate acostado, iré por tu hermana que ya es tarde. Te quiero Hien.-

-Yo también me quiero.-

-¡Oye!.- Me ofendí y fui a atacarlo con besos.

-¡Eso es cursi mamá, basta!.-

-¿Me quieres?.-

-Sí...- Admitió totalmente sonrojado.

Apenas cerré la puerta de la habitación vi a Syaoran venir con Nadeshiko en brazos.

\- Se ve algo cansada por eso la traje, lo mejor será acostarla.-

-Ven.- Le pedí.

Entramos y observamos a nuestro pequeño en su cama, ya cubierto con las sábanas y tras dejar a Nadeshiko en la suya, ambos le dimos a ella un pequeño beso en la frente.

Previo a salir noté a Syaoran acercarse a la cama de Hien, quien seguramente todavía estaba despierto, y lo vi posar su mano por sobre la cabellera de él. No escuché ni una palabra por parte de ambos, pero al menos el hecho de que Hien no haya rehuido de su contacto era un muy buen avance.

Guíe a Syaoran hasta la puerta y salí junto a él a la acera con la intención de indicarle el camino más adecuado para que consiguiera un transporte que lo llevará de vuelta a Tokyo, sin embargo lo noté a acercarse a paso firme a mi.

Su mirada era seria y penetrante, me estaba hipnotizando, sea lo que sea que estuviese planeando debía detenerlo.

-Es tarde, deberías… .- Lo frené no solo con mis palabras sino colocando mi mano contra su pecho para evitar que continuará acercándose más a mi.

-Lo sé….- Respondió, y al notar que su avance había concluido, retiré mi mano de su cálido pecho.

-Bien, si doblas en esa esquina verás la avenida, es muy concurrida y tienes varios transportes públicos que pasan con regularidad. Todos tienen parada en la estación de tren para que puedas combinar... .- Le indicaba haciéndole señas intentando ser lo mas explicita posible.

-Lo de las fotos que mencionó Hien esta tarde. ¿Puedo saber que era?.- Interrumpío sin reparo alguno.

-Eso fue.. él solo me encontró melancólica viendo unas viejas fotos nuestras, no le prestes importancia.-

\- Esta tarde hablamos tanto sobre los demás que no nos dedicamos ni un minuto.-

-Si, pero… .-

-Quiero saberlo,qué fue de tu vida desde que me fui, es decir aparte del embarazo.-

-Si quieres puedes pasar a ver a los niños otro día y podemos conversar un poco.-

-¿Cuando puedo verte de nuevo?.- Preguntó con una voz sumamente ronca.

-Mañana vendrá Touya y Yukito a cenar así que… .-

-¿Y el viernes? Me quedaré todo el fin de semana con ustedes si me lo permiten.-

Este hombre estaba decidido a no dejarme concluir ninguna una de mis oraciones.

-Tienes otras obligaciones que cumplir seguramente.- Afirme

-Ustedes son mi prioridad.-

-Quiero ver como los niños van asimilando todo lo de hoy en el transcurso de estos días. Te mantendré al tanto, pero espero poder coordinar contigo para que los veas este sábado o domingo si te parece bien.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Terminamos de arreglarlo en estos días ¿Si?.-

-Si, gracias por el día de hoy Sakura.-

-Buenas noches Syaoran… .-

-Buenas noches Sakura.- Me respondió, y en un movimiento fugaz colocó su mano tras mi nuca atrayéndome hacia a el, un beso en la frente fue lo que obtuve antes de que Syaoran diera media vuelta y emprendiera su camino hacia la avenida.

Lo vi alejarse colocando una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón café y con la otra tiró su chaqueta de cuero negra contra su espalda sosteniéndola con sus dedos en forma de gancho, mientras su castaña melena era alborotada por la leve ventisca de la noche.

Era como la escena de un manga shojo donde te muestran al protagonista de una forma tan sensual que era inevitable no caer rendida a sus pies.

Los niños no eran los únicos que deberían asimilar todo los sucesos de hoy, definitivamente yo debería hacerlo también.

 **SYAORAN**

-¿Y cómo te fue?.- Fueron las primeras palabras que escuché por parte de Yi Jie apenas entré a la habitación, ni siquiera hubo un "hola".

-No podía pedir mas.- Dije sonriendo, me encontraba realmente feliz.

-¿En verdad!? .¿Saben que eres su padre? ¿Cómo reaccionaron?.-

-Mi pequeña se mostró muy amable, y aunque Hien fue un poco reacio en un principio, creo que tengo chances de que me acepte .-

-Tranquilo, apenas es el primer día. Es normal que sea cauteloso, mírate tú mismo, algo tuyo tenía que heredar.- Dijo posando una mano sobre mi hombro- Dale tiempo… ¿Y la famosa Sakura?.-

-¿Qué...qué pasa con ella?.- Yi Jie me observó con una sonrisa picara

-¡Vamos Xiao Lang, cuéntamelo! Somos amigos, ¿No?. Desde que te conozco escucho Ying Fa, Ying Fa, Ying Fa.- Me reclamaba con entusiasmo.

-Ella...estaba muy hermosa.- Admití brevemente sonrojado.

-Bueno supongo que por tu cara de bobalicón al hablar de ella, no termino todo en una batalla campal pero.. ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a Hong Kong?.-

-Sé que son cosas en las que tengo que pensar pero necesito analizar todo detenidamente para no volver a arruinarlo.-

-La amas tanto como antes .¿verdad?.-

-Sabes que si, mi amor por ella nunca disminuyó en lo más mínimo.-

-¿Ella sabe de mi?.-

-Sabe que estoy comprometido contigo y que vamos a casarnos en un par de meses.-

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?.-

-Sakura ya lo sabía con anterioridad, se lo mencioné a su hermano ese día en el parque y seguramente él se lo contó de antemano, por lo que no sé cuál fue su reacción inicial pero...ella no es una persona con maldad, no va a odiarte ni nada por el estilo.-

-¿Sabes si ella te ama?.-

-Lo que Sakura y yo tuvimos fue… magnánimo… una entrega mutua e incondicional… No, no hay una sola palabra para describirlo y aunque no volvamos a estar juntos, se que nuestro amor nunca va a desaparecer del todo. Fueron las decisiones erróneas que ambos tomamos en ese momento lo que nos separó, no fue la falta de amor.-

-Vaya que estás hasta las narices.- Dijo con una expresión burlona.

-¿Nunca amaste a alguien así?.-

-No podía darme el lujo de abrirme para amar a alguien con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que probablemente mi padre y el Clan no lo aceptarían y tendría que separarme de esa persona, no necesitaba esa clase de dolor en mi vida pero... espero que después de que nuestra farsa de matrimonio acabe finalmente pueda enamorarme.-

-Yi Jie… .-

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola! Actualizo rápido porque este fin de semana se me va a complicar x.x**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li, Tomoyo, Fani, sakurale2783 y a los guest les vuelvo a agradecer sus opiniones del capítulo. A todos los que me piden que los deje juntos a esos dos, el siguiente capítulo seguro lo disfruten mucho xD. Igual espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n**

 **PD: Gracias Lin Lu Lo Li por corregirme con lo de la promesa del dedo, recordaba que era el dedo chiquito pero tengo un serio problema para recordar el nombre científico (?) de los dedos xD**


	19. Emociones contenidas

.

.

 **SYAORAN**

Domingo.

Tras varios mensajes, terminamos de coordinar con Sakura que hoy sería un buen día para reunirnos, así que debía ser especial.

El Tokyo Disneyland. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo ya que Hien y Nadeshiko nunca habían venido, y ambos estábamos convencidos de que les iba a encantar… aunque a decir verdad ansiaba llevarlos más al parque de atracciones de Tomoeda, ya que no he vuelto a pisar ese lugar desde aquel evento con la carta sellada. Esa misma noche en lo más alto de la torre del parque, Sakura Kinomoto finalmente me dijo lo que más ansiaba escuchar en este mundo.

"Te amo, eres la persona más importante para mi" fueron sus palabras textuales antes de que se arrojarse sin ningún estupor hacia mis brazos, donde por supuesto la recibí gustoso, y el solo hecho de recordarlo irradiaba mi corazón con una melancólica felicidad.

Lamentablemente el parque de Tomoeda atravesaba por una fase de renovación, por lo que sus puertas iban a permanecer cerradas durante un tiempo, así que opté por citarlos en este lugar.

Claro que me ofrecí pasar a buscarlos, más Sakura insistió en lo innecesario que era irme de Tokyo a Tomoeda para luego volver aquí.

Los lugares muy concurridos no solían ser de mi agrado pero, para donde fuese que volteara estaba invadido de familias y alguna que otra joven pareja, y mi interior anhelaba vivir ese clima familiar junto con Sakura y mis hijos.

-¡Señor Papá!.- Una pequeña e entusiasmada voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Mi Nadeshiko golpeó sumamente fuerte mi corazón con esas palabras.

Solo quería abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, ser su padre y el de Hien había despertado en mi una faceta que desconocía, una que me hacía sumamente feliz.

Visualicé a mi pequeña correr rápidamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, era seguida por Hien y un poco más atrás mi hermosa flor de cerezo que lucía un delicado solero blanco.

Cuando finalmente mi Nadeshiko llegó hasta mí, la tome entre brazos y la cargué.

-Buen día mi pequeña flor.- Ella sonrió y se abrazo a mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos.

Caminé con mi Nadeshiko en brazos en dirección a Hien con la intención de alcanzarlo lo antes posible, aunque claro, apenas nos cruzamos todo fue un poco más serio. Mirando hacia un costado me dirigió un tímido "Hola."

-¿Mamá se quedó dormida otra vez?.- Le pregunté y lo vi voltear sorprendido.

-Si, siempre lo hace y Nadeshiko tarda mucho en desayunar.- Respondió con cierto reproche cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Nadeshiko.

-¡Eso no es cierto!.- Replicó mi pequeña.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- Finalmente escuché su hermosa voz.

-Buen día, Sakura.- La salude con ternura.

-Ho- Hola, disculpa el retraso, yo… .-

-Descuida. ¿Vamos?.-

-Si.-

Dicen que cuando disfrutas el tiempo vuela, ansiaba poder congelarlo, si tan solo pudiera utilizar a Time repetiría este día eternamente.

Por supuesto que todas las atracciones a las que nos subimos eran acordes a la edad de nuestros hijos y cuando en alguna Sakura y yo excedíamos de la altura permitida, dejábamos a los niños subir solos pero claro... también nosotros nos quedamos a solas.

Aún precisábamos poner muchas cosas en claro y sé que ella también era consciente de ello. Deberíamos buscar algún momento para esclarecer nuestra situación actual, pero por sobre todas las cosas yo necesitaba que ella se sintiese cómoda conmigo a su lado.

Tal vez hoy no sería el día indicado para esa delicada charla más aún, trataría de enmendar nuestro viejo vínculo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna del parque de Tomoeda antes de atrapar a Hope?.- Le pregunté señalando la atracción que se encontraba ubicada a una distancia considerable, sin embargo dado a su gran tamaño era visible desde cualquier punto del parque.

-Si, pero esta luce mucho más grande y alta.- Dijo fijando su vista al juego y no pude resistirme más, me acerqué a ella tanto como me fue posible.

-Podríamos repetirlo en esta… aunque esta vez sería con nuestros hijos.- Le susurré.

-Claro, sería lindo… ¿Tu prometida no pudo venir?.- Al escucharla me tensé apretando los dientes, más lo mejor sería tratar el tema con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Yi Jie prefirió pasar todo el día en un Spa, puede ser un poco narcisista en algunas ocasiones... aunque en el buen sentido.-

-Ya veo, nunca he ido a uno, aunque debería para que me mimen un poco, mi espalda me mata a veces.- Dijo algo divertida

-Yo podría mimarte.-

No fui consciente de mis palabras hasta que la vi sobresaltarse. ¡Maldición!.

-Quiero decir, soy bueno dando masajes y tú lo sabes. Si quieres yo estaría encantado, o podríamos ir a un Spa juntos, escuché que en Tokyo hay excelentes Spas para parejas, digo mixtos, ¡quise decir mixtos! y... así tal vez nos podríamos descontracturar.- Dije casi pisándome entre las palabras, completamente nervioso. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara pero al escucharla reír un poco me relaje y los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a la normalidad .

-Jaja, seremos un poco narcisistas entonces.-

-Sakura... .-

Su sonrisa…

-¡Ya volvimos! Ahora nos falta la torre del terror.- Escuchamos a Hien.

-¡No!.- Gritaron Nadeshiko y Sakura al unísono.

-No puedo entrar solo por mi edad, un adulto debe ir conmigo.-

-No Hien, no puedo entrar ahí y lo sabes.-

-¡Pero mamá!.-

-Yo puedo ir contigo si lo deseas.- Le ofrecí

-¿En verdad?.- Dijo emocionado

-Claro, luego podremos asustar a mamá.-

-¡Que crueles son!.- Nos reprocho Sakura.

-¿Vamos Hien?.- Le ofrecí mi mano y al sentir que él la tomaba, un gran alivio me invadió.

-¡Sí!.- Respondió entusiasmado

Cualquier mínima chance de llegar al corazón de mi hijo la aprovecharía sin dudar.

Por supuesto una vez dentro era como lo imaginaba, sentado al lado de mi hijo en un carro que a medida que avanzaba, en plena oscuridad, aparecían diferentes espectros. No era nada tenebroso, de hecho con Hien en un momento nos miramos con complicidad y echamos una pequeña carcajada que veníamos conteniendo por los gritos que pegaban las chicas que iban sentadas en el carro delante nuestro, claro nos miraron con odio, más no nos importo.

-No daba miedo.- Declaró orgulloso Hien apenas salió y vio a Sakura junto a Nadeshiko.

-Estás en lo cierto.- Le dí la razón

-¡Me toca elegir a mi, así que vamos a los autos chocadores!.- Pidió Nadeshiko señalando la atracción cuya entrada estaba prácticamente pegada a nosotros.

-Vayan ustedes, mamá y yo nos quedamos afuera en esta.- Me apresure a responder sin darle oportunidad de opinión a Sakura, rogaba que ella no se opusiera a la idea.

-Los esperaremos aquí ¿De acuerdo?.- Aportó ella.

-¡Sí!.- Respondieron ambos antes de alejarse.

-¿En verdad Hien no se asustó?.-

-No, pero si hubiese estado contigo al lado, seguro me hubieses rasgado la camisa de lo fuerte que te hubieras aferrado a mi.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¿Has superado tu miedo a los fantasmas?.-

-Bueno, yo... no realmente.-

-Eres una de las magas más fuertes del mundo, no puedes tenerle miedo a algo así. Vamos entremos, verás que no es tan terrible.-

-¡Que no y no! Definitivamente no podrás convencerme de entrar ahí.- Bufo con un puchero.

-Jaja, no lo haré. No haré nada que te haga sentir mal, y toda decisión la tomaremos tu y yo... juntos, como siempre debió ser.- Le prometí con un tono ronco mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía mas hacia mi, no me abrazo pero posó suavemente sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Su tímida mirada y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Era hermosa.

Finalmente tras ocho angustiosos años, volví a sentir su calidez sanando mi alma y fui consciente de que si volviera a separarme de Sakura y de mis hijos, mi vida terminaría en ese momento.

 **SAKURA**

Me encontré embriagándome en ese aroma con una pizca de olor a menta, lo reconocía… ese perfume, el que le había regalado para su decimocuarto cumpleaños, y que desde entonces se convirtió según él, en su favorito. Su voz tan ronca, masculina... y sus fuertes manos en mi cintura sosteniéndome con firmeza .

Esto no está bien pero no pares por favor.

-¿Están jugando a las estatuas ?.- El tono burlón de Hien impactó en nosotros como una descarga eléctrica que nos distanció automáticamente.

Nos quedamos en el parque prácticamente hasta el cierre, y debo confesar que ver el anochecer con ellos en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna fue uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que conservaré por siempre.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la salida un miembro del parque se nos acercó.

-¿Una foto memorial?.-

-No, está.. .- Quise responderle pero Syaoran me interrumpió

-Claro que si, Hien, Nadeshiko colóquense delante de mamá y papá.- Vi a los niños obedecerlo y colocarse delante nuestro

-Gracias, ahora mamá y papá, dense un abrazo por favor.- Pidió el fotógrafo.

Nos posicionamos y Syaoran pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre mi espalda pegándome bien a su cuerpo mientras que apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Hien y yo instintivamente abracé a Syaoran por la cintura con mi brazo derecho y apoyé mi otra mano sobre nuestra hija.

-Uno, dos y tres.- Sentimos el flash disparar frente a nosotros. .

-Muchas gracias señores, pueden retirar su copia por la ventanilla de allá.- Dijo el hombre antes de retirarse para acercarse a otras familias.

-Syaoran, las fotos de los parques son muy caras.- Claro, nadie negaba que sería una foto maravillosa pero me apenaba que la pagará excesivamente caro.

-No te preocupes por eso, ve con los niños a comprar unos snacks mientras voy a buscar las fotos.-

-Mami, mami un copo de nieve por favor!.- Dijo Nadeshiko

-Se te van a caer los dientes.- La molesto Hien.

Vimos a Syaoran alejarse hacia la ventanilla que le indico el fotógrafo y me dirigí con los niños al candy bar.

Esta era la fantasía que tenía de adolescente, cuando observaba a Tomoyo con moldes para vestidos de novia.

¿Así hubiese sido si Syaoran y yo no nos hubiésemos separado?.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió pero yo ya no era su prometida, otra persona ocupaba ese lugar.

 **SYAORAN**

Sakura tenía razón, trece mil yenes por dos fotos grandes y dos tamaño billetera era un robo pero no me importo.

Contemple la imagen, era hermosa. Mis pequeños y ella sonriendo, todos juntos.

Nuestra primera foto familiar… la primera de miles más que vendrían, me aseguraría de eso.

Hacia más de ocho años que no sentía esta felicidad, que no me sentía completo.

Amaba esto, esto era lo que quería, no solo por hoy sino por el resto de mi vida.

Me casaría con Yi Jie, cumpliría con mi palabra pero, pasado el lapso que estipule con ella, nos divorciaríamos y volvería a Tomoeda para siempre.

Recuperaría no solo a mis hijos sino también a la mujer que intenté dejar de amar pero fue absurdamente imposible, la que con solo volver verla hacía que cayera rendido a sus pies, Sakura Kinomoto.

Con eso en mente volví al lado de la que siempre debió ser mi familia.

-Oye Syaoran ¿Tienes hambre?.- Me consulto mi esmeralda.

-No mucha realmente. ¿Y ustedes?.-

-No, a decir verdad hablaba con los niños y creo que ir a cenar ahora sería demasiado.-

-Si papá, estamos muy llenos.- Dijo mi pequeña niña.

-Además no quiero que se haga muy tarde, los niños mañana tienen escuela, yo debo ir trabajar, y seguro tú tendrás tus obligaciones.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

-Syaoran. ¿Tú para que lado debes tomar?.-

-Los acompañaré primero a ustedes.-

-¿Vendrás a la estación?.- Preguntó Hien.

-No, los acompañaré hasta su casa.-

-¿Qué?. Syaoran, mira la hora que es, si te tomas el tren con nosotros terminarás regresando sumamente tarde.- Replicó Sakura.

-No hay problema, tomaré un taxi.-

-Syaoran va a costarte una fortuna.-

-Te dije que no hay problema. No hay dinero que compense la tranquilidad de saber que los deje sanos y salvos en tu casa, ademas de pasar mas tiempo con ustedes,nada puede compararse con eso.-

-De acuerdo...- La escuché decir con tono de preocupación.

 **SAKURA**

Ni bien llegamos a la estación, el tren ya se encontraba estacionado en el andén con gente dentro. Aunque iba bastante cargado, Hien y Nadeshiko lograron sentarse uno al lado del otro, tras que una joven pareja amablemente decidió cederles los asientos; Afortunadamente no era muy distante de donde pudimos ubicarnos Syaoran y yo.

Estábamos casi pegados contra el final de uno de los vagones del tren y aún no lograba encontrar de donde sujetarme. Syaoran, quien logró aferrarse con una de sus manos a uno de los barrotes superiores seguramente se dio cuenta, ya que con la otra sujeto mi cuerpo contra él.

-Te tengo, por favor echa un vistazo a los niños.- Me dijo ya que él quedaba prácticamente de espalda de donde estaban sentados ellos.

-Están bien, lucen distraídos con su celulares.- Dije levantando mi cabeza por sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

\- ¿Cuántas estaciones son?.-

-Doce.-

-De acuerdo.-

Más y más gente continuó entrando hasta que sonó la alarma, anunciando la partida del tren. Es una suerte que lo tomáramos en la estación cabecera o de lo contrario tal vez no hubiésemos sido capaces de subir por la magnitud de gente que terminó abordando el vagón. No era mucho el ajetreo del andar del tren pero apenas frenó en la estación siguiente, un tumulto de gente continuó haciendo presión para subir.

-¿Estas bien?.- Me preguntó Syaoran.

-Si… .- Debía reconocer que si no fuese por Syaoran, tal vez hubiese muerto aplastada.

-Voy a protegerte siempre, a ti y a nuestros hermosos hijos.-

Literalmente eso fue un flechazo a mi corazón, uno que se enterró hasta el fondo, tanto, que temía que despertará viejos sentimientos que aún trataban de sanar.

-Syaoran yo… .-

-No me importa si ahora amas a alguien más, voy a estar para ti, lo juro.-

Sus palabras y la forma tan determinante en la que las decía estaban generando estragos en mi y rendida, enrosque mis brazos aferrandolos a su fuerte espalda. Hundí mi rostro en su cálido pecho y comencé a llorar. Él seguramente se percató ya que inmediatamente sentí como apoyo parte de su rostro sobre mi cabeza, besándolo suavemente y su agarre se hizo más pronunciado.

-Me parte el alma saber que lloras y más aún saber que es por mi culpa.- De mis lágrimas él era el culpable y aunque Syaoran no estaba diciendo nada que me lastimase, sus promesas junto con sus gestos me generaban en un llanto que no lograba controlar.

No podía describirlo como dicha o pena, yo estaba largando algo que llevaba contenido en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo.

Syaoran debió soltarse del barrote con el cual nos sostenía a ambos ya que lo sentí aprisionarme fuertemente entre sus dos brazos y enterró más su rostro en la parte superior de mi cabellera junto a un pronunciado gimoteo.

Mi rostro que yacía contra su pecho percibía su alteración en primer plano y al momento que sentí mi cabellera húmeda, lo entendí .

Ambos estábamos descargando nuestras emociones contenidas.

No nos miramos ni dirigimos una palabra hasta casi el final del trayecto, nuestros corazones ya habían expresado lo suficiente por nosotros .

Una parada antes de llegar, Syaoran tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente, sus ojos aún contenían lágrimas.

-Debemos reponernos para que los niños no nos vean así.- Y apenas lo mencionó, eche un vistazo a los asientos donde se encontraban Hien y Nadeshiko, afortunadamente continuaban entretenidos.

-Tienes razón… no debemos preocuparlos .-

-Esa última noche, donde juntos concebimos a esos maravillosos niños...Sakura fue el regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso de este mundo y siempre te voy a estar infinitamente agradecido por eso.- Me susurraba tiernamente mientras secaba el resto de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares

-Tu también me diste el regalo más hermoso de todos.-

-¿Eh?.- Expresó con duda.

-Syaoran… Hien y Nadeshiko nacieron el primero de abril.-

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola nuevamente!

A responder reviews jojo.

Si, Syaoran obtiene el primer premio al mayor ataque de sincericidio por el capítulo anterior jaja pero el hecho de confesarles a Hien y a Nadeshiko la verdad tan rápido también se debe a que su tiempo en Japón es contado. Syaoran tiene un acuerdo con Yi Jie pero bueno se eso haré incapie más adelante. Les agradezco nuevamente el hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para leer el fic que a decir verdad me llegó tanto el hecho de que desean un final feliz que de hecho ahora tengo armado tres finales diferentes xD jajaja pero bueno veré como se va desenvolviendo la historia para ver cuál se adecua más (?)

Menciones especiales nuevamente para Lin Lu Lo Li, Celes483, Limonk, Fani, Vale, y a el Guest por los reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap


	20. Nervios de adolescente

.

.

 **SAKURA**

-¿Van a tener una cita ?.- Me cuestionaba Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Que no es una cita!.- Salté de la silla con un grito ahogado.

-Sakura Kinomoto debes contarme todo.-

-Syaoran y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de temas importantes. Siempre estamos con los niños y no me mal entiendas, nos encanta pero para cuando nos damos cuenta siempre es muy tarde y terminamos pos poniéndolo .- Le expliqué tranquilizándome un poco.

-Puedo cuidarlos una tarde para que ustedes puedan estar tranquilos.-

-En verdad no quiero molestarlos. Ya los he dejado con Kero en varias oportunidades.-

-Para Takeru y para mí no sería una molestia en absoluto, al contrario nos encantaría.-

-Yo… te lo agradezco.-

-No tienes por qué, pero ¿Tú cómo estas?.Es decir cómo te sientes respecto a Li.-

-Ya van casi dos meses desde que comenzamos las visitas con Syaoran y los niños están encantados con él, incluso Hien le ha demostrado afecto, claro que a su manera. Siempre supe que Syaoran sería un muy buen padre.-

-El puede ser un excelente padre pero... ¿La relación de ustedes dos?.-

-Soy consciente que Syaoran está comprometido y que las visitas son por y para los niños, sin embargo cada vez que él me mira, me toca o me estrecha entre sus brazos, su calidez… ¡Cielos! Estoy hablando como la tonta enamorada de hace años.-

-No eres una tonta enamorada. Su relación fue muy fuerte y no importa cuántos años hayan transcurrido, es inevitable ser indiferente a eso. Estoy segura que a Li le está pasando lo mismo que a ti.-

\- Creí que el drama de las relaciones sentimentales empezaba y acababa en la adolescencia.-

-El amor en cada etapa de la vida va a tener sus altos y bajos, pero no tiene por qué ser siempre problemático.-

-¿Alguna vez podré amar a otra persona con la misma intensidad con la que amé Syaoran?.-

-Estoy segura que puedes volver a amar de esa forma a otra persona pero no será igual que a Li, cada persona a la que amaras será diferente.-

-Tienes razón. Los niños le han tomado bastante cariño y yo… no quisiera arruinarlo con mis sentimientos imprecisos.-

-Créeme, a Li le importan tus sentimientos y aunque él no te amase como antes, aún eres la madre de sus hijos; Así que va a querer de todo corazón verte bien.-

.-En verdad sabes como darme ánimo.-

-¿Y cuando vas a salir con Li?.-

-Este sábado.-

-Una cita de sábado por la noche.- Dijo con un tono sugerente.

-¡No, no es lo que crees!. De hecho pensaba en que fuera por la mañana para que pudiéramos aprovechar el resto del día con los niños.-

-No se apresuren. ¿Por qué no se toman todo el día?. Yo creo que lo necesitarán. Nosotros nos llevaremos a los niños a dar un lindo paseo por las playas de Enoshima.-

-¿Todo el día?. No creo que Syaoran quiera desperdiciar su tiempo con los niños para estar conmigo.-

-¿No fue Li, él que sugirió esta salida?.-

Con solo recordar su proposición, sentí como un calor infernal comenzaba a invadir en mi rostro.

-Así fue… pero… .-

-Si llegas a necesitar que te pasemos a rescatar solo tienes que mandarnos un mensaje.-

-Gracias.-

-Entonces ¿El sábado a qué hora quieres pasemos por los niños?.-

-A las diez.-

-Ahí estaremos.-

-Nos vemos el sábado entonces. Ya quiero contarles a Hien y Nadeshiko de Enoshima, les encantará el paseo. Siempre vuelven muy contentos cuando los llevo.-

-Es un encantador lugar aunque es un poco largo el viaje; Seguro volverán muy cansados como para echarse directo a dormir pero será muy bueno por si papá y mamá también quieren echarse a la cama.-

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo Tomoyo!?.- Exploté de la vergüenza mientras ella daba una pequeña carcajada.

-Nos vemos el sábado amiga.-

-Si...nos vemos.-'

Corté la conversación con mi amiga y abandoné la sala de estar para dirigirme a mi habitación mientras iba apagando las luces de todos los ambientes a mi paso.

Aún tenía que hacer algo más… avisarle a Syaoran pero por la hora, creo enviarle un mensaje sería lo más acertado.

Pero, pero ¿Cómo debería decirle…?

"Recogerme a las diez". No, no, parece muy de adolescente que le confirma a su novio cuando debe pasar a buscarla, y no, esto no era una cita y él mucho menos era mi novio.

"Tomoyo y Take cuidaran a los niños, pasa por mi a las diez". ¡No! Suena a que logré deshacerme de los niños para salir.

Solo escribía y borraba, nada terminaba de convencerme.

"Sábado a las diez de la mañana". Corto, preciso e insustancial. Tal vez no era perfecto pero era mucho mejor que las otras opciones.

Enviado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me lancé a mi cama boca arriba con el celular aún en mi mano y voltee a un costado para chequear el reloj que yacía en la cómoda de mi habitación. Las agujas marcaban poco más de las once de la noche y yo todavía llevaba puesta gran parte de la ropa de la oficina, lo mejor sería cambiarme y dormirme lo antes posible.

Me erguí con la intención de levantarme a alcanzar mi pijama y el pequeño artefacto en mi mano comenzó a vibrar. Ni siquiera llegué a visualizar el emisor de esa llamada antes de apretar el botón para contestar.

-Ho-Hola.-

-¿Saldremos el sábado entonces?.- Su voz… aguarda, acabo de enviar ese mensaje hace menos de dos minutos. ¿Acaso vive con el celular encastrado a su mano?.

-Si.-

-Salir...es decir, nosotros… tú y yo, solos.- Su tono no parecía nervioso, sino más bien inseguro diría yo.

-Si… Tomoyo y Take cuidaran de los niños-

-¿Odawara?.-

-Si, Hien y Nadeshiko lo aman.-

-Ya… ya veo… .-

-¿Ocurre algo ?.-

-No, no es nada. Entonces te veo el sábado.-

-Si, pasa a partir de las diez de la mañana por favor .-

-Ahí estaré.-

-Bien, nos vemos.-

Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que creí, ojalá el sábado sea así de fácil. Las cosas entre Syaoran y yo debían mantenerse en buenos términos, lo mejor sería volvernos buenos amigos nuevamente por el bien de nuestros hijos.

 **SYAORAN**

El ascensor descendía conmigo dentro a paso de tortuga, o al menos así lo sentía, e internamente maldecía a los cuatro vientos cada vez que el mismo se detenía en algún piso abriendo sus puertas para recibir a otros huéspedes que, como yo, deseaban llegar a la recepción.

Desde mi llegada a Japón me encontraba alojado en el último piso de un lujoso hotel en el barrio de Roppongi, por lo que se podía ver a la perfección la Torre de Tokyo desde mi habitación; Pero justamente esa altura era la que hacía interminable mi tiempo para llegar a planta baja, aunque seguramente mi ansiedad no ayudaba.

Finalmente el monitor del ascensor indico lo que tanto esperaba, la llegada a la recepción y apenas salí del mismo me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida del hotel pero mientras atravesaba ese extenso y ostentoso lobby sentí vibrar mi celular.

¿Mi madre?

-Si soy yo, Xiao Lang.- Respondí.

-¿Cómo ha marchado tu estadía en Tokyo?.-

-Con una gran prosperidad. Wu tenía razón, Japón es un mercado muy rico e interesante para la expansión de la compañía.-

-Ese hombre tiene una muy buena visión para los negocios al igual que tú, Xiao Lang; Por eso era idóneo de ser tu mano derecha y una excelente opción como esposo para tu prima .-

-Madre, ¿Ha visto a Mei Ling?.-

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, más si he visto a mi hermana. Me ha informado que el embarazo de Mei Ling marcha sin dificultades.-

-Eso es lo importante.-

-Mei Ling necesitará pronto a su compañero junto a ella. Cargar con dos bebés al mismo tiempo es demasiado para una madre, y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.-

-Si, lo sé…..- Confesé en un suspiro. ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué acababa de decir?.- No, quiero decir lo imagino pero ¿Por qué me dice eso madre?.-

-Has sido él que más ha ayudado a Fuutie con sus pequeñas cuando la escoria de Bao decidió abandonarlas, deshonrando a su familia y a la nuestra.-

-Si… es verdad.-

-Xiao Lang ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme ?.-

La maldita intuición de mi madre provocó que mi corazón sobresaltara. Claro que existía _algo_ que ella debía saber, pero no aún.

Mei Ling juró guardar el secreto, se que ella no me fallaría.

-Yo… necesitaré más tiempo del que imaginaba aquí en Japón, así que regresaré con Yi Jie próximo a la fecha de la ceremonia nupcial, sin embargo prometo que Wu volverá a Hong Kong mucho antes.-

-¿En verdad esa joven es a quien deseas como tú compañera?. Puedo interceder si lo deseas.-

-Ya hablamos esto madre, lo siento tengo prisa.-

-Hablaremos luego Xiao Lang.

-Si madre, adiós.-

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?. ¿Qué era padre y sus nietos eran de la Cardcaptor como ella siempre deseó?. Le había rogado a Mei Ling, Yi Jie y Tian que ocultasen el hecho a toda persona en Hong Kong hasta definir cuál sería el futuro de mis hijos.

Sakura Kinomoto era la única persona que mi madre realmente aceptó como mi futura esposa y justamente por eso necesitaba ocultarlo, ya dos hijos con Sakura era lo que mi madre necesitaba para hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance con el fin de anular mi compromiso con Yi Jie, y yo, no podía permitirlo. Amaba a Sakura pero intentaría arreglar toda esta situación tratando de hacer el menor daño posible en el camino.

Respire hondo y continué mi marcha.

Habíamos acordado encontrarnos en su casa a las diez de la mañana y apenas llegué a su puerta decidí llamarla en vez de tocar el timbre.

Dos llamadas perdidas hasta que finalmente atendió.

-Estoy en la puerta.- Le aclaré.

-¿Ya son las diez?.- Un grito de sorpresa retumbó en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a colgar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Su hermosa figura estaba envuelta con una bata de baño color coral que era a la vez aprisionada contra su pecho con una de sus manos para evitar cualquier desliz y su cabello se encontraba rodeado por una tolla del mismo color.

El rostro de Sakura poseía una tonalidad levemente carmesí, así como sus codos y sus rodillas, seguramente consecuencia de la ducha caliente que tomó previamente.

Simplemente hermosa.

-Disculpa, estaba terminando de bañarme. Pasa y espérame en la sala por favor. Hien y Nadeshiko están terminando el desayuno en su habitación y pronto se arreglaran.-

-Ah- ah si...- Apenas podía cerrar mi mandíbula. ¿Como pretendía articular una frase más elaborada?.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esperarla en nuestras salidas de adolescentes. Al menos esta vez no debería soportar la cara de perro de su hermano mientras la aguardaba.

Un momento. Dijo que los niños se iban a arreglar. ¿Acaso no íbamos a salir los dos solos?.

¿Se habrá arrepentido?. No tenía un espejo a mano, más mi rostro seguro era la clara imagen de la desilusión.

¿Qué esperaba?. Esto es solo para nuestros hijos.

Me adentré en la sala de estar y me dirigí a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento. No era un lugar muy grande pero sin duda era acogedor, y antes de llegar a ese hermosos sillón azul, pude notar varias fotos en la estantería.

La primera sin duda debía ser la más nueva. Una de las copias de la foto que habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones, me sentí realmente afortunado ya que de alguna forma me hizo sentir incluido en la familia, _m_ i familia. Continué husmeado y vi otra fotografía donde su hermano se encontraba junto a la falsa identidad de Yue, en lo que parecía el frente de un hospital, ambos llevaban el típico ambo de doctor. Al lado noté otra imagen, espera...

-¿Daidoujie y Odawara abrazados?.- Mi sorpresa fue tal que mis pensamientos se expresaron involuntariamente en voz alta. Esa foto si era la combinación más dispar que había visto en años.

La última foto debía llevar un par de décadas encima, no solo por la tonalidad sino por la situación. Su madre junto con su padre debajo de unos cerezos, se veían realmente jóvenes y felices.

Sakura me había contado que su madre contrajo matrimonio con Fujitaka cuando ella aún tenía dieciséis

Fujitaka... Ese hombre realmente fue muy amable y comprensivo conmigo desde el primer día, y no cabía duda que por la manera en la que lo había escuchado expresarse sobre su esposa, ella nunca dejó de ser lo más importante del mundo para él.

Eso fue un amor verdadero, no el que yo le había profesado a su hija.

Necesitaba presentarle mis disculpas en su tumba a ese hombre por todo el dolor que le provoqué a Sakura.

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que mi flor de cerezo finalmente bajo. Valió la pena la espera, estaba preciosa en ese suelto vestido amarillo, con una leve sombra rosa resaltando sus hermosas esmeraldas y un discreto brillo labial que me invitaba a devorarla. Seguí bajando mi mirada hasta que…

-Sakura, esas pantuflas de conejitos te quedan sumamente sexys- Le susurré tomándome el atrevimiento de acercarme a su oreja para decírselo.

-¿Qué?- Tardó en reaccionar hasta que bajó la mirada. -¡Ah! Yo, lo siento .- Dijo totalmente aturdida y yo me reí descaradamente pero su avergonzamiento pasó pronto a una decaída mirada.

-Te ves cansada, ¿Dormiste bien?.-

-Si, dormí bien pero no fue suficiente ...disculpa, yo… me muero de sueño todavía.-

Bostezaba perezosamente. "Dormilona" pensaba para mis adentros.

-Podemos recostarnos juntos en el sillón si lo deseas.-

-¡No! Claro que no, eso es indebido.- Negaba con su cabeza mientras había cruzado su brazos en forma de una "X".

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?. Has dormido en mis brazos desde que teníamos once años.-

-¡Eso no es verdad!. Tú y yo… lo hicimos recién a los quince años.- Murmuró tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Cielos, no estoy hablando de eso Sakura.-

-Tú dijiste.. .-

-¿Por qué solo piensas en eso? .¿Acaso quieres que te haga el amor ahora mismo?.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! .-

-¿Olvidas las veces que te desmayabas después de atrapar una carta?.-

-Si… cuando empecé a cambiar las cartas Sakura, tienes razón.-

-Bueno, antes también había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando?.-

-Bueno hubo un par… una vez lograste que Mei Ling se pusiera furiosa, aunque claro, no dijo nada hasta después de dejarte en tu casa durmiendo. ¿Kerberos nunca te lo dijo?.-

-No, pero dime qué fue lo que ocurrió.-

-El día que capturamos a Storm, cuando saliste ardiendo de fiebre. Te desmayaste en un trayecto de regreso a casa.-

-¡Es verdad!.-

-Mei Ling inmediatamente intentó cargarte pero pese a que físicamente es más fuerte que tú, no entendía que una persona desmayada es un peso muerto y resulta mucho más difícil de llevar. Sin embargo estaba negada con la idea de que yo te cargase en brazos, así que tras suplicarle accedió a ayudarme para colocarte contra mi espalda. Tus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de mi cuello y en un momento tú….-

Es ridículo que después de tantos años todavía me pusiera nervioso de contarle determinadas cosas.

-¿Yo que?.-

-Enroscaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tu rostro quedó apoyado sobre mi hombro, podía sentir tu respiración... fue tan íntimo que todavía se me acelera el corazón al recordarlo. Claro que tras dejarte en tu casa, Mei Ling empezó con una escena caótica de celos que hasta Kerberos se asustó.- El rostro de Sakura paso de intrigado a estallar de la risa

-¡No fue gracioso!.-

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¿Me perdonas?.-

-Con una condición.- Sin duda sacaría provecho de esta situación.

-¿Cuál?.-

-¡Permíteme abrazarte ahora mismo!.-

Se quedó inmóvil observándome con una tímida mirada y apenas la vi asentir levemente con su cabeza, me acerque a ella, la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí lo más fuerte que pude sin hacerle daño. Ella recostó su rostro en mi pecho y yo apoye mi mentón sobre su cabeza. Era feliz con algo tan simple como esto

 **SAKURA**

Su perfume favorito, sus fuertes brazos, su cálido pecho y el latido de su corazón. Como alguien no podía caer rendida ante tal combinación. Acomodé mi oreja en el lugar donde ese hipnotizante palpitar se hacía más audible, y mis brazos capturados dentro de su abrazo, se hicieron paso para tomar una fuerte posición en su espalda, quería aferrarme más a él.

-Utiliza a Time para detenerlo en este mismo instante.- Susurró demandante y una corriente eléctrica golpeó todo mi cuerpo sin piedad.

-Syaoran… .-

-No quiero soltarte nunca más.- Yo tampoco gritaba cada parte de mí.

-Sabe mantenerse de pie ella sola, lo hizo durante todos estos años.- Escuché, yo me sobresalte pero Syaoran me atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo. -Y al menos no olvides cerrar la puerta de salida, podría colarse cualquiera, como creo que ya pasó.- Era la voz de Take.

-Sigue gustándote importunar ¿Cierto ?.- El tono disgustado de Syaoran se hizo presente.

-Vine a ver a los niños y a acompañar a mi prometida .-

La cara de Syaoran se transformó, no se que pasaba por su cabeza pero debía interrumpir esto.

-Syaoran, olvide mencionarlo Take es… .- Sentí como me dirigió una mirada llena de furia.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, había olvidado los obsequios en el auto.-

Esa voz… ¡Gracias al cielo!.

-¡Tomoyo!.-

-Sakura, Li, disculpen por la intromisión.- Dijo Tomoyo

-No, no es nada.- Le respondí a mi amiga, soltándome del agarre de Syaoran para dirigiéndome al lado de mis amigos

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Daidoujie...Odawara.- Pronunció Syaoran

-Si, hemos tenido unos pacíficos años, pero la vida te ha tratado bien a ti también, ¿Verdad?. Después de todo escuché que estás comprometido.-

Eso fue un golpe para mi pecho pero una puñalada a Syaoran, él no le respondió sin embargo noté sus puños apretados, estaba muy molesto.

-Iré a buscar a los niños .- Interrumpí.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo Take tomándome de la mano.-Estoy comprometido pero creo que mi prometida no se enfadara ¿Cierto linda?.- Take le hablaba exclusivamente a Tomoyo, sin embargo sentía que Syaoran iba a lanzarse a la yugular de mi amigo en cualquier comento.

 **SYAORAN**

Si creía que Touya Kinomoto era una piedra en mi zapato sobre protegiendo a su hermana, definitivamente Odawara era una roca gigantesca, una que me provocaba demasiado.

-Disculpa, él solo no quiere que Sakura esté mal.- La suave voz de Daidoujie me calmó de inmediato

-Yo soy él que debería disculparse. Tú siempre me apoyaste para que pudiera estar con Sakura, y yo... no solo la lastimé a ella sino que te decepcione a ti también .-

-Cuando éramos niños notaba como tu cariño hacia mi amiga iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, al punto de sentir tu adoración hacia ella. La forma en la que amabas incondicionalmente a Sakura era maravillosa, sin embargo esa no fue la razón por la que seguí alentándote-

-¿Y cuál fue?.-

-Sakura estaba enamorándose perdidamente de ti. Claro que al principio ella misma no se dio cuenta, pero por la forma en la que me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, como ella te buscaba y la forma en la que sonreía y actuaba cuando estabas a su lado, yo si lo noté. Tú no eras una mala persona Li, me agradabas, por lo que al más mínimo indicio de saber que mi amiga no correspondería tus sentimientos, yo hubiese detenido mis ánimos para que tú te le declararás.-

-Daidoujie, yo… .-

-No pude estar con ella cuando quedó devastada por su ruptura contigo, pero Take si lo hizo. Él la vio en su peor momento amoroso y por eso Take sabe mejor que nadie todo el dolor que Sakura sintió por ti.-

-Amo a Sakura, nunca deje de amarla.-

-No lo dudo, pero ella ya encontró otro ser a quien ama más que nadie en el universo, más que a su vida misma… más que a ti.- Mi respiración se detuvo y mi alma cayó al suelo. -Esa persona… - Continuó Daidoujie mientras sentía que mi vida se iba drenando.- Esa persona es la misma por la que tú darás todo también.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Hien y Nadeshiko, sus hijos. El vínculo entre los padres y sus hijos es el amor más poderoso de todos y puede llegar a ser el más dañino también. Apenas los conoces, sin embargo estoy segura que tu amor por ellos nació más rápido que tu amor por Sakura en su momento.-

-Tienes razón, yo ya los amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero es un amor totalmente diferente al que siento por Sakura y daría mi vida por cualquiera de los tres.-

-Si, es un amor diferente. No puedo decirte si Sakura te ama, más no debes permitir que la falta de amor de mi amiga afecte tu otro vínculo también. El amor también puede volverse egoísta y absorbente. Pase lo que pase, eso es lo que debes evitar...-

-Siempre sabes qué decir.-

-Puedo conocer muy bien a las personas más aún no puedo conocerme de forma íntegra a mi misma, mi amado Takeru es él que lo hace.-

¿Su amado?. Había visto esa foto hace unos momentos pero tranquilamente podía pasar por un abrazo amistoso, más sin embargo me encontraba escuchando de la misma boca de Daidoujie que la prometida de Odawara era ella.

-Tú y ese sujeto, son tan diferentes que nunca pensé... Eh, quise decir, disculpa mi insolencia.-

-No te preocupes. El próximo año nos casaremos en Kyoto, espero verte ahí.-

-Claro.-

-¡Papá!. ¡Tía Tomoyo!.- Hien bajaba bastante animado a saludarnos.

-Muy buenos días Hien.- La armoniosa voz de Tomoyo lo saludó mientras yo me acerqué para cargar a mi hijo.

-¿Sabes papá?. ¡Él tío Take va a enseñarme artes marciales!.-

-¿Qué? ¡No!. Yo puedo enseñarte artes marciales chinas.-

Ese sujeto ya interfirió demasiado en el pasado entre Sakura y yo. ¿Ahora también se metía con mis hijos? Estaba realmente molesto, hasta que sentí la mano de Daidoujie en mi brazo.

-Puede aprender ambas técnicas y ser muy fuerte. ¿No crees que eso es maravilloso, Li?.- Dijo la amatista observándome con calidez.

-Cl-claro.- Respire hondo y me concentré en la emoción de Hien.

-¿En verdad?. Sería genial papá. ¿Desde cuando haces artes marciales?. ¿Has entrado a torneos?.-

-Es tradición en la familia Li entrenar desde muy pequeños, tienes mi linaje así que seguro seras un excelente guerrero.-

-¿Mi pequeño será un excelente guerrero?. Disculpa la tardanza, Nadeshiko volvió a dormirse.- Escuché a mi hermosa esmeralda mientras bajaba con mi pequeña dormilona en brazos. Sin duda era muy parecida a su madre y no solo en lo físico.

\- Podríamos tener un enfrentamiento tú y yo ¿Qué dices Li?.-

-¡Takeru!.- Lo reprendió Daidoujie.

-Sería una muy buena idea, que Hien pueda ver ambas técnica en acción.- Necesitaba controlarme, así que le respondí lo más calmado posible mientras estrechaba mi mano libre con la suya. Sin duda por la expresión de ese sujeto, no se lo esperaba.

-¡Sería genial!.-

-Sakura, Li, no se preocupen por nosotros vayan tranquilos .-

-¿Papá y mamá no vendrán con nosotros a la playa?.- Preguntó abriendo los ojos mi pequeña Nadeshiko.

-Como les dije arriba niños, ellos necesitan tiempo para...- Oí a Odawara decir.

-Para hacer sus baboseadas.- Completó Hien

-Muy bien Hien, choque esos cinco.- Habló ese idiota extendiéndole la palma de su mano a la altura de mi hijo quien con una sonrisa chocó la suya contra la de él.

-¡Oye!. ¿Qué le enseñas a mi hijo?.- Protesté.

-Bueno bueno, Hien, Nadeshiko bajen de los brazos de papá y mamá, y ustedes dos ya vayansen.-

Ordenó Daidoujie y automáticamente mis hijos la obedecieron deshaciéndose de nuestro agarre, sin embargo apenas ellos tocaron piso firme, la amatista se acercó a Sakura y a mí, y comenzó a empujarnos hacia la puerta de salida, la abrió y una vez que logró sacarnos la cerró firmemente.

Tragué en seco.

¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola! Tanto tiempo!**

 **Fani, sakurale2783, shinjiru90 (lamento que hayas pasado por una situación tan complicada, me dolieron bastante algunas escenas que escribí, no me imagino lo que es vivirlo en carne propia.), cicilina, Lin Lu Lo Li, los guest y Yi Jie san (Jajaja controversial nombre para este fic) les agradezco mucho su apoyo.**

 **A responder reviews, Lin Lu Lo Li ,si la escena del cap anterior les pareció tierna, tranquilos que va ha haber mucha miel subida de tono (?) en los próximos caps . Sakura no debería bajar la guardia estoy de acuerdo pero con ese papasote (?) se le va a complicar un poco hasta que logré pensar en frío y ahí tal vez Syaoran esté en problemas.**

 **Vuelvo a agradecerles el hecho de que busquen y lean mi fic. Emociona mi corazón de melón**


	21. Amistad

**SAKURA**

-Y dónde… ¿Dónde quieres ir?.- Pregunté nerviosa.

-¡Ah!. A decir verdad no pensé en ningún lugar, disculpa.-

-Bueno… podemos entrar en cualquier confitería para sentarnos y conversar.-

-Preferiría algo más íntimo… oye, ¿El templo de esa profesora sigue...?

-¡El templo Tsukihime!. Si, no es muy lejos de aquí.

El día realmente era hermoso y pese a que estábamos comenzando Julio, el calor de hoy no era para nada sofocante.

Era una sensación extraña, caminar nuevamente estas calles a solas con Syaoran.

Giré mi mirada discretamente y me dediqué a contemplarlo en secreto. Seguía siendo sumamente atractivo, aunque ahora que lo veía con más detalle era evidente que su ceño se había vuelto más varonil que cuando era adolescente pero su peso había bajado considerablemente y sus ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas más no al punto de decir que luciera enfermo.

-¿Sucede algo.?- Lo escuché preguntarme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, no es nada.- Giré mi cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

La charla durante el camino no fue profunda sino más bien bastante superficial, más que nada sobre lo que habían estado haciendo Hien y Nadeshiko en la escuela durante estos días. Sin embargo a medida que nos acercábamos al templo nos topábamos con más y más personas.

-Lo olvidé… la feria del fin de semana.- Recordé apenas llegamos al gran Tori que marcaba la entrada al templo. -Lo siento, podemos ir a otra parte si lo deseas.-

-Ya estamos aquí. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?. Compremos algo de comer y luego busquemos un lugar para sentarnos tranquilos.-

Apenas caminamos unos pasos lo ví. Ese árbol, el cerezo más antiguo del templo. En este lugar Syaoran me había confesado sus sentimientos... una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de punta a punta. Respire hondo, necesitaba evitar esta sensación.

Continuamos mientras observábamos como varios de los corredores del templo se encontraban ocupados por un centenar de pequeñas tiendas que ofrecían desde souvenirs, artesanías, libros, hasta comida.

-¡Mira Syaoran!. Esta espada se parece mucho a la tuya.- Le dije mostrándole una pequeña estatuilla que tomé de uno de los puestos.

-Tienes razón, mira eso, también es tradicional de China.- Me respondió señalando otra artesanía que se encontraba pegada a la que me había llamado la atención a mi.

-Así es joven, todo lo de esta tienda son artículos tradicionales de ese país.- Indicó una señora mayor que se encontraba en el puesto.

-Deme este por favor.- Escuché a Syaoran

-¿Eh?.No lo dije con esa intención.-

-Creo que puede agradarle a Hien y me gustaría que poco a poco conociera sus raíces Chinas.-

\- Tienes razón.-

-Disculpe, por de casualidad no tendrá disponible algún Hanfu como para una niña de siete años.-

Conocía a la perfección lo que era un Hanfu; Las hermanas de Syaoran, Mei Ling e inclusive Yelan Li me habían obsequiado un par de ellos. De hecho debí utilizarlos en numerosas ceremonias de su familia.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlo con eso pero si es para una niña puedo sugerirles esto.-

Nos ofreció una preciosa cometa con forma de mariposa invadida de unos vívidos y brillantes colores.

-¿Crees que a Nadeshiko le agrade?.- Me consultó él.

-¡Claro que si, mira esos colores!.-

Tras pagarle decidimos comprarnos algunos bocadillos y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del templo. Era un lugar desconocidos por muchos, de hecho ni yo misma fui consciente de su existencia hasta que la profesora Mitsuki me lo enseño.

Un hermoso lago escondido donde ella me había mostrado como leer mi fortuna. Estaba rodeado de una abundante vegetación más sin embargo lucía bien mantenida y poseía dos amplios bancos de cemento, cada uno ubicado a un lado de un pequeño puente de madera que llevaba al lago, nosotros tomamos asiento en uno de esos bancos.

-Vaya que este lugar parece no haber cambiado.-

-Es verdad, sigue hermoso como siempre...- Asentí.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía esta paz.- Dijo en un susurro.

Cerré mis ojos y aspiré hondo ese aire inmaculado. Coincidía totalmente con Syaoran.

-Bien, probemos esto.- Dije saboreando una cucharada del raspado de fresa que había adquirido.

-Gracias por la comida...- Escuché agradecer a Syaoran a la par que se llevaba un Takoyaki a su boca. Su expresión lo decía todo, se estaba quemado la lengua.

-¡Sopla, sopla !. Debiste probarlo antes de meterlo integró a tu boca, sabes que suelen venir muy calientes.- Finalmente tras hacer varias bocanadas de aire vi como lo trago.

-Ten.- Le ofrecí acercando una cucharada de mi raspado a sus labios, él me miro sorprendido más trago de golpe.

-¡Está muy frío!.-

-¡Cielos Syaoran!. Era para que lo mantuvieras en tu boca y aliviara la quemazón, no para que lo dirigieses enseguida.- Bufé. Más de siete años de residencia en Japón para que no supiera como comer lo básico.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?.-

-Lo mismo que acabas de hacer, quemarte y congelarte al mismo tiempo.-

-Te necesito para que me prevengas de estas cosas.-

-Vaya...bien,cuéntame de ti.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Querías que nos pusiéramos al día con nuestra vida.-

-Cuéntame tú, mi historia es en gran parte una rutina aburrida .-

-Fue tu idea así que empieza por favor.-

-Es que yo… no sé por dónde empezar.-

-Terminaste tus estudios en Hong Kong apenas regresaste, ¿Cierto?.

-Sí, fue duro incorporarme en esa época teniendo en cuenta que los ciclos de cursada china son un poco diferentes a los japoneses pero logré terminar en tiempo y forma. Al mismo tiempo comencé a hacerme cargo de la constructora de la familia y al fin de ese año asumí como jefe del Clan.-

-Son muchas cosas, debió ser bastante duro.-

-Un poco, pero mientras más ocupado estaba mejor me sentía.-

Ese era Syaoran, siempre tratando de absorber más de lo que puede tolerar.

-Siempre te sobre exiges Syaoran… debes compartir tu carga con tu pareja, no solo te sentirás más liviano sino que los unirá más.- De pronto su semblante se tornó serio, deseaba no haberlo ofendido con mis palabras ya que sinceramente no era mi intención. -¿Syaoran?.-

-Bueno... hay algo que yo, es decir tu estuviste…no, ahora , yo ...¡Rayos!.-

-¿Qué ocurre ?.- Le pregunté intentando descifrar qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso

-¿Tú estás con alguien?.- Vociferó tan rápido que tardé unos momentos en comprender lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Yo? Jaja. No olvides que quede embarazada de adolescente y para los chicos de esa edad e inclusive ahora, a los veinticinco años, una mujer soltera con dos hijos es algo a lo que le suelen rehuir. Sumado que mi cabeza debió centrarse plenamente en un embarazo de mellizos al mismo tiempo que intentaba terminar el último año de la preparatoria; También ocurrió el fallecimiento de mi padre, mudarme, aprender a cómo cuidar a dos niños recién nacidos, mi primer trabajo y varias cosas más… Me vi obligada a afrontar mucho de golpe y aunque ya pasaron muchos años, todavía mi vida sigue siendo alborotada así que no he tenido tiempo para eso.

-Tú debiste compartir la carga conmigo sin embargo lo lograste todo tu admiro, esos niños no pudieron tener a una mejor madre.-

-No estuve sola , mi papá mientras vivió, mi hermano y los demás fueron de mucha ayuda.-

-No dudo te ayudaron muchísimo, pero … aquí y aquí.- Dijo poniendo su índice izquierdo sobre mi frente y su palma derecha sobre mi pecho . -En estos dos lugares se que lo enfrentaste tu sola , y es ahí donde yo debí haberte ayudado… perdón, Sakura. ¡Maldición, yo debí haber estado a tu lado! .-

-¡No!. Yo fui la que te oculto esto, yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón Syaoran.-

-No más secretos entre nosotros.- Me exigió.

-Así será, lo prometo…- En verdad deseaba volverme transparente frente a Syaoran como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo quiero lo mismo de él, así que con duda aún, le pregunté. -Bien qué tal tú, ¿Cómo conociste a tu prometida?.-

Vi sus labios titubear brevemente más no escuché ninguna palabra. Respiró hondo, centro su vista al lago y comenzó a hablar

\- De acuerdo …. apenas volví a Hong Kong, yo... decidí cargame de tantas tareas como me fuera posible para aislarme de todo y de todos. No quería abrirme y compartir mis sentimientos con nadie. Inclusive por primera vez en mi vida, tuve una fuerte discusión con mi madre al enterarme de que planeaba venir a Japón para hablar contigo…- Noté como frunció su ceño para después cerrar sus ojos y continuó. - Luego de eso me comprometí un par de veces, no funcionó y reconozco que yo me esforzaba para que todas esas relaciones fracasaran. Años pasaron hasta que me presentaron a Yi Jie. Cuando ella me conoció yo era un desastre,más aún. Me estaba auto destruyendo cada día más...Al principio no le presté mucha atención a Yi Jie, ya que en ese entonces no me significaba nada más que otro intento compromiso que duraría un par de meses a lo sumo. Literalmente al poco tiempo de conocerla ella me sacudió y me encajo una bofetada, haciéndome entender que no podía pretender amar a alguien sin amarme a mi mismo. Me ha hasta arrastrado y empujado a una ducha fría en mis peores momentos-

\- Parece muy... sensata.-

\- Me recuerda mucho a Mei Ling, es igual de impulsiva y extrovertida.-

\- Se nota que la quieres mucho.-

La forma en la que Syaoran hablaba sobre ella denotaba cariño por todas partes. Extrañamente no era incomodo escucharlo. Hien y Nadeshiko fueron clave en mi vida para recuperar mi ánimo y de todo corazón me alegraba saber que él había encontrado a una persona a quien, Syaoran no solo le significara un conveniente arreglo de clanes sino una persona que se preocupara por él.

\- No nos amamos de forma romántica, pero nos complementamos bastante bien para ayudarnos a salir adelante y yo le debo muchísimo. Si no fuera por ella probablemente seguiría tirado en algún bar. Yi Jie me sacó de ese abismo cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando ya ni yo mismo quería salir, así que yo voy a estar siempre para ella cuando me necesite..-

\- Creo que puedo entenderlo, es algo similar a lo que me pasó cuando conocí a Take.-

-Ese sujeto…- Gruñó Syaoran

\- Jajaj no pongas esa cara. Dime como están Mei Ling y tu familia.-

\- Mi madre sigue igual que siempre, aunque ahora quedó ella sola viviendo en la residencia Li, ya que todas mis hermanas terminaron casándose. De hecho solo Fuutie vive en Hong Kong junto a sus dos niñas en una casa muy cercana a mi madre. Lamentablemente su matrimonio no funcionó, ese infeliz se fugó con su amante... Sheifa y Feimei también tuvieron hijos y viven en Shangai, muy cerca la una de la otra. Sus maridos son socios en un importante bufete de abogados y Fanren contrajo matrimonio con un diplomático así que su residencia cambia constantemente, creo que ahora está en Edimburgo. Tristemente Wei falleció hace un par de años ya .-

\- Si… Mei Ling me lo contó. Quería preguntarle por ti en ese momento ya que se que el señor Wei fue como un padre para ti y su pérdida debió dejarte devastado.-

-Si… así fue. Wei te apreciaba mucho. ¿Tú nunca no llegaste a preguntarle a Mei Ling por mi, verdad?.-

\- Tenía miedo.-

\- ¿De que?.-

-De quebrarme al pensar en el dolor que debiste haber sentido por lo de Wei y salir corriendo a intentar consolarte como sea.- Confesé mientras una presión se formaba en mi pecho con solo el hecho de recordar como Mei Ling lloraba al otro lado del teléfono mientras me informaba del fallecimiento de Wei.

Syaoran se levantó bruscamente de la banqueta, se colocó frente mio y apenas mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tomó uno de mis brazos y de un jalón me levanto y precipitó hacia su pecho.

-No tienes idea de cuanto me has hecho falta...- Susurró en mi oído mientras sus brazos me acorazaban.

-Syaoran… .- Si quería invadirme sin piedad, lo estaba consiguiendo .

-Acompáñame por favor.- Dijo separándose de mí mientras tomaba fuertemente mi mano.

No espero mi respuesta, recogió las bolsas con los regalos de nuestros hijos y emprendimos paso hacia un lugar que yo desconocía pero que lo seguía sin dudar.

Habrán sido unos veinte minutos caminando sin detenernos en otro lugar que no fuesen los semáforos. Su rostro lucía serio, el no me dijo nada y yo no me anime a preguntar.

Un par de metros antes de llegar inevitablemente me di cuenta de a dónde íbamos.

-Nunca vendí el apartamento, muy enterrada en mi siempre vivió la esperanza de volver aquí.-

-¿Y por qué estás alojado en un hotel?.-

-Este lugar es solo nuestro...¿Quieres subir?. Todos estos años he cargado la llave encima, inclusive en Hong Kong.-

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, debía bajar los decibeles de esto pero no sabía cómo.

-Yo… .-

-Poco después de volver a Hong Kong, mi madre me cuestionó sobre el futuro de este lugar y ante la negativa a deshacerme de él, contrató a un personal de mantenimiento para que lo conservaran en condiciones, pero a decir verdad no lo he visto aún.-

-¿Tienes cosas dentro todavía?.-

-Todos nuestros recuerdos. Quería dejar mi amor enterrado en este lugar y si algún día cuando yo muriese alguien más se hiciera con este departamento, deseaba que supiera que ahí vivío una pareja que se amo como nada más en este mundo. Aunque lo más probable es que esa persona tirase todo sin prestarle atención jajaja.-

-Syaoran… quiero verlo.-

-¿Juntos?.- Su susurro fue extremadamente cargado de ternura.

-Si, juntos.- Él apretó fuertemente mi mano y apenas yo lo le correspondí apretandolo con la misma intensidad, avanzamos lentamente hacia ese lugar que estaba invadido de nosotros.

La puerta de entrada al edificio de un color rojo apagado, ese amplio ascensor con ahora un panel electrónico, las paredes de los pasillos pintadas de un blanco grisáceo y con esas baldosas de un gris oscuro haciendo juego. Este lugar bastante era diferente a como lo recordaba pero el cartel de entrada a su departamento seguía con nuestros apellidos, Li y Kinomoto, y lo más importante de todo, nosotros seguíamos siendo los mismos.

Apenas puse un pie dentro me quedé estática y estoy segura que Syaoran estaba pasando por lo mismo.

-Juntos...- Murmuró y creería que fue para sí mismo, mientras se sentó en el recibidor para descalzarse y ni bien terminó, se adentró en el departamento dejándome sola.

Rápidamente procedí a retirar mi calzado y un golpe cargado de nostalgia erizo mi piel, haciéndome ser realmente consciente del lugar en donde me encontraba y como había sido la última vez que estuve aquí, de donde huí con lágrimas en los ojos hacía ya ocho años.

Tranquila, todo estará bien, no habrá peleas somos adultos ahora.

Comencé a buscar a Syaoran mientras contemplaba los alrededores de aquel lugar donde pase gran parte de mi adolescencia, no es que recordasé todo a la perfección pero juraría que este lugar recibió una buena lavada de cara, continué hacia su habitación y ahí lo vi a él, muy tenso.

-La cambiaron- Pronunció apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Le pregunté calmadamente.

-Nuestra cama.-

-Tranquilo, pasaron muchos años y es normal que varios muebles hayan necesitado un reemplazo.-

-No me importa que hayan reemplazado el aparador de la entrada, las sillas o maldita sea, cualquier otra cosa de este lugar pero la cama, nuestra cama es totalmente, es decir, tu lo entiendes.-

-Lo sé, nuestra primera vez.-

Aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que por dentro apretaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza como lo estaba haciendo con sus puños, estaba frustrado.

-Nuestra primera vez no vive en esa cama que ya no está, vive aquí.- Le dije tocando su frente

-No, vive aquí.- Me corrigió guiando mi mano que rozaba su frente hacia su pecho, hacia el latido de su corazón. -Recostémonos juntos.- Su tono autoritario, firme y ronco me impedían negarle algo. Se supone que esto era rozar, jugar con los límites pero lo que él me pedía era algo que yo quería darle, más no habría segundas intenciones.

Poco a poco lo empuje suavemente hacia la cama hasta que chocó con ella, viéndose obligado a sentarse en ese colchón y con el mayor cariño del mundo me agaché apoyando mi mano sobre su pecho para que se reclinará en la cama. Cuando noté que se había acomodado me reincorpore y dirigí al otro lado de la cama para acostarme a su lado mientras él me observaba sigilosamente.

Finalmente ambos quedamos acostados boca arriba sobre ese reconfortante colchón. Mis manos yacían entrelazadas sobre mi vientre mientras que Syaoran decidió llevar las suyas detrás de su cabeza.

-Es muy cómoda, ¿No crees?.- Dije

-Es cómodo estar contigo.- Me ruboricé al escucharlo y giré mi cabeza para verlo, él mantenía su vista fija en el techo - Regresar a Hong Kong fue la estupidez más grande que pude haber hecho. Era la salida más fácil al saber que no podía estar contigo, sumado que cada paso que daba en Tomoeda, te lastimaba más.-

-Fue un momento muy complicado para nosotros.-

-Aún así...-

-Aún así ahora somos dos adultos hablando pacíficamente, hemos madurado y eso debemos apreciarlo.-

-Pero sigues siendo la niña que le tiene miedo a los fantasmas.-

-¡Syaoran!.-

-Ven acá pequeña miedosa - Dijo antes de colocarse sobre mi para empezar un ataque de cosquillas. Mi risa era inevitable frente a su ofensiva y pese a que yo no lograba contraatacar, él reía sin parar también, supongo que por mis absurdos intentos de zafarme.

Escuchar sus carcajadas era algo que había olvidado, algo que nunca hubiese esperado de ese serio niño de diez años que vino a buscar las cartas, algo que él mismo confesó que desconocía hasta que yo me crucé en su vida.

-¡Diló, admite que eres una miedosa!.-

-¡Basta, jaja!.-

-No pararé hasta que lo confieses.-

-¡Está bien!. ¡Tú ganas, sigo teniendo miedo a los fantasmas y pesadillas por eso!.- Logré decir entre risas y finalmente él se detuvo, seguía a horcajadas sobre mí, mirándome con dulzura.

-¿Y quién es el encargado de espantar a esos horribles fantasmas de tus pesadillas?-

-Tú… -

-Y tú eres quien aleja mi más grande dolor al estar a mi lado.- Su rostro,y su cuerpo comenzaron a asentarse sobre mí, cerré mis ojos para sentirlo mejor.

-Syaoran... - Suspiré sobre su cuello al sentir brevemente sus labios en mi frente antes de que se enterrara en mi cuello.

-Sakura… mi cerezo. - Mi brazos lo envolvieron, una de mis manos se enterró en su cabellera y la otra lo aferró más a mi sujetándolo por la espalda.

Nos quedamos así en silencio hasta que perdí la consciencia y me sumergí en un profundo sueño. Algo era seguro, si tenía pesadillas, tenía a mi guardián entre mis brazos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola! Bueno como había tardado bastante en subir el cap anterior y dado que hoy tuve tiempo de editar uno más decidí subirlo. Espero les guste como se van dando de nuevo la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran. Prometo responder los reviews en el próximo capitulo! Por favor no olviden dejarlos! un saludo n.n


	22. Deseo de un trece de Julio

**SAKURA**

-¿Un beso?.- Exclamamos Syaoran y yo al unísono.

-¡Cállate, no tenias que decirlo!.- Le gritaba Hien a Nadeshiko. La cara de mi pequeño estaba completamente roja, sin duda era hijo de Syaoran.

-Hien, fue un beso en la mejilla. ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Syaoran completamente atónito

-No papá, ellos se besaron ayer en la boca.- Comentó Nadeshiko totalmente tranquila.

-N-no es cierto, ella me beso.-

-¿Boca?.Esperen un minuto. Hien, Nadeshiko, saben que la boca es esta parte del cuerpo, ¿Verdad?.- Por la forma en la que Syaoran hablaba mientras se señalaba su propia boca, parecía que se iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento pero al menos debía destacar que podía pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo, yo aún estaba atónita.

-¡Si! Sabemos donde queda la boca, papá.- Protestó Nadeshiko.

-¡Ya déjenme tranquilo!.- Escuché a Hien, no quería molestar a mi hijo pero al menos necesitaba saber quien fue la osada que lo besó.

-Dime, ¿Fue esa niña que es tu novia?.- Me dirigí a Hien.

-No, no es mi novia, es mi amiga.-

-Se besaron así que ahora son novios.- Decía completamente feliz mi pequeña niña.

-Claro que no, fue solo un beso.-

-Mira, ahí esta tu novia. ¡Hanashibara-chan, hola!.- Exclamó Nadeshiko, más sin embargo esa pequeña y atrevida niña pareció no escucharla.

-¡Cállate tonta, podría oírte!.-Protestó en voz baja Hien pero Nadeshiko hizo caso omiso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se despidió fugazmente de Syaoran y de mí dándonos un abrazo a cada uno antes de salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la chica que acababa de cruzar la entrada de la escuela.

Syaoran y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente a la entrada junto a Hien para que entrase también.

-Cuídate hijo y cuida de tu hermana en la clase de natación, ambos sabemos que es atolondrada como mamá.-

-¡Oye!.- Amenacé a Syaoran mostrándole mi puño.

-Lo haré, pero mamá es aún más atolondrada.-

-¿¡Tú también Hien!?.- Ambos estallaron en una carcajada a costa mía antes de que mi pequeño se dirigiera al instituto.

-Crecen rápido… demasiado.- Quise decir para mi misma, sin embargo mis pensamientos se plasmaron en palabras que llegaron a ser audibles para los oídos de Syaoran

-Es verdad, ni siquiera tienen ocho años y ya… .- Coincidió conmigo.

Ambos nos miramos sonrojados

-¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu trabajo?.-

-¿No estás ocupado?.-

-Descuida.-

-De acuerdo cumplañero, deseo concedido, pero no es muy lejos de aquí.- Le sonreí

-Lo sé, aunque debes contarme muchas cosas más. Nos debemos otra salida a solas como la de la vez pasada .- ¿Por qué de repente Syaoran tenía que usar ese tono tan ronco?

Me sonroje con solo recordar _esa tarde_. No había tenido otro momento tan íntimo con él desde esa vez en la que ambos nos dormimos en brazos del otro. Sin embargo, había algo que desde ese día siempre nos permitimos: Un beso en mi frente en cada despedida .

-¿En qué piensan los niños hoy en día?.- Intenté cambiar el tema mientras empecé a caminar con Syaoran siguiéndome el paso.

-Bueno...tú también. Es decir, ibas a besarme en esa obra de quinto grado.-

Tema equivocado, maldije para mis adentros.

-¡No iba a besarte de verdad!. Era solo actuación.-Chillé completamente avergonzada.

-Recuerdo que pensaba "¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?. Ni siquiera le gusto y no dudo en ningún momento al acercarse a mí para besarme".-

-¡Pero no paso!.-

-¿Hubieras rozado tus labios con los míos si las cartas no hubiesen interrumpido?.-

-Yo.. ¡Basta!. Tu no te quejabas.-Argumenté.

-¿Qué no?. ¡Tuve que alejarte en la obra porque estaba por darme un paro cardíaco!.-

-Era parte del guión sino, no lo hubiese hecho.-

-Ese intento de beso en la obra fue incomodo, pero cuando empezamos a estar juntos era frustrante.-

-¿Frustrante?.- Dije parandome en seco totalmente indignada.

-¡No me malentiendas!.- Exclamó Syaoran. -Es decir.. cuando ya estábamos juntos deseaba demasiado besarte pero me moría de vergüenza en ese entonces. Desde nuestra primera cita noté el hecho de que acercabas siempre tus labios a los míos en forma tan intencional. El saber que querías que te besara me encantaba pero a la vez me ponía a demasiado nervioso, y tu Sakura... ¡Tú no eras nada discreta!.-

-Syaoran, íbamos a cumplir un año saliendo y solo nos habíamos tomado de las manos.-

De acuerdo. Puedo aceptar que Syaoran tilde de desvergonzado mi comportamiento de esa época pero yo lo trataría a él como lo que fue, un lento.

-No, espera, también nos habíamos abrazado un par de veces.- Me recordó tratando de justificarse.

-¿Recuerdas que Touya nos vio abrazándonos en la puerta de mi casa cuando apenas teníamos doce?-

-Si, recuerdo que vació su botella de agua sobre mi cabeza, gracias. Ahora entiendes parte del porque estaba aterrado.-

\- Me hubieras dicho que deseabas que fuéramos lento, más lento aún.-

-No me molestaba, amaba que me buscaras de esa forma pero no estaba listo. Maldición Sakura, de la noche a la mañana colocaste sin reparo alguno mis manos sobre tus senos y casi tuve una hemorragia nasal.-

-No me lo recuerdes por favor.-

La verdad no sé de dónde había sacado las agallas para hacer eso.

\- Pequeño cerezo, tú fuiste la que empezó a corromperme.-

-Y tú una vez que agarraste confianza te volviste un pervertido.-

No permitiría que Syaoran actuará de pobre víctima cuando fue él mismo el que más sacó ventaja. Aunque claro, yo tampoco voy a quejarme del resultado final de ese entonces.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa y exquisita del mundo para mi y... en esa época eras mi novia. Pese a mi timidez de ese entonces, quería experimentar todo contigo...me gustaría creer que en esos años fui digno de ti.- Percibí nostalgia en su rostro y sus palabras

-Syaoran… fuiste todo para mí.- Confesé accidentalmente

-Sakura… .-

-Bien, llegamos.-

-Esta noche quedamos en ir a cenar con los niños, no lo olvides por favor.- Lo escuché decirme con añoranza.

Claro que no lo había olvidado, era su cumpleaños y ese hecho había estado merodeando en mi cabeza desde hacía días.

-Hoy yo… quiero prepararte Dim Sum por tu cumpleaños. Compraré algunos ingredientes que me faltan apenas salga de la oficina, así que eso cenaremos esta noche. Te veo a las cuatro en la puerta de la primaria.- Murmuré tímidamente y avancé rápido para ingresar a la oficina.

-¡Sakura, espera!.- Me detuvo sujetándome de la muñeca y para cuando me giró hacia sí mismo, capturó mi rostro con su otra mano y depositó en mi frente un suave y prolongado beso. Era inevitable no cerrar mis ojos ante la ternura que me transmitía esa muestra de afecto. -A las cuatro, Sakura… .-Susurró con aún sus labios casi pegados a mi y en un pestañeo volteó y se retiró.

Si iba a permitirle que me besé de esta forma, debería aprender a no quedar anonada cada vez que lo hace.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de meses desde que Syaoran conoció a Hien y Nadeshiko.

Habíamos coordinado tres visitas por semana y estaba funcionando realmente bien.

Ellos se habían encariñado bastante rápido con él, inclusive Hien. La impostergable práctica semanal de artes marciales que ambos tenían en el jardín trasero de casa, sin duda los había unido de una manera diferente.

Debía reconocer que las actitudes que Syaoran tenía para con los niños... era sumamente encantadoras.

Todavía no conocía a su prometida, de hecho ni los niños la habían visto pero yo era consciente de que él iba a casarse, que él iba a volver a Hong Kong en algún momento y eso me hacía intentar mantener mis barreras en alto... después de todo no voy a mentir, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel cuando Syaoran y yo nos quedábamos a solas.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir tantas cosas después de tantos años? Syaoran… .-

 **SYAORAN**

Poco pude concentrarme en la oficina. Tras saludar a todo el personal que me felicitaba en el camino, logré entrar a mi despacho, me afloje un poco la corbata y terminé desplomándome en ese cómodo sillón de cuero negro, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

-¿Dim Sum?. Como te amo...Sakura.- Suspiré con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

Agradecía haber adelantado todas mis reuniones de hoy para el día anterior, ya que en este preciso momento mi cabeza solo pensaba en todos los hechos de esta mañana.

-Sa-ku-ra.- Escuché. Ese nombre podía traerme a la tierra en un santiamén, sin importar en qué galaxia lejana me encontrara.

-Deja de molestar, Tian.- Le reproché mientras me reincorporaba.

-Es un truco que me enseñó mi amada esposa, y si que funciona.-

-Déjame tranquilo.- Creo que puedo entender a la perfección cómo se sentía mi hijo esta mañana

-Por esa cara que tenías, diría que alguien tuvo sexo matutino por su cumpleaños.-

-Claro que no.-

-Si fuera tu prometida, ya hubiera cortado tus partes íntimas durante la noche, pero no sin antes vaciarte la cuenta bancaria.-

-No lo he hecho con Sakura, esta mañana solo la ví junto con mis hijos.-

-Aún así… vaya relaciones raras que tienes Xiao Lang.-

-No conocés a Yi Jie, mejor dicho, todo lo que debes conocer de ella deben ser los comentarios negativos de Mei Ling.-

-Y eso es porque tú nunca me has mencionado nada de esa mujer.-

-Es mi prometida pero en realidad es más mi compañera.-

-Tu boda era el veinticinco de Septiembre, ¿No?. Sakura qué opina de eso.-

-No se como afrontar el tema con Sakura, es decir… .-

-¿Decirle que quieres estar con ella pero a la vez vas a casarte con tu prometida?. Si fueras un completo desconocido te diría que eres un enfermo.-

-Para Yi Jie nuestro casamiento no es simplemente un buen arreglo para su familia, es decir lo és, pero ella solo lo ve como una salida. Ella es muy valiosa para mí y no la puedo decepcionar.-

-¿Y por qué no deserta?. ¿Acaso uno de tus cuñados no se fugó dejando sola a tu hermana?.-

-Sabes a la perfección que no es lo mismo que un hombre decida abandonar su clan a que una mujer lo haga. Recuerda lo arcaicos que son, para nosotros desertar es un acto repudiable de rebeldía que no es perdonado bajo ninguna circunstancia, y hasta donde sé, nunca le han permitido volver a nadie. Más una mujer está obligada a seguir bajo las órdenes de su familia, claro, después de que la busquen, encuentren y castiguen por sus actos. A decir verdad yo me he apoyado mucho en Yi Jie, más creo que nunca le he dado todo el apoyo que ella merece y por eso mismo no puedo faltar a lo único que le he prometido.-

-Debo admitir que estás cien veces mejor que cuando te conocí pero vaya que tienes que poner tu vida en orden Xiao Lang.-

-Lo haré, solo necesito tiempo.-

Tiempo… ocho años privado de Sakura y solo un par de meses antes de aceptar finalmente que ella no sería mi esposa, el destino vuelve a cruzarla en mi vida.

¡Vaya sucia jugarreta del tiempo y del destino!.

No tiene sentido que me siga amargando por eso justamente hoy. Está noche después de tantos años volvería a festejar mi cumpleaños a su lado.

Desde el momento que fui a reencontrarme con ella para retirar a nuestros hijos de la escuela, todo fue perfecto. La forma en que Hien y Nadeshiko me abrazaron mientras me daban sus regalos lograron arrancarme un par de lágrimas. Mi pequeña me obsequió un cuadro artesanal que había hecho en su clase de manualidades y contenía una foto de ella junto a Hien y mi hermosa flor de cerezo, mientras que Hien me escribió una carta, aunque insistió que no la leyese hasta estar solo.

Fue una cena sumamente cálida. Sakura había preparado mi platillo favorito y un pequeño pastel decorado con mi nombre, pero el poder verla sonreír nuevamente a mi lado era el mayor regalo de todos.

Esa despistada,miedosa pero valiente y noble niña de diez años que sonreía todo el tiempo sin importar las adversidades, estaba de nuevo frente a mí y yo no podía sentirme más bendecido.

No podía ser un maldito egoísta y joderme en mi compromiso con Yi Jie, pero la verdad cada vez me costaba más no tirar todo por la borda para quedarme eternamente en el lugar que siempre quise estar, junto a Sakura Kinomoto, junto a mis hijos, mi familia.

Finalmente tras probar ese delicioso pastel de chocolate, llevamos juntos a acostar a los niños.

-¿Qué fue eso que comimos hoy?.- Preguntó Hien desde su cama.

-Dim Sum, es el plato favorito de papá.- Le respondió mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

-¡Quiero aprender a hacerlo!.- Dijo entusiasmada Nadeshiko mientras yo terminaba de arroparla.

-Te enseñaré algún día.- Le prometió Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Y papá promete que los llevará a un lugar muy especial pronto, pero ahora a dormir. Los veré el miércoles.- Les dije antes de salir junto con Sakura de la habitación

-Mocoso, yo también iré.- Esa chillona voz

-Nunca cambiaras. ¿Verdad Kerberos?-

-Y tú nunca dejarás de ser un mocoso.-

Bufé, más cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Sakura me frenó poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-No la cierres del todo, siempre la dejo algo abierta para que se cuele un poco de la luz del corredor y Nadeshiko no tenga miedo.- Susurró en mi oído.

-No quiero irme, concédeme ese deseo por favor .- Confesé mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

-Yo….-

-Permíteme quedarme contigo esta noche.-

-Mi cama es muy pequeña, sería muy incómodo.-

-Te acurrucaré entre mis brazos y estaremos bien.-

-De acuerdo...- Susurró y tomó inmediatamente mi mano comenzando a guiarme hacia su habitación.

-Que-quédate aquí y cámbiate, yo iré al baño a ponerme mi pijama.-

Previo a comenzar a desvestirme tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Yi Jie avisándole que pasaría la noche fuera, antes de que ella comenzará a imaginar cosas como que los Yakuza me secuestraron en mi camino de regreso o alguna otra alucinación similar y enseguida recibí su respuesta.

" _¿Siempre tienes que embarazarla en tu cumpleaños?"_

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?. No iba a hacerlo con Sakura, es decir… esa no fue mi idea al quedarme pero… ¡Maldición!. Esa aparte de mi cuerpo ya se había activado con solo la idea de…. Lo mejor será desvestirme rápido y meterme bajo las sábanas para que ella no lo notase. Lo último que quería era asustarla y que terminará botándome de la casa.

¡Trata de pensar en otra cosa Li Xiao Lang!. Me dije a mi mismo apenas me zambullí bajo las sábanas. Veamos, esta cama estilo victoriano con un respaldo de pana color champagne y un cubrecama color bordo, el tamaño era claramente para una sola persona pero aún así podría ser bastante confortable para una noche de pasión desenfre...¡Basta!. No pienses en la cama. Veamos es una habitación pequeña, la de Hien y Nadeshiko podría ser casi el doble que está. La tenue luz de ese antiguo velador de bronce dejaba ver a duras penas la decoración, más noté que poseía unos delicados muebles color madera, juraría que las paredes poseían color rosa pálido junto a un piso completamente alfombrado de un peluche color blanco y ese aroma a flores era el toque final que la distinguía como la habitación de toda una mujer pero con unos toques de niña aún. Era muy _Sakura._

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella entró luciendo una musculosa junto con un pequeño short, ambos estaban estampados con conejitos. Ese debía ser el pijama infantil más sexy del universo.

Tímidamente se acercó a la cama abrazándose a sí misma, no podía sacarle la vista de encima, ese pijama le quedaba tan pegado al cuerpo que hacía evidente que sus curvas eran más pronunciadas que hace años, sin duda el embarazo le había sentado muy bien. Al diablo la cordura, quería poseerla ya mismo.

-Syaoran…. -

-Ven.- Le dije de forma demandante mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla a entrar a la cama y apenas la tomó, la jale hacia mi.

Nuestros cuerpos se abrazaban en busca del calor del otro, nos removíamos con desesperación cambiando de posición constantemente tratando recuperar ese tiempo perdido y en mi mente existía una constante lucha por contenerme para no besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo a mi paso. No quería arruinar este preciado momento por mi fuerte deseo.

-Es tarde… deberíamos.-

-Lo sé… .- Respondí sumamente agitado.

Me giré quedando enfrentada a ella y pase uno de mis brazos sobre su cintura atraiéndola más a mi, ella me imitó y colocó su otra mano contra mi pecho, finalmente nuestras piernas se enroscaron. Unido de esa forma a ella me quedé dormido tras contemplar un largo rato como mi flor de cerezo descansaba tan plácidamente.

No se cuanto pude dormir realmente pero para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos lo primero que noté fue su peso sobre el mío y no solo eso, su entrepierna sobre la mía, sobre mi bendita erección matutina.

Esto no estaba nada bien. Maldición, quería contenerme pero esto era demasiado.

Solo un poco, maldición solo un poco. Rogando no despertarla pose mis manos sobre su trasero y la apreté más hacía mí a medida que yo levantaba mi pelvis en un acto reflejo.

Ahhh, que bien se sentía.

-Syaoran... .- Mi nombre pronunciado con ese tono tan erótico mientras se aferraba más a mi, iba a enloquecer pero necesitaba su aprobación para permitírmelo.

\- Perdón, te desperté.-

\- Ah… - Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios mientras mecía su intimidad de forma demandante.

No me reprimí más. Mis gemidos salieron a rienda suelta y mis manos atacaron sin cohibirme, acariciando, apretando, pellizcando y golpeando su trasero sin piedad.

\- ¡Syao kun… ah! .-

La bendita alarma terminó con nuestra pasión. Hora de levantarse, preparar el desayuno de los niños, hora de ser padres.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Como dijeron, ellos necesitaban ir a su lugar para darse cuenta que aún existen un fuerte sentimiento entre ellos. Era inevitable que Syaoran no sintiera celos, eso es muy Syaoran jajaja. Y créeme Lin Lu Lo Li, ya Sakura tendrá su tiempo y razones para enfriar su cabeza pero si continuó creo que se me va a escapar un spoiler jajaja y abuelita Yelan y Yi Jie van a interferir en el futuro de esos dos aunque tal vez demasiado tarde o las cosas no salgan con las planeen. Así que Yi Jie-san, Fani, Lin Lu Lo Li, Tomoyo, Celes483, Massygut, Karen C y los guest mil gracias por los comentarios y voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible y espero leerlos próximamente.


	23. Abriendome a tí

**SAKURA**

Era el fin de otra visita, otra cálida noche de verano donde él y yo nos quedamos conversando en la puerta de mi casa antes de que se marchara.

-¿Hakone?.- Le pregunté sorprendida

-Si, hay muy buenos baños termales y creo que a los niños les gustará.-

-Suena muy bien. ¿Saldrían un sábado por la mañana para que a la noche estén de regreso en Tomoeda?.- Le consulté..

-No, pensaba en pasar todo el fin de semana para relajarnos. Como estamos a principios de Agosto están con alta demanda pero logré conseguir un lugar, así que si te parece bien...-

-Syaoran, esos lugares son muy caros para pasar la noche y más los fines de semana.-

-Encontré un Ryokan que cada habitación posee un onsen privado y tiene una crítica excelente, podremos estar tranquilos.- Bufé rendida, convencer a un Syaoran tan insistente de no ir, sería en vano.

Aunque me costase estar alejada de mis hijos todo el fin de semana, Syaoran realmente se había desenvuelto muy bien con Hien y Nadeshiko. Debía admitirlo, él se había ganado esta oportunidad con ellos, sumado que sería muy egoísta de mi parte negarles esta grata experiencia a mis hijos.

-Está bien... nunca los he llevado a Hakone así que sería lindo que lo conocieran. ¿Te los llevarás este fin de semana entonces?- Pregunté, más no sé que parte de mis palabras lo alteraron ya que su expresión amena fue rápidamente reemplazada por un ceño levemente fruncido.

-Los llevaremos juntos y si no puedes venir en esa fecha, podemos pos ponerlo para más adelante, pero quiero que tu vengas .- Demandó acercándose más hacia a mi y la distancia entre nosotros se volvió prácticamente inexistente.

Podía sentir su respiración y estaba segura que él sentía la mía.

Frente a frente, ambos nos observándonos de forma fija tratando de despejar en la mirada del otro, las dudas que cada uno tenía en su interior.

-¿Tú prometida aceptará que vaya con ustedes?. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda.- Confesé.

-Ella no vendrá.-

-Sería una buena oportunidad para que los niños la conozcan, después de todo ella será como una segunda mamá.- Expliqué tratando de transmitirle mis pensamientos a Syaoran, sin que el dolor de pronunciar esas palabras se viese reflejado en mi rostro.

-¡No!. Tu eres su madre y serás la única imagen materna que conocerán.-

-Syaoran, ella formará parte de su vida y créeme que lo entiendo y no me opongo a ello. Se que si la elegiste a ella debe ser una gran mujer.-

-¿No te afecta que yo me case?.-

-Asumí hace años que ya lo habías hecho.- Le dí a entender como lo más natural del mundo pero la verdad aún dolía.

-¿Ni siquiera paso por tu cabeza el imaginarnos como una familia?.- Sentía una mezcla de indignación junto con dolor en sus palabras y la forma en la que me miraba lo confirmaba.

No quería herirlo y si confesar la verdad dejando de lado mi orgullo podía solucionarlo,lo haría.

-Claro que si Syaoran. He pensado infinidad de veces en nosotros, pese a todo lo que sufrí por ti. Desde que regresaste, cada instante que estoy contigo es una constante lucha entre mi corazón y mi razón por dejarte entrar o no. Tenemos dos hijos en común así que tendremos que lidiar el uno con el otro por muchos años más y por momentos me cuesta... me cuesta mucho separar mis antiguos sentimientos de la relación que tenemos ahora y eso me tiene sumamente confundida... no me es fácil.-

-¿Tú crees qué me es fácil aceptar que hay siete años de la vida de mis hijos que nunca podré recuperar?.-

-Syaoran yo… .-

-No importa lo que haga, porque está hecho y no lo puedo cambiar. Yo...trato de sacar todo esto adelante sin perder la cordura porque mis sentimientos por ti también están en vilo.-

-Si-siento muchísimo lo de Hien y Nadeshiko y sé que mis disculpas no van cambiar el pasado pero estoy sumamente arrepentida de cómo se dieron muchas situaciones, más dime qué se supone que debo hacer porque yo tampoco se como manejar todo esto.- Rogué a la par que unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y sus brazos apretandome fuerte contra su pecho no se hicieron esperar.

Mi intención era calmar a Syaoran pero sinceramente yo me encontraba sumamente angustiada en este momento.

-No tengas miedo de dejarme entrar, de que lo que sentimos fluya hasta donde nosotros queramos. Te lo prometí, voy a estar siempre para ti. Solo te pido lo mismo, Sakura... quiero que estés para mi cuando te necesite... .-

-Si… .-

 **SYAORAN**

No tuve el valor ni la audacia de pedirle pasar la noche a su lado, sin embargo había conseguido algo sumamente valioso antes de marcharme; Ella había aceptado ir a Hakone junto con los niños. Eso, sumado a nuestro beso de despedida, prendieron en mí una llama que se había extinto hacía ya mucho tiempo. La de la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Sin embargo esa chance aún debía superar algo más que lograr enamorar nuevamente a Sakura... Mi compromiso con Yi Jie, y era consciente de ello cada vez que cruzaba la puerta del hotel.

-¿Cómo te fue con los niños hoy?.-

Cómo yo podría simplemente deshacerme de Yi Jie cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por mi, cuando me permitía libre albedrío para estar junto con Sakura y mis hijos, cuando había sido tan comprensiva.

-Cada vez me cuesta mas separarme de ellos, Yi Jie… .-

-¿Vas a pedirle más días a Sakura?.-

-Tengo miedo de arruinarlo.-

-¿Por qué?. Eres su padre y ni siquiera puedes salir a solas con ellos, ya han pasado un par de meses, creo que te lo mereces.-

-No me molesta que esté Sakura.-

-Es decir, quieres que esté Sakura. Vamos sé sincero.-

-Si…claro que quiero que ella esté pero Yi Jie, te aprecio mucho, has sido mi única confidente en este tiempo y pese a que no me ames se siente incómodo hablarte de cómo me pongo con otra mujer cuando aún eres mi prometida .-

-Se que amas a esa mujer, no sientas como si me estuvieras engañando. Me conformo con que no canceles la boda… .-

-No lo haré, lo juro.-

-Xiao Lang, en menos de dos meses estaremos casados. Se que están armando toda la celebración pero aún así debemos estar presentes en Hong Kong para todo el papeleo… a lo que quiero llegar es... ¿Hasta cuando estaremos en Japón?.-

-Volveremos a fin de mes, con eso debe bastar.-

-¿Y qué harás con los niños?.-

-Tengo que hablar con Sakura sobre eso.-

-¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?.-

-Estar con ellos toda mi vida.-

-¿Y Sakura?.-

-La amo con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Entonces nos divorciaremos cumplido el lapso de los tres meses de matrimonio, como se habló en un principio.-

Al poco tiempo de comprometerse conmigo, Yi Jie totalmente desquiciada por mi indiferencia diaria, me impuso un divorcio acordado en un periodo corto. Aún recuerdo lo furiosa que estaba esa noche, gritándome entre insultos que también le importaba un bledo esta relación, más me pedía un mínimo de cooperación que a fin de cuentas nos beneficiaba a ambos. Nunca le presté realmente atención a su idea, ya que en un inicio la evitaba a toda costa ocupando mi tiempo en cualquier otro asunto. Solo me interesaba que el tema "Xiao Lang debe contraer matrimonio lo antes posible" dejara de ser moneda corriente en cada reunión con el Clan.

Aunque ahora distaba mucho de ser el prometido perfecto, fui peor que pésimo en un principio, debía reconocerlo. Sin embargo ella me soporto en mis peores momentos, en mi peor estado. Yi Jie me sacudió para que volviera a preocuparme por mi mismo y así fue como empezó a ganarse mi confianza y afecto, y con el paso del tiempo aun recordaba su propuesta de divorcio pero sinceramente me agradaba tenerla a mi lado aunque no la amase, podía sobrevivir con solo eso.

-¿Qué harás luego? Nunca te lo pregunte.-

-Ser libre al igual que tú. No eres el único que quiere ser libre de a quien amar... además quiero visitar la tumba de mi madre, se que está en Norteamérica, más precisamente en Chicago y aunque aquí no he conseguido muchos más datos, quiero arriesgarme a encontrarla.-

-Tu padre buscará otro prometido para ti, prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda pero él es líder de su clan, no se si pueda hacer mucho.-

-Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche que lo hicimos.-

-No ibas a forzarme a que te amará pero necesitabas casarte conmigo para ser libre y no tener que seguir bajo la doctrina de tu padre ya que estarías bajo mi protección, pero Yi Jie, piensa con detenimiento por favor, es muy probable que tu padre busqué a otro prometido para ti apenas nos divorciemos.-

-No si no soy apta para ser tomada como esposa de otro miembro o mi padre sea destituido como jefe de su clan y, creeme que mis tíos viven buscando el mínimo error para quedarse con el puesto.-

-Te recuerdo que el hecho de que no seas virgen te sigue haciendo apta para que te desposen nuevamente, mi madre fue la que anuló esa norma hace tiempo.-

-¡Lo sé, admiro a tu madre por eso Xiao Lang!.Que las mujeres deberíamos ser virgenes para poder casarnos con un miembro del clan, mientras que los hombres podían hacer lo que se les diese la gana, que ridiculez.-

-¿Entonces cuál es tu idea?.-

Esperaba que me respondiera pero solo arrojó la caja de las pastillas anticonceptivas en la mesa, estaban intactas.

-Espera no me digas que tú estas...-

-Embarazada.- Se que no era la forma en la que debía reaccionar al escuchar esa palabra de sus labios pero mi corazón se detuvo y podría jurar que todo el color de mi cuerpo desapareció.

-Yo.. .-

-Jajaja.-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?. Maldición, si querías dejar de cuidarte al menos deberías haberlo dicho.-

-Calma, no estoy embarazada.-

-Pe-pero ¿¡Las pastillas!?.- Titubee señalando con temor el bendito envase, no se si era el calor del verano japonés pero un frío sudor comenzó a formarse en mi.

-Nunca las tomé.- Dijo totalmente tranquila, ¡Diablos! ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?

-Espera, ¿Qué?.- Cada palabra que decía me confundía y aterraba más.

-Yo no puedo concebir un bebé.- Mi respiración se detuvo por un minuto, de todas las ideas que se me habían cruzado por la cabeza desde que vi las pastillas, esto era lo último que me imaginaba y sentí tristeza, tristeza por ella.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?. ¿Tu padre no lo sabe?.-

-Claro que no lo sabe. ¿Crees que él hubiese arriesgado su reputación emparejando a su estéril hija con uno de los solteros más codiciados del consejo?.Al poco tiempo de conocernos te ofrecí divorciarnos tras un breve lapso de matrimonio pero no podía decirte de mi infertilidad por temor a que anularas el compromiso. No te conocía, no podía confiar en ti desde el primer día… lo siento .-

Había visto a Yi Jie eufórica y furiosa, apasionada e insolente, alegre, arrogante, extrovertida, sumamente protectora e inclusive hasta irritante pero nunca así, sufriendo, un dolor genuino. No podía ahora darme el lujo de reprocharle algo, aunque no era amor, la quería y demasiado; Así que solo me levante y la abracé fuertemente mientras continuó.

-Apenas comencé los controles ginecológicos regulares en mi adolescencia, el especialista me recomendó realizar una serie de estudios adicionales después de comentarle la situación de mi madre y aunque insistí que no era probable, ya que mi madre pudo darme a luz antes de quedar esteril, me explicó que existían ciertos problemas hereditarios que podían despertarse en cualquier etapa de la vida y afectar mi útero, no era necesario que yo tuviera que atravesar un parto para despertarlo… está demás decir que los resultados no solo sirvieron para develar la causa de mis intensos dolores menstruales sino que... .-

-Tranquila, no tienes que decirlo...estoy contigo.- Susurré mientras la acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

-Claro que si mi padre se hubiese interesado más en la salud de su hija en vez de mantener cerrada su mente pensando que ese tipo de asuntos solo le incumben a las mujeres, o me hubiese dedicado la milésima parte de tiempo que a mis perfectos hermanastros, se hubiese enterado. Si el consejo sabe de mi infertilidad ya no sería de valor para ser ofrecida como esposa, lo más probable es que me destierren diplomáticamente a su manera, como lo hicieron con mi madre, pero la responsabilidad de presentar a una digna candidata en sociedad recaerá exclusivamente sobre mi padre, la furia de los clanes por haber comprometido y casado a su infértil hija con el magnánimo jefe del clan Li, sacandole la oportunidad al resto de los clanes será plenamente su culpa.-

Ella intentaba sonar cruel, vengativa pero yo la conocía y la que hablaba era una mujer sumamente lastimada.

-Siempre vas tenerme Yi Jie, lo juró.-

-Xiao Lang… gracias.-

 **SAKURA**

Tras un largo paseo conociendo ese pequeño pero encantador pueblo, finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación. Dado que solo nos íbamos a quedar hasta mañana a la tarde, nos cargamos dos pequeños bolsos que habíamos dejado previamente en la recepción del hotel.

Apenas retiramos la llave de la recepción, nos entregaron cuatro Yukatas junto cuatro canastas que poseían unas geta en su interior y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Era más como un enorme departamento decorado estilo tradicional, mejor dicho, todo el hotel estaba ambientado de esa forma. Los niños exclamaron alegres y enseguida se quitaron los zapatos para adentrarse en las instalaciones.

\- Esta habitación es gigantesca, nunca había ido a algún lugar así.- Confesé

\- Vamos a recorrerla.- Dijo el, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Claro.-

El recibidor del cuarto llevaba directamente a una gran sala de estar con una mesa estilo Kotatsu junto a un gran televisor. Abrimos una de las puertas y encontramos dos camas tamaño matrimonial.

-Bueno aquí termino lo tradicional.- Dije observando la ambientación totalmente moderna y desencajada con el resto del lugar. -Puedo dormir en una cama junto con Nadeshiko y tú dormirás con Hien si te parece bien.-

-Tranquila, la descripción indicaba que tiene otro cuarto estilo tradicional. Vamos a verlo.-

Luego de entrar erróneamente al baño, encontramos el cuarto al que se refería Syaoran, estaba totalmente despejado y tenía guardado en su armario dos grandes tatamis listos para ser colocados.

\- Te lo dije, la habitación tiene las dos opciones. Leí que muchos turistas del extranjero prefieren dormir en una cama tradicional a un futón.

-¿Ya habías venido antes?-

-No, pero debo admitir que tenía en vista este lugar desde hace muchos años.-

-¿Alguien a quien conoces vino?-

\- Quería traerte aquí después de nuestra graduación. Recuerdo que ni siquiera habíamos comenzado el último año cuando le pedí a Daidoujie que me ayudará a elegir un lugar donde escaparme contigo un par de días. Ella me sugirió este lugar y...-

\- Mamá tiene una piscina caliente.- Apareció chillando Nadeshiko abriendo la ventana que lindaba con este cuarto, Hien la seguía por detrás.

-Eso es un onsen mi pequeña, y tiene aguas termales. Vamos a meternos después de la cena, lo prometo. Acomoden sus cosas y vamos a comer algo al pueblo.- Pronunció Syaoran.

-¿Y cuál de los dos va a ser nuestro cuarto?- Preguntó Hien

-No voy a dormir en el suelo.- Se quejo Nadeshiko.

\- ¿Suelo?- Reaccioné.

\- Te dije que llaman tatamis, lo vimos en clase, despistada.- Hien la criticó.

-Hay un cuarto con una cama como la tuya, ¿Dormimos juntas?- Le ofrecí acariciando su cabeza.

-Mamá, ¿No duermes con papá?.-

-¿Qué?.- Gritamos Syaoran y yo al mismo tiempo completamente rojos.

-¿Co-como sabes eso?.- Le preguntó Syaoran totalmente exaltado.

-Los papás de Hanashibara duermen juntos.-

-Porque ella no le tiene miedo a los fantasmas como tú y sus padres pueden dormir tranquilos.- Dijo Hien

-Tú... tú ¿Donde quieres dormir Hien ?.- Le pregunté sumamente avergonzada.

\- Es obvio que dormiré en el mismo cuarto que Nadeshiko.-

-No es necesario, puedes dormir en un tatami si lo deseas.-

-No, prefiero la cama también.-

Iba a refutarle algo pero el sonido de mi estómago interrumpió.

-Jajaja, vamos a cenar y después podemos disputar unas partidas de ping pong.- Syaoran pidió entre risas.

-¿Y la pileta?.- Preguntó Nadeshiko

-Antes de dormir princesa, ayudará a que duermas mejor.- Le respondió tiernamente Syaoran.

Tras la cena tanto Hien como Nadeshiko tambaleaban del cansancio, así que Syaoran y yo decidimos meterlos directamente a la cama

\- La pileta papá… .-

\- Mañana antes de irnos, lo prometo cariño...duérmete.- Lo escuché decir mientras yo le daba un beso en la frente a Hien.

Salimos dejando la puerta de su habitación levemente abierta.

-Métete conmigo al onsen, Sakura. Créeme que nos relajará… .-

-Bien, yo... iré cambiarme al baño.-

-De acuerdo, yo lo haré en _nuestra_ habitación.- La forma ronca con la que pronunció "nuestra habitación", me estremeció. Tranquila, es solo un onsen.

Tras desvestirme me coloqué una gran toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, tomé la Yukata que nos habían proporcionado en la recepción y la llevé colgando de mi brazo para cuando decidiera salir.

El ya se encontraba en el interior del Onsen, su pecho al descubierto con algunas gotas recorriendolo... ¡Por todos los cielos! .Seguía teniendo el físico de un verdadero Adonis, seguramente continuaba con sus entrenamientos, no había otra explicación posible para ese cuerpo tallado a la perfección. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras Syaoran me miraba con desconcierto.

Deje mi Yukata a un costado y decidí meterme a su lado, por supuesto totalmente cubierta con la toalla.

Me acomodé enfrentada a él y decidí relajarme en el calor de estas aguas.

\- Fue un largo día.- Suspiré mientras cerraba suavemente mis ojos.

\- Es verdad, pero fue un día sumamente maravilloso.- Su suave voz manifestaba que estaba tan relajado como yo.

\- Tenías razón, esto es muy relajante Syaoran...espero que mañana los niños puedan disfrutar un poco del Onsen antes de irnos-

-Si… .-

-Creo que podría quedarme dormida en cualquier momento… .-

\- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?.-

De acuerdo, si quería despertarme, sus palabras fueron mucho más efectivas que mil tazas de cafeína.

\- Ah… yo...no .- Titubee nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, date la vuelta... .- Dijo tan despreocupado que hasta parecía que él había olvidado que nos encontrábamos con solo una toalla mojada pegada a nuestros cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué?.Ah no es que… .- ¡Respira hondo y tranquilízate!. Vamos, solo debo dejarme llevar... hasta donde él y yo queramos. Me recordé a mi misma.

\- Relájate.-

\- Si… .- Cerré mis ojos y le di mi espalda, respire hondo tratando de calmar el mar de sensaciones que estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo.

 **SYAORAN**

Apenas coloqué un dedo sobre su cuerpo, ella se sobresalto más que si hubiese visto un fantasma. Soy plenamente consciente que la situación se prestaba a confusión, pero, está vez no existían segundas intenciones.

-¿Puedo?.- Pregunté colocando mis manos sobre su toalla.

No respondió, más si asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Retire la toalla que la envolvía y ella en un acto reflejo cubrió sus senos con sus manos .

-No te pongas tensa. Solo puedo ver tu espalda.-

-Yo… ¡Perdón !.-

-No tienes porque disculparte pero dime si en algún momento te aprieto con mucha fuerza.-

\- Si.. .-

Con el mayor amor del mundo comencé a masajear sus hombros y su cuello, me tomé mi tiempo para recorrer desde la parte inferior de su cabeza hasta el final de su espina dorsal y pese a que el mínimo contacto de mis dedos con su suave piel era éxtasiante, no había ni la más mínima pizca de lujuria en mis caricias, solo deseaba relajarla.

-¿Mejor?.-

-Si…desearía haber tomado ese taller de clases de masajes contigo.-

-El taller de las mujeres era diferente… .-

-¿Diferente?.-

-Si… era otro tipo de masajes, tú sabes… para complacer a sus futuros esposos, y no iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiese en nuestra vida sexual, y mucho menos que ejercieras las demostraciones en otras personas así sean mujeres o un muñeco inflable. Además nuestra intimidad siempre fue magnífica .-

-¿Tú tocaste a otras personas para la práctica ?.- Volteó quedando frente a frente, yo era un manojo de celos viviente y justamente por eso distinguía a la perfección cuando ella también lo estaba.

-Si, unas sensuales señoras que triplicaban mi edad o más.- Admití y una carcajada salió de sus labios.

Quise regañarla pero me di cuenta del panorama. Sakura estaba completamente desnuda delante mío.

Se que ninguno de los dos intentaba provocar de esa manera al otro pero yo no era de piedra e intuitivamente mire hacia sus partes íntimas. Lo último que quería hacer era asustarla, así que volteé de inmediato. Maldición estaba hermosa, enviaba a esa bendita agua que chocaba con sus...¡Argh!. ¡Tranquilízate! Claramente ya era demasiado tarde, mi anatomía ya sufría los espasmos por la situación.

\- ¡Lo siento, no quise ver!.- Me disculpe de inmediato. Sakura no dijo ni una palabra, yo estaba aterrado y rogaba porque no se hubiera ofendido.

-Syaoran… déjame hacerte sentir mejor.- Tragué duro ¡Cálmate Li Xiao Lang, deja de imaginarte cosas!

-Sakura… .- Conocía esa mirada, esas esmeraldas estaban cargadas de deseo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Jajaja no me maten por cortarlo ahí. Como dijeron, esos dos ya no se pueden separar o si xD** **? Hagan sus predicciones y espero sus comentarios n.n**

 **Saludos**


	24. Pasión desenfrenada

******ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: ESTE Y LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENEN LEMON EXPLÍCITO, ASÍ QUE SI NO TE SIENTES CÓMODO CON EL CONTENIDO PUEDES SALTEARTE HASTA ESE ENTONCES, NO ALTERARÁ LA HISTORIA.**

 **SAKURA**

-Siéntate en el borde por favor.- Le pedí, tan segura y tranquila que hasta me asustaba de mi misma.

-Espera en verdad no tienes que...- Comenzó a objetar nervioso pero no lo dejé terminar, lo silencié con un fugaz beso en su mejilla mientras con mis manos le retiraba la toalla que tenía aferrada a su cintura, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que a mi.

Me consideraba bastante tímida pero Syaoran me despertaba una osadía que ni yo misma sabía que existía.

Con ambas toallas apiladas en el borde, estábamos frente a frente contemplándonos el uno al otro en un silencio sepulcral que, solo era interrumpido por sonido del chorro de agua termal que caía en el onsen y el canto de las luciérnagas.

Syaoran no fue el único hombre con el que tuve encuentros íntimos sin embargo " _esto"_ , la atmósfera que se había creado entre nosotros ya la había vivido, no una, sino infinidad de veces y todas exclusivamente con él, aunque claro en otros lugares.

Sabía, sabíamos en lo que íbamos a sumergirnos. Uno de los dos jalaría primero al otro para empezar a caer juntos en ese abismo de placer. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver quién iba a hacerlo.

Me tomé un lapso para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza. El agua cubría desde su abdomen bajo hasta sus pies, impidiendo tener la misma nitidez que la imagen del resto de su cuerpo pero no me importaba, yo lo conocía a la perfección ya que había probado cada parte de esa carne y ahora que finalmente lo volvía a ver totalmente desnudo, expuesto y entregado, mi cuerpo me recordaba cuánto lo deseaba.

Finalmente mis ojos apuntaron para hundirse en los suyos en un clara señal de consentimiento pero cuando quise hacerlo noté como Syaoran también me devoraba con la mirada, sus pupilas tan sumamente dilatadas, destellaban deseo puro.

En lo profundo de su mente, él me estaba poseyendo salvajemente, sin estribos, lo sabía.

No quería esperar más. Lo tomé por las manos sacándolo de su trance y lo guié para que se acomode justo como lo quería, sentado en el borde de la pileta con parte de sus piernas aún colgando dentro del agua mientras yo permanecí dentro, entre sus piernas y apenas comencé a acercar mi rostro hacia su pecho, me detuvo colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza. No dijo nada pero su mirada quería mi aprobación.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Dije muy segura, él comprendió y poso sus manos al costado de su cuerpo mientras reclinaba un poco su espalda hacía atrás en clara señal de entrega y relajación.

Empecé desperdigando húmedos besos a lo largo de su bien formado pecho.

¡Su piel, ese sabor era exquisito!.

Continúe descendiendo sin dejar de saborearlo hasta que sentí como mis senos chocaban con _esa_ parte... lo quería, en todas las formas posibles esta noche, así que con mis manos junte mis pechos contra su dureza y comencé a masajearlo lentamente. Mi nombre pasó a retumbar en mis oídos en forma de fuertes gemidos y súplicas.

Un gemido desconsolado brotó de él cuando cesé con lo que estaba proporcionándole. Me reincorporé quedando a su altura prácticamente y él abrió los ojos con confusión

-Sa… Sakura, ¿Estás..?. - Susurró con cierta preocupación

-Yo… la última vez que hice esto fue esa tarde que me llevaste a la azotea de la escuela...por eso... si hay algo que no estoy haciendo del todo bien, dímelo por favor .- Le pedí y él pareció quedar anonadado con esa confesión.

Una de sus manos presiono mi nuca contra él, uniéndonos en un cálido beso.

-Solo dime que este no es otro de mis sueños...-

-¿¡Qué clase de sueños tan explícitos tienes Syaoran!?.-

Ambos nos echamos a reír, inclusive en momentos así… Syaoran y yo reíamos como dos niños.

No iba a prolongarlo más así que fui directo a terminar lo que me había propuesto.

Baje hasta que un mar de bellos anunciaban mi llegada a mi objetivo y nuevamente los suspiros de Syaoran volvieron a oírse, ese sonido era más potente que cualquier afrodisíaco. Tomé su parte más sensible con mi mano derecha e inicié con pequeños besos a lo largo de su fornida longitud para luego introducir la mayor parte de su erección en mi boca y finalmente ayudándome con mi otra mano, comencé a estimular sus genitales.

Una fuerte ola de gemidos roncos y viriles fluían de su garganta para terminar impactando como una descarga eléctrica en mi intimidad. Succione, chupe y lamí con devoción esa parte de su cuerpo que provocaba que mi sangre se convirtiese en lava líquida .

-¡Ying Fa, Ah! Es demasiado placer...-Lo tenía dominado, me sentía poderosa pero sobre todo me excitaba demasiado saber que era mi Syaoran el que estaba gozando . Me tomé mi tiempo para prolongar su placer lo más posible, aún recordaba cómo hacerlo - Más… sigue.- Me rogaba.

Su agitación era cada vez mayor, su dureza palpitaba más y más en mi, a la par que una buena parte de sus líquidos preseminales invadían mi boca en respuesta a mis estímulos y el broche de oro era sentir como el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba retorcerse, me encantaba…

-¡Ying Fa yo... no voy a aguantar mucho más!.- Si él creía que eso iba frenarme estaba totalmente equivocado, me alentaba más a seguir y cuando Syaoran comprendió que no iba a detenerme, posó una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi cabeza, ya no había vuelta atrás. Aceleré mi ritmo y continué hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos desaforados de placer y finalmente recibí su culminación en mi boca mientras sus manos se enterraban en mi cabeza y mi hombro .

-Ying Fa… mi amada Ying Fa… .- Salí del onsen, no tenía mi ropa interior conmigo así que solo me coloqué mi Yukata por encima para entrar.

\- ¿A dónde vas?.- Me preguntó con su respiración entrecortada producto de los espasmos que aún atormentaban en su cuerpo.

-Iré lavarme los dientes .- Le guiñe un ojo y me retire victoriosa.

Entre velozmente al baño, tomé el tubo del dentífrico, coloqué un poco en el cepillo de dientes y comencé a lavarme analizando todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Debía confesar que Syaoran era el único que me hacía sentir como una verdadera mujer en ese sentido. Él tenía algo que ningún otro hombre me provocaba; el querer satisfacerlo sin límites, escucharlo gemir por mi… me excitaba como loca y así me encontraba ahora mismo, ardiendo de deseo de ser poseída por Syaoran.

-Como te atreves a dejarme solo después de eso… Ying Fa… .- Cuando creía que venir a cepillarme los dientes bajaría mi lívido, el hombre que era dueño de todas mis fantasías me aprisionó de sorpresa por detrás, invadiendo uno de mis senos al colar una de sus manos por uno de los costados de la Yukata, apretaba mi pezón sin piedad y su otra mano la enterró en mí desprotegida intimidad, por supuesto el toque final eran sus palabras cargadas de erotismo contra mi cuello. Era como una boa constrictora atacando a su inofensiva presa.

 **SYAORAN**

Esta era la fantasía que tenía de adolescente, lo que deseaba que pasará al traerla aquí tras nuestra graduación; Tenerla así en nuestra habitación, hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Me posicione sobre ella, su frágil cuerpo recostado en ese tatami con su piernas levante flexionadas, su Yukata toda desarreglada, su corta cabellera desparrigada y su inocente expresión con esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, necesitaba devorarla antes que la lujuria me devorarse a mi. En un sensual ademan ella me sorprendió posando sus manos sobre mis hombros deslizando sensualmente mi Yukata, dejando mi torso desnudo.

Respiraba con pesadez mientras ella comenzaba a recorrer sensualmente mi pecho con las yemas de sus dedos a la par que sus esmeraldas parecían hipnotizadas observando el camino de deseo trazado previamente con sus caricias.

Había salido tan rápido del Onsen que al igual que ella, solo atiné a ponerme mi Yukata, ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa interior debajo y solo ese bendita tela blanca decorada con flores de cerezo, me separaba de probar del paraíso.

Mi cuerpo ardía nuevamente por acoplarse a mi Ying Fa.

No me contuve más, abrí salvajemente su Yukata dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, mi debilidad, y mientras terminaba de sacarme la mía, empecé a devorar su boca, no fui amable, quería transmitirle esta llama que me estaba consumiendo.

Recorrería cada centímetro de su cuerpo esta noche.

La naturaleza demandó a nuestros pulmones por aire, así que abandoné sus labios pero solo para hundirme en uno de los lugares que la hacía enloquecer, su cuello. Succione con gran intensidad, asegurándome que la marca de lo que íbamos hacer, quedará grabado en su cuerpo por días. Su locura se manifestó en forma de pronunciados gemidos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y sus piernas aferrándose a mi cadera en forma demandante.

-¡Ah! Ying Fa te necesito demasiado!.-

Nuestras intimidades empezaron a rozarse de una forma bastante sugestiva, iba a perder el control en cualquier momento.

-Di que quieres ser mía, solo mía Ying Fa… .- Por un momento todo se detuvo, ella colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me miró fijamente.

-Syaoran tienes… ya sabes… .- No necesitaba explicación para comprender a qué se refería.

-No… pero permiteme, solo un poco… amor puedo resistir bastante después de lo que me hiciste allá.- Dije con cierto humor.

-Pero.. .-

-Solo una embestida, solo unirnos por un momento.- Supliqué

Rogaba por su consentimiento ya que si ella me rechazaba, iba a quedar totalmente devastado.

Rompió nuestro contacto visual y eso estaba matando todas mis esperanzas, sin embargo cuando movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en forma de aceptación, mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

Era real, Sakura Kinomoto y yo haríamos el amor esta noche.

Solo un par de besos y caricias llenas de ternura antes de nuestra gran unión.

Poco a poco deje caer mi peso sobre ella mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y nuestras miradas se perdieron en el otro mientras comenzaba a unirme a la mujer que más amaba.

Solo un poco fue suficiente para que ambos comenzáramos a gemir suavemente.

Los pliegues de mi flor me recibían de una forma colosal. ¡Como la extrañaba!. Fui lenta y tortuosamente hasta que cuando no faltaba mucho para introducirme totalmente, salí hasta que solo mi glande quedó en su interior, tome impulso y de una estocada me enterré con todas mis fuerzas, nos abrazamos y gritamos de placer al mismo tiempo

-¡Ying Fa... oh sí!.- Maldición, sentir tanto placer con una sola embestida era tan absurdamente obsceno que si no hubiese eyaculado momentos antes, este hubiese sido mi fin .

-Syaoran…estás tan ah...más .- Mi amada retorciéndose de gocé bajo mi cuerpo, rogándome a mi de entre tantos mortales que la poseyera, iba a complacerla con creces así que empecé a embestirla tan bestialmente que hasta temí lastimarla pero no, la conocía demasiado bien, pues con ella me había iniciado en el placer carnal y mi angelical Ying Fa era una sedienta Diosa del sexo, hecha a mi medida.

Gemimos sin reparo expresando toda la satisfacción que estaban recibiendo nuestros cuerpos en este vaivén de placer, sentía sus uñas rasgarme la espalda sin piedad, sus piernas aferrándose con desesperación a mi cadera, estaba volviéndome loco y ella estaba enloqueciendo de lujuria conmigo.

-Syao … para ahora o… .- Murmuró agitada.

-Tranquila amor… puedo aguantar un poco más...¡Ah! .- Quería tranquilizarla pero la realidad era que todo mi cuerpo ya se estaba tensando anunciando mi gran final. No podía, necesitaba llevarla al orgasmo a ella primero. ¡Maldición estaba tan cerca!. Sus gemidos y espasmos golpeando, contrayéndose sobre mi miembro me lo decían pero esas mismas señales también me estaban llevando al borde del abismo.

-¡Syaoran ah!...estás tan adentro...-

Un par de embestidas más y sentí el glorioso orgasmo de mi amada junto al gemido más erótico del universo, era placer puro y genuino comprimiéndose sobre mi miembro.

Quería más, no podía parar de embestirla. Estaba tan cerca de llenarla de mí.

Solo un poco más, lo sentía, sentía mi orgasmo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano salí de su interior a la par que mi esencia abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-¡Argh!.- Fue un sublime y angustioso orgasmo pero no me relaje, levanté rápidamente mi torso y cabeza. -Discúlpame, te manche… .- Dije observando su entrepierna cubierta de mi esencia.

-Eso fue maravilloso Syaoran….- Me sonrió y me atrajo contra su cuerpo, nos besamos brevemente y me enterré en su cuello. Después de muchos años sentí sus manos mimando mi cabeza, cuello y mi espalda. ¡Como amaba a esta mujer!.

Pese a mi eyaculación, todavía sentía la concentración de sangre en mi centro así que sin pensarlo me moví un poco y entré en ella nuevamente, estaba agotado pero esto no era con fin hedonista, simplemente quería ser uno con ella.

-¿¡Qué haces!?.- Se sobresaltó pero hice presión y me enterré más fuerte en ella dejándola literalmente clavada al tatami.

-¡Ah!.- Gimió

Me encontraba en el lugar de donde nunca debí haberme ido, su interior.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Sakura? .-

-Si... mmm sigues tan grande y duro!.-

-¡No hablaba de eso pequeña pervertida!. Nuestra aura, Sakura… Es una sola nuevamente, es tan cálida...-

Esto no era un placer egoísta , un simple deseo libidinoso, para mi esto era realmente hacer el amor, concentrarme en cada sensación no solamente mía sino principalmente en las que yo le provocaba a ella.

-Syaoran… .-

-Estamos juntos, por fin.-

-Hitotsu Dake… - Escuché su angelical voz decirme y mi corazón se detuvo. Quería llorar de la alegría, levante mi rostro y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, coloqué mis manos contra sus mejillas mientras ella hundió sus dedos en mi cabellera y nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ki ni naru aitsu… .- Le respondí tiernamente antes de darle un beso cargado de pasión.

Cuando éramos muy jóvenes y mis sentimientos por ella aún no eran claros había plasmado en un borrador todo lo que Sakura me despertaba en ese momento, no se lo mostré hasta nuestro primer san Valentín juntos. Ki ni naru aitsu, así lo había titulado y un mes después en el White day ella me dedicó un escrito también,Hitotsu Dake…

Me abracé fuertemente a ella y finalmente me dormí en los brazos de mi amada.

 **SAKURA**

-Mamá, mamá.- Estaba exhausta pero reconocí de inmediato esa voz y reuní todas mis fuerzas para abrir mis ojos. Nadeshiko se encontraba pegada a la cama. -¡Mamá, truenos!.- Y ni bien terminó de decirlo el estruendo de un rayo volvió a hacerse eco tomándome por sorpresa.

-Tranquila pequeña...- Dije pero ni bien quise incorporarme, lo noté, Syaoran seguía colapsado sobre mi. De inmediato los colores se me subieron a la cabeza.

-Amor, espérame un minuto fuera, enseguida voy.-

-Si.. .- Ni bien salió sabía que debía levantarlo a él

\- Syaoran, despierta.- Le pedí sacudiendo su cuerpo

\- Mmmm Sakura.. .-

\- Vamos,quítate de encima.-

\- Q-quién eres… mi Sakura nunca se levanta temprano… .- Murmuraba retorciéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Que te levantes!.- Grité en su oído, ya había colmado mi paciencia.

-¿Qué- Qué pasa?. ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó asustado mientras se incorporaba, liberando finalmente mi cuerpo.

-Vístete de inmediato, Nadeshiko está fuera esperando.- Respondí mientras buscaba mi bolso para sacar otro conjunto de ropa interior

-¿Ella está bien?.-

\- Si, pero vamos a tener que dormirla en su habitación.- Dije, sí él quería ser padre, le enseñaría todo lo que eso abarca.

\- Pásame mi bolso por favor- Me pidió y apenas lo visualicé se lo arrojé

\- ¿Listo Syaoran?-

\- Si… .-

Abrí la puerta y mi pequeña hija seguía parada ahí con unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Amor, tranquila ya te expliqué que los truenos no pueden hacerte daño, Thunder los frenaría de inmediato, ahora vamos a...-

\- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros pequeña ?.- Dijo Syaoran desde lo lejos, quien ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de levantarse de la cama.

-¡Sí! Tengo miedo.- Respondió de inmediato Nadeshiko escabulléndose más veloz que un trueno en nuestra habitación, hacia los brazos de Syaoran.

-Tranquila mi pequeña princesa, papá protege de los monstruos a mamá y ahora promete protegerte de los truenos a ti.-

Este condenado hombre estaba tirando por la borda todos mis esfuerzos para que Nadeshiko permanezca en su cama cada vez que hay una fuerte tormenta, para que aprenda a superar sus miedos.

Era claro que si llegaba a objetar, yo era la que iba a quedar como la mala de la película.

-Sakura, lo mejor será traigas a Hien también con nosotros, si se despierta y no ve Nadeshiko, seguro se asustara.-

Maldito sinvergüenza. Levántate tú.

¿Acaso era mi deber educar a Syaoran además de a mis hijos?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola, se que es más rápido de lo previsto pero dado a que mañana me voy de vacaciones preferí subir el cap ahora porque se que voy a necesitar tiempo para reponerme después de que vuelva y fui demasiado cruel al cortarlo en el cap anterior jaja**

 **Prometo responder en el próx cap todos sus hermosos reviews n.n**


	25. Sin salida

**SAKURA**

Al día siguiente, después de un colecho propiamente dicho, comenzamos temprano, más de lo que desearía.

Pese a que Tomoeda no es un vecindario tan agitado como el centro de Tokyo, seguía siendo bastante movido a comparación de este lugar. Sin dudas Hakone era una bocanada de paz y aire fresco.

Para el final de la tarde me encontraba sentada junto a Syaoran en uno de los corredores de madera externos al hotel, contemplando una pequeña laguna artificial y el bosque lindero al establecimiento, mientras que los niños se encontraban dentro del hotel en una feroz batalla de ping pong.

El sol ya se ocultaba tras las montañas dejando un deslumbrante paisaje anaranjado, a la par una refrescante brisa movía suavemente las campanillas de viento que colgaban a lo largo de ese corredor y para finalizar, el cantar de las cigarras eran el broche de oro para crear una atmósfera que dejaría embelesado a cualquiera.

Voltee a ver el rostro Syaoran, y para mí sorpresa, él ya se encontraba observándome, en silencio y con una cálida sonrisa.

-Eres tan hermosa… .- Mis mejillas inevitablemente se sonrojaron y sentí como el calor de su mano comenzó a envolver la mía.

La frase "perdidamente enamorada" era diminuta para todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

No podía evitarlo, sentía que debía controlarme pero honestamente no quería, no en este momento, en esta perfección.

La realidad es que no estaba enamorándome de Syaoran, yo ya lo estaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Este sentimiento nunca había desaparecido, él simplemente estaba desenterrando este amor.

Posó su otra mano sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse más, así que cerré mis ojos ante su clara intención de besarme.

Un casto contacto, no generaba una pasión lujuriosa sino algo mucho más profundo que eso... una sensación de cosquilleo y mariposas recorriendo mi cuerpo con la misma intensidad que cuando comenzamos a darnos nuestros primeros y tímidos besos de niños.

Sus labios acariciando suavemente los míos, y yo procurando devolverle la misma ternura y cariño que él me transmitía.

Suavemente nos separamos y de forma sutil abrí mis ojos, hasta que el sonido de un movíl quebró nuestra íntima esfera de calidez, donde solo éramos él y yo.

Era suyo; Lo sacó de su bolsillo, fijo su vista en el emisor y se levanto rápidamente.

-Discúlpame un momento.- Pronunció antes de meterse de forma fugaz en el hotel.

No eran las paredes más gruesas del universo o tal vez, mi sistema auditivo se había agudizado potencialmente en ese momento, pero podía escucharlo a la perfección.

"Si, con los niños ", "Íbamos a ir juntos a comprarlo" ,"Me gustaría traerte algún día aquí" "Llegaré tarde así que espérame acostada"; Entre otras frases mezcladas con un tono afectivo y pequeñas risas

Lo comprendía a la perfección.

Era su prometida.

Mi mente trajo a flote su voz repitiendo "No la amo" pero aún así, un sentimiento egoísta se apoderaba de mí.

Odiaba sentirme así y cada segundo que pasaba, miles de pensamientos perforaban por mi mente.

Tal vez, él nunca le mencionó que vendría conmigo.

Tal vez me trajo porque pensó que podría arrepentirme a último momento de dejar venir a los niños solo con él.

Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo con su prometida ahora, era lo que me hacía a mí cuando yo ocupaba ese lugar.

Soy una estúpida y era exclusivamente mi culpa.

Mi mente no pudo divagar más ya que enseguida él volvió a mi lado como si nada e intento besarme. Lo frené de inmediato posando mi mano contra su pecho .

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?. ¿Confesarle que involuntariamente escuché su conversación?.

-Iré a buscar los niños.- Me excuse.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso, intentó proporcionarme gestos de cariño, más me las ingenié para evitarlo con sutileza.

Precisaba que estas situaciones cesarán de inmediato antes de volver a hacerme más daño.

Hien y Nadeshiko estaban exhaustos, así que apenas llegamos los depositamos en sus habitaciones y posteriormente salí con Syaoran a la puerta de mi casa para despedirme de él.

-Lo de ayer… .- Dije, y él finalizó lo que yo había detenido en el hotel. Tomó mis labios de forma demandante mientras que sus brazos me aprisionaron contra su cuerpo.

Ese beso no fue nada tierno ni inocente, era desesperado y apasionado.

Rompí el contacto ni bien pude, empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Déjame quedarme en tu cama esta noche por favor.- Rogó con una voz sumamente ronca.

-Syaoran, disculpame si te confundió lo de ayer.-

\- No haremos nada si no quieres, lo prometo, prometo controlarme pero déjame dormir contigo.-

-No es eso.- Confesé agachando mi mirada.

-Mañana podríamos desayunar todos juntos, llevar a los niños a la escuela, ser una familia y después de eso cada uno irá a su trabajo. Por favor...-

Su deseo era el mismo que mío, pero no así, no en esta situación.

-No es correcto.-

-¿Por qué?.- Pronunció exasperado.

Era el momento. Si Syaoran quería la razón, se la recordaría por si él lo había olvidado.

-Estás comprometido.- Finalmente lance.

-Si.. .-

-Te casarás... .- Hice una pausa con la vaga ilusión de que lo negará, pero no pasó, así que con pesar, continué. -Ella es tu prometida y debes respetarla.-

-Sakura, tú y yo nunca debimos separarnos y lo sabes. Tú siempre debiste ser mi esposa.-

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Estuve comprometida contigo y me dolió mucho verte besando y acariciando a otra persona, no le hagas a tu prometida lo que me hiciste a mi.-

-Anoche también sabías que estaba comprometido y eso no pareció ser un obstáculo para tí. Hicimos el amor y luego me evitas como si nada, ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?.Porque sinceramente no te entiendo.- Vociferó con suma rudeza.

Anhelaba aunque sea un mínimo de compresión, más lo último que esperaba era la forma en la que me respondió.

-¡Basta por favor!. Déjame sola… .- Rogué en un gemido ahogado de dolor, tapándome los oídos y cerrando mis ojos, deseando desaparecer de su vista.

El acertaba con cada palabra, me dejaba en evidencia y no sabía cómo responderle.

-Dime entonces qué hacer para no lastimarte.- Me pidió en un tono mucho más calmado pero aún así su puñalada anterior seguía ardiendo en mi pecho.

-Solo... no interpongas más " _esto"_ con nuestros hijos y estaremos bien.- Respondí intentando reponerme pero todavía sin valor para mirarlo frente a frente.

-¿La visita del miércoles continuará en pie?.-

-Si.-

No dijo más nada, solo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sin fuerzas de nada logré llegar a mi cama y me desplomé.

Por más que luchase conmigo misma, parecía inevitable contener mis emociones cuando Syaoran estaba a mi lado; Pero en estos momentos de absoluta soledad, mi mente comenzaba a trazar miles de preguntas e ideas, creando una enorme telaraña en donde yo quedaba atrapaba, y entre más luchaba por salir, más me enredaba. Esa trampa de inseguridades era de donde Syaoran me rescataba cuando él me rodeaba con sus brazos, pero esa escena de príncipe valiente salvado a su doncella escondía una oscura realidad; El príncipe era el cruel creador de los tormentos que acechaban a su princesa.

Jugar a la familia feliz y hacer de cuenta que el daño que nos hicimos nunca existió ni ocurriría nuevamente, era más fácil que hablar sobre la cruda realidad.

No me considero una persona rencorosa por lo que conociéndome a mi misma, podía llegar a perdonar todo el sufrimiento que sentí por su culpa, aunque es algo que lamentablemente siempre recordaría; Y aún así siempre tenía miedo, mucho miedo de exponer estos sentimientos negativos frente a él y que las consecuencias recayeran sobre la felicidad de Hien y Nadeshiko. Eso sí sería algo que nunca podría perdonarme.

No sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Syaoran pero tratar el tema de nuestros hijos sería mucho más fácil si él decidiera actuar seria y secamente conmigo. Después de todo nuestro futuro distaba de ser sencillo.

El estaba comprometido y volvería en breve a Hong Kong, no solo para casarse sino para vivir de forma permanente. Después de todo, como líder del clan Li, su residencia debía ser su ciudad natal y esa regla yo la tenía bien en claro desde que era su prometida. Ese fue el primer sacrificio que había aceptado con tal de seguir a su lado.

El siguiente amanecer fue peor, conciliar anoche el sueño fue casi tan difícil como despertarme esta mañana.

Estaba exhausta tanto emocional como físicamente.

Este fin de semana se había salido de control y necesitaba descargar mis pensamientos con alguien, y es por eso que apenas deje a los niños en la escuela, llamé a Tomoyo. No quería llevar esta sobrecarga de emociones al trabajo.,

-Me alegró que tanto los niños como tú lo disfrutaron pero, ¿Por qué te escuchas tan desanimada amiga?.-

-Hasta poco antes de este viaje, siempre sentí la necesidad de descargarme en algún momento con Syaoran por todo lo que vivimos previo a separarnos sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión que sería bastante egoísta decir que solo yo quedé sumamente lastimada por el pasado ya que él también debió haber sufrido por nuestra ruptura y se que está aún más dolido por el tiempo que pasó separado de Hien y Nadeshiko. Él mismo me lo confesó. Syaoran estaba tratando de superar todo esto y si él podía dejar de lado el pasado por ahora, yo también debería, al menos eso era lo que creía.-

-Sakura, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco y tú misma deberías darte cuenta de eso al sacar esa conclusión. No me malentiendas pero no es malo si de vez en cuando piensas primero en tí misma antes que en los demás.

-Es que… hay algo más.-

-Ay dime que usaron protección.-

-¡¿Qué?!. No, es decir, si pasó pero yo, es decir él antes de tú sabes y yo... al final solo fue una mala decisión.- Tan pronto como su pregunta catapultó la sangre a mis mejillas, bajó en picada al recordar cómo terminó la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?.-

-Es que yo, no puedo evitar tener una relación con Syaoran, ya que tenemos dos hijos en común; Últimamente nosotros no podíamos poner frenos a nuestros … mejor dicho yo debería poder controlar mis impulsos, pero con él incitando todo el tiempo me es imposible, Tomoyo. ¡Soy demasiado débil!.-

-Sakura Kinomoto, no tienes que flagelarte por sentir deseo, es lo más normal del mundo y más a tu edad. No está mal que se dejen llevar, si es lo que ambos desean, pero lo importante es que no se confundan los sentimientos para que ninguno de los dos vuelva a salir lastimado. Si tienen la confianza para volver a entregarse así mutuamente, estos temas son algo que ambos deberían poder tratar sin temor al otro.-

-Pero eso Tomoyo, no es lo que me angustia. Hay algo más, que está muy mal y por lo que no dejo de sentirme horrible... Syaoran está por casarse.-

\- ¿Él continúa comprometido?.-

\- Sí… lo escuché hablar con ella, se oía tan alegre y yo… yo sé lo que es estar en el lugar que está esa mujer.-

-Debes abrirte con Li en cuanto ese tema, no tengas miedo de exponer tus sentimientos.-

\- Eso mismo hice anoche, pero le pareció indiferente el hecho de acostarse conmigo estando comprometido y pretendía que a mi también me importase un comino su situación. Cuando él cortó la conversación con ella, vino a besarme como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Entiendes?.-

-Si a ti no te parece bien y él no quiere escuchar, aléjalo a la primera que intenté algo contigo. Hazlo apenas inicie su juego; Se que es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo pero debe entender que con sus acciones solo lastima a la madre de sus hijos.-

 **SYAORAN**

Odiaba esta parte de las visitas, estar alejado de ellos y aguardar un par de días para poder volver a verlos. Quería, no, necesitaba más; Pero no solo estar con mis hijos, mi corazón también quería estar con ella. Si tan solo supiera qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura...

Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, y no fue solo sexo... por la forma en que nos miramos y las palabras que nos dedicamos, ambos lo sabíamos, y aun así, nuestra conversación antes de irme fue...rayos.

Sakura sabía a la perfección que mi compromiso con Yi Jie fue arreglado, que no la amaba.

Solo necesitaba tiempo para volver a su lado de forma definitiva. ¡Maldición!. No podía detener mis impulsos hasta ese entonces, creía que si ella también quería, todo estaría bien, pero…

-Sakura.- Suspiré exhalando su nombre desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Había pasado tantos años negando mis sentimientos por ella, y solo me bastó con verla para aceptar que este amor seguía intacto; Ojalá pudiera decir que era un amor puro como el que le profesaba cuando aún era un niño, más era mentirme a mí mismo.

Antes de declararle mi amor a Sakura Kinomoto, lo que más ansiaba era su felicidad sin importar que ella no me correspondiese; Ahora aún velaba por su felicidad pero la quería a mi lado, yo quería ser el único que recibiera su amor, necesitaba más que nada en el mundo ser su todo. Eso era un puto amor egoísta y no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

El haber probado lo que era sentirse amado por ella, no solo había generado en mí sentimientos positivos pero, era exclusivamente mi culpa por no poder controlar esa parte de mi.

Llegué a mi habitación y vi a Yi Jie plácidamente dormida, fue inevitable preguntarme cómo sería todo en este momento si mi compromiso con ella no existiera. Comencé a agitarme, mis dientes rechinaban y mis puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que seguro apenas me calmase, sentiría dolor.

No podía compartir la cama con ella, ya no más... así que me dirigí al sofá que se encontraba en el recibidor y me arrojé intentando conciliar el sueño.

El tono de mi celular me despertó. Vaya... ¿Las doce del medio día?. Para haber estado bastante alterado anoche, sí que había dormido demasiado.

¿Tian?

-Xiao Lang, escúchame estoy en el aeropuerto. Mei Ling amaneció con contracciones y...-

-Tranquilo, faltan casi dos meses para que dé a luz, seguramente es una falsa alarma.- Intenté calmarlo.

-Lo sé, pero ahora necesito estar al lado de mi familia y de mis hijos.-

-Entiendo…. por favor mantenme al tanto y dale un cariño de mi parte.-

-Gracias Xiao Lang.-

Terminé la llamada y mientras comenzaba a cambiarme para ir a la oficina, caí en la cuenta que, lo restaba de mi estadía en Japón estaría más cargado que de costumbre.

" _Estar al lado de mi familia y de mis hijos"._ Las palabras de Tian expresaban exactamente lo que yo también anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas.

El estará al lado de la mujer que ama, dándole todo el apoyo necesario para presenciar el acontecimiento más grande de su amor, el nacimiento de sus bebés.

Envidia, sin duda moría de envidia, pero una sana. Deseaba de todo corazón la felicidad de ambos.

-¿Todo está bien, Xiao Lang?.- La voz de Yi Jie…

-Si… Tian está regresando hoy mismo a Hong Kong; Mei Ling está con contracciones y Tian estaba sumamente preocupado.-

-Tu dijiste que eran dos bebés... bueno no sería una sorpresa que su parto se adelantará. Después de todo, así fue con Sakura, ¿No?.-

No pronuncies su nombre, no hables de mis hijos, de todo lo que yo no puedo tener por estar a tu lado.

Debía tranquilzarme, pero ella continuó...

-Bueno, supongo tendrás unos días más agitados pero tienes que dejar todo listo, ya que la semana siguiente nosotros también deberíamos volver.-

-¿Qué?.- Sobresalte desconcertado.

-Acordamos en que volveríamos un mes antes de la boda.-

-Faltan más de un mes y medio.-

Cálmate Xiao Lang, calmate, me repetía a mi mismo.

-¿Qué dices?.- Me preguntó con cierta burla.

-Es el veinticinco de Septiembre, hoy estamos a cinco de Agosto.-

-Esa es la celebración, te recuerdo que la ceremonia legal es el diez de Septiembre.-

Necesitaba salir corriendo antes de descargar mi ira con Yi Jie.

-Hablaremos luego,debo ir a la oficina.- Murmuré antes de tomar mi saco y salir dando un portazo sin importar si ella me había escuchado o no.

Vaya forma de comenzar la semana.

Ni bien me dirigí a la entrada de la oficina, me dí cuenta que mi semana si podía iniciar de peor forma de lo que creía hasta hace unos momentos.

-Odawara… .-

-¿Tienes un minuto?.-

-Vamos al jardín de atrás, no quiero altercados en la entrada de mi empresa.- Dije disgustado mientras él me seguía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Tiempo es lo que me faltaba y con la última persona que quería expender lo que me quedaba libre, era este sujeto.

-¿Amas a Sakura?.- Soltó de repente.

-Si.- No sabía a qué quería llegar este sujeto, más le respondí sinceramente.

-Rompe con tu prometida.-

¿Qué diablos?

-No voy a hacer eso.-

-¿Por qué no?. No me digas que eres del tipo que le gusta la poligamia.-

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?.- Respondí eufórico.

-Disculpa pero en verdad trato de entender, no por ti, sino por Sakura.-

-Mi relación con Sakura es algo que no te compete.-

-Me compete desde el primer momento en el que actuaste como un idiota.-

-No pienso darte explicaciones justo a ti.-

-Pero tampoco se las das a ella.-

-Tu eres el maldito culpable de que mi relación con Sakura terminara. Si tu no hubieses interferido en su momento, ella y yo seguiríamos juntos.-

-¿Que yo fui él culpable?. Tu relación con Sakura ya era un desastre cuando empecé a acercarme a ella.-

-Tú me arrebataste mi lugar a su lado, dame un motivo para partirte la cara por separarme de Sakura y de mis hijos.-

-Tu fuiste el estúpido que los alejó, no yo.-

-Lárgate de mi propiedad antes de que llame a seguridad o yo mismo te saque a patadas.-

-¿Esa es tu manera de solucionar las cosas?. Hazlo, golpearme si quieres, infeliz.-

No pude más, lo tomé por la camisa pero él no puso resistencia alguna.

-¡Hazlo de una vez maldito cobarde!.-

Apreté los dientes y lo solté, no valía la pena. Ya lo había golpeado en el pasado y solo sirvió para alejar más a Sakura.

-Vete.- Le ordené

Moría de ganas de partirle nuevamente la cara a este sujeto pero tenía temas más importantes que resolver, así que dí la vuelta a paso apresurado para ingresar a la oficina mientras ese idiota me seguía provocando.

-¿Sabes qué?. Ojalá te cases de una maldita vez con esa mujer y te vayas lejos de aquí; Por mi parte juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Sakura encuentre a alguien que sea digno para ella y sus hijos.-

No podía volver a Hong Kong, no aún.

No hasta asegurarme que Sakura me amará nuevamente, hasta saber que ella sería solamente mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Buenas tardes queridos lectores!

Estoy de vuelta! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya era demasiado perfecto para la realidad que están viviendo. Y si, Lin Lu Lo Li, la personalidad de Sakura a la larga le iba a traer problemas, pero solo es el inicio.

Gracias también a Fani (Me alegrá que te haya agradado la forma en la que redacté el anterior cap, espero no decepcionarte con lo siguiente xD), Yi Jie y los guest, espero no decepcionarlos con el final pero falta un poco todavía para eso.

Nos leemos pronto


	26. Viejas actitudes

**SAKURA**

La visita de mi hermano sí que había sido intensa; Acababa de irse y me encontraba en la cocina junto a Nadeshiko, lavando los utensillos que habíamos utilizado previamente en la cena.

Touya había hecho una buena jugada con un contundente postre para persuadir a los niños de que subieran a jugar a su cuarto y así dejarnos solos; Y una vez sin obstáculos, me sometió a un interrogatorio, del mejor estilo FBI, sobre mi relación actual con Syaoran.

Si… no pudo haber escogido un momento mejor.

Si mis respuestas fueron las correctas a su cuestionario, no lo sabía. Su cara de poker se encargó de dejarme con la duda; Pero tras haber conseguido la información que necesitaba subió a despedirse de los niños y se fue.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no percibí como Nadeshiko se había detenido a mirarme con una expresión confusa.

-Lo siento, puse una cara rara. ¿Verdad?.-

-Te pusiste como piedra mamá.-

-Discúlpame, todo está bien.- Me agache para quedar a la altura de mi hija y la miré tiernamente. -Gracias.-

-¿Por qué mami?.-

-Porque no solo me estas ayudando a lavar, sino también te preocupas por mi.-

-Te quiero mucho mami, Además Hien está ordenando el cuarto, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-No se que haría sin ustedes.- Dije acariciando su suave cabellera, antes de reincorporarme para continuar lavando.

-Oye mami...-

-Dime.-

-¿Papá y tú se enamoraron a primera vista?.-

-¿¡Eh!?.- Agradecía tener solo la esponja y una cuchara en mis manos, ya que con esa pregunta solté todo en el fregadero. -Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?.-

-Si te enamoraste de papá la primera vez que lo viste.- Reiteró con cierta intriga.

-¿Po-por qué preguntas eso?.-

-Es que… Hien se enamoró de Hanashibara chan desde el primer día y ella me confesó que también le gustó Hien desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Tsujimoto chan se enamoró a primera vista de Sahashi Kun, pero yo no me he enamorado de nadie aún... No se si me pueda enamorar de alguien.-

-¡Nadeshiko, ni siquiera tienes diez años!. Tienes toda una vida por delante para encontrar a esa persona especial. No es necesario que sea a primera vista; De hecho tu papá y yo… eso fue todo menos amor a primera vista. No recuerdas que Kero chan les contó que éramos rivales.-

-¡Es verdad!. Pero pueden ser rivales y gustarse igual.-

-No fue así como ocurrió...Al principio no le caía nada bien a tu padre; Era muy serio, no me quería para nada cerca y cada vez que me ayudaba, lo negaba diciendo "No recuerdo haberte ayudado", "No te considero mi aliada oíste".- Dije frunciendo mi entrecejo, tratando de imitar al Syaoran de ese entonces y mi hija estalló en una carcajada.

-Mamá, Papá es muy parecido a Hien.-

-En realidad seria a la inversa.-

-¡Tienes razón!; Pero papá no parece tan tímido como mi hermano. Cada vez que atrapó a Hien observando a Hanashibara chan, él solo hace eso con la ceja.- La escuchaba atentamente mientras intentaba fruncir el ceño, tal cúal Syaoran.- Y dice "¡No digas tonterías!', o "No estaba viéndola".-

Si supieras Nadeshiko… sonreí para mis adentros. Hien era un mini clon de él.

-Cuando estábamos en la primaria sentía como Syaoran se quedaba viéndome anonadado y con la cara toda roja. Aunque en ese entonces no pensé que fuese porque estaba enamorado de mi.-

Creo que si no hubiese sido por Tomoyo, que me hizo notar esos detalles mucho después, tal vez nunca me hubiese dado cuenta del motivo.

-¿Y cómo te enamoraste de papá?.-

La pregunta de mi hija terminó de descolocarme.

¿Qué fue lo que me enamoro de él?. Es sumamente apuesto, el hombre físicamente más perfecto del universo para mi, no puedo negarlo pero …

Agaché mi cabeza fijando mi mirada en la nada misma, respire hondo y me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

-Bueno, si bien es cierto que un inicio yo no le agradaba mucho a tu padre; Con el paso del tiempo, Syaoran y yo cada vez nos manteníamos más cerca el uno del otro, y poco a poco, comencé a sentirme sumamente segura y querida a su lado. Por ese entonces a mi me gustaba otra persona, y después de que ese ser rechazara mis sentimientos... yo lloré en los brazos de tu padre. Syaoran ya se encontraba enamorado mi en ese entonces, tu tía Tomoyo, me lo confirmó. Debió ser sumamente doloroso para tu padre, ver sufriendo a la persona que amaba, pero aún más sabiendo que yo lloraba por el amor de otra persona; Pese a eso, Syaoran estuvo incondicionalmente para mi, y yo, comencé a sentir la necesidad de estar siempre para él.-

Aún recordaba a la perfección esa tarde, donde Syaoran me consoló en sus brazos, calmando mi pena con dulces palabras. No se separó de mí hasta dejarme en mi casa, hasta asegurarle de que yo estaba bien. Ese era uno de mis recuerdos más preciados a su lado.

-Tu padre siempre mencionaba lo especial que yo era y cómo había cambiado su vida, hasta insistía en que era mejor persona que él, pero la realidad, es que intento ser mejor día a día para mis seres queridos; Siempre es más fácil encontrar nuestros propios defectos que virtudes, así que yo también a diario intentaba mostrarle a tu padre lo especial que es. Tu tía Tomoyo me contó mucho después, que Syaoran se contuvo de confesarme sus sentimientos por un buen tiempo, con tal de no lastimarme. El pensar así, anteponer la felicidad del otro antes que la de uno, es algo muy difícil de hacer, y tu padre lo hizo por mí de forma incondicional, sin importar si yo luego no correspondiera sus sentimientos . No se en que momento me enamore de él, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta yo ya no podía estar separada de tu padre.

Finalice mis palabras con mis manos estrujando mi delantal, el corazón comprimido y mi mente aún rememorando más momentos que no pude transmitirle a mi hija, ya que el nudo de mi garganta solo se desharía si expulsaba esos recuerdos junto con un gemido de dolor y las lágrimas que estaban siendo contenidas en mis ojos .

Inclusive cuando debía pagar el precio por sellar a Vacío, estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tus sentimientos con tal de que yo no perdiera los míos… ¿Verdad Syaoran?. Siempre vas a ser tú... Este amor siempre va a estar tan al rojo vivo.

-Mamá qué pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?. ¿Te duele algo?.- La preocupación en las palabras de Nadeshiko junto a sus pequeñas manitos tocando mi cintura, me sacaron de mi trance.

-Es que yo… nunca voy a poder dejar de amar a tu padre…. .- Le confesé a mi hija con una quebrada sonrisa.

-¡Papá también te ama mucho mucho mucho!. Lo sé por como te mira. Hien se queda viendo a Hanashibara chan de la misma forma que papá te mira a ti, solo que papá no se molesta en ocultarlo como Hien.-

Sus esfuerzos por animarme… ojala el amor fuera tan fácil,mi querida Nadeshiko…

 **SYAORAN**

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, hasta contaba las horas de este miércoles para volver a verla.

Más conforme se acercaba el momento, sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente."No interponer _esto_ con nuestros hijos".

" _Esto"_ era nuestro amor, nuestra felicidad juntos.

¿Cómo podíamos transmitirles a nuestros hijos una felicidad plena y sincera si nosotros no lo éramos?

No podía esperar hasta el momento de recoger a nuestros hijos, así que salí antes de lo previsto y me atreví a aguardarla a la salida de su trabajo. Quedaba un trecho entre dos y tres horas desde su salida hasta el horario de salida de los niños. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que todo entre nosotros estaba bien.

Ni bien llegué, me mantuve a una distancia considerable de la puerta de su trabajo para no provocar ningún inconveniente y poco después de la hora indicada la vi. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lado contrario de donde yo me encontraba; Avance hacia ella, pero poco antes de que la alcanzará, su nombre resonó de otra voz.

Un sujeto, bastante más alto que ella, de cabello castaño se colocó delante suyo, frenando su camino. ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

-¿Si?.- Escuché débilmente su voz.

Me acerque de forma cautelosa, camuflado entre las demás personas que salían de la empresa

-Soy Keichi Matsumoto, ingrese hace unos días y compartimos el almuerzo grupal de hoy. Te convide de mi gaseosa.-

¿La conoció hoy?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre?

-¡Ah sí!.El de la bebida de frambuesa. Disculpa Matsumoto san. Es que yo estoy tan atolondrada últimamente, perdóname.-

-Soy el chico bebida de frambuesa entonces.-

-Ah yo, lo siento mucho...-

-No es nada. Bueno podríamos ir a tomar algo y así ponerme al día con las actividades de este lugar. ¿Qué dices? Yo invito hoy.-

¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza?. No, si yo sabía muy bien el motivo. Había frenado un buen número de sujetos en la preparatoria que se atrevían a hablarle a ella de esa manera.

-Es que yo...- Hablo ella con cierta duda.

-Descuida, entiendo que hoy seguramente ya tengas planes pero podríamos ir mañana u otro día si te parece bien.-

Ardía más que los siete infiernos juntos. Tenía un límite y ese sujeto lo había cruzado, así que me acerque a paso agigantado hacia Sakura, quien me miró con sorpresa apenas me visualizó

-¿Syaoran?. ¿Por qué...?.-

-Vine a recogerte.- Le explique a ella y gire hacia ese sujeto con la firme intención de marcar mi territorio. -Disculpa mis modales. Soy Li Xiao Lang.- Dije estrechando fuertemente su mano. -Sakura, necesito conversar algo contigo antes de ir a buscar a nuestros hijos.-

-Matsumoto san...-

-Te veo mañana, Sakura.-

Nos alejamos en completo silencio, no giró a verme en ningún momento, mientras yo no dejaba de observarla de reojo. Su rostro denotaba preocupación

-Ese idiota.- Escupí con desprecio, llamando su atención

-¿Quién?.-

-El de recién, Sakura. Ese idiota de tu trabajo.- Expliqué frustrado

-¿Matsumoto-san?. ¿Qué ocurre con él?.-

-¿Qué no es obvio?.-

-Eh, ¿No?.-

-Maldición Sakura, sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre… .-

-¿Con qué derecho dices eso?.- Me reclamo ofendida

-Ese imbécil quería algo contigo.-

-Si, es nuevo. Es normal que quiera hacer amigos.- Explicaba sumamente convencida.

-Ay no puede ser… .- Dije resignado.

Ya me parecía extraño que en todos estos años ningún hombre se haya acercado a Sakura… La cuestión es, que para ella todas las personas son transparentes y sin segundas intenciones.

 **SAKURA**

¿Qué se suponía que era esto?. Como Syaoran podía reclamarme algo así, cuando yo era la que tenía que escuchar a las descaradas madres de la primaria preguntándome por Syaoran.

Sin más mi mano fue atrapada por la suya -Quiero estar contigo.- Confeso de la nada con tono firme, y su mirada ámbar penetrando mi alma a través de mis ojos.

-Estás comprometido.- Le recordé con pesar. Por favor Syaoran,no lo hagas más difícil...

-No más.- Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

-Ro-rompiste… con ella?.- Pregunté con temor.

-Un mutuo acuerdo, eso es todo. Ahora estoy contigo y es lo único que me importa.-

-Yo… lamento tu ruptura.- Dije soltándome de su agarre y acelerando el paso, necesitaba escapar de allí. Debía procesar esto con sumo cuidado.

-No lo lamentes por favor.- Lo escuché decirme mientras el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba más rápido que mis pisadas.

No pude avanzar más, no se me permitió.

Mi brazo siendo jalado hacia él, mi cuerpo viéndose arrastrado fuertemente contra su pecho y una bocina emitiendo un fuerte chirrido que retumbó hasta en mis huesos.

Cuando me percaté del acelerado paso de una camioneta a pocos centímetros de donde Syaoran me había apartado segundos antes, fui consciente de la situación y comencé a temblar... Si él...

-Te das cuenta que estuve a punto de perder lo que mas amo en esta vida.- Me reprendió con cierta frustración en sus palabras y su respiración agitada.

-Syaoran… yo.- Mi respiración se cortó e instantáneamente sentí mis lágrimas.

-Quisiera encerrarte en una cajita de cristal, donde nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarte, ni siquiera yo.-

-Si… si tu no me hubieras, yo… .- No podía poner en claro mis ideas, estaba aterrada.

-Tranquila, ya pasó… Te tengo y nada va a lastimarte, lo juró...- Sus murmullos y brazos intentando propagarme seguridad, tratando de que no me hiperventile. -¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la vidente en Hong Kong?.- Su voz cargada de ternura se coló en mis oídos nuevamente.

-¿Qué tendríamos una numerosa familia?.- Dije algo más relajada.

-Bueno ya tenemos dos hijos así que… vamos bien con ese tema.- Dijo emitiendo una breve carcajada y continuó -Pero no me refería a eso, sino a que serias una abuela y bisabuela muy condescendiente, así que no te preocupes, vivirás muchos años mas, te lo prometo.-

-Gracias… .- Susurré contra su pecho y decidí relajarme un poco entre el calor su cuerpo.

-Se que no es tan cerca y no tenemos mucho tiempo pero… ¿Podemos ir a conversar aunque sea un poco, a nuestros columpios?.-

-¿Al Parque Pingüino?.-

-Si… .no podemos dejar que este vínculo muera, nuestros hijos merecen vernos bien, nosotros nos merecemos estar bien -

Este hombre había secado mis lágrimas, levantando mi mano cuando amagaba con rendirme, ahuyentado mis fantasmas y hacía unos minutos me había salvado mi vida.

¿Con qué ímpetu podía negarle eso.?

¿Mencionaría algo sobre su ex prometida?. Tal vez sí, tal vez no; Pero su hombro estuvo firme cuando mi alma se descargo por el rechazo de Yukito.

¿Acaso ahora era mi turno?.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola! Bueno quiero leer sus conclusiones jojojo.

Algo tarde pero feliz cumpleaños Fani!

Solo voy a decir que alguien hizo una predicción de lo que puede llegar a pasar, vaya que eso fue perspicaz!.

La llamada, si era Yi Jie. Parte del porque elegí que la madre de Yi Jie fuese japonesa era para justificar su conocimiento de la lengua japonesa.

Es cierto que gran parte de los problemas se solucionarían si Syaoran dejará ocultarle cosas a Sakura pensando que él puede solucionar todo sin contarle la verdad a Sakura, pensando que actuando así no la lástima, como en Clear Card (?) sin embargo Sakura es Sakura y solo hay una cosa que no podría perdonarle a Syaoran.

Luimma bienvenida al club donde Syaoran le saca canas verdes a muchas! jajaja

Nuevamente Lin Lu Lo Li, Fani,Luimma y los guest por dejar su reviews!

Me encantan cuando sacan conclusiones xD

Este cap es corto pero nos leemos pronto! n.n


	27. Maternidad

.

.

.

 **SYAORAN**

Dos adultos con ropa de oficina, pasándose de un lado al otro, una fría malteada que paliaba este calor de verano, a la par que permanecían sentados en unos columpios para niños, riendo sin culpa alguna.

Si no hubiese conocido a Sakura, mi "yo" de hace más de quince años hubiese tildado a esos dos sujetos de inmaduros y cursis, pero esos adultos éramos nosotros, y me encantaba.

El nacimientos de las mellizas de Mei Ling, el primer día de clases de nuestros hijos, el primer diente de Nadeshiko, como Hien usó magia por primera vez, entre decenas más de anécdotas de la vida cotidiana de nuestros hijos, fueron los temas de conversación. Ningún tema doloroso, de a poco me haría con todos los recuerdos de mi amada Sakura y nuestros hijos, con paciencia lograría hacer que Sakura confiara en mí no solo para las buenas, sino para ser nuevamente su roca en los momentos más duros.

Ni bien nos dirigimos para recoger a los niños, la atención de Sakura se centró en un colorido folleto adherido a uno de los postes de luz cercanos al rey pingüino. Un show de magia tendría lugar aquí mismo horas más tarde; Emocionada y con cara de cachorrito desamparado, me imploró que trajéramos a los niños a este lugar tras retirarlos de la primaria. Sakura no sabía cómo disimular en absoluto... ese entusiasmo con el que me lo pidió... creo que ella es la que realmente quería ver el show. No había dejado de ser una niña y yo no podía negarle nada cuando me lo pedía de esa forma.

Y así nos encontrábamos ahora. Sakura y Nadeshiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentadas a metros del rey pingüino, mezcladas en una ronda de padres y niños que rodeaban a dos "ilusionistas". Sí, esos no eran magos; Sakura lo era, yo lo era y hasta nuestros hijos los serían.

Pero si ellas eran felices así…

Por mi parte, reposaba en las cercanías bajo un árbol, junto a mi hijo .

\- ¿No quieres ir?.- Le pregunté y él negó suavemente con la cabeza. Hien volteo a verme con cierta preocupación.

-Papá… .-

-¿Dime?.-

-Tú y mamá… .-

-¿Si?.- Pregunté expectante.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a mamá?.-

-La conocí cuando teníamos diez años.-

-Ya veo… .- Vi a mi hijo dudar sobre sus próximas palabras, pero antes de intentar ayudarlo, continuó -¿Qué… qué fue lo primero que le regalaste?.- Dijo con cierta timidez.

-Un oso de felpa que confeccione para ella. Después tu madre también me regaló uno hecho por ella misma, correspondiendo mis sentimientos.- Dije recordando con nostalgia esos días.

\- ¿Un oso hecho a mano?.-

-Si.-

-Es que yo… no soy bueno haciendo manualidades, Nadeshiko si lo es pero… .-

-¿Quieres regalarle algo a ...esa niña?.-

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado.

-Bueno… en la primera cita que tuve con Sakura, le llevé un ramo de flores.-

-¿Qué tipo de flores?.-

-Yo quería que fuesen especiales; Comencé a buscar ramos de flores de cerezo, pero dada la época del año, el vendedor dijo que era imposible conseguirlas… tras mostrarme miles de opciones más, vi un ramo de flores de Nadeshiko, y supe de inmediato que ese sería el correcto.-

-¿Y qué dijo cuando lo vio?.-

-Es algo vergonzoso de contar.-

-¡Quiero saber!.-

-Bien… yo cargué el ramo durante toda la cita; No encontraba el momento ni las palabras correctas para entregárselo y tampoco quería que ella tuviese que cargarlo durante todo el día. Tú madre me miraba todo el tiempo con intriga, creo que hasta llegó a pensar que las flores ni siquiera eran para ella...-

Li Xiaolang cargando un ramo de flores, ese si era un espectáculo por el cual mis hermanas y Mei ling hubiesen pagado para ver...

-Mamá es sumamente despistada.-

-Tienes razón.- Asentí con una sonrisa. -Al final cuando la acompañe a su casa, lo puse delante de ella y le dije simplemente "Te amo" sin poder mirarla a la cara. No fue lo más indicado pero moría de vergüenza y tu madre después de miles de halagos, me besó en la mejilla.-

-¿¡Un beso!?. ¿Por qué las niñas van tan rápido?.-

-Eres igual que yo hijo… .-

-Aun así… ¡Quiero darle algo!. Tengo que averiguar qué flores le gustan.-

-¿Tu hermana no es amiga de esa niña?.-

-No quiero ser tan evidente...-

-Déjamelo a mi.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Tranquilo… Por cierto… la carta que me escribiste para mi cumpleaños.-

-¡Discúlpame, prometo hacer algo mas elaborado para tu próximo cumpleaños!.-

-Hien.- Dije posando mi mano sobre su cabeza. -Fue el regalo más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado, el expresarme tus sentimientos… vale más que nada. Juro que haré todo lo posible por cumplir tu deseo, estar nosotros cuatro para siempre.-

-Papá… .-

-¡Mira quien viene ahí.-

Alcé la voz intencionalmente para que me escuche mi pequeña, que se acercaba a paso acelerado.

-¿Ya terminó el show, princesa?. ¿Y mamá?.-

-¡Si!.Mamá se quedó entusiasmada hablando con la maga. Fue muy divertido, Papá ¿Pudiste ver alguno de los trucos de magia?.-

-Papá puede hacer mejores trucos de magia.-

-Shhh papá, eso es secreto.- Me reprendió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en clara señal de que no hablara con el tono tan elevado, yo solo atine a echarme a reír mientras los tomaba de la mano para alcanzar a Sakura y volver a su hogar… ese lugar al que yo también anhelaba llamar hogar.

-¿Quieren un helado para el camino?.-

-Sí.- Asintieron entusiasmados mis hijos.

-Nadeshiko, responde rápido ya que esto es un mega mega secreto para mamá .-

-¿Secreto?.-

-Quiero regalarle unas flores especiales a mamá, pero ya le di ciento de veces flores de cerezo y la hermosa flor por la cual llevas tu nombre. Tu amiga… ¿su nombre era Hanashibara chan? .-

-Si, la novia de Hien.- Mi hijo estaba tan concentrado es escuchar las palabras de Nadeshiko, que ni siquiera la regaño esta vez.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de flores le gustan a ella? .- Pregunté

-¡Las petunias!. En realidad a ella le gustan mucho todas las flores violetas, pero una vez dijo que su papá le regaló un ramo de petunias violetas y fueron las flores más lindas que había visto. ¡Seguro a mamá le encantaran!.-

-¡Si!. Pero esto queda entre nosotros tres.- Dije guiñándole un ojo a Hien, quien me dedicó la sonrisa tan cálida que me hizo sentir satisfecho como padre.

Mi hijo por primera vez se abrió a mi en una forma confidencial y eso valía oro.

 **SAKURA**

Se suponía que las visitas de Syaoran eran tres por semana, sin embargo tras la salida de ayer, decidimos vernos hoy también.

Ni bien fue la hora indicada, salí disparada a la salida. No quería otro cruce entre Matsumoto San y Syaoran.

La puntualidad siempre fue su fuerte, atravesé la salida y allí estaba él. Me visualizó de inmediato y fuimos acercándonos mutuamente.

Una camisa manga corta blanca, un poco ceñida a su cuerpo, con unos lentes de sol colgando del pequeño bolsillo ubicado sobre su pecho izquierdo y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una sensual invitación a desabrochar el resto de su prenda, cuyo fin era en el inicio de su pantalón gris con corte italiano, ajustado a su cintura por un cinturón color ocre, el mismo color que sus zapatos.

Se veía tan apuesto. No podía culpar a las madres de la primaria por preguntarme acerca de Syaoran, cuando yo misma quedaba hipnotizada si fijaba mi mirada en él más de dos segundos de corrido.

Sus suaves labios en mi frente me despertaron de mi embelesador sueño.

-¿Ah?.- Sentí una de sus manos correr parte de mi cabellera tras mi oreja izquierda y con la otra posar en ese mismo lugar, lo que asumí por su aroma y forma, era una flor.

\- Te queda muy bien.-

\- ¿Es una ...?.-

\- Una petunia.-

Gire hacia una de la vidrieras con la ilusión de ver mi reflejo.

\- ¡Waaw Es muy hermosa!.-

\- Una flor alabando la belleza de otra flor.- Dijo colocándose a mi lado.

\- Bueno yo… .-

-Podríamos ir a ver cosas para bebés, ¿No crees?.- Sus palabras casi me provocan un paro cardíaco

-¿Cosas para un bebé?.¿Qué-qué estás diciendo?.-

-Si, me gustaría comprarle algo a las niñas de Mei Ling, pero no soy muy bueno para elegir ese tipo de regalos, ya sabes... Wei se encargaba de comprar los regalos para mis sobrinos así que yo, nunca he entrado a una tienda de bebés...y por eso.-

Respire hondo y apreté mis manos contra mi pecho en el afán de calmarme.

Con la mirada clavada en las baldosas y el calor en mis mejillas, intenté proseguir

-¿Quieres que yo…?.- Pronuncié sin lograr terminar mi pregunta.

-Si… yo quisiera ir contigo.- Susurró con timidez.

Ir a una tienda de bebés con Syaoran… esa simple idea, ¡Dios no podía apaciguar mi corazón!. Ansiaba hacerlo, pero a la vez sentía miedo de generarle dolor. Después de todo, él era padre pero nunca había vivido esta experiencia por no haber estado durante la gestación y el nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

\- Por favor… .- Pidió.

\- Si… esto… hay una tienda muy cerca de aquí, siempre paso por la vidriera de camino a la oficina.-

Emprendí camino con él siguiéndome totalmente calmado.

-¿Has hablado con Mei Ling?.- Consultó.

\- Si. Al principio estuvo muy preocupada, ya que las niñas quedaron internadas por un par de días. Trate de calmarla, ya que yo había pasado por lo mismo, pero es normal con los partos prematuros. Hien y Nadeshiko también estuvieron un leve período bajo cuidados intensivos.-

-El nacimiento de nuestros hijos debió ser el trece de abril ¿Verdad?.-

-Si… yo lamento habértelo ocultado.-

\- No pienses en eso, pero prométeme algo.-

\- Dime.-

\- Está noche cuando los niños se acuesten… podrías contarme sobre tu embarazo. Hemos hablado mucho acerca de la vida de nuestros hijos, más nunca hemos tocado el inicio.-

\- Syaoran….-

\- Quiero vivir el embarazo de nuestros hijos a través de tus palabras.-

\- De acuerdo… .-

\- No soy experto en bebés pero asumo que es aquí.- Reí ante su comentario y ni bien nos adentramos quedamos abrumados con la cantidad de cosas dentro. Nunca había ingresado a este lugar, y desde afuera no parecía ni por lejos, lo grande que era en realidad, hasta había escaleras para pisos superiores.

Avanzamos un poco y una vendedora se nos acercó a preguntarnos que buscábamos para nuestro futuro bebé. Esté sin duda iba a ser el momento más vergonzoso del día.

\- Ah… niñas, bebés, nosotros .- Tartamudeaba Syaoran, el calmado hombre de hacía unos momentos atrás, se convirtió en un verdadero manojo de nervios, aunque yo no debería estar criticando, ya que me encontraba igual o más avergonzada que él.

-¿Recién nacidos?.- Consultó la vendedora.

-Si… .- Asentí

-Excelente, el sector del fondo está dedicado a bebés de cero a tres meses. Pueden elegir tranquilos y cualquier duda pueden consultarme.- Terminó alegremente, ambos asentimos meciendo nuestra cabeza y nos dejó solos.

Confieso que fue divertido enseñarle a Syaoran los diferentes accesorios para un recién nacido, era un mundo nuevo para él.

-Vaya… creí que solo existían cunas, pañales y carriolas… .-

-Yo también creía eso hasta antes de quedar embarazada. Te sorprendería saber todo lo que existe.-

 **SYAORAN**

Recorrimos un buen rato antes de decidirnos por un par de sonajeros, dos tortugas musicales de peluche y algunas prendas de ropa.

Nos dirigimos a pagar pero antes de llegar, Sakura se frenó de repente, y tomó de un estante un conjunto para un niño. La forma en que lo tocaba, y como se quedó viéndolo... tan maternal, tan hermosa…

Me acerqué a ella y posé levemente mi mano sobre la las suyas

-¿Un niño...?.- Susurré en su oído

Volteó suavemente, y su cálida mirada se clavó en mi.

No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hechizado y deseaba seguir así, para siempre.

Tan perdidos en la mirada del otro; Sin embargo en sus hermosas esmeraldas había un intenso brillo que nunca había visto. No era deseo, era algo más... más especial pero no lograba descifrar que era.

Sin mediar palabra, Sakura capturo mis labios con los suyos en una breve y húmeda caricia de terciopelo con sabor a cereza.

-Yo… ¡lo siento!.- Exclamó sumamente avergonzada posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Qué me pasa?. ¿Por qué de repen...

No la deje terminar, tomé su rostro con mi mano libre y respondí su anterior caricia de la misma forma, con suma devoción, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de no soltar el canasto que contenía los regalos.

Ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la intensidad con la que me correspondía fue mi perdición.

-Y ese el primer paso para hacer bebés.- Escuchamos a dos adolescentes cuchichear y reír mientras nos observaban. De inmediato nos sobresaltamos como si un balde de agua helada nos hubiera caído encima.

Esa misma noche, en la calidez de su hogar y sentados en la sala de estar con un té helado, tuvimos nuestra charla.

-¿Quien le dio permiso a ese sujeto de llamarte por tu nombre?.-

-¡Syaoran no seas así!.-

-Yo pasé más de un año antes de llamarte por tu nombre.-

-No me hubiese molestado si desde un principio me llamabas Sakura, pero tú eras demasiado serio.-

-En ese entonces estaba volviéndome loco por descifrar porque no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos, como para atreverme a preguntarte si podía llamarte por tu nombre.-

-La primera vez fue… .-

-Cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor -Le rememoré

-Recuerdo que gritaste mi nombre, lucias preocupado por mi… Gracias Syaoran.-

-Esa misma semana finalmente acepté que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ti, y cuando eso ocurre, caes en un vacío. ¿De qué otra forma podría reaccionar?. Volví a la vida cuando pude tenerte entre mis brazos.-

\- Syaoran… .-

-No quiero hacerte recordar nada doloroso pero, en verdad me gustaría conocer más sobre cómo atravesaste tu embarazo.-

Hubo un breve silencio, sus ojos posados en mí con duda. Me levanté del sillón que se encontraba enfrentado al de ella y me senté a su lado, posando mi mano sobre la suya. No estás sola mi amada. Tras un profundo suspiró, comenzó

-Fue un día atípico de verano, había llovido bastante la noche anterior por lo que la temperatura descendió abruptamente... Aún recuerdo el frío asiento del retrete del baño de la preparatoria donde me realicé el test de embarazo. No quería creerlo, pero era la obvia respuesta a todos los extraños síntomas que sufría en ese entonces. Estaba muy asustada, encerrada en ese cubículo de cuatro paredes, recuerdo que así me sentía, encerrada en un camino sin salida. No quiero que suene mal, amo a Hien y Nadeshiko más que a mi propia vida pero en el momento en el que descubrí el embarazo lloré... Parte de mi necesitaba decírtelo… lo intenté cuando usé magia para localizarte, pero al final no tuve el valor.-

Rodee su hombro con mi brazo, atrayéndola hacia mí. La acogí con sumo amor, tratando de apaciguar sus recuerdos . Esa impactante noticia debió ser dicha pura para ambos, pero se había convertido en un tormento por mi culpa, por haberla dejado sola y asustada, pero algo me inquietaba aún más.

-Mi madre… es decir me han contado, que cuando mi madre estaba esperándome, fue un embarazo mucho más complicado que el de cualquiera de mis hermanas, ya que yo… a diferencia de ellas, soy el único que posee poderes mágicos y mi madre debió proveerme de magia. No fue un embarazo de riesgo pero sí debió tomar más recaudos .-

-Mi embarazo también me trajo complicaciones por la magia .-

-Desde que te presenté como mi prometida, me han planteado la alta probabilidad de que nuestros descendientes posean grandes poderes mágicos, ya que ambos somos magos muy poderosos. Por eso me han instruido como proveerte de magia durante tu gestación, ya que el bebé consumiría de esos poderes durante su desarrollo y eso te debilitaría demasiado. Mi padre no poseía magia y por eso no pudo ayudar mucho a mi madre con eso, pero aún así buscó hechiceros de otros clanes para invocar hechizos de protección, movió cielo y tierra por el bienestar de mi madre. Yo también debí… yo no pude hacer nada por ti y mis bebés ¡Maldición!.-

Sus suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro con delicadeza y sus preocupadas esmeraldas me hicieron calmarme de inmediato.

-Cuidas muy bien de Hien y Nadeshiko... y también de mi. No podían pedir un padre más encantador que tú, por eso, no tienes que recriminarte nada Syaoran...-

-Sakura...- Tras besarla brevemente, me recosté sobre su sillón atrayéndola a ella, quedando recostada sobre mi pecho. -Continúa por favor… .-

-Kero y Yue me lo informaron… sobre la magia durante mi embarazo. Finalmente la mejor solución que encontramos, fue que mi hermano se convirtiera en la fuente permanente de alimentación de Yue, aún es así hoy en día. Kero junto con las cartas permanecieron sellados durante la última parte de mi gestación, ya que cada día me sentía más y más cansada.-

-¡Lo sé!. Debiste llamarme, alimentar de magia no a uno sino a dos bebés era una carga muy grande que no deberías haberla llevado tu sola!.- Reproche apretándola mas contra mi pecho.

-Tenía miedo.-

-¿De qué?.-

-Olvídalo.-

-No, dime. No quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros.-

-No, no aportaría nada positivo.-

-Pero… -

-Por favor Syaoran.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Cuando Hien y Nadeshiko nacieron estaba más perdida que cuando me enteré del embarazo, pero gracias a la ayuda de todos pude salir adelante.-

De todos menos mía… pensé con dolor para mis adentros.

-¿Y qué hiciste desde que nacieron?.-

-Mi hermano y Yukito debían avanzar con su carrera en Tokyo, pero Touya no quería dejarme. Imagina, su hermana menor era una madre adolescente recién salida de la preparatoria, sola y sin trabajo. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera reaccionado como él... Ahí fue el momento en el que la madre de Tomoyo nos ayudo muchísimo y por lo que le voy a estar eternamente en deuda. Tras el fallecimiento de mi padre, ella se hizo cargo de nosotros como una madre… Inició la sucesión de mi bisabuelo, queriendo renunciar inclusive a su parte con tal que nosotros tuviéramos lo suficiente para aprender a dar nuestros primeros pasos solos por la vida. Claro que rechazamos su parte de inmediato…. y con nuestra parte, Touya se hizo de un departamento en la ciudad donde actualmente reside, Tokyo, y yo, la casa donde nos encontramos ahora. Además de eso, nos fueron cedidos dos departamentos en Tomoeda cuya renta es para Touya mientras que la casa de mis padres y la casa de verano de mi bisabuelo quedaron a mi disposición para rentarlas. Eso sumado a un dinero restante, fue más que suficiente para que pudiera criar los primeros años a Hien y Nadeshiko sin necesidad de trabajar. La madre de Tomoyo también me imploró que apenas necesitará un trabajo, recurra a ella, y es por eso que desde hace casi cuatro años me encuentro trabajando para su compañía.

-Sonomi y Daidoujie te quieren mucho, y lo sabes. Tu eres una persona hermosa y es por eso que te entierras en el corazón de la gente con suma facilidad.-

-Gracias… .-

-Sakura… nosotros dos… .-

-Ya es tarde.- Me frenó mientras intentaba paliar con su mano un bostezo que se negaba a seguir siendo contenido en su interior. Yo rogaba por que su dicho sea por la hora, no por nuestra relación.

-Entiendo… ¿Puedo verte mañana?.-

-¡Es cierto!. Eso quería consultarte.- Pronunció exaltada, mientras se reincorporaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás, mañana Rika. ¿Te acuerdas de ella verdad?.- Asentí de inmediato. -Bueno, irá a Tokyo, así que quedé con ella para encontrarnos por la tarde. En un principio pensé en llevar también a los niños pero sería mucho desgaste para ellos ir y volver de Tokyo y quería saber si tu pudieras pasar a retirar a los niños de la escuela.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Disculpa, es muy repentino. No hay problema yo… .-

-Lo haré.-

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó sumamente alegre.

-Recogeré a nuestros hijos y te esperaremos aquí.-

-¡Genial!. Te lo agradezco mucho Syaoran.-

-Bien, ¿Debería irme entonces?.-

Pídeme que me quede, pídeme que me quede a tu lado.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.-

Con leve desilusión de mi parte, Sakura me acompañó a la salida y antes de irme me cobre no con su frente, sino con sus labios.

-Quiero que me ames como antes, es lo que más ansío en este mundo.-

-Syaoran… .-

-Te veo mañana.-

Era verdad, necesitaba asegurarme que ella me amará nuevamente, que confiará en mí, pero sobre todo saber que me iba a esperar para que finalmente podamos vivir nuestro amor en paz.

Solo me quedaba una semana para sincerarme con Sakura, antes de volver a Hong Kong.

En cuatro semanas me convertiría en el esposo de Yi Jie.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Antes que nada ojalá tengan unas muy felices fiestas n.n**

 **Karen Carrion1, Vinsmoke Ursidae, Fani, Celes483, James Birdsong, Luimma, Vinsmoke Ursidae , Lin Lu Lo Li y al guest por los reviews!**

 **Bueno como dijeron algo no anda del todo bien, aunque es más de una cosa, y si Syaoran deberá animarse de una vez por todas a contarle a Sakura sobre su relación con Yi Jie esperando que su verdad no destrocé nuevamente a Sakura o deberá romper con su palabra y anular su compromiso con Yi Jie a nada de tener que casarse con ella o escapar a una isla desierta jaja.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios del capítulo!**

 **n.n**


	28. El borde del abismo

**SYAORAN**

-¿Por qué ya no duermes conmigo?.- Me reclamó.

-No has hecho nada malo, no es nada personal.- Lo último que quería, era un brutal sincericidio que pudiera lastimarla. Con quien si debía sincerarme era con Sakura.

-Entonces dime.- Insistió.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tanteaban los límites de la tolerancia?

De acuerdo, debería ser lo más sensible posible.

-Simplemente porque no te amo.- Genial, sencillamente genial Li Xiao Lang.

-Nunca lo hiciste, pero aun así nos teníamos el uno al otro. Te tengo un gran cariño Xiao Lang, y créeme que me siento feliz por ti; Porque tienes la oportunidad de volver con la persona que amas pero pese a eso… pese a eso, pareciera que yo ya no existo para ti, y es difícil que de un día al otro me dejes completamente de lado como si nada, y ya.-

-¿Dejarte de lado?.¿Entiendes lo que tendré que hacer por ti?. Dejar a Sakura y a mis hijos.-

No me respondió, al menos no con gimoteo y lágrimas hablaron por ella.

Mierda que soy asco.

-Disculpa, no es lo que quise decir.- Me excusé intentando confortarla contra mi pecho

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres verdad?… Deshacerte de mi.-

No es lo que quería, es lo que necesitaba, pero no aún y no de la manera exageradamente banal en la que ella lo expresaba.

Si lo hiciera, no solo rompería una promesa y perjudicaría a alguien que aprecio demasiado; Vamos, no soy tan santo, tan falto de interés alguno como Sakura... Lo que menos necesitaba era un escándalo de último minuto por cancelar la boda, que todas las miradas se pusieran en mi, en mi alrededor y como consecuencia la existencia de Hien y Nadeshiko saliera a la luz de esa forma.

Todo se sabría, a mi tiempo y a mi manera.

-No ocurrirá. Me casaré contigo, te libraré de tu familia y luego yo volveré con mi familia.-

-Pero… .-

-Tranquila, hablaré con Sakura... Ella es... la persona más amable que he conocido, siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por ella misma, lo entenderá, lo sé… .- No, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, más rogaba creer que sí . -¿Querías ir a ese evento de novias el sábado, verdad?-

-¿Cómo sabes?.-

-Aunque no lo creas, te escucho. Iremos juntos, te lo prometo.-

 **SAKURA**

Las visitas de Syaoran pasaron a ser diarias. No es que me quejará, en lo absoluto, los niños disfrutaban mucho estar con él y yo… bueno, poco a poco nos hacíamos más y más íntimos. ¡Es decir!. Era bueno tenerlo, confiar y delegar en él, parte de la responsabilidad de la crianza de nuestros hijos.

Y en cuanto a " _eso"_ …

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina, habíamos acostado a los niños y por supuesto nuestra charla mientras me ayudaba a lavar los utensilios, pasó de simples insinuaciones a roces sugestivos y finalmente terminé sometida a él.

Detrás mío, apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro izquierdo con sus labios rozando brevemente mi cuello, mientras su voz tarareaba una canción de cuna, y cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi vientre, de inmediato dejé el plato que estaba secando sobre la mesada y lo detuve colocando mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Solo quiero palpar el lugar donde estuvieron mis bebés…- Su pesada respiración contra mi piel me estaba desestabilizando. -Me hubiese encantado sentirlos cuando aún estaban en tu interior…-

-Syaoran...- Se suponía que estaba siendo tierno pero yo ya me encontraba excitada.

Sus manos se deshicieron de mi agarre para subir sin reparo alguno por debajo de mi blusa, hacía mis aún cubiertos senos y pese al sujetador, sus caricias estaban haciendo estragos en mi; Automáticamente coloqué mis manos a ambos costados sobre la mesada, antes de que perdiera mi equilibrio y me desvaneciera sobre ella.

-Aquí no, vamos… .- Pedí entre leves gemidos.

-¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te lo hice en la cocina de mi apartamento?. Gritabas tan placenteramente que hasta me pongo duro de solo recordarlo, Ying Fa… .- Mis piernas levemente separadas empezaron a chocar contra la mesada con cada lenta pero firme embestida que él me estaba empezando a proporcionar y, aunque nos encontrábamos completamente vestidos, podía sentirlo, tan duro contra mi.

En un rápido ademán levantó mi pollera y cuando oí el ruido del cierre de su pantalón, supe que era el momento intentar tomar el control; Pero ni bien intenté incorporarme,sus fuertes brazos se colocaron sobre los míos, man teniéndolos firmes sobre mesada, estaba aprisionada.

-Syaoran… espera… ¡Silence! .- Sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, y lo último que necesitaba era que nuestros hijos, se despertaran o peor, llegaran a acercarse por los ruidos; Así que, con la poca cordura que me quedaba invoqué una carta.

-Ser madre te ha convertido en una mujer más precavida jaja.- Río un poco antes de liberar uno de mis brazos, solo para poder introducir sin permiso su mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

Sus dedos inmediatamente se dirigieron a prestarle atención a mi clítoirs con suma maestría, él era el único hombre que sabía cómo tocarme para derretirme.

-Quieres esto tanto como yo Ying Fa. Puedo sentir cómo tu cuerpo está tan dispuesto para recibirme .-

-¡Ah!.- Ya mi cuerpo inconscientemente se movía a un ritmo erótico para auto complacerse más, y cuando sus caricias cesaron en mi centro, sabía que venía lo inevitable. Me reclino y terminé apoyando mi pecho junto con mis brazos sobre la fría mesada y posterior a eso, sentí mi sostén siendo desabrochado.

El toque final: mi ropa interior desplazada en un santiamén hacía el suelo y mis piernas separadas. Ahora si estaba lista para él.

Sin aviso tomó su caliente dureza y empezó a frotar su glande contra la parte más sensible de mi anatomía, iba y venía a lo largo de mi intimidad, haciendo principal presión sobre mi clitoris. Una exquisita y lujuriosa tortura.

-Ah, Syaoran por favor...-

-¿Quieres esto mi cerezo ?.- Levemente entró en mi, era una mínima parte de todo el potencial de este hombre y aún así grite de placer y levante mi coxis para sentirlo mejor.-¿Te gusta sentirme mi amor?.

-¡Me encanta ah!.-

-Ying Fa... ¡Ah!. Tan húmeda y caliente para mí. Siénteme, siente como yo estoy por tu culpa… ahhh .-

-¡Syao Kun, más ah!.. .- Rogué en un gemido desesperado y él comenzó a bajar su pecho para quedar acostado sobre mi espalda

-Sakura... - Podía sentirlo cada vez llenándome más, me encantaba -¿Por qué tienes tus manos así?. Tócate, tócate como yo lo haría, con desesperación.-

Sus manos envolvieron mis senos sin descaro, y mis manos comenzaron a estimular mi clítoris a la par que él me penetraba, de forma dura pero lenta.

Era el cielo. Cerré mis ojos, todo mi cuerpo respondía a él

Nada había cambiado con Syaoran, apenas bastaba una mirada, caricia o alguna palabra para saber quién de los dos iba a tomar el control absoluto del cuerpo del otro, y así como yo lo había sometido en el Onsen, ahora él me reclamaba como suya. Claro que existían ocasiones donde el control quedaba en un término medio y hacíamos el amor como la otra anoche.

Amaba cualquiera de las tres facetas.

La de sumisa, dominante o la mujer que se entregaba en igualdad de condiciones. Todo era perfecto, siempre y cuando Syaoran fuese el que estuviese del otro lado.

Las paredes de la cocina retumbaban un constante eco de nuestros profundos y pausados gemidos.

Lo sentía venir, como perdía el control sobre mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos estaban siendo concentrados en ese hormigueo de mi vientre y cuando creía que mi cuerpo había alcanzado la máxima temperatura, Syaoran se encargaba de hacerme descubrir nuevos límites con cada embestida.

-Syaoran! Yo…¡Ah!.- Por fin sentí el maravilloso climax tras un infrenable grito de placer.

-Mi amada flor... No pienso contenerme más cerezo…voy a poseerte por completo.- Susurró cargado de deseo mientras se incorporaba, y sorpresivamente abandonó mi cuerpo. Una leve desolación antes de sentirlo nuevamente pero…¿¡Por ese lugar!?.

-Dime si te duele.-

-¡Ah!.- No fue un gemido de placer y él lo notó de inmediato.

-¡Sakura!. Perdóname por favor...- Vociferó con preocupación a mientras abandonaba mi cuerpo

-Estoy bien, sigue…-

-Pero… .-

-Continúa por favor… .-

-Podemos hacerlo de la forma tradicional, no fue buena idea… -

-¡No!. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, solo...estoy fuera de práctica, descuida, confío en ti, Syaoran.-

-Pararé apenas me lo pidas, no importa el momento. Si te duele, no sufras, dímelo por favor. -

-Si… .-

Lentamente, una mezcla entre placer y dolor, donde lo primero dominaba.

Habían sido contadas las veces en las que me entregué de esta forma a Syaoran, por lo que sabía que este dolor era necesario al principio pero pronto desaparecería.

Finalmente lo sentí integro, en mi.

Sus manos tomaron posición firme en mis caderas y a partir de ahí, comenzó a embestirme a un ritmo sumamente moderado; De a poco mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse un poco y el vaivén de gemidos comenzó nuevamente.

-Syaoran, mi Syaoran... - Sus embestidas cada vez más frenéticas a la par de sus gemidos desaforados. Su cuerpo estaba tensándose, toca el cielo conmigo, mi querido Syaoran.

-Sakura…Te amo, ¡Maldición! Te amo con locura! ¡Ah! .-

-Sakura, dime que quedó comi… .- Una chillona voz resonó en mis oídos y tanto Syaoran con yo giramos nuestros rostros horrorizados, mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría y mi hechizo desaparecía.

-¡Kerberos cierra esa puerta ahora mismo!.- Gritó Syaoran al mismo tiempo que yo

-¡Kero!.-

-Mocoso ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?. ¡Sal de ahí!.- Chilló tapándose la cara.

-No cambiare de posición mientras estés aquí, ¡Estoy desnudo bestia idiota!.-

-¿Mamá?.- No podía ser, ¡Nadeshiko!.

-Acompañe a la pequeña al baño y ustedes... ¡Ya no son adolescentes!.-

-Maldición Kero, sal de aquí ahora mismo y mantén a los niños encerrados en su habitación al menos diez minutos por favor.-

Kero obedeció mis órdenes y apenas salió Syaoran y yo suspiramos aliviados

-Eso estuvo… cerca.-

-S-si.- Asintió y nos miramos fijamente unos segundo antes de echarnos a reír a carcajadas.

Minutos después me asomé para corroborar que no hubiese nadie.

-Vamos, vístete y salgamos rápido.- Y sin perder tiempo, apenas nos arreglamos, saqué a los empujones a Syaoran hacia la puerta principal. No quería ser grosera, pero el pensar que los niños podían vernos así, me aterraba. Ni siquiera le dí tiempo a un beso de despedida.

Tras un rato, sentí lástima por él, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches. No quería que pensará que me había enojado. Un flashback de todo lo sucedido vino a mi mente mientras, auch, le escribía. Cielos, mi cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente, agradecía que mañana fuese sábado, sino estaría molida para ir a la oficina .

 **SYAORAN**

Maldito peluche, si él no hubiese entrado. -¡Argh!.- Ardía y no sabía si era por la calentura con la que Sakura me había dejado o era la furia con ese guardián de pacotilla .

Estaba a escasos metros de entrar al hotel y necesitaba urgente darme una ducha helada.

-Xiao Lang, ¿Como te fue?. Ya estaba por meterme a la cama, recuerda que el evento de novias es mañana a primera hora y...-

-Voy a la ducha.- No la deje terminar, necesitaba agua fría de forma urgente.

-Siempre te bañas de mañana, ¿Qué ocurrió ?.- Un silencio sepulcral, mi cara completamente roja y Yi Jie fijando su vista en mí entrepierna.

-Jajaja, ¡¿Es en serio!?. ¡No lo puedo creer! Jaja.- Decir que Yi Jie estaba descostillada de la risa era quedarse corto.

-Déjame en paz .-

-Xiao lang, ¿Necesitas ayuda? Jajaja. Disculpa es muy fuerte esto jaja.- Lleno de humillación me metí al condenado baño a calmarme.

La ducha fría hizo su efecto, no solo en mi cuerpo, sino en mis ideas y para cuando salí, Yi Jie ya yacía plácidamente acostada. Tomé mi celular para programar mi alarma y lo vi, su mensaje

" _Lamento haber echado a mi guardián de sueños, solo me precipite por los niños. Discúlpame."_

No, esta noche no iba a terminar así, me cambie rápidamente y me fui.

Tomé el primer taxi que encontré, necesitaba estar al lado de mi mujer, amanecer a su lado.

Quedaban solo dos días antes de volver a Hong Kong y mañana debería confrontar a Sakura con la verdad, rogando ser comprendido, pero me permitiría sentirme amado por ella esta noche.

Y tan pronto como me encontré frente a su casa, marqué su celular.

-Abre la puerta…- Eternos minutos, antes de que la luz del interior de su hogar pegará en mi ilusionado rostro.

La vi, con una expresión de asombro y la encerré contra una de las paredes del recibidor mientras de una leve patada cerraba su puerta. Apenas amago con emitir alguna palabra, invadí su boca.

Lo que primero fue un ataque, se convirtió en una danza desesperada entre los dos.

-¿No querías a tu guardián de sueños?.-

\- Syaoran, no debiste haberte molestado… mira la hora.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Vamos a tu cuarto.- No fue un pedido o sugerencia, fue una orden. No respondió más me tomó de la mano en silencio, guiándome a su habitación, sin embargo su andar… -¿Sakura, por qué caminas así?.- Solo la escuché invocar un carta apenas nos encerramos en su cuarto, pero de mi respuesta ni rastro. -¿Sakura,estas bien?.- Reiteré y volteó quedando frente a frente.

-¡Es tu culpa, Syaoran fuiste un bestia con mi cuerpo!.- Me recriminó ofendida.

Mierda, mierda,mierda.

-¡Disculpa, yo no quise lastimarte!. En verdad. Juró que no, lo siento mucho, llamaré un taxi e iremos a un médico.- La angustia y culpa me carcomía y ella… ¿se estaba echando una carcajada?. -No es gracioso Sakura, si en verdad te lastimaba yo…! .- Si anular se posó suavemente en mis labios, callándome instantáneamente.

-Descuida, estoy bien, en verdad.- Me sonrió como un ángel, mi hermosa flor de cerezo… la tomé en mis brazos como a una recién casada y la miré tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella mientras la depositaba suavemente en la cama.

No paramos de entregarnos el uno al otro durante toda la noche y entre descansos plagados de demostraciones de puro amor, ella me hizo tocar el paraíso cuatro veces, yo me esforcé por llevarla a ella un par de veces más.

Su amor por mí estaba ahí, en cada palabra, mirada, beso y toque, lo sabía. Ella no estaría entregándose a mí de esta forma sin amarme, tal vez ese sentimiento estaba bien oculto en su interior pero estaba y eso me hacía intensamente feliz.

Antes de que los primeros rayos del sol salieran, quedamos rendidos y la acomodé a mi lado, con su cabeza y una de mis manos sobre mi pecho… vendería mi alma por más noches y amaneceres así.

Me quedé un buen rato observándola dormir apaciguadamente, era _mi mujer,_ siempre lo fue y siempre lo será . -Te amo con todo mi ser, Sakura.- Eso salió de lo más profundo de mi alma. Con la dicha rebozando todo ser mi decidí unirme a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

No estaba consciente de cuánto había dormido ni de qué hora era, pero el tono de mi celular me extraditó del palacio de Morfeo y sentí a mi hermosa mujer empezar a despabilarse por ese molesto sonido.

-Tranquila amor .. .- Le decía mientras tanteaba con mi mano el piso en busca de mi celular; Tras un par de intentos fallidos, localicé el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tomé el aparato y sin ver la pantalla, toqué el botón para responder.

-¡Xiao Lang!. ¿En dónde diablos estás?. La muestra de novias es en menos de dos horas.-

Maldición ¿Cuanto podía gritar esta mujer?. Apenas Sakura escuchó la voz de Yi Jie, la sentí tensarse e instintivamente la abracé fuertemente con mi brazo libre, al menos Yi Jie estaba hablando en Cantones. - Yi Jie, hablaremos luego.- Colgué de inmediato, a la par que Sakura se alejó de mí con suma rudeza. Mierda, su nombre, había dicho su nombre. Rogaba a Dios que Sakura no recordase su nombre.

-Escúchame… .-Cerré mis ojos y suspire hondo. No era la forma en la que quería encarar el tema pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Vete y no hagas una escena que despierte a los niños .-

-Sakura yo...-

-¿Sigues comprometido? .-

-Déjame explicarte.- Yo seguía sentado en su cama, ella se encontraba firmemente parada frente mío, con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo, eran solo unos escasos metros lo que nos separaban, pero mientras más hablábamos sentía que más se alejaba de mí, no físicamente, sino algo peor.

-Si o no, dime la verdad por una vez.-

-Si, pero es diferente.- Confesé con pesar.

-No es diferente, es igual. Una mentira, una vez más...-

-Tan sólo me permiteme...-

-¡No, todo esto fue un error!. Permitirte entrar en mi vida nuevamente fue un error.- Sus lágrimas, nuevamente por mi culpa. Intenté acercarme a ella vagamente, pero salió disparada hacía la puerta.

-Te lo ruego. Se que aún sientes algo por mi, no lo lamentes, solo déjame...-

-Vete por favor, no quiero pelear. Descuida… yo... no, esto no afectará tu tiempo con los niños… lo prometo, pero vete, te lo suplico.- Su rostro agachado, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo y aún así notaba como sus lágrimas caían a medida que me acercaba a la puerta.

Me odiaba a mi mismo y pese a eso, quería plantarme ahí mismo, estrecharla entre mis brazos hasta que ella entendiera todo, pero la mínima posibilidad de saber que mi presencia la seguía lastimando o pensar en que mis hijos presenciaran una pelea entre sus padres era algo que no iba a permitir.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Feliz año viejo! Bah al menos acá todavía es año viejo.**

 **Espero que no me maten por dejar el capítulo ahí xD.**

 **Era natural que Syaoran por más que ahora estuviese con sus hijos, añorase vivir el embarazo de Sakura.** **Y sí, como muchas dijeron, Sakura iba a terminar nuevamente lastimada por culpa de Syaoran, era solo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li, Fani, Karen Carrion1 y Vinsmoke Ursidae, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia e involucrarse tanto con sus conclusiones! n.n Faltan más masomenos cinco capítulos más para el final, espero les guste n.n**


	29. Frustración

**SYAORAN**

-Espero al menos haya valido la pena...- El tono despectivo de Yi Jie me recibió apenas crucé la puerta.

-Todo se fue al diablo.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Qué le hiciste?.-

-¡Iba perfecto hasta que llamaste cuando estaba con Sakura!.-

-¿Disculpa?. Anoche desapareciste sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de avisarme que pasarías la noche con Sakura. Perdóname por preocuparme por ti Xiao Lang.-

-¡Estaba con ella!.-

-No lo sabía, y tú te esfumaste sabiendo que hoy tenías un compromiso conmigo.-

-¿Acaso crees que un evento era más importante que recuperar a mi familia?.-

-¿Tu familia?. ¿Cuál familia Xiao Lang?. ¿La que tu amada Sakura te oculto por años?.- Respondió con burla.

-Ahora mismo estaría con ella y mis hijos si tu no te hubieras entrometido.-

-Si no fuera por Wu y por mi, ni siquiera estarías en Japón. Nunca tuviste el valor necesario para volver hasta que nosotros dos te convencimos de lo contrario; Y esa mujer nunca tuvo la intención de formar una familia contigo hasta que tú no le dejaste otra opción.-

-No conoces nuestra unión, no lo entenderías. -

-¿Entender su magnífico amor lleno de mentiras y engaños?. ¡Oh Xiao Lang!. Te crees la Bestia fría donde solo la pura e inocente Bella pudo enseñarle lo que es verdaderamente el amor. Pues tal vez en la vida real, Bella no se hubiera fijado en la Bestia si no hubiese visto primero su castillo y su poder -

-No sabes lo que dices. Sakura se enamoró incondicionalmente de mí, eramos niños. ¡Fue desinteresado lo nuestro!.-

-Recién ahora que descubriste la existencia de esos niños te permite como si nada estar ellos. ¿En verdad no se te hace sospechoso?.-

-¿A que quieras llegar?.-

-Esa mujer te permite estar con ellos porque no tiene otra opción, sabe quien eres y qué peso tiene tu entorno, y tú, eres un dominado que acepta las migajas que ella te da para calmarte .-

-¡Sal de mi vista!.No hables así de ella sin conocerla. .-

-Claro que lo haré, esta misma noche regresaré a Hong Kong y si decides anular nuestro compromiso, tú serás el que deberá dar las explicaciones a ambos clanes.-

-Creo que tú tienes más explicaciones que dar- Cielos, me había excedido y apenas fui consciente de mis palabras, recibí un cachetazo de su parte.

-¿Y que van a hacer?. ¿A expulsarme, repudiarme?. No es nada nuevo a lo que esperaba luego de que nuestro falso matrimonio terminase. Tal vez no podría vengarme de mi padre pero puedo vivir con eso.-

-Déjame solo.-

-Ya lo estas.- Dijo cortante antes de salir de la habitación.

No quería que mi conversación con Yi Jie terminase así, más, agradecía que se haya ido; Ya estaba quebrado por el rechazo de Sakura como para poder seguir tolerando más ataques.

Aunque fuese... aunque cada palabra fuese verdad

 **SAKURA**

Permanecí sentada en la cama, apoyando mi frente sobre mis rodillas flexionadas, abrazándome fuertemente a mi misma para intentar paliar la opresión que sentía mi pecho y así tal vez, solo tal vez, mis lágrimas dejarían de caer sin control. No era solo dolor, era frustración, rabia, el saberme engañada y usada, pero lo peor aún, haber creído la estupidez de formar una familia a su lado.

Estaba más enfadada conmigo misma que con él.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?. ¿Qué es lo que más me molesta?. ¿El que me hubiese mentido sobre su ruptura para acostarse conmigo?. Parte de mi deseaba hasta creer que tal vez si seguía siendo una marioneta de su clan y que este compromiso era una obligación; Porque dolía más el recordar de sus propios labios que la decisión de desposar a esta mujer era suya.

¿Ella sabría de mi existencia?.

Tantas ideas me daban vuelta, pero algo no podía negarme, aunque me desgarrase el corazón... yo seguía amando con todas mis fuerzas al Li Syaoran pre adolescente... y mi error era buscar a esa persona que ya no existe en este nuevo sujeto con el cual solo siento una atracción física intensa.

Aun así… debía pensar en frío. No podía ser la adolescente asustada e inmadura que ocultó la existencia de su padre a Hien y Nadeshiko. Ellos no deberían quedar involucrados en este asunto bajo ningún motivo…mis sentimientos no deberían interferir con la relación padre-hijo que ellos deben tener.

Pese a eso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Es decir, Syaoran regresaría Hong Kong para casarse... No hablamos de que Syaoran viviría a diez o cien kilómetros…. Como jefe de su Clan, su residencia permanente debería ser en su ciudad natal, yo era consciente de ello. Ese había sido uno de los primeros sacrificios que había aceptado con tal de seguir a eternamente a su lado...cuando yo era su prometida. Y una vez ocurrido eso... Las reuniones con su Clan, su compañía, su esposa y futuros hijos le demandarían tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría con Hien y Nadeshiko? . Yo misma había insistido en que mis hijos le abrieran su corazón… ¿Solo para luego ser dejados de lado u olvidados?. Sin embargo Syaoran no era una persona que dejaba las cosas al azar. ¿Acaso tendría otro plan en mente para no separarse de los niños… ?.

Cualquiera de los escenarios que venían a mi mente, me aterraban.

Odiaba pensar mal de las personas pero...

Sacudí mi cabeza y respire hondo. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, si seguía dando vueltas enloquecería.

No sé cuánto me tomaría recuperar el valor para volver a enfrentarlo y llegar a unos términos aceptables con él, pero, no cortaría las visitas semanales, no alteraría la rutina de mis hijos solo por mi.

 **SYAORAN**

Ni Yi Jie, ni Sakura. El único culpable de todo este daño era yo mismo.

Admito que me sorprendí cuando al día siguiente recibí un mensaje de Sakura confirmando la visita del siguiente lunes.

Yi Jie había regresado a Hong Kong sin dirigirme ninguna palabra más después de nuestro altercado anterior; Claro que le escribí, no solo para disculparme por todo lo que le hice vivir, sino también para asegurarle que volvería para casarme con ella, si es que ella todavía estaba de acuerdo.

Regresaría en breve, pero, aunque no quisiera verme, escucharme, o saber de mi… rogaba por una última oportunidad de hablar con Sakura.

Por eso desde su mensaje, conté las horas para volver a verla. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a encarar la situación cuando se presentase, confiaba en que después de que los niños se durmieran, ella y yo pudiéramos hablar.

Todos mis planes se fueron por la borda cuando fui a recoger a Hien y Nadeshiko de la escuela y ella no estaba presente, Daidoujie ocupaba su lugar. Un cordial y seco saludo, eso fue nuestro primer contacto y previo a que comenzaran a salir los niños de la escuela, tome el valor para preguntarle.

-¿Sakura está… retrasada?.-

-Ella tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, no podrá venir en el día de hoy; Más solicitó que dejes a los niños en su casa para más tardar a las nueve por favor.-

No fue grosera, todo lo contrario, pero dentro de su característica cortesía, noté que el vínculo estrecho que teníamos cuando éramos mas jóvenes había dejado de existir. No me extrañaba, su prometido era una de mis personas menos favoritas pero sobre todo, había dañado demasiado a su mejor amiga.

Para cuando llegaron Hien y Nadeshiko, ella los saludo cálidamente con un fuerte abrazo y se despidió.

Durante las siguientes cuatro salidas, el régimen de visitas se mantuvo sin alteraciones, sin embargo Sakura ya no estaba presente. Su presencia era muchas veces reemplazada por Kerberos, y los escasos mensajes de texto eran todo el contacto que mantenía con ella.

Hien fue el primero en notar el cambio, y aunque creo haber manejado bien la situación, presentía que en el fondo, nuestro hijo sabía que algo andaba mal. Nadeshiko fue mucho más expresiva sobre la ausencia de Sakura y mientras me las ingeniaba para inventar una excusa creíble, Hien me observaba con atención, más no pronunciaba ninguna palabra al respeto. Odiaba tener que mentirles a ellos, es decir, mentirles también a ellos.

Literalmente ya no me quedaba tiempo y necesitaba aclarar el futuro de nuestros hijos. Todos los mensajes acerca de una charla entre nosotros dos, eran evadidos o simplemente no respondidos. Así que me arme de valor y marqué su número, tras cuatro intentos fallidos de llamada, finalmente me atendio al telefono.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

-¿Por qué no me contestas?.-

-Estoy atendiendo tu llamada.-

-Marqué varias veces, creí que te había pasado algo.-

-Estaba bañándome. ¿Cuál es tu problema?.-

-Debo regresar a Hong Kong; Por eso necesitamos poner en claro sobre que va a pasar con Hien y Nadeshiko.- Su silencio al otro lado de la línea me asusto. -No voy a llevarlos a Hong Kong, justamente por eso quiero hablar contigo... personalmente.-

-De acuerdo… ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?.-

-¿Ahora?.-

-Si. Hien y Nadeshiko hoy están con Touya y Yukito en Tokyo; Iban a volver esta noche, pero como mañana es Sábado, puedo pedirles que se queden con ellos esta noche y mañana los dejen directo en tu hotel. Así que no quiero la tensión de esta conversación pendiente cuando los veas mañana.-

¿Ver a Touya Kinomoto, que seguramente estaba al tanto de mi conflicto con Sakura?. Diganme cobarde, pero quería vivir un poco más.

-Puedo recogerte esta noche, traerte a Tokyo y después de nuestra conversación... podrías quedarte conmigo aquí, y así mañana tener una salida los cuatro juntos.- Mi último deseo antes de volver a Hong Kong era un sueño utópico en este momento pero aún así...

-Nos encontraremos en una hora, en un lugar que decidamos y antes de entrada la noche cada uno regresará a su hogar.- ¿Hogar?. Yo ya no sabía donde estaba el mío.

-Dame una hora y te veré en el parque Pingüino.- Dije resignado.

-De acuerdo.- Ahí cortó la conversación.

¿Por qué no podía volver a ser todo como antes?. ¿Por qué?

Nuestros primeros años juntos fueron los más felices de mi vida, ella se veía tan feliz en ese entonces. ¿Qué había cambiado en mi?.

Tomé una ducha y me cambié lo más rápido posible. Era consciente que recuperar mi vínculo con ella iba a ser casi imposible pero al menos...

Llegué antes de lo pactado y decidí tomar asiento en uno de esos columpios.

Habíamos compartido tantas íntimas conversaciones en este lugar... En este sitio ella había aprendido a confiar en mi para descargar sus problemas, aquí mismo le pedí que fuera mi esposa cuando apenas teníamos trece años.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mi trance emocional.

No era la niña atolondrada que venía corriendo hacía mí con una sonrisa, disculpándose por la demora. Era una mujer llegando a la hora acordada, con paso firme y una mirada fría. Era Sakura, pero ya no era _mi Sakura_.

-Bien, dime.- Dijo apenas llegó a mi encuentro.

-Yo...yo quiero conocer el motivo por el que ya no estas presente en las salidas con Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-Son tus días como padre. Ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que puedas salir con ellos sin que yo interfiera… ellos ya confían en ti.-

-Los niños creen que nos peleamos.-

-¿Te lo han dicho?.-

-Nadeshiko ha deducido eso. Escucha, lo importante es que ellos se sientan bien y creeme que lo pasan mejor cuando estamos los cuatro juntos, además… .-

 **SAKURA**

-¿Además?.- Pregunté con temor.

-Quiero estar contigo.-

-Volverás a Hong Kong, te casaras y yo continuaré con mi vida también. Lo que hice fue con intención de no confundir a los niños.-

-Debo casarme con Yi Jie, es solo un acuerdo. Ya coordinamos un divorcio en tres meses, solo espérame por favor .-

-Syaoran, solo por el hecho que tengamos hijos en común no es necesario que nosotros estemos juntos.-

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, lo creas o no. El único motivo por lo que decidí rendirme en el pasado, fue porque pensé que habías formado una familia con Odawara… No sabes el calvario que vengo viviendo hace casi ocho años por tu desamor.-

-No metas a Take en esto. Tú mismo hiciste que yo tirara la rienda de nuestra relación. Tus actitudes y decisiones fueron las que mataron todo el amor que te tenía. ¡Tú no me amas, la forma en la que me degradaste en el pasado, no se le hace a alguien a quien amas!.-

-¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando escuchaba a alguien de la preparatoria comentar cómo te había poseído?. ¡Era un maldito infierno!. La mujer que amaba en brazos de otro, yo sufrí y sufro por ti cada maldito día!. Actué pésimo y no lo justifico pero debes entender que verte con otro, el saber que te perdía cada día más, me desesperaba.-

-¡Tú traicionaste mi amor primero!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Actúas de víctima cuando yo fui la que tuve que tolerar que toda la preparatoria comentara sobre tu vídeo acostándote con esa chica.-

-¿La del dichoso vídeo?. No, no me acosté con ella... ni llegué a hacerlo con nadie en ese entonces.-

-¿Y debería creerte?.-

-Deberías haberme escuchado .-

-¿Avalar que manosees a una mujer de esa manera no es considerado infidelidad?.-

-Habíamos terminado, yo había tomado unos tragos de más, estaba dolido y...-

-Y por supuesto precisabas apagar tu sed de sexo en otra parte.-

-Es totalmente reprochable lo que hice, sin embargo creo que al menos merecía una oportunidad de que me escucharás, y aún así, tú si preferiste acostarte con alguien más.-

-Tú y yo nos veníamos haciendo un daño terrible, nuestra relación ya era dañina. Seguramente no fui la mejor novia y cometí errores terribles pero… .- No pude más, quería ser fuerte, pero solo recordar, revivir ese dolor, me quebraba por dentro.

 **SYAORAN**

Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus hermosas esmeraldas, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba si ella me empujaba o quería lejos, no iba a dejarla sola.

-Tranquila... dicen que las emociones inexpresadas no mueren, salen más tarde en peores formas. Nosotros.. debimos escucharnos el uno al otro en lugar de hacernos daño.- Susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus gimoteos seguían. No me alejaba de ella, pero tampoco se aferró a mi cuerpo en busca de alivio. Sakura simplemente estaba inmóvil, le daba igual si la abrazaba o no. - Voy repetirlo una y otra vez, voy a estar siempre para ti, me necesites o no .-

-Tengo miedo.- Pronunció reincorporándose, tomando distancia.

-¿De que...?.-

-De ti.- La forma tan fría en que lo dijo me perturbó

-En verdad quiero aprender a no dañarte ni a ti ni a mis hijos .-

-¿Te opondrías a tu clan si llegase a ser necesario?.-

-¿Qué crees que hago al dejar a los niños contigo?.-

-¿Te das cuenta que el que mis hijos se críen en un entorno como ese, es lo que me aterra?.-

-¿Tan mal salimos Mei Ling y yo?.-

-No quiero que nadie le imponga a mis hijos cómo vivir, ni con quien casarse.-

-No lo hacen, podrán presionarnos para el bienestar de clan pero a fin de cuentas, somos nosotros los que tomamos las decisiones más importantes. O acaso como crees que rompí varios compromisos por ti.-

-Osea que tu matrimonio arreglado es tu elección.-

-El clan solo me presentó a Yi Jie, el desposarla es decisión mía.- Finalmente reaccionó, sus manos me empujaron con rudeza, separándose lo más que pudo de mi. Retrocedía lentamente con la cabeza agachada. No, no me alejes por favor...

En mi desesperación ose por sujetar su brazo para atraerla, más se planto con todas sus fuerzas, reacia a mi. - Sakura, debes entender.-

-Coordinaremos las visitas cada vez que decidas volver a Japón. Nadeshiko y Hien te quieren, eres su padre y... me alegra que finalmente decidas sentar cabeza. Pero, si algún día, algo llegara a pasarme y los niños quedaran a tu cargo... nunca les prohíbas ver a mi familia y amigos. Y sobre todas las cosas júrame que los dejaras crecer tomando sus propias elecciones.-

-No sé cuánto me tomé volver a Japón, más aunque me duela, no me queda otra opción que aceptar eso por ahora. Sin embargo, en un futuro no muy lejano, prométeme que vendrás con ellos una temporada a Hong Kong, deseo que conozcan la otra parte de sus raíces. Y te ruego... que ni se te ocurra volver decir que algo podría pasarte, si es así... si algo te pasara yo… .-

-¿Tú qué?.-

-Iría tras de ti.-

-Eso es lo más egoísta que has dicho.-

-¿Por decir que ya no quiero vivir si tú no lo haces?.-

-Tienes hijos, familia y una esposa que seguramente te dará más herederos, no puedes abandonarlos por un capricho .-

-No tendré más hijos, salvo que sea contigo y si ellos me aman entenderán mi decisión de no vivir más si algo te pasará .-

-Vas a casarte, tu esposa querrá hijos seguramente .-

-Estaré casado tres meses, y si tú decides darme una oportunidad, me divorciaré después de ese periodo y vendré por ti.-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante para decir algo así?. ¿Qué no te importa lo que sienta esa mujer?.¿Cómo puedes tomarla y descartarla de acuerdo a tu antojo? .-

-No es lo que piensas. Yi Jie es mi mejor amiga, nos tenemos el uno al otro sin que exista un amor romántico de por medio. Me comprende y conoce a la perfección.-

-Tendrás a una esposa que se amolde a tus caprichos, y aún así buscas refugio entre mis piernas. ¡Eres una basura!. ¿Tú querías que crea que me fuiste fiel después de lo que acabo de escuchar?. ¡Me das asco como hombre!. Pero sobre todo siento lástima por esa mujer.-

-No lo entiendes.-

-Lo único que no entiendo es, como creí que sería buena idea que alguien como tú formará parte de la crianza y educación de mis hijos. Olvídate de nosotros. ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a mis hijos nunca más!.-

-Sabes que no te conviene quedar en malos términos conmigo. Te guste o no, soy su padre y tengo derecho sobre ellos. Yo fui el imbécil de perdonarte la atrocidad de ocultarme a mis hijos, cuando debería haber acudido legalmente desde el inicio. Creí que todo se solucionaría, que estupidez.-

-¿Realmente quieres una batalla por los niños?. Estuviste ausente por más de siete años, adelante, nunca ganarás.-

-No me provoques Sakura, porque mi amor por ti tiene un límite, y ese son mis hijos. Sabes que puedo costear los mejores abogados y poner todo el dinero que sea necesario para obtener la tenencia completa en poco tiempo .-

-Perderás más de lo que ganarás, Li.-

-No, tu lo perderás todo. Te haré sentir el mismo sufrimiento que yo siento .-

-Si así lo quieres, la próxima vez que quieras ver a los niños, deberás traer una orden judicial. ¡Esto se acabó!.- Vociferó antes de marcharse a paso acelerado.

-No Sakura, esto recién empieza y tendrás mi nombre en tu cabeza por el resto de tu vida.-

 **CONTINUARA**

Hola! Mientras mi gato osa con seguir paseando por arriba del teclado, intento actualizar. Si querían clavarle una estaca a Syaoran, creo que ahora van a querer prenderlo fuego. Jajaja. Tal vez llegué a redimirse,si es que Touya no lo muele a golpes antes jaja.

Sin embargo creo que era inevitable el descontrol cuando se dio cuenta que no solo se iba a ver separado de Sakura, sino que también se encontraba en una situación donde iba a perder a sus hijos también.

Celes483, después de ver miles de veces como a esos dos los interrumpían cuando querían declararse, cuando estaban solos, o cuando Syaoran ni siquiera podía probar tranquilo la comida de Sakura, pensé, bueno,que no se pierda la costumbre en otra situaciones de su vida cotidiana también jajaja.

Fani, si, Syaoran se perdió mucho de sus hijos y aunque es algo que quiera superar para seguir adelante, es inevitable que ese dolor siga latente. si van a ser felices?. Seguramente, pero tal vez no juntos.

Karen Carrion1, Probablemente si Syaoran le hubiese planteado la verdad desde un inicio a Sakura, ella ahora no estaría con ganas de tirarle una silla por la cabeza, pero también tal vez nunca se hubiese permitido volver a abrirse a él de la forma en que lo hizo en los caps antriores.

Luly. Si, pese al concepto que tengo en mente, de que la familia de Syaoran es mucho menos arcaica que el resto de los clanes, quería meter algo de esa influencia machista de los clanes a la cuál Syaoran le haya gustado o no, estuvo expuesto durante bastante tiempo y por lo cuál inevitablemente algo absorbió, lo cuál no quita que en su momento de claridad reaccione sobre su mal proceder ya que él no es realmente así.

Malena 27, todos lo odiaron a Syaoran, bienvenida al club jaja

Mari 1991 Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas

Lin Lu Lo Li, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia al punto de volver a leerla de 0. Lo de la anécdota del hilo rojo, así como las canciones que ellos se dedicaron en la serie/OST original (Kini naru aitsu y Hitotsu Dake) es algo que quise poner desde el inicio de la historia, lo del hilo no solo porque tengo entendido que es una creencia bastante popular entre las chicas en Japón, sino porque ya en el opening de Tsubasa, o el ending de Clear Card, además de en miles de fanarts, ví referencia de ellos dos unidos por el hilo rojo. Y si, al principio Sakura al verse pérdida tras el engaño de Syaoran, sin poder siquiera descargar su dolor con Tomoyo, tomó lo primero que pensó que podía paliar con su dolor, aunque haya sido una pésima opción que solo terminó lastimandolos más a los dos.

Nuevamente mil gracias por los reviews! y espero leerlos en el prox cap, que probablemente sigan odiando a Syaoran jajaj

saludos


	30. Miseria

.

.

.

.

 **SAKURA**

Li no volvió a llamar, al menos no a mi. El siguiente día tras nuestra última discusión, una caja con dos celulares fue enviada a mi hogar; Los destinatarios, obviamente Hien y Nadeshiko.

A diario él los contactaba a esos celulares durante el transcurso de la tarde/noche; Y apenas esa llamada llegaba, yo me desvanecía de ese lugar de inmediato.

No intervenía ni indagaba en sus conversaciones, sin embargo, en su mera inocencia, ellos se esmeraban por comentarme todo sobre Syaoran, sobre sus impostergables obligaciones laborales que lo obligaban a permanecer en Hong Kong, y lo más duro de escuchar, él prometiendoles firmemente que pronto estarían a su lado. Yo sabía bien lo que eso se significaba para mi...

Así que no fue novedad que un par de semanas después recibiera un citatorio por la tenencia de los niños.

Aquí comenzaba mi tormento… ocho años atrás la misma persona se había encargado de convertir mi vida en un calvario,y ahora volvía para repetir su tortura hacia mí, solo que esta vez, no podía permitirme estar asustada y ser débil.

Esta vez había algo más importante en juego, la felicidad de mis hijos.

Aún así debía ocultarme, ocultar mis emociones negativas de Hien y Nadeshiko; Ellos nos habían visto juntos y felices en esos meses que Syaoran y yo jugamos a la falsa familia feliz… eso había influenciado en nuestros hijos y no podía culparlos ahora por querer vernos juntos nuevamente.

 **SYAORAN**

Esperé y esperé, en vano, a que Sakura Kinomoto recapacitara sobre sus palabras y me planteara nuevamente sobre cómo y cuándo podría volver a ver a mis hijos .

Comprendía a la perfección que me odiase por mis pésimas decisiones sobre mi relación con ella, pero ciertamente Sakura necesitaba dejar de lado esos sentimientos y pensar en lo mejor para Hien y Nadeshiko.

Solo se me permitió permanecer un par de meses junto a mis hijos, sin embargo el amor que habían despertado en mí, en ese breve lapso, era inconmensurable. Ya no podía concebir mi vida sin ellos, y no iba a permitir que nadie más me apartara de su lado, ni siquiera Sakura.

Incondicionalmente le había perdonado el hecho de que me mantuviese lejos de Hien y Nadeshiko durante casi ocho años, eso no iba a repetirse. Esta vez lucharía por permanecer al lado de mis hijos.

-Si, necesito que sea lo más rápido posible. Entiendo el precio.-

-¿Y ahora que vas a comprar?.- Cuestionaba mi, ahora, esposa, a la par que terminaba de dar un mordisco a una manzana.

-Era mi abogado.- Admití.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?. Ya llevamos casados tres horribles semanas jaja.- Contestó en un tono burlón.

-No era sobre nuestro divorcio, sino acerca de mis hijos.-

-¿Acaso no te habías quedado más tiempo en Japón para llegar a un acuerdo con Sakura?.-

-Ellos vendrán a vivir conmigo en poco tiempo.-

-¡Espera un minuto!.¿Pretendes traer a Sakura para vivir aquí mientras estás casado conmigo?. ¡Se paciente hasta el divorcio al menos!.-

-Sakura no está en el plan.-

-¿Qué?.-

-El lugar de mis hijos es al lado de su padre, y Sakura conocía esa norma desde que se comprometió conmigo.-

-¿Te estas escuchando?. Sakura ni siquiera se casó contigo. Puede argumentar de mil maneras y todas serían válidas.-

-Creí que después de vivir toda tu vida en un entorno donde todo se puede comprar, ya no tenía que explicarte como funciona el mundo.-

-¡No puedes separarla de sus hijos!.-

-Ella los separó de mí, no una, sino dos veces y nadie le recriminó por ello; ¡Sin embargo cuando yo pretendo lo mismo que ella, soy la peor bestia del universo!.-

-¿Recriminar?. ¿Así es el inmenso amor que le profesabas?.-

-¡Juró que no importase lo que pasará, no volvería a separar a mis hijos de mí, y fue lo primero con lo que me atacó cuando todo se fue al demonio!.-

-Veo que la luna de miel terminó.- Es a voz… mi madre.

-Disculpe señora Yelan, con su permiso me retiraré.-

Luna de miel… sin duda la mía debió ser la menos tradicional de la historia. Se suponía que era una jornada donde vivías, aún más apasionadamente, el romance con tu pareja, festejando esta nueva etapa de la vida…

La expresión de Yi Jie durante la ceremonia ciertamente les dejó en claro a ambos clanes que este vínculo tenía una fecha de caducidad próxima, muy, muy próxima. No por nada, previo a partir hacia mi "luna de miel", dos miembros de mi clan se acercaron con la intención de informarme sobre la soltería de una joven perteneciente a un clan de Beijing….

Apenas terminaron su fastuoso discurso, explícitamente les transmití que si este matrimonio no funcionaba, permanecería soltero, para siempre. Era mi decisión final y tal cual se le respetó a mi madre, se me respetaría a mí.

Por supuesto que no hubo sexo, ni siquiera dormíamos en la misma cama, por caballerosidad resignaba ese espacio por un "confortable" lugar en el sillón.

Nunca existió un amor de ese tipo entre nosotros, así que una luna de miel clásica, no es lo que claramente esperaba. Esas dos semanas fueron un intento por remendar nuestra amistad.

Tras largas charlas, dejar mi orgullo de lado y reconocerle al menos unas quince veces, que me comporté como un reverendo idiota, había remendado mi vínculo con Yi Jie o al menos hasta ahora...

Ella se había retirado del salón en un claro descontento conmigo, dejándome a solas con mi madre en un sepulcral silencio.

No podía prolongar más este secreto, era hora, mi madre debería saberlo.

-Madre, existe algo serio sobre lo que necesito hablar con usted.-

-Te escucho Xiao Lang.- Respondió con sobriedad, a la par que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, y procedí a cerrar la puerta de la sala para conseguir una mayor privacidad.

Desconocía cómo iba a reaccionar, su amor hacia mi como madre, su cariño hacia Sakura Kinomoto, su racionalidad, entre miles de cosas más... la forma en que iba a responder, me era un misterio, pero esto no iba a terminar bien, lo sabía.

-En mi último viaje a Japón, descubrí que yo… mejor dicho, que Sakura Kinomoto y yo, concebimos a dos niños hace ocho años... no fui consciente de ello hasta que la volví a ver, a ella junto con mis dos hijos.-

-Un niño y una niña, lo sé.-

Un témpano, en eso me convertí tras sus palabras.

-¿Qué?. ¿Desde cuando que lo sabe madre?.-

Sabía que este tipo de noticias volaban, sin embargo creía a nuestro ambiente un poco más discreto; Después de todo el caso era manejado por personas de confianza, no por cualquier bocón. A no ser... ¡Mei Ling!..No, no, no. Ella había prometido no abrir la boca al respeto, pero claro, eso fue antes de volver a quedar en malos términos con Sakura.

.-Hace tiempo que lo sé… Poco antes de tu regresó a Japón, tu prima Xiu tuvo un sueño.-

Mi madre y yo, éramos los únicos seres con poderes mágicos que quedaban en la dinastía Li; Sin embargo, la menor y fallecida hermana de mi madre, concibió a una niña, mi prima menor Xiu, que pese a no tener poderes mágicos, era una vidente de sueños; Aunque ese tipo de sueños le eran muy pero muy escasos.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo informó de inmediato!.?.Puedo hasta entender que Mei Ling me lo ocultase, pero ¿Usted?. ¿Mi propia madre?.-

-Regresarías a Japón; Finalmente Sakura Kinomoto y tú, lograrían formar una familia. Tu destino era re encontrarte con ella, por esa razón, no existía necesidad de que yo interfiriese, pudiendo llegar a distorsionar la visión de tu prima Xiu. Solo creí necesario que supieras que estaría dispuesta a intervenir y brindarte mi apoyo para anular tu compromiso con Yi Jie Zhang... Sin embargo, el destino no está definido y las decisiones que tomamos minuto a minuto, alteran de formas inimaginables cualquier predicción. Por un momento creí, no, anhele, que la visión de Xiu se cumpliese, pero veo que tus acciones no solo perjudicarán a la joven japonesa, sino que también te atraerá a ti la desdicha.-

-Conseguiré la custodia de mis hijos, como debe de ser.-

-Lo harás, estoy segura. Más no pasará mucho para que vuelvas a sentirte miserable, más que nunca. El amor de tus hijos no es todo lo que tu corazón desea, hay algo más que anhelas, pero tú mismo te encargas de perderlo cada día más. Debes detenerte y pensar con claridad, Xiao Lang-

-Madre, por todo el respeto y el amor que le tengo a usted, esta conversación no saldrá de esta habitación. Sin embargo si descubro que alguien, así sea de mi propio entorno, vuelve a ocultarme este tipo de información o peor aún, interfiere entre mis hijos y yo, actuaré como se espera que lo haga.- Sentencié antes de retirarme del lugar.

Primero Sakura, luego mis amigos, mi prima, ¿Y ahora también mi madre?

Pareciese como si todas las personas en las que se supone debería confiar ,se empecinaran en ocultarme la verdad.

 **SAKURA**

Al final de esto, uno de los dos ganaría más tiempo con nuestros hijos; Sin embargo no habría victoria que festejar, ya que probablemente ese desenlace dejaría al descubierto todo este horroroso escenario.

Hien y Nadeshiko ya no eran bebés, estaban en una edad donde aunque no comprendieran nada de leyes, ya serían conscientes de esta situación, de esta separación. Mi dolor por la posible pérdida de mis hijos me partía el alma en mil pedazos, más el saber que ellos también serían lastimados, fuese cual fuese el escenario, eso me mataba.

Contra mi orgullo opté por llamar a Syaoran; No importaba cuánto nos aborreceríamos el uno al otro en este momento. Debía existir una solución que no terminará hiriendo a nuestros hijos. Necesitábamos encontrar un punto medio, así que ni bien escuché a Hien finalizar su conversación con Syaoran, decidí marcar su número desde mi celular.

Bloqueado. Probé nuevamente desde el número de línea, el mismo resultado.

En un último intento desesperado, aproveché el ínterin en el que Hien procedió a tomar un baño para hacerme con su móvil y marqué.

-Hola… .- Pronuncié temerosa.

-¿Por qué estás usando el móvil de mi hijo?.- El tono despectivo con el que me respondió estaba matando todas mis esperanzas de una charla.

-Necesitamos hablar, por favor.-

-Hazlo a través de tu abogado.- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cortar mi llamada, mi última llama.

Y así fue...

Dos meses de mediaciones entre mi abogada contra el numeroso bufete de Li... No importó que tan duro le dimos batalla; Él compró su victoria sin siquiera estar presente en el transcurso de todo el proceso. Obviamente permaneció en Hong Kong para su flamante boda y sus abundantes negocios, o al menos ese era el justificativo de su ausencia que sus abogados presentaban en en cada sesión.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a aparecer el maldito día de la resolución.

Tenencia completa y residencia permanente en Hong Kong, eso era lo que más me temía y eso fue lo que él había comprado; Pese a que los niños eran japoneses, deberían adquirir la doble nacionalidad, y por su puesto su apellido Kinomoto en breve sería reemplazado por Li.

Míseras de vacaciones, día de la madre y alguna que otra festividad, eso me tocaba a mí.

Mientras leían las cláusulas solo me dispuse a cerrar y oprimir mis ojos fuertemente, intentando encarcelar cada lágrima luchaba por salir, mis nudillos perdieron el color por la exuberante fuerza con la que estaba apretando mi mano. Aunque el abrazo y las palabras de mi abogada intentaron consolarme con insistencia, explicando que apelaríamos la decisión, en ese momento todo eso me fue obsoleto.

No había tenido el valor de decirles a mis amigos y mucho menos a Touya sobre el día la resolución.

Deseaba estar sola.

Ni bien me despedí de mi abogada, decidí caminar para intentar calmarme. Había dejado a los niños en casa al cuidado de Kero y no podía volver en este estado a mi hogar.

Paso tras paso, sin destino, hasta terminar, sin desearlo, en el parque pingüino. La frutilla del postre, un incontrolable vómito que también catapultó mi mar de lágrimas y gemidos de dolor.

Lloré, lloré como nunca.

Creía conocer el dolor, más esto alcanzaba un nuevo límite.

Y esa misma noche recibí una llamada de él.

-¿Estás con los niños o puedes hablar?.- Ni un saludo, fue directo al grano.

-Espera un minuto.-

Aunque ellos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, preferí salir de la casa.

-Listo. ¿Qué quieres?.-

-Llegaré en tres días a Tomoeda, terminé con los arreglos de la educación de los niños, tendrán un tutor hasta que aprendan a hablar chino correctamente y el año entrante ingresaran a una excelente institución; En cuanto a la cobertura médica serán parte de .. .-

-Ya entendí.- Lo frené sin poder descifrar si su pavoneo innecesario era realmente para que no preocupase por el futuro de los niños o simplemente un alardeo de todo lo que obtendrán solo por el hecho de estar a su lado.

-.¿Hablaste con ellos?.-

-Solo un poco, les dije que serian unas cortas vacaciones para que conozcan dónde naciste.-

En su momento, Hien y Nadeshiko habían saltado y gritado de júbilo al escuchar la noticia mientras yo me hundía en el séptimo infierno.

-Tú… tú puedes venir con ellos hasta que se adapten bien, puedo ofrecerte un departamento muy cerca de.-

-No.-

-Será un cambio muy grande para los niños, deberíamos cooperar un poco por su bien.-

-Exacto, tú eres el que los arranca de su zona de confort, de todo lo siempre han conocido y querido para llevarlos a un lugar totalmente diferente.-

-Pudimos haber compartido la custodia pero tú quisiste esto.-

-No, tú convertiste un capricho en algo que solo perjudica a los niños.-

-¿Perjudica?. ¡Soy su padre y tú los alejaste de mi!. ¿¡Puedes decirme ahora que se siente que te separen de tus hijos!?.-

-¿De eso se trata para tí, Li?. De hacerme pagar sin pensar en la felicidad de Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-Podrían haber sido felices a mi lado si tú se los hubieses permitido. Los obligaste a crecer sin un padre y no te importo, justamente tú eres la última persona en el mundo que puede decirme que actúe por capricho.-

No tenía sentido seguir con este obsoleto juego de ataque y defensa, que a fin de cuentas podía ser eterno y no iba a llegar a ningún lado. En algún momento existió una época en la que Li Syaoran y yo nos comprendíamos a la perfección, esos días quedaron muy enterrados en el pasado.

-El viernes, entonces.- Pronuncie.

-Sí.- Respondió cortante.

-Adiós.-

Nunca arreglamos un horario, sin embargo desde que el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, anunciando el inicio del viernes, me mantuve en guardia segundo tras segundo, ya que estaba convencida de que él aparecería cuando menos lo esperase. Nunca me decepcionó en ese sentido y metros antes de arribar a la primaria Tomoeda para recoger a Hien y Nadeshiko, él ya estaba a su lado.

-¡Mama!.- Grito Nadeshiko apenas se percató de mi presencia, a la par que Hien se acercó a paso atolondrado a mi lado.

-¡Adivina!. Papá nos llevara a cenar donde yo elija.- Dijo Hien orgulloso.

-Que alegría.- Respondí a la par que me agachaba para estar a su altura y así abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿¡Me cargas, me cargas!?.- Retumbaba el pedido de Nadeshiko hacia Li.

-Claro que sí mi pequeña.- Esa voz…. apreté los dientes.

Se encontraba a escasos metros mío y caminaba lentamente hacia mi dirección, ya con Nadeshiko en brazos. No quería ni verlo a los ojos.

-¡Estas grande, camina!.- Hien le recriminó a Nadeshiko una vez que llegaron a la par nuestra.

-¿¡Papá a partir de ahora podrás quedarte para siempre con nosotros, cierto!?.-Preguntó Hien sumamente esperanzado, todo empezaba a desmoronarse en mi.

Necesitaba escapar, iba a llorar, vomitar y gritar en cualquier momento. Tomé las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y hablé

-Bien, yo debo irme a Tokyo así que por favor disfruten por mi.-

-¿Por qué no vienes?.- Me cuestionó Nadeshiko.

-¿Mamá ya te encuentras bien?.- La pregunta de Hien fue la que más me inquietó.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Solo debo apurarme para no llegar tan tarde, es un viaje largo. Se quedarán esta noche con Tomoyo pero preparé una sorpresa para ti Hien. Mañana los llevaré a la casa de Hanashibara chan.-

-¿Qué?.¿Por qué?. La veo todos los días en la escuela.- Protesto totalmente sonrojado.

-Hien, el viaje a Hong Kong es en dos días y no podrás verla por… por un par de semanas.- No quería entristecer a mi hijo, sin embargo odiaba mentirle así. -Además ella estará muy feliz de verte mañana, ya hablé con su madre y dijo que no había ninguna problema en que pasaran la tarde juntos, Nadeshiko también irá.-

-Podemos acompañarte a Tokyo, los llevaré a entretenerse mientras terminas tus asuntos pendientes, cenaremos allí. Si llegásemos a perder el último tren podemos pasar la noche en un hotel y...- Nuevamente esa voz...

Basta, basta por favor.

Déjame tranquila, deja de actuar tan cortés.

-¿Dije Tokyo?. No, quise decir Kyoto jaja. ¡Vaya que estoy distraída!. No hay mucho para hacer en el vecindario donde iré y son varias horas de viaje así que…así que...Li, te pasaré por mensaje la dirección de Tomoyo, que no se acuesten muy tarde por favor-

-Sakura… .- Susurró, y yo solo deseaba no volver a escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

-¿Nos vemos mañana,si?. Ahora vengan y denme un fuerte abrazo.-

Los acogí con todas mis fuerzas. Debía permanecer serena, no llorar y preocuparlos.

Me separé de ellos y no voltee a mirar atrás, no tenía el valor.

 **SYAORAN**

Pese a que ansiaba seguir mas tiempo con ellos, obedecí las órdenes de Sakura depositando a los niños en la casa de Daidoujie. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra al recibirlos.

Claramente no regresé al hotel; Mi cabeza estaba sobre saturada como para poder descansar; Así que me tomé la libertad de perderme entre las calles de esta ciudad tan pequeña que albergaba miles de mis vivencias.

Pase nuevamente por la primaria y la preparatoria Tomoeda, el templo Tsukimine, inclusive el parque Pingüino, tras varias vueltas sin rumbo fijo, me dirigí a donde realmente quería ir.

Caminé y caminé, mientras una parte de mi aún renegaba por el verdadero destino de mi andar. Poco antes de llegar noté a alguien en su puerta, me acerque rápida y precavidamente. Un sujeto le estaba entregando algo a ella.

Sakura era pésima mintiendo, siempre lo fue. La conocía demasiado para saber que no existía tal viaje a Tokyo, Kyoto o donde fuera.

Pronto ella volvió a meterse en su casa y el sujeto se dirigió a una moto, se subió y pasó por mi lado.

Pizza…

¿Por qué aún la buscaba?. ¿Por qué me preocupaba?. No lo sabía pero necesitaba hablar con ella y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Corrí hasta su puerta, toqué el timbre y no mucho después vi como la luz de su corredor comenzaba a cubrirme a medida que la puerta se abría.

-Disculpa, ¿Ocurrió algo?. ¿Hubo algún problema con el dinero o el vuelto?.-

Al escucharla me di cuenta que a la última persona que esperaba encontrar era a mi.

La observé detalladamente en un micro segundo. En bata, con sus hermosos ojos completamente hinchados y enrojecidos; Su característica sonrisa era reemplazada por una expresión completamente deprimente. Parpadeo un par de segundos, completamente estática y ni bien reaccionó sobre mi presencia, dio un portazo.

Sentí un gran golpe del otro lado de la puerta junto un sollozo desgarrador, toqué el timbre nuevamente.

-!Vete!.- Exclamó con una voz afligida.

-Ábreme por favor… .- Supliqué completamente destrozado, mientras pegaba mi cuerpo contra esa capa de madera y metal que nos separaban, ella no paraba de llorar y yo me desmorone también.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía ahí, sabía que probablemente su cuerpo también permanecía recostado contra esa puerta, ya que podía escucharla gimotear cada tanto, y en un acto egoísta de auto consuelo, pegué mi cuerpo contra esa puerta intentado sentirla a ella.

No te quiero así, nunca te quise quebrada, dolorida y peor aún, por mi culpa.

Miserable, más que nunca, así lo había predicho mi madre.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola! Antes que nada, aclaro que mi conocimiento en leyes es escaso a nulo pero si que presenciado cantidad de noticias donde pesa mucho más la billetera que la ley.

Bueno por los reviwes, MIL MIL GRACIAS, fueron un par muy cómicos, otros motivadores, (Arya espero que no te hayas dormido en el trabajo!) e inclusive muy reflexivos!. Parece que la mitad quiere prender fuego a Syaoran, mejor dicho el 60%, un 30% se cuestiona el accionar de Sakura con los niños y un 20% cree que pese a todo existe la posibilidad de que su relación salga a flote, sin embargo la respuesta de la mayoría coincidió en algo, COMUNICACIÓN! SIMPLE FALTA DE COMUNICACIÓN xD, quiero ver si cambia la balanza después de este cap xD. Sinceramente no se si escuchar el ost de Tsubasa Reservoir mientras edito los capítulos me hace más sado o que xD jajaja.

Si no conté mal quedan cuatro capítulos, y tengo un bosquejo de un epílogo que escribí escuchando más tsubasa, así que masomenos saben por donde irá la mano(?)

Esté fin de semana harán un evento temático de Sakura en mi ciudad, posiblemente vaya, así que espero salir empalagada de amor para no terminar de arrancarle un ojo a alguien en la historia (?)

Karen Carrion1, Gust-17, aryastarck Sak31, Yi Jie-san, Celes483, carmennj, Fani, andy cma, Vinsmoke Ursidae y los Guest, nuevamente mil gracias por sus opiniones, en verdad!


	31. Punto de quiebre

.

.

.

 **SYAORAN**

Desconozco el momento exacto en el que mi abatido cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio, sumergiéndome en un limbo donde tuve un agridulce alivio. Solo sé que mi regresó a la realidad se produjo por el sonido de una familiar voz.

-¡Papá!.- Mi hija… Ese chillido reactivo todos mis sentidos al cien por ciento y abrí los ojos de inmediato. Visualicé no solo a mis hijos, sino a Daidoujie y Odawara a su lado.

-¿Mamá te dejó afuera?.- Expresó Hien observándome sumamente escéptico mientras me reincorporaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- Vocifero Odawara.

-Cariño, no es el momento ni el lugar.- Resonó la voz de Daidoujie.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba ella, aún con un semblante demacrado; No pasaron dos segundos antes que nuestros hijos se arrojaran hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ahora que la tenía frente a frente, ansiaba expresarle tantas cosas, pero, no con Odawara o Daidoujie aquí y mucho menos con mis hijos presentes.

-Amiga, ¿Podemos quedarnos a ayudarte con algo?.- Durante nuestra juventud había pasado el suficiente tiempo entre Daidoujie y Sakura como para captar ese claro ofrecimiento de rescate.

-Descuiden, en verdad agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros tres. Tomoyo te llamaré después.- Respondió con su típica sonrisa. Yo analizaba con suma atención cada atisbo que ella hacía.

Un cabeceo y una mirada seria por parte de Sakura a Daidoujie.

-Sakura, gracias por dejarlos con nosotros amiga. Fueron encantadores como siempre. Hien, Nadeshiko espero con ansías el volver a verlos.-

-¡Claro, tía Tomoyo prometo traerte algo lindo!.-

-Tío Take, Cuando volvamos con papá, ¿Van mostrarme un enfrentamiento entre ustedes?.-

-Nada me gustaría más.- Mencionó ese sujeto mirándome fijamente.

-Nadeshiko, Hien, vayan a cambiarse, debemos irnos pronto.- Interrumpió Sakura

-¡Veremos a la novia de Hien!.-

-¿Por qué tengo que verla contigo?.-

-¡Es tu novia Hien, acabas de admitirlo!.- Expresó con una gran sonrisa Nadeshiko

-¡No, no quise decir eso!.-Negó mi hijo sumamente sonrojado.

Aún con esta tensa situación, para ellos era algo que pasaba de ser desapercibido e inconscientemente lograban sacarnos una sonrisa a todos.

-Vamos Cariño.- Pronunció Daidoujie sumamente calmada.

-¿Vamos a dejarla con este...?.-

-Por favor...- Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Sakura, llámame por favor.-

-Si.-

Tras despedirse de Hien y Nadeshiko, emprendieron su salida.

-Cuando ellos crezcan se darán cuenta de lo que realmente eres.- Odawara me murmuró con asco apenas pasó por mi lado.

-Papá, ¿Vendrás a conocerla con nosotros?.- Preguntó entusiasmada Nadeshiko, más observé la expresión ilusionada de Hien. Nada anhelaba más que cumplir el deseo de mis hijos pero…

-Estoy hecho un asco ¿Igual quieren que yo vaya?.- La mirada de mi hijo se clavó en el piso en una clara señal de timidez.

-¿Puedo ir?.- Le pregunté finalmente a Sakura

-Si… - Era evidente que su respuesta era todo lo opuesto a lo que expresaba su rostro y tras que nuestros hijos subieron a cambiarse, quede a solas con Sakura y el ambiente se tensó aún más.

-¿Oficialmente Hien tiene novia?.-

-Creí conveniente que se despidiera de ella.- Me explicó a secas.

-Ojala le prometa que lo esperara, ya que él que volverá a su lado algún día.-

-No. Seguramente Hien encuentre a alguien más en Hong Kong, y esta pequeña continuará con su vida aquí en Japón, siendo feliz con alguien más, evitando continuas separaciones.- Expresó a la par que su mirada se clavó en mi.

Ambos sabíamos que esas palabras tenían otro significado.

-Sakura… .-

-¿A qué hora parte el vuelo de mañana?.-

-Al medio día.-

-Bien, pasa a buscarlos por mi casa.-

-Sakura… Hien y Nadeshiko me comentaron que a diario amanecías descompensada, inclusive Hien mencionó que te encontró desmayada hace poco y yo… es decir, ¿estas bien?.-

-Después de todo el tormento legal, ¿Qué esperabas?. Ah cierto tú no estuviste presente.-

-¿Fuiste al médico para controlarte?.-

-Las horas que me quedan con mis hijos son contadas y no pienso desperdiciar parte de ese tiempo con consultas médicas, análisis y miles de estudios más; Pero en breve tendré tiempo de sobra, así que creo que debo agradecerte.-

Conocía a Sakura, cada faceta suya, o al menos eso creía. Ese abrumador despreció con el que me estaba tratando, era algo que no había visto en ella, nunca.

Lastimaba, aunque no estaba seguro si lo más nocivo era el hecho de que mi persona fuese su blanco, o el saber que yo era el motivo de que probablemente esa alegre, bondadosa y transparente mujer, desarrolló esta nueva forma de ser gracias a mi.

-Solo me preocupaba por…..- ¡¿Qué iba a decirle?!. ¿Qué me preocupaba por ella?. ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?. Hasta a mi mismo me sonaba como una burla, y aun así... era verdad, una parte de mí quería asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. Me sentía como ese niño de diez años que velaba por ella en secreto, pero que temía ser descubierto, más algo había cambiado; Ya no podía engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que ella no me importaba.

Podría odiarla o amarla, pero se que nunca me podría ser indiferente.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- Le pedí

-Los abogados recomendaron que mantengamos el mínimo contacto, solo lo necesario por Hien y Nadeshiko.-

-No hay abogados, solo tú y yo después de que dejemos a los niños.-

-No.- Nunca la había escuchado tan cortante, decidida y sobretodo fría.

¿Que me hacía pensar todavía que ella me concedería algo que yo no quise darle en su momento?. Simplemente el hecho de que Sakura no era como yo. Ella siempre fue la amable y benévola. ¿Acaso había asesinado todo rastro de la Sakura de la cual me enamoré?.

Un breve silencio hasta que nuestros hijos volvieron hacia nosotros, y tras salir de su hogar, agarré la mano de Hien, mientras Sakura tomaba la de Nadeshiko. Inconscientemente quedamos posicionados de tal forma, que los niños se encontraban situados a nuestros laterales, entretanto que Sakura quedaba prácticamente al lado mio.

Descaradamente tome valor y sujeté fuertemente de su mano, sin embargo la forma con que se deshizo bruscamente de mi agarre, me desgarró por dentro.

No necesitaba verla a la cara para entender todo lo que yo le generaba.

Ira, rechazo, dolor, desprecio, entre seguro miles más de emociones negativas. Pese a que Sakura nunca odio a nadie, estaba convencido que yo llegué al punto de quebrantar ese límite.

Algo era seguro, la perdí para siempre.

Necesitaba contenerme para no alterar a mis hijos pero mi alma se sumergió en un llanto desconsolado.

 **SAKURA**

El techo de mi habitación, mi colchón y mi almohada sin duda habían sido los testigos que más me vieron llorar en toda mi vida, y esta noche nuevamente presenciaban una de esas tantas noches inconsolables.

Un par de horas y mi vida me sería arrancada. Lo que quedaría después de que mis hijos se fueran con Li, sería solo un inerte contenedor, no se le puede llamar vida a eso.

Cuando Li Syaoran y yo terminamos, creí que nunca volvería a sonreír, a ser feliz. Increíblemente tras nuestro fin, él me había dejado dos motivos para seguir adelante. ¿Cómo es posible que una misma persona sea capaz de elevarte hasta la más plena y perfecta dicha, y a la vez puede sumergirte en el peor de los infiernos?.

Pero el vació que quedaría en mí no era nada comparado con la mínima idea de que Hien y Nadeshiko sufriesen por esta separación. Ellos iban a extrañarme, a padecer mi permanente ausencia, y desde que la resolución final salió, solo intentaba pensar en cómo evitar esta situación.

El chirrido de mi puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención. Kero…

-¿Pudiste hablar con el mocoso, Sakurita?.-

-Todo ya está decidido.-

-Quieres decir que…?.-

-Ellos se irán mañana con Li.-

-¡No puedes permitírselo!. ¿Haz hablado con tu hermano?. Podríamos ir a hacerle entrar en razón a ese mocoso.-

-¡No!.Conozco a Touya, se como terminaría eso. A fin de cuentas el resultado sería el mismo y nada más le acarrearía problemas a mi hermano.-

-Sakurita… ¿Cuando podrás verlos nuevamente?.-

-Lo mejor será que no vuelva a verlos.-

-¿Qué?. ¡No puedes decir eso!. Los niños te necesitan a tí, inclusive mucho más que a ese mocoso.-

-Kero, ¿Tú aún extrañas al mago Clow?.-

-Claro que sí. Ese vínculo nunca podremos olvidarlo, ni Yue ni yo.-

-Aún tantos años después… ¿Crees que lo mejor hubiese sido que no lo recordarás y así evitar ese dolor?.-

-¿Por qué mencionas a Clow?.-

-¡Es que ya no estoy segura de que hacer para que Hien y Nadeshiko no sufran por mi!.- Estallé finalmente en un mar de lágrimas.

\- La pérdida de Clow es algo que siempre va a estar en mí, pero no me arrepiento de sentir esa tristeza porque los momentos que viví a su lado fueron más fuertes que su pérdida.-

\- Gracias Kero… .-

¿Qué debía hacer?

 **SYAORAN**

-¿Mamá tú no vienes ?.- Lo que más temía estaba pasando frente a mis ojos.

-Los alcanzaré en una semana, tengo trabajo pendiente que terminar.-

-¿Y por qué no te esperamos?.- Cuestionó mi hijo.

-Papá podemos esperar a mamá. ¿Verdad?.- Suplico mi pequeña con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. No, esto no es lo que quería.

-No iré si mamá no va.- Afirmó Hien, colocándose al lado de _ella_.

-Yo tampoco iré.- Dijo Nadeshiko. Verlos así, no, no podía.

-Hien, Nadeshiko… no le ocasionen problemas a papá. Ahora vamos, denme un abrazo de despedida. Ustedes son todo para mi y los amo más que a nada en este mundo.-

Débiles sollozos y pequeñas lágrimas.

Ella sufría y aún así notaba en primer plano como intentaba contenerse para no preocupar a nuestros hijos.

La estaba destrozando, matando.

A la mujer que me dio la dicha de ser padre.

La que me enseñó a confiar y ser amable.

A querer ser cada día más fuerte para poder protegerla.

La que me transportaba al paraíso con solo tenerla a mi lado .

Y sobre todo me mostró lo que siente ser verdaderamente amado, y lo que es amarla más que nadie en este mundo, esa persona era esa quebrada mujer que yacía arrodillada y derrotada abrazando a nuestros hijos .

Yo era el hijo de puta más grande en el universo.

Necesitaba detener esto ahora mismo pero apenas avancé, el Mahoujin de Sakura se iluminó a sus pies. Fue breve, ella se desmayó y el terror me invadió.

 **SAKURA**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y una destellante luz blanca penetró hasta lo más profundo de mi pupila, un par de segundos después, el peso de los acontecimientos pasados vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Hien, Nadeshiko… .- Fue lo único que logré murmurar a la par que notaba un catéter incrustado en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-Por favor no haga movimientos bruscos señorita Kinomoto.- Una desconocida voz llamó mi atención, y pronto la joven, que, por el ambo celeste, asumí era una enfermera, se acercó para acomodar la bolsa que se encontraba conectada con mi catéter.

-Iré a llamar al doctor.- La escuché decir de forma amable, más antes de salir, murmuró algo hacía detrás de la mampara y ni bien cerró la puerta, de esa blanca mampara de tela, mi peor pesadilla se hizo presente.

Su rostro hinchado, un ojo morado, y su nariz tapiada como si hubiese salido de una rinoplastia; Era evidente que le costaba articular las palabras, ya que no solo su tono sonaba alterado, sino que percibía sus pequeñas muecas expresando molestia.

-¿Dónde están los niños?.- Pregunté de forma demandante, pasando por alto todo lo demás, ellos eran lo único que me importaba.

-Hien y Nadeshiko están bien, Daidoujie y Odawara se los llevaron a dar un paseo poco antes de que llegase tu hermano.-

-Vete de aquí, y si tienes algo de compasión por mi, llama a mi hermano.-

-Él está fuera del hospital.-

-Mientes.¿Por qué mi hermano no estaría aquí?. Él nunca te dejaría a ti conmigo.- Vocifere furiosa.

-Seguridad lo sacó, creo que viendo mi cara podrás descifrar el motivo. No presentaré cargos, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando.- Y antes de pronunciar mi devolución, nuevamente sus palabras captaron toda mi atención. - ¿Qué ibas a hacer con esta carta?.- Preguntó inquieto a la par que me mostraba a "Earse".

-¿Funcionó… ?.- Pregunté con temor.

-¿Qué?. ¡No!. Te desmayaste apenas se activó tu insignia, ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, Sakura?.- Susurró angustiado mientras se acercaba.

-Evitarles el sufrimiento y ahorrarte un problema.- Finalmente confesé con cierta frustración.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?.-

-Quería desaparecer todos sus recuerdos sobre mi, para que no padecieran está separación.-

-¡¿Qué dices?!. ¿Por qué eres tan dura contigo misma?. ¿Explícame por qué siempre antepones a todos antes que a ti!?.-

-¡Por qué eso es amor!.- Grité

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?.- Resonó un eco a medida que la puerta de la habitación se abría nuevamente.

-Sakura debes escuchar al médico con atención, por favor.- Se precipitó rápidamente Li.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Y ni bien mi mirada penetró la suya en busca de una respuesta, él se limitó a mirar al médico ahora presente.

-Señorita Kinomoto, usted sufrió una leve descompensación. De acuerdo a los primeros resultados de los análisis de sangre, no solo presentaba una deshidratación, sino también una pronunciada anemia. Parte de ese cuadro también pudo haber sido consecuencia de… .- Él médico observó previamente a Li antes de continuar.- Señorita Kinomoto, como ya le expliqué previamente al joven, usted debe ser consciente que se encuentra cursando un embarazo.- Si querían detener mi tiempo, esa era la manera. Estática, así me encontraba, se suponía que miles de pensamientos deberían atacar mi cordura, más mis ideas se encontraban congeladas. -Debemos realizar una serie de análisis adicionales para descartar cualquier otra complicación; Mientras tanto le sugiero que fije una cita no solo con un nutricionista sino también con su obstrecta, para controlar el desarrollo del bebé.-

-¿Embarazada?.- Logré decir. Era imposible, hace tres meses que… no, claro que no era imposible, y Li Syaoran ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

-Soy consciente que es una noticia muy impactante, sin embargo deben prestar suma atención a cualquier anomalía, y recurrir a nosotros de inmediato ante la mínima complicación. Asumo que ustedes como pareja querrán hablar a solas, así que me retiraré. Dejare cargada en sistema todas las órdenes de los estudios iniciales. Con su permiso-

¿Nosotros como pareja?. ¿De qué maldita pareja está hablando?.

-Muchas gracias doctor.- Dijo Li, más yo seguía atónita mientra veía como se retiraba.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose era el comienzo de una caída libre para mi.

-Embarazada...- Un escalofrío me recorrió desde el inicio hasta la punta de la médula, y posé rápidamente mis manos sobre mi vientre, protegiéndolo.

-¡Auch!.- Había realizado un movimiento brusco olvidando el suero inyectado en mi cuerpo.

-Sakura, calma.- Exclamó pegándose al borde la metálica cama, yo continuaba atónita.

No me aterraba estar embarazada, sino el hecho de que él lo supiera. Otra batalla legal, otra parte de mi que Li me arrebatabaría. Dios, yo ya no tenia mas fuerzas...

\- Lo detestas, ¿Verdad?.- Su voz con resentimiento me retorció el corazón, más me negaba a creer la locura que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pasarte por la cabeza la idea de que detesto a este bebé?.-

-No hablaba de eso, tú... odias la idea de que yo sea el padre... ¿O me equivoco?.-

Ya sea por la revolución hormonal del embarazo o no, sus dichos iban a provocar que vomite todas mis emociones, más debía cuidar cada palabra para que no existiese ningún mal entendido y por sobre todo necesitaba estar tranquila por el bebé que crecía en mi.

Aspiré hondo y comencé.

-Después de tus mentiras, engaños, tu desprecio y prepotencia… .- Hice una pausa antes de continuar frente a su mirada expectante. - Aún después de eso, aunque doliera, nunca deje de amarte con todas mis fuerzas.- Confesé firmemente, mirándolo directo a sus ojos, necesitaba que supiera que no existía duda tras mis palabras

Por su rostro se podría decir que hasta lucía aterrorizado, y aún así comenzó a acercarse más a mi. Ahí decidí que era el momento de darle mi veredicto final, era ahora o seria demasiado tarde.

\- Podría haberte perdonado todo por este tóxico y dañino amor.-

-Sakura yo… .-

-No, déjame terminar por favor. Podía hasta cargar con el hecho de que tus decisiones me destrozaran, pero la idea de que luchaste por algo que podía llegar a entristecer a nuestros hijos fue cruzar el límite. Eso es algo que nunca voy a poder perdonarte.-

-No voy a apartarlos de tu lado, lo juro, hablaré hoy mismo con los abogados y...-

-Fue lo mismo que le prometiste a mi hermano, lo que me prometiste a mi. Jurabas velar por la felicidad de ellos por sobre todas las cosas y el verlos llorar por tu capricho…yo...nunca podré olvidar eso. Las noches que compartí contigo me entregue a ti sumamente enamorada, sin embargo hoy por hoy, no debo pensar solo en mi, sino en ellos. Yo creí, realmente quise hacerlo, que nosotros podíamos…. no… El tema no es como yo me siento con que tu seas el padre sino como piensas que yo me siento conmigo misma al permitirme procrear contigo a un bebé, no una sino dos veces.

-Dime que quieres que desaparezca de tu vida y juro no volverás a saber de mi.-

-Ya no creo en tus promesas.- Hasta una irónica sonrisa llena de resignación se formó en mi rostro.

No me respondió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno, Sakura si perdió la cabeza y la razón dejandosé llevar en los caps anteriores y le tocó afrontar las consecuencias de todas sus decisiones.**

 **La situación también terminó saliendose de las manos de Syaoran y parece que finalmente llegó a recapacitar sobre el peso de sus acciones, sin embargo parece tardó demasiado, lo suficiente como para que Sakura decidiera ponerle fin de una vez por todas a su relación con Syaoran, pero ahora tienen otro tema que afrontar. Muchos ya predecían este embarazo, pero que hará Syaoran, se quedará esta vez a su lado o por el bien de Sakura, volverá a alejarse?. Espero sus predicciones! jajaja. Pese a todo la mayoría aún cree que deben terminar juntos**

 **Nuevmaente Gust-17, Karen Carrion1, Fani, BekYcHaN880604, Sakurale27, Itzelita, Vinsmoke Ursidae, Lin Lu Lo Li y los Guest, mil gracias por su reviews y espero leerlos pronto**


	32. Incompletos

.

.

.

 **SAKURA**

La helada lluvia de copos de nieve que se había formado durante el transcurso de la casa hacia la escuela, ahora caía con más intensidad. Era una suerte que Hien y Nadeshiko acabasen de entrar a institución. Solo rogaba que el clima no fuera demasiado severo en las semanas siguientes, ya que ellos participarán, por primera vez, de una convivencia en un centro de Sky. Si, el mismo al que yo había concurrido con mi curso hace más de una década; Aunque era algo diferente, ellos se quedarían una semana en vez de solo un par de días, y estarían de regreso para la mañana del mismo veinticuatro de diciembre.

¿Por qué mi vida luce constantemente como un dejavu?. Me preguntaba a la par que acariciaba mi ya abultado vientre.

-¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto,cierto?.-

Voltee para conocer a la dueña de esa voz; Provenía de una esbelta mujer con un cabello azabache finamente recogido. Vestía un hermoso y largo tapado azul marino, tan intenso, como para desafiar el fuego de sus ojos escarlatas; El toque final era esa delicada joyería que combinaba con sus botas de caña alta.

No conocía a todas las madres de los compañeros de Hien y Nadeshiko, más sin duda, esta era la más glamorosa que había visto.

-Si. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.- Respondí todavía embelesada.

-Disculpa si mi japonés no es correcto. Lo he estudiado desde pequeña por mi madre pero mi pronunciación está lejos de ser perfecta.-

-¿Qui-Quien eres?.-

-Oh, mis modales. Me llamo Yi Jie Zhang.- No conocía ese apellido pero si ese nombre.¿Por qué estaba aquí?. - Soy la… .-

-Eres la esposa de Li.- Afirme.

-Bueno, recientemente ex esposa.- Pronunció con un tono humorístico. -Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-

-Disculpa, estoy ocupada. Con permiso.- Argumenté e intenté emprender mi marcha, sin embargo mi brazo fue levemente sujetado.

-Por favor, es sobre Xiao Lang.-

-Con justa razón creo que no hay nada que desee escuchar.-

-Se que estas embarazada y no quiero ponerte en una situación estresante, más te ruego que escuches.-

-Creerme que no es nada personal contra ti; Pero si existe un tema que prefiero evitar, es justamente él.-

-Y si hay alguien que te necesita con desesperación es Xiao Lang, por favor.-

¿Por qué el resonar de ese nombre aún provocaba una chispa de electricidad en mi interior?. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando desaparecer esa abrumadora sensación.

-Disculpa.- Murmuré soltándome de su agarre.

-Xiao Lang siempre dijo que eras una persona sumamente noble, que se preocupaba por los demás, no te pido que lo perdones, sin embargo yo si no podré perdonarme nunca a mi misma si no llegó a decírtelo... por favor, será breve.- Su tono afligido… una angustiosa sensación me invadió. No podía engañarme, una gran parte de mi quería saber que escondía esta mujer, pero a la vez tenía terror de que sus palabras pronunciaran alguna de las alucinaciones que ahora se cruzaban por mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiré. - Lo mejor será refugiarnos en algún lugar, esta nevada no parece mejorar.-

-Comprendo.-

Lo más cercano era Clover. Irónicamente, el lugar que evitaba hace meses por estar invadido de recuerdos con Li, era donde ahora me dirigía para hablar justamente de él.

Esta cafetería solía estar plagada de estudiantes, aunque claro, por la hora solo había un par de clientes de mayor edad. Tomamos asiento y tras ordenar algo que nos hiciera entrar un poco en calor, ella se me quedó viendo fijamente, indicando que el momento de hablar había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi?.-

\- No mucho realmente. Eres la pareja de Li Syaoran, se que significas mucho para él.-

\- Bueno, oficialmente nuestros papeles de divorcio se firmaron hace dos días.-

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?.- Arremetí con delicadeza.

\- Cuando conocí a Xiao Lang... él era saco de huesos desalineado. Su apariencia era sumamente desganada, sin embargo la frutilla del postre era su pésimo humor. Si, aun peor que ahora.- Comentó con tono burlón; Procedió a cerrar sus escarlatas, respiró hondo y continuó. - Él, cielos que se veía sumamente desgraciado... No te has casado con Xiao Lang, sin embargo conoces el entorno, por lo que no creo te sorprenda saber que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, así que debía darme igual su imagen o carácter .-

\- Li eligió desposarte teniendo la opción de no hacerlo, él mismo lo confesó.-

-Lo sé, ese tonto siempre decía que tú eras la que te sacrificabas todo el tiempo por los demás, pero Xiao lang también es así, aunque ni él mismo se dé cuenta de eso… Cuando nos conocimos, tanto Xiao Lang como yo teníamos algo en común. No éramos felices, pero a Xiao Lang esa pena le pegaba mucho peor que a mi, y poco a poco quise saber más del porqué decidió vivir tan miserablemente, siendo que a mi punto de vista lo tenía todo. Claro que era un gruñón encerrado en su caparazón al principio, y aunque trataba de evadirme, me las ingenié para tratar de conocerlo más... .- Abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en la mía. -Ying Fa, ese es tu nombre en chino, lo sabías ¿verdad?.-

\- Si, él me llamaba así de vez en cuando.- Admití.

-Ese nombre se hacía eco en varias oportunidades, y fui hostigandolo para que me confesara quién era. Por supuesto asumí que se trataba de una mujer, no obstante para nombrarte con tanto sentimiento, sabía que esa persona no fue cosa de una noche... De a poco fui deduciendo por sus gestos o sus respuestas monosílabas, que fuiste su gran amor, y antes de venir a Japón, él me contó todo sobre ti. Su rivalidad, su amor y ruptura. Ese hombre sobrevivía a su amor por ti solo porque creía que tú eras feliz, pero a la vez siendo consciente que tu felicidad ya no era a su lado.-

\- ¿Sabes que él me quitó la custodia de mis hijos verdad?.- La interrumpí.

-La poca data que pude extraerle a sus abogados es que la custodia quedó a tu cargo en un cien por ciento, solo que el apellido de los niños sigue siendo Li.- Iba a objetar pero ella debió darse cuenta de mi intención así que antes de que pudiera pronunciar una letra, ella retomó su palabra. -Pero se que a lo que te refieres. Intente frenarlo en su momento, inclusive Yelan Li interfirió, y créeme que entiendo a la perfección el malestar que debiste atravesar por la mediación, los abogados y demás. Tras que abandonó a mi madre, mi padre compró mi custodia completa cuando yo era una niña... mi madre al igual que tú, era japonesa.-

\- ¿Li hizo exactamente lo que tu padre les hizo a ustedes y aun así lo defiendes?.-

-Nunca voy a saber que cables se cruzaron en la cabeza de Xiao Lang en ese entonces, pero a diferencia de mi padre, Xiao Lang te ama, para él siempre fuiste tú. No tienes idea de lo feliz que volvía cada vez que te veía a ti y a sus hijos… Lamentablemente tomó las peores decisiones. Tal vez de un momento a otro se sintió acorralado, ya que pasó de tener todo lo que siempre deseó, a que su mundo se desmoronase, y no podía solucionarlo, no sin romper nuestra promesa. Ese hombre prometió casarse conmigo para que así de una vez yo quedará liberada de mi familia. Te lo repito, él pudo haberme desechado al ver que estaba recuperándote a ti y a sus hijos, y pese que después de enterarme lo de la custodia lo traté horrible y lo abandoné, Xiao Lang deicidio cumplir con su palabra hasta el final.

-Es notorio que él significa mucho para ti, pero si sabes nuestra historia comprenderás el porque estamos separados ahora.-

-Si, y tu comprenderás que Xiao Lang al significar tanto para mi, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz. No te pido que vuelvas con él, más por favor háblale. Cuando nos cruzamos para firmar los papeles apenas lo reconocí. La primera vez que lo vi, estaba hecho un desastre, sin embargo esto es mucho peor, Sakura. No solo pareciera que perdió todo su amor propio, sino que su mirada, las pocas palabras que pronunció… era como un cuenco vacío, carente de vida... Por supuesto de inmediato me comuniqué con sus hermanas, su madre, e inclusive con su fastidiosa prima, Mei Ling, Todas coincidieron en que él las mantiene alejadas, se aísla y no permite que nadie se acerque. Su madre me confesó que iba a venir a verte personalmente para pedirte lo que yo te estoy pidiendo a ti, pero Xiao Lang la descubrió y la frenó de inmediato. Todas ellas pertenecen al Clan Li, por lo que sus movimientos son más vigilados que los míos ahora. -

\- El Clan, el Clan, el Clan. Entiendes que no deseo que mis hijo se crezcan así de controlados.-

\- Xiao Lang es el jefe del clan y toma sus decisiones. Día a día debe cargar con el peso de cada paso de da. No es tan diferente de nosotros, todo el mundo de acarrear las consecuencias de sus acciones.-

-No puedes pedirme que deje de lado todo el dolor que sufrí por su culpa.-

-Xiao Lang con todo el dolor del mundo dio un paso al costado, no una, sino dos veces, pensando en que eso era lo que tú necesitabas. Él ahora no solo está separado de tí, sino de sus hijos también, y se que en el fondo sabes que eso no es justo.-

-Sí… .- No tuve el valor de mantener el contacto visual con ella, ya que aunque doliera, sus palabras eran ciertas. Ocho años atrás tomé la inmadura decisión de mantener a Hien y a Nadeshiko ajenos a Li; Y ahora la historia parecía repetirse, Hien, Nadeshiko y el bebé que estaba esperando , estaban siendo alejados de su padre, nuevamente.

-Escucha, no vine aquí a hacerte sentir mal, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar la situación de ustedes dos, dímelo y lo haré.-

-Te lo agradezco más necesito procesar muchas cosas para no volver a dar un paso en falso.-

Tenías razón Li... quiera o no, tu nombre va a estar tatuado en mi por el resto de mi vida.

 **SYAORAN**

-Asumimos que debe existir un mal entendido o un excelente motivo por el cual esos niños aún no han pisado suelo Chino, pese al haber pasado un tiempo prudencial desde que finalizó el papeleo.-

Ni bien ingresé al antaño salón de reuniones, y observé sentados a lo largo de esa mesa, a los cuatro representantes de mi clan, supe que el cuestionamiento sobre Hien y Nadeshiko no se haría esperar.

-Decidí que lo mejor para mis hijos es permanecer al lado de su madre.- Declaré

-Demandaste nuestros recursos e influencias para obtener la posesión de esos niños y luego por libre albedrío decides cambiar de idea.- Cuatro personas diferentes, atacándome por turnos. Esto no iba a ser fácil, más como líder, debería argumentar e imponer mis decisiones, como con cualquier otro tema. Sin embargo este era de índole personal, por lo que la lógica no es lo que había primado, sino mis sentimientos y eso lo hacía más difícil de justificar .

-Teóricamente el bufete de abogados de mis cuñados fue el que intercedió durante todo el proceso, estudio al cual mi empresa de construcción le ha salido de prestamista en más de una ocasión y por lo cual estuvieron sumamente dispuestos a brindarme su apoyo.-

-Sus hermanas han contraído matrimonio con esos prodigiosos jóvenes gracias a nuestra gestión, más ese no es el eje de esta reunión. Desde una joven edad, a usted se le han exceptuado muchas reglas, comenzando originalmente por intentar desposar a una joven japonesa ajena a nuestras tradiciones, afirmó sería una honra para este clan pero esa insolente mujer...- El peor de todos, mi tío político, el padre de mi prima Xiu.

-¡Basta!. No se le faltará el respeto a la madre de mis hijos. Cualquier exabrupto hacia ella, lo consideraré como un ataque hacia mi persona. Atribuyen la prosperidad de nuestro clan gracias a mis ideas, nombradas por ustedes como revolucionarias, más se decide sobre mi vida personal con términos sumamente conservadores y arcaicos.-

-Su mentalidad ha contribuido de forma positiva en nuestro crecimiento, más no podemos dejar de lado la totalidad de nuestros principios.-

-Como líder del clan he intercedido y dado la cara por muchos de sus familiares, exonerando nuestras normas en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, si ustedes creen mi gestión como deficiente o demasiado liberal, aceptaré con gusto mi renuncia, pero, si deciden mantenerme como líder, mi vida personal o la de cualquier miembro del clan Li, nunca más será tratada o cuestionada en este tipo de reuniones, Dicho esto, les ratificó que mis hijos permanecerán con su madre, punto final.-

Vi asentir con decoro a tres de los cuatro miembros de mi consejo. Casualmente la única expresión de desacuerdo provenía del padre de mi prima Xiu. Ella misma fue quien le había informado a mi madre sobre la existencia de mis hijos, ocultando a pedido de mi madre, esa información del resto del clan. Podría decirse que gran parte de la crianza de mi prima le estuvo a cargo de mi madre desde que mi tía falleció; No sería exagerado decir que mi madre tuvo una participación más activa en la vida de Xiu, que su propio padre; Aunque con la moral altamente victoriana que él poseía, no era de extrañarse. Mi madre tenía un cariño muy especial hacia Xiu y sería muy bajo de mi parte delatar su falta ante cualquiera; Así que cuando los miembros comenzaron a retirarse, llamé a mi tío político y nos quedamos a solas en el salón.

-Puedo ver que no se encuentra satisfecho con mi postura.- Expresé tras cerrar la puerta del salón.

-Sus decisiones erradicarán toda la esencia del clan Li.-

-Ya lo mencioné, aceptó dar un paso al costado como líder del clan. No soy ingenuo, sé que usted nunca me ha considerado digno de mi puesto y que estaría con gusto ocupando mi cargo pero, solo un Li puede tenerlo, es decir ese lugar tranquilamente podría haber sido de mi difunta tía… o de mi prima Xiu. Si cree que lo mejor es mantener el tradicionalismo, tal vez ella pueda implementarlo.-

-Mi hija acaba de cumplir los dieciocho años, no solo es muy joven sino que es mujer.-

-Mi madre fue líder del clan Li antes que yo, y le recuerdo que fui obligado a asumir mi lugar como líder a esa edad.-

-Usted fue preparado para ese rol.-

-La educación de Xiu no fue muy diferente de la de mía, sumado a que posee la extraordinaria habilidad de ser vidente de sueños; Eso sin duda le sería muy útil no solo como líder del clan, sino que es una cualidad extraordinaria que llamará la atención de varios candidatos que creemos idóneos para que la desposen.-

-Mi hija no soportará ese tipo de presión y sabes muy bien que tu tía no hubiese querido esto para Xiu.-

-Yo tuve que hacerlo, y acarree a la mujer que amaba a soportar todo conmigo. La mayor razón por la cual no puedo estar al lado de ella y mis hijos, fue porque gran parte de mi niñez y adolescencia fui cegado para convertirme en el líder perfecto. Si hay alguien por lo que intenté cambiar las cosas en este clan, fue Sakura...- Debía mantenerme firme sin embargo el recuerdo de todo lo que esa niña y adolescente soportó por mi culpa, me desangraba por dentro. - Para cuando me di cuenta ya la había perdido... y desde entonces debo cargar con el peso de haber lastimado a mis hijos y a la mujer que amo, no permitiré que nadie más los lastime o interfiera con su felicidad.-

-Mi hija no tomará tu lugar.-

-Entonces por su parte, se me dejará de cuestionar cada paso que doy.-

-Entendido.- No sé si realmente su respuesta fue por verdadera aceptación o simple obligación, más sea cual sea me bastaba por ahora.

Ni bien salió, ese vació volvió a mi.

La relación con Mei Ling se convirtió nuevamente en nula.

Mi madre aún se preocupaba por mi, sin embargo desde que amenazó con ir a Japón para hablar con Sakura, decidí cortarla de mi vida. Claro que de forma esporádica coincidía con alguna de mis hermanas, más esas situaciones eran donde debía ponerme la máscara de sujeto neutral y serio que ellas conocían por demás. Amaba a mis hermanas, más nunca me permití abrirme demasiado a ellas, ni a casi nadie en realidad.

En cuanto a la relación con mis hijos… previo a volver a Hong Kong, entre lágrimas decidí redactarles una carta explicándoles que mi separación de ellos sería netamente porque aún no me consideraba el padre que ellos merecían. Me encontré confesándoles que pese a que amaba con todas mis fuerzas a su madre, la había lastimado profundamente y que de seguir a su lado seguramente los terminaría lastimando a ellos también. Descaradamente les pedí que cuidaran a Sakura por mi. Confiaba que el destino nos volvería a unir algún día, pero hasta ese entonces les rogaba que no duden de mi amor por ellos.

Tal vez mi destino era alejarme emocionalmente de las personas, estar realmente solo; A fin de cuentas, a todo aquel al que decidía sinceramente abrirme, terminaba lastimando por mi culpa, mientras más me entregaba a esa persona, más daño le ocasionaba.

Mei Ling había sido la primera persona a la que le había hecho llorar, le permití que me amará libremente, aún sabiendo que algún día yo le rompería el corazón al encontrar a la persona que verdaderamente amaba.

Yi Jie fue otra, cedí ante su insistencia en abrirme a ella y la terminé decepcionando de la peor forma, convirtiéndome en algo muy parecido lo que fue su padre. Mis acciones hacia Sakura ciertamente fueron un recordatorio de lo que ella había sufrido por la separación de su madre.

Por último estaba ella, única persona a la que verdaderamente amé, y la que se llevó la peor parte… la niña a la que en un principio no quería tener ni cerca.¿Por qué insististe en acercarte a mi, Sakura?. ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de alguien como yo?, y peor aún, porque me seguiste amando aún después de todo el dolor que te ocasione. Me aseguraría que cada lágrima que te hice derramar, me hiciera sentir la persona más miserable del mundo.

 **SAKURA**

-¡No es cierto!.- Escuché el grito de Nadeshiko ni bien salí de la ducha e inmediatamente baje lo más rápido que mi embarazo de cinco meses me lo permitió.

-Si, lo es. No lo volveremos a ver, él no nos quiere ver. ¡Así que deja de leer esa tonta carta!.- Retumbó la voz de Hien, y ni bien pise la alfombra de la sala de estar, donde se encontraban ellos, presencie como mi hijo arrojó algo a la chimenea de la sala de estar.

Atiné a arrojarme sobre Nadeshiko antes de que se acercará más a la llamarada, y apenas la acogí en mis brazos, ella estalló en llanto.

-Hien, es suficiente. ¡Ve a tu habitación, ahora!.- No llegué a completar mi frase antes que mi hijo subiera como un rayo las escaleras.

-Tranquila cielo, ya pasó.- Intentaba calmarla acariciando suavemente su cabellera.

-¿¡Puedes recuperarla, verdad mamá!?. ¿Con magia puedes?.- Levemente se separó un poco de mi, y con sus húmedas y esperanzadas esmeraldas me partío el alma.

-Yo… lo siento cariño… hay cosas que la magia no puede remendar.- Apenas pude pronunciar por ese un nudo que estrangulaba mi garganta.

-Eso fue lo último que dejó papá.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, no pude contenerlo más, la abracé desconsoladamente y me largué a llorar.

Permanecí abrazada a ella hasta que su llanto cesó, mi corazón con cada latido aún demandaba expulsar más dolor, pero me obligue a calmar lo mejor que pude, y finalmente guié a Nadeshiko hacia mi habitación, donde la recosté y me quedé tarareando una canción de cuna a la par que sus párpados se cerraban. Finalmente la dejé al cuidado de Kero y tras besar su frente, salí para dirigirme a la otra habitación. Todavía quedaba un tema pendiente y tal vez el más difícil de afrontar, Hien.

Ni bien entré, percibí cómo mi hijo se cubría bajo las sábanas. A paso lento me acerqué a él y sutilmente me senté en su cama. El se encontraba de espaldas a mí, y apenas rocé su hombro, él se estremeció, comenzó a gimotear a la par que veía como la sabana con era retorcida con fuerza entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Hien...-

-Él nos olvidó. Se casó con esa mujer y volvió a dejarnos.-

-No fue así.-

-¡Tú lo dijiste!. Solo vino aquí para mostrárselo a esa mujer, no por nosotros.-

-Tu padre en realidad vino por negocios a Japón.-

-¿Tan malos somos para que nos dejará por tantos años?.-

-Ustedes no hicieron nada malo. Él no los visitó antes porque... - Necesitaba llenarme de valor. No me odies Hien… -Porque cuando éramos jóvenes, tú padre y yo nos separamos, y yo nunca pude decirle que había quedado embarazada de ustedes… perdón.- Confesé quebrada.

-Mamá...- Se giró hacía mí con un rostro acongojado .

-Pensaba en contarles la verdad algún día, cuando ustedes fuesen mayores y pudieran conocer y comprender en su totalidad la historia que vivimos su padre y yo. Sin embargo, el destino provocó no solo que su padre volviera a Japón, sino que se crucé con ustedes.-

-No existen las coincidencias, eso dice siempre el tío Touya, pero ahora, tú y papá... ¿Él no volverá verdad?. Porque se pelearon de nuevo.-

-Tuvimos un par desacuerdos.-

-En su carta, papá dijo que te había hecho sufrir con sus malas decisiones, él dijo que no era bueno para nosotros y por eso nos dejaba contigo.-

-Hien... Cuando conociste a Li, te pedí que no interpusieras tu amor hacia mi para abrirte a formar un vínculo con tu padre, más fui yo la que no pudo separar sus sentimientos y por eso ahora Li… no, Syaoran, se alejó de ustedes, pensando que así no me lastimaría… ¡Lo siento!. ¡Lo siento mucho!.- Dije mientras llevaba mis palmas hacia mi rostro intentando contener inútilmente mis lágrimas.

-¡Es culpa de papá!. Él dijo que te amaba más que nada en el mundo, papá puso su amor por ti mamá sobre por nosotros.- Expresó con firmeza mi pequeño a la par que se abrazaba a mí.

-Hien… yo-

-Si lo que dijo papá en esa carta es cierto, si es verdad que se fue porque te ama mucho… ¡No puedo estar enojado con él!. Extraño a papá... pero mamá, te quiero y si para ti es mejor así, lo entiendo, así como papá lo aceptó... ¡Yo lo hago también!.-

-Te amo Hien.-

-Yo a ti mamá, por favor no llores… Yo lastimé a Nadeshiko también. Tengo que disculparme con ella, pero no sé que puedo hacer… -

-Ella está dormida en mi habitación. Hien, esa carta no volverá, sin embargo sé que Nadeshiko podrá perdonarte.-

-Pero lo que hice fue terrible, no debí...!.-

-Tranquilo cielo, todo se arreglará. Puedes empezar por prepararle unos deliciosos hot cakes mañana, se que le encantará y yo te ayudaré. Se que mañana partirán a ese lejano viaje, así que ven a dormir con nosotras también.-

\- Ya estoy grande.-

\- Oh vamos mi pequeño hombrecito. No podré verlos por mucho tiempo- Dije acariciando suavemente su cabellera.

\- Mamá es solo una semana. ¡No seas llorona!.-

Era tan parecido a Syaoran…

Esa noche ambos durmieron conmigo, y por primera vez en meses, sentí una calma dentro de mí.

Desde que te fuiste… ¿En algún momento habrás podido sentir algo parecido a esta calma?.Syaoran...

La mañana siguiente tras despedir a los niños, caminé sin rumbo fijo mientras me sumergía en un mar de pensamientos sobre los sucesos de los últimos días, y para cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré finalmente en la puerta del edificio donde se situaba su apartamento, _nuestro lugar_.

Me paré en seco unos instantes hasta que noté a un equipo de personas cargando muebles desde el interior del edificio hacia donde yo me encontraba. Rápidamente me corrí para no entorpecer su tarea y para mi sorpresa, conocía bien parte de los muebles que desfilaban delante de mis ojos.

\- Disculpé... .- Interrumpí a uno de los operarios que cargaba un par de bolsas.

\- Sí señorita.- Respondió amablemente mientras yo intentaba seguirle el paso hasta el camión donde depositaban todo lo que extraían del departamento.

\- ¿Esos muebles son del departamento cuatrocientos uno?.-

-Correcto, cuatrocientos uno, titular Li Xiao Lang. Todo lo que cargamos tenemos orden de enviarlo para donación.-

Un nuevo flechazo se enterró en mi corazón, ese hombre que amablemente contestó a mi pregunta, seguía hablando, sin embargo yo no era capaz de escuchar nada más. Me disculpé fugazmente y comencé a correr.

Las palabras de Syaoran no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza.

"Quería dejar mi amor enterrado en este lugar, y si algún día cuando yo muriese alguien más se hiciera con este departamento, deseaba que supiera que ahí vivío una pareja que se amo como nada más en este mundo. Aunque lo más probable es que esa persona tirase todo sin prestarle atención"

No… por favor… si algo le había pasado a él, yo…

Mis piernas no pudieron más. Mi agitado y afligido corazón pedía a gritos salir de mi cuerpo, las cataratas de lamento cayendo por mis mejillas y un horrible calambre en mi vientre. Me apoyé contra un árbol y ahí mismo me desmorone.

Syaoran..

 **SYAORAN**

El sonido de quince llamadas perdidas, eso tuve que tolerar en los últimos diez minutos. La esperanza de que el emisor desistiera de su intento para comunicarse conmigo parecía disminuir con cada nueva llamada y terminé cediendo al deseo de esa persona para atender de una vez por todas mi móvil.

-Mei ling… .-

-Tienes que volver a Japón ahora mismo.-

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Perdón por la espera, este capítulo creo que fue el más largo de la historia, así que espero haber compensado lo corto del cap anterior xD.**

 **A decir verdad en la idea original del capítulo anterior era algo similar a lo que Gust** - **17 dijo, mejor dicho estaba planeado un accidente en el que Hien y Nadeshiko no sobrevivieran pero quería agregar algo más de drama en los capítulos siguientes, así que esa idea quedo descartada.**

 **Creo haber hecho redimir un poquito a Syaoran y Yi Jie, CREOOO jajaja**

 **Finalmente la sentimientos de Hien y Nadeshiko le hicieron darse cuenta a Sakura cuanto en verdad ellos necesitan seguir en contacto con Syaoran, aunque el que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos es otro cantar.**

 **Hablando de eso, escuché y leí la letra de la canción que me recomendaron, "Lejos estamos mejor de Motel" y la verdad que la letra es dolorosamente hermosa y era escucharla y decir, esto refleja perfectamente los sentimientos que pasaron mas que nada en los últimos capítulos del fic. Sin contar que el ultimo capitulo del manga de clear me dejo corazón como colador.**

 **Woow fue enorme la cantidad de reviews ! Es mi primer historia y la verdad nunca pensé que iba a tener tantos comentarios y mucho menos mensajes hermosos diciendo lo mucho que les atrapó este revuelo de historia que hace tiempo tenía en mente pero nunca me animé a escribirla y mucho menos a publicarla xD.**

 **Queda muy poco para el final así que espero no decepcionarlos n.n**

 **Mil gracias nuevamente a Lin Lu Lo Li, sunako-koike, ForBOW, Ciclina,Fani, Celes483,** **Yonahi13, BekYcHaN880604,Yi Jie-san, Gust** - **17 y a todos los guest por su apoyo n.n.**

 **Espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este nuevo cap**

 **Saludos n.n**


	33. Tu dolor, mi dolor

**SYAORAN**

El crepúsculo de este invernal día ya comenzaba a hacerse presente a la par que yo corría con desesperación, atravesando esa familiar arboleda de cerezos, que ahora, yacían cubiertos por la nieve. Mi cuerpo ardía, sin embargo mi pecho raspaba por ese congelado aire que aspiraba de forma agitada en pos de obtener más energía para llegar finalmente a _ese_ lugar.

La tranquilidad que obtuve en el hospital tras enterarme que ella había sido dada de alta la noche anterior, a duras penas contenía esta ansiedad por verla.

En mi cabeza solo resonaba la conversación que había mantenido con Mei Ling la noche anterior, sus palabras solo incrementaban la fuerza y seguridad en mis pisadas, pero sobre todo el valor para volver a estar cara a cara con _ella_.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?.- Pregunté con temor, y juro, que mi respiración se detuvo durante los segundos que ella se tomó para responder._

 _-Kinomoto…- Solo atinó a pronunciar y mi angustia se hizo mayor._

 _-Mei Ling, por todos los dioses, ¡Dilo por favor!- Rogué con desesperación_

 _-Su embarazo se complico y… -_

 _-No, no, no. Dime que ella y el bebé están bien.- Solo con esa garantía podría permitirle a mi corazón seguir latiendo._

 _-Está bajo control, pero fue un susto muy grande para todos. ¡Maldición Xiao Lang debes ir con ella!.- Vociferó exasperada, solicitándome lo que yo más anhelaba en mi vida._

 _-¿¡Crees que yo no daría todo por estar aunque sea un segundo a su lado!?.-_

 _-¡Entonces hazlo de una condenada vez!.-_

 _-¡No!.No debo...-_

 _-¡Deja de ser un maldito cobarde!. ¡Basta ya de escapar, ve a pelear por la mujer que amas!.-_

 _-Desde el momento que la vi por primera vez y le dediqué una fría mirada e inclusive hasta cuando ella decidió amarme… siempre la he lastimado... haciéndola sentir inferior cuando íbamos tras una carta Clow o cada vez que yo regresaba a Hong Kong y ella padecía en silencio por nuestra separación. Fuese cual fuese la ocasión ella intentaba mostrarme una sonrisa, pero se que por dentro sufría, y nadie más que yo era el culpable.-_

 _-Tienes razón; Tal vez creas que eres de lo peor para ella y que su vida seguro sería más sencilla si tú nunca te hubieras cruzado en su camino, pero lo hiciste. Llámalo casualidad, destino, o como quieras, pero ella se enamoró de ti. Pese a todo, ustedes son dos tontos enamorados que_ _eligen seguir amándose día tras día sin importar el dolor que eso les conlleve .-_

 _-Ella merece rehacer su vida con alguien que nunca la haga llorar.-_

 _-¡Ese amor utópico no existe Xiao Lang!. El amor perfecto donde todo es felicidad, donde nunca se atraviesa una dificultad, eso no es amor de verdad. Amarse no es sólo compartir sonrisas, sino también tristezas, peleas y desacuerdos; La diferencia es que si pese a todo logran encontrar una manera de superar todo eso juntos, si aprenden a mantenerse unidos aún en los peores momentos, eso para mi es amor verdadero.-_

 _-Mei Ling… -_

 _-Daidoujie me lo dijo... cuando Kinomoto ingresó de urgencia, previo a tener a los mellizos, ella entre lágrimas le rogó que si algo salía mal, bautizaran a esos bebés con los nombres que ustedes dos habían elegido juntos, y ahora, aún estando inconsciente en esa camilla, ella menciono tu nombre. ¿No lo entiendes?. Para Kinomoto siempre vas a ser tú, Xiao Lang. ¡Ella no necesita a Daidoujie, a su hermano o a mí, en sus peores momentos te necesita a tí!-_

Salte de par en par esos escalones de la entrada de su casa y mi dedo junto a mi alma se clavaron a ese timbre … No escaparía nuevamente, no más. Así sólo existiese un mínima chance de que ella me aceptase a su lado, aunque fuese únicamente como amigo, estaría para Sakura Kinomoto hasta el final de mis días.

Sakura…. mi amada Sakura.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.Lárgate.- Retumbó la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto ni bien la puerta se abrió.

-Golpéame si quieres. Hazlo hasta que quedes satisfecho, pero me volveré a levantar e intentaré llegar a Sakura.-

-No sabes todo lo que ha atravesado Sakura y mis sobrinos por tu culpa... ¿Como tienes el descaro de volver a aparecer por aquí!?.-

-Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que Sakura está atravesando en este mismo instante porque… ¡Porque el bebé que Sakura lleva en su interior es mío también!. Soy el padre de esa vida que lucha en el interior de la mujer que amo!.-

-Nunca has estado cuando mi hermana más te necesito. Sakura quedó embarazada de ti dos veces, y dos veces escapas y la dejas hecha pedazos.-

-Cometí la estupidez de creer que lo mejor para Sakura era que me alejase de su lado y el de los niños, pero... aunque no vuelva a amarme nunca más... ¡Juré protegerla a ella y a nuestros hijos, y pienso cumplir mi palabra hasta el final!.-

-Tú, maldito hijo de puta...-Sentí el cuello de mi camisa ser estrujado por sus manos, si hubiese sido hace unos años atrás, estoy seguro que con esa fuerza me hubiese levantado en el aire sin dificultad.

-¡Ya basta por favor!.- Sakura...

-¿¡Qué haces levantada!?. ¡Ve adentro!.- Pronunció mi ex cuñado soltándome de inmediato para ir junto a ella. Por supuesto apenas me estabilicé, corrí de inmediato hacia Sakura, pero ni bien Kinomoto notó mis intenciones, se interpuso entre ella y yo. -¡Lárgate de una puta vez!.-

-Hermano por favor… él tiene razón, es su bebé también.- Pronunció en un tono neutral al mismo tiempo que ella posaba sus pálidas manos sobre el brazo de su hermano.

-De ninguna manera, este infeliz es el culpable de todo lo que has atravesado.-

-Necesito hablar con él, tiene el derecho de saber. Si no es ahora, encontraré la oportunidad para hacerlo; Así que por favor… .- Mi ex cuñado bufó con resignación y caminó a paso apresurado hacia la salida, no sin antes golpear mi hombro con su cuerpo.

-Iré por víveres. Si para cuando vuelva te encuentro llorando, lo mataré de una maldita vez.- Pronunció antes de cerrar con gran fuerza la puerta.

-Pasa por favor.-

La seguí a una distancia prudencial hasta llegar a la sala de estar; Ella tomó asiento en uno de sus sillones individuales, yo la imité sentándome en el sillón que se encontraba enfrentado al de ella.

Un profundo silencio por parte de ambos, por mi lado ese silencio ocultaba un grito ahogado, con miles de emociones y palabras contenidas.

-Hien y Nadeshiko se encuentran en un viaje escolar y volverán en un par de días.- Murmuró acabando con este doloroso silencio.

-Ya veo… ojala Nadeshiko no se asuste por las noches.-

-Hien estará cerca para protegerla.-

-Eso es verdad….Sakura… ¿nuestro bebé?.-

-Descuida, está bien, crece cada día más en mi interior.- Dijo mirando y acariciando con aprecio su vientre.

-¿Y tú como estás?.-

-También me encuentro bien. Fue un gran susto al principio ya que tuve unas pequeñas pérdidas, y eso, en el peor de los casos puede agravarse al punto de provocar un aborto. Por suerte lograron estabilizarme. Solo estoy con algunos suplementos adicionales que me recetaron y debo someterme a un chequeo extra después de Navidad.-

-¡Perdóname!.- Vociferé luchando internamente por mantenerme sentado en ese sillón, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos pero temía espantarla.

-No tuviste la culpa.- Susurró

-Tu hermano está en lo cierto, nunca estuve para ti cuando más lo necesitabas.-

-No había forma de que pudieras saberlo.-

-No es solo eso, te lastime tantas veces…. -

-Yo también tomé decisiones que te provocaron dolor, tú también perdóname Syaoran… -

-Sakura yo… -

-Auch-. Escuché. Solo fue un segundo, no pude resistirlo más. Me arrojé a su lado, quedando arrodillado ante ella.

-¿Estás bien?. ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?.-

-No es eso, sino…- Su mano tomó de forma sutil la mía, y la dirigió hacia su vientre. Su calor… nuestro bebé y… un breve golpecito contra mi palma. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas ya estaban atravesando sin permiso mi rostro. Ese simple retumbe fue suficiente para hacer temblar todo mi mundo.

-¿Sakura, es...?.- Pronuncié idiotizado.

-Dijiste que hubieses querido sentirlo, a tu bebé dentro de mí.- Murmuró con tanta ternura…

-Te amo, voy a amarte toda mi vida Sakura Kinomoto, y a ti también bebé...- Declaré a medida que me tomaba el atrevimiento de levantar un poco su sudadera para repartir breves besos en su abultado vientre.

Su piel suave, cálida, perfecta.

Sakura no correspondió a mi confesión, sin embargo el que no me frenase ya significaba oro para mi.

Apoyé mi oreja y mejilla contra su ombligo con la esperanza de sentir nuevamente a nuestro bebé. Unos minutos después, mi deseo fue concedido. Ahí se estaba anunciado otro vez, el nuevo fruto del amor que había concebido con Sakura.

-Hey, estás golpeando a papi porque hizo llorar a mamá, ¿verdad?.- Bromee y una leve carcajada por parte de ella derritió mi corazón. Después de tanto tiempo, la mujer que más amaba, sonreía de la misma forma que cuando la conocí.

-Tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo, pero vaya que se mueve cien veces más de lo que lo hacían Hien y Nadeshiko en su momento. Aunque puede ser también porque tiene el doble de espacio.-

-¿Es niño o niña?.-

-Hasta ahora no ha dejado verse. Dado al inconveniente del otro día, decidieron adelantar mi ecografía para mañana; La buena noticia es que el obstetra me aseguró que tenemos una gran posibilidad de descifrarlo esta vez, así que espero poder revelarlo como sorpresa a Hien y Nadeshiko en la noche de navidad.-

-Sería maravilloso...- Sonreí melancólico.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme… mañana?.-

-¿¡En verdad!?.- Pregunté eufórico, enterrándome en su mirada, provocando sin intención que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

-S-si.-Ella asintió tímidamente con su cabeza y fui feliz.

Me acomode entre sus piernas y descanse mi rostro contra su vientre mientras que mis brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndola más y más hacia mi.

-Syaoran… .-

-Por favor no me apartes de tu lado, aunque sea solo un momento, permitime sanar un poco mi alma.-

Aunque mi interior estaba destrozado, debía admitir que el haber salido disparado hacia Japón solo con mis llaves, mi billetera y pasaporte, me había agotado físicamente. Ciertamente el hecho de no haber comido ni dormido nada, le estaba pasando factura a mi cuerpo. Luchaba, sin embargo, su calidez, mi cansancio y sobre todo la paz que estaba sintiendo en este momento, arremetían contra mis párpados.

Sentí su acogedora mano colarse con ternura en mi cabellera, y esa, era la aprobación que necesitaba para desvanecerme en los brazos de la mujer que amaba

 **SAKURA**

Su semblante tan afligido junto con su promesa de amor eterno... no podía negarle nada. El desnudaba mi alma a su antojo.

Era real, en verdad era Syaoran él que ahora yacía reposando sobre mis piernas como un niño desamparado.

¿Cuanto daño, cuanto dolor nos habíamos causado?.

Ya no quería sentir la falta de su amor, pero lo más importante, no permitiría que mis hijos o Li Syaoran continuarán sufriendo de una separación por culpa de una decisión que consciente o inconscientemente le obligué a tomar a él.

Existían asuntos sumamente delicados que deberíamos solucionar, más el verlo así, en esas condiciones, me lastimaba.

Lo único que deseaba en este momento era cuidarlo.

Enterré mi mano en esa fría melena chocolate, y cuando su respiración se apaciguó, acaricie suavemente su espalda por sobre su camisa, notando sin dificultad su huesudo cuerpo. Yi Jie san tenía razón… Syaoran… ¿Como este hombre podía haber salido con este clima solo en camisa?.

Intenté removerme con el fin de buscar una manta para recubrir su cuerpo, pero el me aferró más contra sí.

-Por favor no me dejes… .- Susurró y estrujo mi corazón

-Tranquilo, solo iré a buscar algo para calentarte.-

-Solo te necesito a ti… -

-Será solo un momento. ¿Si?.-

-Solo un momento, prometelo...- Murmuró y apenas asentí me incorporé.

Caminé hacia el lavadero y tomé una de las frazadas de los niños que, en su ausencia, había aprovechado para lavar, para cuando volví a la sala de estar lo observé encendiendo la pequeña chimenea.

-Espero no te moleste, creo que así nos mantendremos cálidos los dos.-

Junto a la frazada tomé dos cojines de los sillones y los llevé hacia donde él se encontraba.

-No te sobrecargues Sakura.- Dijo acercándose a zancadas hacía a mi para tomar de mis brazos todo lo que estaba cargando.

-Descuida, no pesa mucho. Creo que tú necesitas reponerte más que yo... No podrás cuidar de tu familia si tú no te encuentras bien.-Protesté, mientras él amagaba a darme un fugaz sonrisa.

Syaoran acomodo los dos cojines en el piso, uno al lado del otro, no pegados ni tampoco muy distanciados. Él se sentó primero y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Contemplamos en silencio esa lucha entre el rojo, el amarillo y el naranja de la llamarada que luchaban en simultaneo para ver quien predominaba más.

-Syaoran, Yi Jie san habló conmigo.- Admití sin más.

-No debió haberlo hecho.- Artículo disgustado -Perdóname, debió ser una situación muy incómoda. Hablaré con ella seriamente y prometo que no volverá a molestarte.-

-Syaoran, esa persona está muy preocupada por ti. Ella, tu madre y hermanas, Mei Ling y muchas personas más que te quieren en verdad. No puedes culparlos por intentar ponerte bien.-

-Les pedí expresamente que no te molestaran.-

-Yi Jie san hizo lo que creyó mejor para nosotros dos. Ella me contó todo, desde como se conocieron hasta cuando pusieron fin a su matrimonio. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste?. No solo eso, sino todo, todo lo pasaba por tu cabeza. Tus problemas, tus ideas y sobre todo tus sentimientos-

-Yo creí que… .-

-¿Creíste qué?.-

-Creí… creí que podía solucionar todo y yo, rayos, no lo sé.-

-Syaoran, debemos llegar a un acuerdo equitativo acerca del futuro de Hien, Nadeshiko y el bebé que estar por nacer. No es justo para ellos ni para nosotros que estén solo conmigo o contigo, y para eso debemos aprender a comunicarnos nosotros dos. Confía en mí, háblame, no te guardes nada por favor, porque eso es lo que nos ha separado; Así creas que pueda llegar a lastimarme, prefiero saberlo de antemano y por ti. Sea lo que sea encontremos una solución juntos. Se que existirán momentos en donde nuestras ideas discrepen, en ese entonces, debemos prometernos no salir de ese lugar hasta llegar a un punto medio, a algo que sea justo para los dos.-

-¿Existe alguna oportunidad para nosotros, para nuestros sentimientos?.- Preguntó provocando un vuelco en mi corazón.

-¿Nuestros sentimientos? .- Pronuncié

-Solo dime lo que siente tu corazón.-

-Yo te he pedido confianza y sinceridad, así que te daré lo mismo.-

-Sea cual sea la verdad, la aceptaré.- Dijo tomando mi mano y de inmediato mi mirada se perdió en la suya, ese ámbar ahora parecía mezclarse con las llamas de la chimenea.

No estaba para nada preparada para esa pregunta y mucho menos para dar una respuesta, sin embargo tal vez esas palabras no deberían ser pensadas, sino sentidas.

Tomoyo una vez me dijo que en este tipo de situaciones solo dejara hablar a mi corazón, que nada malo podría pasar si expresaba lo que mi pecho sentía sin darle tantas vueltas, sin buscar lógica.

Cerré mis ojos y llevé mi mano libre hacia mi pecho.

El calor de su mano envolviendo una de las mías, y el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron más tangibles.

Respiré hondo, tratando de inhalar no solo aire sino valor y comencé.

-Hemos estado juntos casi siete años; Mi niñez, adolescencia y casi mi adultez la atravesé contigo. Irónicamente luego permanecí la misma cantidad de años separada de ti. Eres la persona que me ha hecho sentir las más grandes alegrías pero también las más dolorosas lágrimas. Me diste el cielo y el infierno. Haz estado físicamente ausente por mucho tiempo, pero cada parte de esta ciudad, cada Hanami, cada vez que Nadeshiko se desenvuelve tan bien con el inglés, cada vez que Hien practica artes marciales o cada vez que este bebé se mueve en mi interior, me doy cuenta que en todo estás tú, no, mejor dicho que en todo quiero que estés tú. Aunque vuelva arder, atravesaría nuevamente todo ese valle de penurias por sumar un minuto más contigo en ese cielo. Solo prométeme, que si volvemos a intentarlo y fallamos, no permitas que mis emociones interfieran nuevamente en las decisiones que tomé para con nuestros hijos.- Finalicé abriendo mis ahora húmedos ojos y le dediqué un sincera sonrisa. Deseaba más que nada paz entre nosotros.

Susurró mi nombre en un tono casi inaudible y se arrojó sobre mi, abrazándome por sobre mis hombros.

-Prométeme que me sacudirás en caso que mis emociones también tomen partido de forma negativa sobre nuestros hijos.- Murmuró sobre mi cuello.

-Es una promesa, nunca más te dejaré ir hasta que lleguemos a una solución pacífica y sensata.- Le respondí correspondiendo su abrazo. -¿Q-qué haces?.- Expresé sorprendida mientras sentía que mi cuerpo abandonaba el piso entre sus brazos

-Cargar a mi mujer hasta su lecho. No puedo permitir que te presiones más de lo debido.-

-Touya y tú exageran, me están sobre protegiendo.-

-Porque eres lo más valioso para nosotros.-

-Tú necesitas más cuidados que yo. Syaoran, bájame, tú eres el que se está presionando más de la cuenta.- Protesté cuando comenzaba a subir los escalones conmigo aún en brazos.

-Eres la única que sabe como cuidarme, yo a cambio cuidaré de ti. ¿De acuerdo?.-

-Sí.- Respondí pasando uno de mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras que mi mano libre acariciaba su barbilla. Raspaba un poco, dejando en evidencia el hecho de que no se había afeitado en días, nada podría importarme menos. Yo lo necesitaba a él para sanar mi corazón y él me necesitaba a mí.

 **SYAORAN**

Yacía recostado en su cama, junto a ella, enfrentados. La atraía hacía mi sujetándola sutilmente por la cintura mientras que sus manos brindaban un calor abrasador contra mi pecho.

Desde el momento que entramos a su habitación, no hubo palabras de por medio, solo dulce miradas y alguna que otra discreta y fugaz caricia, eso era suficiente entre nosotros.

Permanecí a su lado hasta que una de mis necesidades fisiológicas amenazaba por llegar al límite. Maldije internamente a los cuatro vientos y me dirigí a su baño.

Mi respiración se detuvo en el momento que me topé con Touya Kinomoto ni bien salí del cuarto de aseo.

-Siempre te la has ingeniado para infiltrarte en la habitación de mi hermana.-

-¡No, yo...!.-

-Shhh. Sígueme.-

Este día estuvo plagado de silencios más sin duda este era el más incomodó.

Caminé por detrás del que, por extraño que se escuchase, deseaba que fuese eternamente mi cuñado, no por él, claramente, sino por Sakura. Este sujeto siempre sería su hermano, lo aceptase o no.

-Disculpa, debí ofrecerme a ayudarte con los víveres.- Mencioné ni bien entramos a la sala de estar y volví a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Los cojines estaban nuevamente en su lugar, ¿acaso él...?

-Vaya que sigues siendo un mocoso... eres tan atolondrado como Sakura. Necesitaba calmarme y refrescar mis ideas, sin contar que fuese lo que fuesen a hablar, para Sakura sería más fácil si yo no estaba.-

-Ya veo... .-

-Nunca me agradaste.-

-Lo sé y créeme que lo entiendo.-

-Ese primer día, cuando atacaste a mi hermana, no eras más que otro mocoso molesto... Como hermano mayor siempre supe que debería proteger a Sakura de todos los niños que la fueran a molestar, así que no eras nada que no esperase. Creí que ese encuentro iba a ser otro caso aislado, que al poco tiempo no volvería a ver más tu cara o escuchar de ti. Ese fue mi primer error. Los días pasaban pero seguí encontrándote ahí, junto a Sakura. De un día al otro te noté tratando de proteger a mi hermana, preocupándote por ella. Presencie como la mirabas, esa cara de idiota babeando.-

-Nunca creí que ella fuese a fijarse de esa forma en alguien como yo. Sakura estaba enamorada de otra persona en ese entonces, pese a eso, no pude evitar mis sentimientos.-

-Tienes razón. Lo peor no fue ver como estabas enamorándote de mi hermana, sino como Sakura de a poco comenzaba a mirarte de la misma forma que tú a ella... Finalmente la pesadilla de todo hermano mayor llegó, y tú y ella comenzaron a estar juntos como pareja. Sakura siempre fue una persona sumamente alegre pero desde que comenzó a estar contigo, odio admitirlo, pero noté como su felicidad llegó a un nivel que desconocía. Aún cuando lloraba en las ocasiones en las que regresabas a tu país, ella decía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, felicidad por haber compartido previamente momentos contigo y sobretodo porque tú siempre prometías volver a su lado. Por mucho tiempo la familia de mi madre repudió a mi padre y mi madre vivió y murió con la tristeza de saber que nunca su propia sangre aceptó al hombre que ella eligió como su compañero. No quiero que lo mismo se repita con Sakura. No voy a poner a mi propia hermana bajo la presión de escoger entre tú o yo.-

-¿Syaoran...? .-La voz de Sakura resonó brevemente en nuestros oídos y nos sobresaltamos.

-Tranquila, solo baje a tomar algo, iré en un momento.- Vociferé acercándome a la escalera y ni bien ella regresó a su habitación volví junto a Kinomoto.

-¿Lo ves?… Para mi siempre serás un mocoso que no está a la altura de merecer el amor de Sakura, pero ella continúa eligiendote, y al igual que mi madre, sin importarle las consecuencias, te amará hasta el final de sus días. Así que por el bien de Sakura y esos niños… - Ví como me ofreció su mano y la estreche fuertemente, sabía lo que significaba.

-Por Sakura y los niños.-

-Si.- Afirmé.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Hola!

mari1991, Gust-17, Fani, Celes 483, Yonahi13, Karen Carrion1, itzelita, AmberMoon96, los guest y todos los que siguen la historia, mil disculpas por la tardanza! Creo que un par de dydas y cuestiones fueron solucionandosé en este cap, aunque esos dos se deben una charla muy profunda todavía. Los pensamientos de ambos en el capítulo anterior si fueron algo extremistas pero bueno uno siempre suele pensar lo peor y justamente eso tal vez los haya despertado para darse cuenta que las cosas no podían continuar así y así Syaoran decidiera de una vez volver a Japón y Sakura darle una oportunidad de Syaoran para conversar nuevamente.

Ya no queda nada para el final, así que nada, hagan sus apuestas. Niño o niña jajaja, no habrá partida doble esta vez.

Espero leer sus hermosos comentarios

Nos leemos pronto!


	34. De ahora en más

**SAKURA**

No era la primera vez en la vida que lo había visto así de nervioso, pero cómo podía decirle, sin que él se sobresaltara y me soltara de inmediato, que su mano estaba estrujando tan fuerte la mía, que ya casi la sangre no llegaba a la punta de mis dedos. Aún así, no me arrepiento de haber tenido la iniciativa de tomar su mano apenas se sentó al lado de donde ahora yo me encontraba acostada, lista para el chequeo.

Apenas nos cruzamos esta mañana, le comenté de forma breve, que la doctora con la que estaba llevando mi embarazo actual, era la misma con la que había llevado casi la totalidad del de Hien y Nadeshiko; Aunque a ella no le fue posible estar en el final, ya que mi parto anterior terminó siendo bastante prematuro, lejos de la fecha estipulada, en esa fatídica y precipitada noche.

Hoy no habíamos tocado ni de cerca el tema de nuestros sentimientos, pero... la intimidad de compartir este momento juntos, me hacía sentir más unida a él como nunca, inclusive más que cuando hacíamos el amor.

-O-oye… .- Murmuré llamando su atención.

El ruido de la puerta del consultorio abriéndose nos sobresalto de cómo la doctora ingresaba con una amplia sonrisa, y de inmediato Syaoran se puso de pie para presentarse como el padre no solo de este bebé, sino también de Hien y Nadeshiko. Él se veía tan rígido como cuando se presentó formalmente como mi novio frente a mi padre y a Touya; Ni siquiera se relajó al escuchar a la doctora bromear con que ella había creído que Syaoran en realidad era un Hien que había pegado un enorme estirón.

Todo el procedimiento no era nada nuevo para mi, pero creo que ni siquiera la primera vez que me realicé un estudio puse las caras que estaba haciendo ahora Syaoran, quería reír y créanme que estaba luchando muy duro para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué su corazón late tan rápido?. Escuché su voz preguntando con cierta preocupación en el momento que el ultrasonido de nuestro bebé empezó a retumbar en el ambiente

-Descuide, es normal. Las pulsaciones promedio de un bebé oscilan entre ciento veinte a ciento sesenta por minuto, mientras que en los adultos el rango regular es de unos sesenta a cien por minuto.- Le explicó la doctora.

-Calma, nuestro bebé estará bien.- Asegure con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco.

Tras medir mi ya muy amplia barriga, la hora llegó. Comenzó la ecografía, así que la imagen del bebé aparecería en cualquier momento en la pantalla.

A esta altura del embarazo, ya era más notorio su rostro y ese pequeño cuerpo. Claro que lográbamos verlo con claridad luego de que la doctora nos indicará con detalle que parte de nuestro bebé estaba enfocando.

-Es hermoso...- Oí la voz de Syaoran decir. Voltee a verlo, él mantenía firme su mirada en el monitor con sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, contemplarlo así provocó un vuelco en mi corazón .

-Syaoran puede llegar a ser niña también … .- Bromee con empatía y él solo abrió un poco su boca formando una armoniosa sonrisa.

-Papás, todo se ve sumamente normal. Su peso debe rondar los ochocientos gramos, y por fin ahí está. ¿Quieren saber su sexo?.-

Ambos asentimos y entrelazamos aún más nuestras manos.

-Observen aquí, felicitaciones es todo un varón.- Mencionó focalizando con el aparato lo que supongo era el… ustedes ya saben, esa parte de mi hijo.

-Tsubasa… nuestro pequeño Tsubasa, ¿verdad, Syaoran?.- Murmuré sumamente conmovida.

-Te amo.- Susurró a la par que sus labios rozaron fugazmente los míos.

La doctora continuó dictado algunas recomendaciones mientras yo me terminaba de retirar con una servilleta, los restos de ese frío gel que había ella colocado previamente sobre mi barriga para hacer los estudios. Acomodé mis prendas y me levanté suavemente de la camilla con un poco de ayuda de él. Percibía como Syaoran prestaba suma atención a cada detalle y yo no podía dejar de obsérvalo a él... ese casto beso de recién, me había sido insuficiente, y si bien se que de su parte no significó una invitación a más, yo sí quería más.

Me precipite aclarando mi garganta y expresé sin pensarlo...

-Disculpe… quería saber si con mi embarazo actual estoy en condiciones de… digo si nosotros, es decir, se puede tener … .- La audacia con la que había comenzado la pregunta se fue extinguiendo a medida que entendí el peso del verdadero significado de mis palabras. Estaba ardiendo y no de deseo justamente, sino de vergüenza.

-¿Relaciones sexuales?.- Concluyó ella. No solo la mirada de la doctora estaba sobre sino, sino también la de Syaoran.

Asentí con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué?.- Chilló Syaoran. Vaya, si mi cuerpo ya era una caldera hirviendo, ahora era un volcán en erupción.

-Solo eviten movimientos bruscos o posiciones que requieran demasiado esfuerzo por su parte Kinomoto-san. A medida que la gestación avance, cada vez les será más difícil pero no imposible. Su embarazo está siendo controlado y no debe significar el fin de su vida sexual. Existe vasta información en internet sobre las mejores posiciones de acuerdo al periodo de gestación y cualquier duda siempre pueden consultarme.-

Sumamente avergonzados le agradecimos y nos despedimos no sin antes tomar nota de la siguiente cita.

Tras cruzar la salida de la clínica, solo nos dedicamos a caminar. No habíamos acordado un destino, solo ponía un pie delante del otro y notaba como él me seguía el paso a la par que el invernal viento refrescaba todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Podemos conversar un poco en nuestros columpios?.- Lo escuché pedirme con una resquebrajada sonrisa. Asentí y finalmente le pusimos rumbo a nuestro andar.

El parque pingüino no distaba mucho de donde nos encontrábamos ahora, más nuestro silencio durante la marcha, lo hizo parecer más lejano de lo que realmente era.

Apenas llegamos, él tomó uno de los columpios y lo sacudió, despojándolo de los restos de la nieve que evidenciaban la nevada de la noche anterior, opté por hacer lo mismo con el de al lado pero en el momento que toqué la cadena, Syaoran posó su mano sobre la mía y me detuvo.

-Por favor siéntate en aquel que ya está limpio.- Me pidió amablemente, señalándome con su mirada el columpio que él acaba de sacudir. Me límite a obedecerlo y tras quitar los restos de nieve del otro columpio, se sentó a mi lado.

Con una melancólica sonrisa formándose en mi labios, comencé a mecerme de forma leve con mis pies aún clavados en ese blanco suelo. Habíamos compartido tantas cosas juntos en este lugar… esos añorados años...

-Sakura… gracias, gracias por haberme permitido estar aquí hoy.- Pronunció.

-Es nuestro bebé, mereces vivir todas las experiencias que implican ser padre.- Respondí volteando mi rostro hacía a él.

-Verlo salir de tu interior sería maravilloso.-

-¡¿Qué?!.- Vociferé alterada, sujetando con fuerza y vergüenza la cadena de mi columpio.

-¿No puedo estar contigo en... ese momento?.-Preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a cuando yo, es decir, él nazca?.-

-Sí.- Afirmó clavando su mirada en mi.

-¡Claro que no!.- ¿En serio, en qué estaba pensando este hombre?.

-Entiendo...- Pronunció desanimado, agachando su cabeza.

-¡No, espera!. No es lo que crees, es que… varias de mis compañeras de trabajo dijeron que sus esposos quedaron aterrados después de ver eso, al punto que un par se negó a tener intimidad por un buen tiempo, incluso uno vomitó.-

-¿Como voy a vomitar al ver a mi hijo?.- Manifestó con cierta confusión haciendo una extraña mueca con sus labios.

-Tomoyo me ha filmado en diferentes situaciones desde que tengo diez años, no te quiero ahí con una cámara mientras…. tú sabes.-

-No habrá cámaras, no vomitaré y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer sobre que eres la mujer más perfecta.- Irremediablemente me avergoncé un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón?.- Indagué con cierto temor ya que… no se si quería saber esa respuesta.

-Lo que sea necesario para poner en claro nuestro mundo, estoy dispuesto a residir aquí de forma permanente, si eso no les trae complicaciones a ustedes.-

-Ya veo… Los niños te han extrañado mucho, les haces falta Syaoran. No se que nos depare el destino a nosotros dos pero… ellos necesitan pasar tiempo contigo. Si decides vivir aquí sería más fácil coordinar las visitas pero aún así , siento que no termina de ser justo para ti… dejar tu hogar, manejar tus negocios, el clan.-

\- No ha habido un día en el no haya pensando en nuestros hijos y en ti. Olvídate del clan y mis negocios; Con la tecnología de hoy en día todo se puede coordinar sin necesidad de que yo esté presente. El esposo de Meiling es mi mano derecha y confío ciegamente en él para que se haga cargo de lo necesario en Hong Kong, y en el caso que mi presciencia sea irremediablemente necesaria, tomaría un vuelo solo por un par de días y luego volvería a ti, a mi familia, mi hogar … no puedo llamar hogar a un sitio en el que tú y mis hijos no estén presentes.-

-En nuestro descontrol me has amenazado con llevarte a los niños, y aún pudiendo hacerlo, hiciste lo que pensabas que era mejor para ellos. Yo sin embargo, he sido siempre la que te separó de ellos. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!.-

-Tú también actuaste en pos de lo que creías mejor para los niños.-

-¡Te lastime a ti y a nuestros hijos!.-

-En la época que concebimos a Hien y Nadeshiko, actuaba como un completo idiota. Te di las razones suficientes para alejarme de ellos. Y hace cinco meses, cuando todo parecía perfecto para revivir nuestro amor, me pediste cuidarnos, más insistí y tú... Yo debería haber puesto en orden mi vida antes de arrastrarte al caos nuevamente y más estando embarazada. Lamento eso, pero sobre todo, el no haberte contado toda la verdad.-

-Nada relacionado conmigo debería interferir en tu relación con los niños...Aún así confieso que extraño esos días en los que nos pasábamos horas conversando, decirte cualquier cosa era tan fácil... tal vez suene engreída, pero en ese entonces sentía que tú también te abrías conmigo como con nadie... no solo eran temas serios, recuerdo cuando entre risas me confesabas que a tus ocho años habías metido tus prendas junto con los hanfu de tus hermanas en la lavadora y todo quedó verde, o esa vez que me confesaste que tú también caías con las historias de Yamazaki pero cuando eras mi rival fingías no hacerlo frente mío… Syaoran… ¿Qué fue lo que hice tan mal para que dejaras de confiar en mi?.-

-No has hecho nada malo. ¡El problema he sido yo!. … y tú eres la persona menos engreída que conozco. Estás en lo cierto, yo mismo te lo confesé, abrirme contigo me hacía sentir tan contenido, comprendido, aceptado y sobre todo amado. Hasta conocerte, nunca supe la falta que me hacías... Desde niño se me ha instruido en artes marciales, en magia, negocios y miles de protocolos, donde por supuesto siempre fui consciente que algún día debería conseguirme una esposa para garantizar una descendencia, más siempre me pareció algo secundario, banal, algo a lo que no debería dedicarle mucho tiempo… así fue con Mei Ling, con Yi Jie, es decir las quería, las quiero, pero todo fue de la manera limitada en la que creí que debería quererlas cuando era chico, de la forma en la que me parecía suficiente como para convivir y formar una familia pero tú, te conocí y revolucionaste toda mi vida, te conocí Sakura Kinomoto y me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Formar una familia y compartir el resto de mis días contigo pasó a ser lo que más me importaba en la vida, no un deber sino algo que realmente anhelo con todo mi corazón. Estúpidamente cuando éramos adolescentes y finalmente creía que lo había conseguido, comencé a descuidarte, a fijar mi atención en cosas secundarias que, no voy a negar eran importantes para mi, pero sin tí, no significaban nada, y no pude darme cuenta hasta que finalmente te perdí. Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo y así decidas hacer tu vida con alguien más… juro de todo corazón aceptarlo pero por favor, no vuelvas a salir de mi vida, aunque sea como amigos, por favor… - De un saque se levantó y colocó delante mío, poco a poco comenzó a arrodillarse frente a mi. Acaricié suavemente con mis dedos su fría mejilla y él colocó sus manos sobre las mías, presionándolas más contra su rostro. -Se que no te merezco, la forma en la que te trate…abrumándote por el clan, ese vídeo, como te grite y ningunee por la custodia de nuestros hijos, traicione tu confianza pero...-

-¡Basta!. No sigas por favor. Traer esos tristes momentos a colación, me lastima...y se que te atormenta a ti también. Esos dolorosos recuerdos siempre estarán en mi, nada puede cambiarlo, pero también lo harán todas esas maravillosas experiencias que compartí a tu lado, todos esos buenos momentos valen mil veces más. De niña me he sentido físicamente atraída hacia Yukito, sin embargo, lo que es amar verdaderamente a un hombre, lo descubrí contigo, porque yo también me enamoré de ti con todo mi ser. Te lo dije ayer, sufrí por tus decisiones pero lo más doloroso era saber de quien venía, me partía saber que eras tú… pese a eso, era mi corazón él que decidía seguir sufriendo por amarte y siempre va a ser así.-

Necesitaba más de su cercanía, así que sin dudarlo abandoné mi asiento, arrojandome hacia él con el cuidado que mi embarazo requería, enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo mi rostro contra su cuerpo y continúe.

-Nunca me perdiste Syaoran, mi amor por ti nunca se desvaneció, permaneció todo este tiempo guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser...nadie va a reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón.- Confesé.

-Mi amada flor de cerezo.- Pronunció mientras sus fuertes y protectores brazos volvían a cobijarme después de tanto.

-Cuando vi que sacaban los muebles de tu apartamento, recordé tus palabras, dijiste que solo te separarías de ese lugar en el momento que tú…- Hice una pausa solo para frotar más mi rostro contra su pecho, para escuchar su latido y en el instante que percibí su palpitar, puede seguir. -Anoche en el momento que desperté y no te encontré a mi lado, pensé que todo había sido un sueño y desesperada baje a buscarte, hasta que mi hermano me comentó todo lo ocurrido y me tranquilizó diciendo que podría verte hoy. Syaoran no quiero vivir un minuto sin ti.- Lloriqueé contra su cuello.

-Es verdad, ese lugar, es nuestro mi amor. ¿Quieres que vayamos?. No quiero que estés tanto tiempo expuesta a este frío.-

-¿Como?. Creí que te habías desasido de ese lugar.- Consulté sobresaltada, separándome un poco de él.

\- ¿Qué?. Nunca haría eso.-

-Pero vi cómo sacaban muebles del departamento...-

-Tú lo dijiste, tras varios años necesitaba una buena lavada de cara.-

-Esa tarde… yo creí que tú… que tú.- Gimotee tartamudeando.

\- Tranquila, tranquila.- Susurró él intentando atraerme contra su pecho otra vez.

-¡Maldición Syaoran!.No vuelvas a asustarme así !.- Protesté golpeando su pecho.

-¿Pero qué he hecho ?.- Reprochó con desconcierto.

Bufé hasta sentir una gota, no, un copo de nieve.

-Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes.- Repitió antes de incorporarse y me ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

Tomé su mano y no la solté, me aseguré de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Fue una caminata silenciosa pero llena de paz, y aún con la nevada cayendo sobre nosotros, yo sentía una gran calidez en mi cuerpo, rogaba que esa misma sensación atravesará su interior también.

-Sabes, esta navidad y año nuevo... se suponía que la pasaríamos junto a Tomoyo, Takeru, mi hermano y Yukito en Inglaterra, junto a Eriol y el resto de nuestros amigos… Mi embarazo no está bajo ningún riesgo, sin embargo, los médicos insistieron en que realizar un viaje tan largo era contraproducente.- Apreté más mi mano contra la suya y la otra la cerré en puño pensando en la dura decisión que se me obligó a tomar un par de días atrás. Mi prioridad era mi bebé y estar dada de alta antes de que Hien y Nadeshiko regresaran, ya que prefería no preocuparlos, pero apenas mi hermano le mencionó a los médicos que yo planeaba subirme en un par de días a un vuelo de tantas horas, fue un rotundo no por parte de ellos. -Primero fue Hong Kong, no solo era el primer viaje al extranjero para ellos, Hien y Nadeshiko estaban tan emocionados por ir, por conocer el país de su padre, conocer a su abuela, a Mei Ling, tus hermanas, ansiaban ver los jardines donde tú creciste, donde entrenabas… y ahora Inglaterra… .- Me detuve y un doloroso gemido salió.

-Irán, iremos juntos. Te lo prometo mi amor, iremos de visita a Hong Kong cuando nazca el bebé, correrán en esos jardines hasta cansarse. Mis hermanas vendrán a consentirlos y mi madre, ella realmente estará muy feliz de verte, de conocer a sus nietos y sobre todo saber que su hijo ha vuelto a ser feliz.-

-¿Tu familia lo sabe…?.-

-No mis hermanas.-

-Tu madre… .-

-Siempre creyó que este momento llegaría, que volvería a tu lado.-

-Tomoyo y Take ya se encuentran en Inglaterra. Ella está participando de una gira navideña con el coro y la última función será en la misa de noche buena, en una hermosa y antigua iglesia de una ciudad cercana a Londres, donde se suponía que la veríamos. Ni bien los médicos salieron de mi habitación, tomé mi teléfono y entre lágrimas le conté todo a Tomoyo. De inmediato ella comentó que cancelaría su participación del resto de las presentaciones para volver a mi lado, más le rogué que siguiera hasta el final, que cantará como si yo y los niños estuviéramos ahí. Ella aceptó, avisándome que ni bien el último concierto terminase, tomaría un vuelo de inmediato a Japón. No podremos estar juntas en navidad, pero al menos se que estará aquí junto con Take para año nuevo.-

-Daidoujie llamó a Mei Ling, ella fue la que le avisó sobre tu descompensación y luego de eso, Mei Ling me gritó en el teléfono por ser un idiota que solo sufría por estar separado de ti y no hacer nada al respecto.-

-Tomoyo y Mei Ling siempre nos han ayudado en nuestra relación.-

-Porque saben cuanto nos amamos tú y yo, y también, por ser unos atolondrados según palabras de Mei Ling.- Ambos echamos una gran carcajada y antes de mermar mi risa, Syaoran me tomó por la nuca, jalándome hacía a él, y su boca asaltó de sorpresa la mía. Un tacto un poco gélido al principio, no por su intención sino por el frió del ambiente, solo fue un momento, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse contra los míos con suma devoción. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro en un abrazo, era algo extraño, no podía estrecharme a él como antes. Claro... existía una barriga con cinco meses de embarazo en el medio.

-Te amo mi Ying Fa.-

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño lobo. Debemos pensar en como sorprender a los niños, verte de nuevo será el regalo de navidad más maravilloso de todos.-

-No esperaras que me vista de rojo y me ponga una falsa barba blanca, ¿no?.- Auch, justo en el blanco.

-Podrías salir de una enorme caja.- Alegué de inmediato.

-Puedes convencerme de lo que sea esta noche y lo sabes.- Susurró con suma ternura.

Continuamos entre risas los pocos metros que faltaba para llegar a nuestro apartamento.

-Antes de entrar… - Ni bien escuché la llave girar abriendo puerta, él aclaró su garganta. - Está noche déjame proveerte de magia, por favor.-

-Syaoran, no creo que estés en condiciones.-

-¿Tan mal me veo?.-

-Tu atractivo rostro y cuerpo han tenido días más gloriosos. Parece que has perdido el peso que yo he ganado.-

-Sakura Kinomoto te ves sumamente hermosa estando embarazada. En verdad, estoy bien, solo quiero que mi bebé sienta mi aura, te lo ruego, Además... estarás conmigo para cuidarme, ¿o no?.-

-Siempre.-

-¿Es muy precipitado pedirte ir ahora mismo a Tokio para hacerte mi esposa?.-

-Syaoran… me has amado y te he amado desde quinto de primaria, no es precipitado de tu parte, de hecho eres demasiado lento.- Recalqué con cierto humor. -No quiero ir a Tokyo ni esperar más… acepto. Quiero que seas mi compañero de vida, siempre… Prometo serte fiel, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en la prosperidad y adversidad, la salud y en enfermedad.- Expresé sumamente segura de mis palabras. Mis lagrimales comenzaban una catarata, más está vez no era de dolor, sino todo lo contrario.

-En la pobreza y riqueza.- Continuó él mientras las yemas de sus dedos trazaban el camino que habían dejado mis lágrimas.

.-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- Finalizamos los dos al unísono.

-Juro que si existe vida después de la muerte, te buscaré de nuevo y no me rendiré hasta que te enamores de nuevo de mí.-

-Te amo Li Syaoran.-

-Y yo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto.- Respondió contra mis labios. Este confortable beso sellaba nuestro pacto.

Mi cuerpo fue separado del piso, él me cargó en sus brazos tal cuál unos recién casados, no me opuse aunque si existía cierta preocupación de mi parte por ser demasiado pesada para él.

-¿Lista para comenzar nuestro futuro juntos, Sakura Li?.-

-Si.- Asentí a la par que nos adentrábamos en la calidez del apartamento que había sido testigo de nuestra primera unión como un solo ser y que ahora nos acobijaría en nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.

Como muchas, de niña siempre tuve la trillada fantasía de la boda, el embarazo y la familia feliz. Tal vez no era su esposa legalmente, ni la crianza de nuestros hijos fue de la forma tradicional y nuestros únicos testigos maritales fueron estos copos de nieve, pero esto era lo que teníamos por ahora y me llenaba de júbilo.

Se que Syaoran insistiría en tener una gran ceremonia más adelante y daba por sentado no sería el único, mis hijos y Tomoyo también seguro lo harían. Antes de eso debería tener una seria conversación con Takeru, no se si alguna vez lo aceptaría pero confiaba en lo mejor.

Mi relación con Syaoran Li siempre tuvo sus altos y bajos. Ni siquiera al inicio fue armoniosa, en esos días donde competíamos no solo por las cartas sino también por la atención de Yukito. No esperaba una unión perfecta de ahora en adelante, ambos poseíamos nuestras virtudes y defectos, más daba por sentado que nos complementaríamos y apoyaríamos mutuamente como en los viejos tiempos. En el futuro seguro tendría diferencias con Syaoran, pero si lográbamos superar nuestros desacuerdos juntos, eso fortalecería y haría verdadera nuestra unión. Nuestros errores, lágrimas, peleas y malentendidos eran parte de nuestro amor como nuestros logros, risas, caricias y promesas de amor eterno. El pasado no puede alterarse y la verdad que pese a todo lo que atravesé, no cambiaría nada, porque cada hecho nos llevó a este lugar . Ya no sobreviviríamos día a día a este amor, intentando paliar y ocultar el dolor de estar separados, viviríamos nuestro amor juntos, como siempre debió ser.

FIN.

Queridos lectores, si han llegado hasta aquí no tengo más que darles mil gracias por haber leído y apoyado mi historia mediante mensajes, pms o simplemente leyéndola. Es mi primer fic y debo admitir que creía haber llevado la historia pero en realidad la historia me fue llevando a mi y el final sinceramente era completamente diferente a lo que vieron plasmado en este capítulo, más debo admitir que aunque no fue nada trágico a como estaba previsto, este final me dejo más satisfecha que el otro, cosa que me es extraño ya que los finales trágicos suelen tocarme más.

Paolagerez340, Celes483, Fani, Mari1991, Gust17, karenzuniga, July8a, Lin Lu Lo Li y los guest, mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, muero de ganas de saber que opinaran sinceramente del final, si esperaban que terminaran juntos o no! En cuanto al sexo del bebé parece que todos tuvieron una decisión unánime, tenía que ser un varón

Si va a haber un epílogo?. Si, y creo que ahí descargaré el drama (?) pero no será pronto desde ya les aviso.


	35. Epilogo: La vida continua

.

.IMPRENTA=PRESENTE

.CURSIVA=FLASHBACK

 **HIEN**

Después de seis meses me encontraba nuevamente de regreso en Hong Kong. El principal motivo de mi prolongada ausencia y de que esta estancia se limitará a solo una visita de cinco días, era el embarazo de mi mujer, con quien actualmente convivía en Japón.

Hanashibara Kaoru, mi amiga desde primaria… En su momento no fue ningún secreto ante mis padres y Nadeshiko, que, me sentía atraído hacia Kaoru. A decir verdad, claro que intenté ocultarlo de todos, sin embargo era pésimo para disimularlo y según mi tía Tomoyo, puedo darle crédito de eso a mi adn paterno.

Mantener mi relación con ella no siempre fue fácil; A los pocos meses de que naciera nuestro tercer hermano, Tsubasa, mi familia decidió mudarse de forma permanente a Hong Kong. Afortunadamente mi amistad con Kaoru, que en ese entonces ya era más estrecha, continuó a través de mails y llamadas.

Debido a que la mitad de mi familia es japonesa, veníamos con frecuencia a Tomoedad; A parte de las vacaciones de verano e invierno, los viajes relámpago de fines de semana eran moneda corriente, y por supuesto además de ver a mi familia, aprovechaba lo máximo posible para estar con Kaoru.

Finalmente a la edad de once años, decidí confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, donde no solo fui correspondido sino que también fui acusado de ser demasiado lento, gracias nuevamente papá por ese tipo de herencia.

Mi padre mejor que nadie entendía lo que era estar separado de la persona que más amaba, y ni bien cumplí los dieciocho años, él me consultó qué es lo deseaba para mi futuro; Para ese entonces solo había pasado poco más de dos meses desde el fallecimiento de mi madre, y pensar en dejar a mi familia en un momento así... me fue imposible.

Opté por continuar mi educación en Hong Kong y enfocarme hacia un terreno más económico y empresarial. Nunca existió la presión alguna por parte de mi familia para que, como hijo primogénito varón, tomara el lugar de mi padre, más debo confesar que siempre me interesó, realmente quería hacerlo.

Di mi máximo esfuerzo con el fin completar mis estudios universitarios lo antes posible, y para cuando eso ocurrió, mi padre me ofreció formar parte en la sucursal japonesa de la empresa. Claro que acepté de inmediato, recuerdo de hasta tener lágrimas en mis ojos. Finalmente podía quedarme en Tomoedad, al lado de mi amada, para siempre.

Y así como en mi infancia y adolescencia las visitas a Japón era frecuentes, ahora en mi adultez, mis visitas a Hong Kong lo eran, solo que esta vez Kaoru no venía conmigo.

Al ingresar a mi residencia no me topé con nadie en el recibidor, por lo que me adentre hacia la sala de estar pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Finalmente decidí dirigirme hacia donde sabía que encontraría a mi padre, en caso de que estuviera en casa.

Caminé llevando conmigo mi equipaje por esos largos corredores decorados con nuestros cuadros familiares, hasta llegar al enorme ventanal que daba al jardín; Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos cerrados y su espalda contra el tronco del antiguo árbol de cerezo de la casa.

 _Hacía un par de años atrás, abuela Ieran nos comentó que ese árbol lo plantó nuestro abuelo, Hien Li, el día que nació mi padre. Totalmente melosa, Nadeshiko aclamó que desde el nacimiento nuestro padre estaba destinado a amar eternamente a nuestra madre; De forma unánime todos mis hermanos y yo, volteamos al instante para ver a nuestros padres, vaya… estaban totalmente sonrojados y con la cabeza baja. ¡Rayos!. ¿Qué edad tenían?. ¡Estaban juntos desde los once años y tenían seis hijos juntos, seis!, ¿Cómo podían aún avergonzarse por algo así?. Cielos... me desagrada totalmente la cursilería pero admito que yo pensaba igual que Nadeshiko, ellos se amaban de verdad._

 _Mi madre siempre fue una persona muy espontánea y demostrativa con todo el mundo, sin embargo mi padre se mostraba como un ser rígido frente a las reuniones empresariales y en las que tuve la oportunidad de presenciar como primogénito del clan. Esa fría personalidad cambiaba radicalmente cuando estaba en compañía de mi madre, era un sujeto totalmente diferente, casi al punto de Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde._

-El primero en volver… .-Me sobresalte al escuchar esa familiar voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, Nadeshiko.

-¿Y abuela Ieran?.-

-Se encuentra en su habitación tomando un descanso.-

-Papá parece estar teniendo paz también… .- Comenté observando a través del cristal la pacífica expresión de mi padre, me alegraba no haberlo interrumpido.

-Creo que finalmente hizo las paces consigo mismo.-

-Siempre fue muy duro con él mismo.- Expresé recordando que desde que nuestra madre falleció, él siempre se culpo de ello, por haberla introducido en su vida.

-Todos sabemos que sin importar quien hubiese estado al lado de mamá, la situación hubiese sido la misma. Mamá llena de amor se cansó de repetírselo a él.Y aunque no fuese así, ella elegiría una y otra vez, una fugaz vida a su lado antes que una eternidad sin haberlo conocido... pero creo que él nunca lo acepto, no hasta mucho después de que mamá nos dejó. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado diez años desde ese entonces.-

-Si… diez años y dos meses exactos.-

-Ume saldrá del instituto en una hora, Kero está con ella. Sigue sin despegarse de Ume desde que mamá nos dejó. Tsubasa llegará esta noche del Cairo. Xia sigue con sus estudios universitarios en Beijing pero tomará esta noche el tren rápido nocturno para conectar con el Ferry de primera hora de mañana, y Haruki vendrá en un vuelo junto a Tomoyo, Takeru, tío Touya y Yukito san, y supongo que no hace falta que te aclare que las tías preferirían una tortura antes que no poder llenarnos de regalos, otro año más. Así que, estaremos todos para el domingo.-

-El cumpleaños de mamá.- Recordé.

-Y el nuestro también… Mamá pidió que la recordáramos en un día alegre, no en el día aniversario de la fecha que nos dejó, por eso… creí que lo mejor era recordar el día en el que vino al mundo.-

-Esa forma de ser que tienes, eres muy parecida a ella.- Pronuncié con la melancolía a flor de piel por encontrar actitudes de mi madre en mi hermana.

-Algo tenía heredar además de sus ojos.- Rió

-Tsubasa ha logrado su sueño de convertirse en arqueólogo, Xia está yendo por el suyo en Beijing para convertirse en abogado y Haruki está viviendo junto con el tío Touya y Yukito en Tokyo para sean sus mentores en medicina mientras termina la carrera, pero tú… te has quedado aquí, cuidando de papá y Ume. ¿No hay algo más que hayas deseado?.- Pregunté con cierta preocupación.

-Desde que nació Ume sentí una conexión instantánea con ella, una tan fuerte, como la que siento contigo. Es decir, yo he estado a tu lado desde dentro de la panza de mamá y es por eso que se justifica que tenga un vínculo más estrecho contigo. Es lo mismo que ocurrió con Haruki y Xia. No me malinterpretes, amo con todo mi corazón a todos mis hermanos pero contigo y Ume es especial, no me preguntes porque, y deseo que me permita cuidarla al menos hasta que sea mayor.-

-¿Y luego qué?. ¿Crees que aquí eres realmente feliz?. ¿Te sientes completa?.-

-Quiero seguir en Hong Kong, junto a padre. Creo que este es mi lugar.-

-Solo quiero asegúrame que no estás sacrificando tu felicidad por la de otros.-

-Colaborar con papá en la compañía y ayudar a Ume, es lo que me completa hoy en día. No hables como si mi vida haya terminado, apenas tenemos veintisiete años. Tú administras la parte japonesa de la compañía de papá, así que puedo preguntarte lo mismo.-

-Estudié negocios y finanzas dado a que desde chico me sentía atraído por lo que hacía papá, y porque en mi interior quería manejar la compañía de la familia, no solo amo lo que hago sino que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en el país donde vive la mujer que amo.-

-Ume era muy pequeña cuando mamá murió y es la única mujer entre todos nuestros hermanos además de mi. Junto con papá y abuela Yelan la hemos criado entre todos, tratando de hacer que la ausencia de mamá la sienta lo menos posible pero hay cosas entre chicas ninguno de ustedes puede entender… Además hace unos meses tuve un sueño, una persona.-

-¿Estás con alguien?. ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Tiene magia?.- Pregunté exaltado.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo. Es algo reciente, solo lo saben Ume y papá, y bueno… ahora tú. En realidad hace unos meses tuve un recurrente sueño, con una biblioteca a la que he ido en un par de ocasiones con papá durante los turnos de descansos del trabajo. Ese día había ido sola, me encontraba en la sección de libros de hechizos y… .-

-Sabes que los libros de hechizos que están en la bibliotecas públicas son bazofia.¿No será alguien de la asociación de Inglaterra, no?.- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eso era lo último que quería escuchar.

-No, él no tiene poderes mágicos. Ese día mientras intentaba alcanzar un libro que me llamaba la atención, él por su altura me ganó de antemano y lo agarró para pasarmelo. ¨¿Una hermosa brujita de ojos esmeralda?¨, eso fue lo que me dijo.-

-¿Estas segura que es un sujeto confiable?.-

-Descuida, él cree que existe la magia pero no hay rastro de poderes de su cuerpo. Padre lo confirmo también. Yo no le he contado que puedo usar magia, todavía.-

-Ten cuidado por favor, y si las cosas se complican… ..-

-Tengo cinco hermanos y un padre que me protejan jaja. En verdad estoy bien, estoy segura que mamá lo aprobaría.-

-Justamente mamá nunca desconfiaba de nadie.- Justifiqué.

-Mamá… la extraño demasiado aún.- Sollozó y solo me acerqué para acurrucarla entre mis brazos.

-Todos lo hacemos… .-

 _Esa noche escuché el grito más desgarrador de mi vida. Era mi padre y yo ya sabía lo que significaba. Nuestra madre estuvo preparándonos para esto._

 _De un salto salí disparado rumbo a la habitación de mis padres, cruzándome al resto de mis hermanos en el camino. La puerta de la habitación de mis padres estaba levemente abierta pero cuando quise entrar, mi abuela Yelan me detuvo, mejor dicho nos detuvo a todos. Ella no era una mujer de muchas palabras más sabía perfectamente cómo expresarse con su rostro. Posó una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra sobre la cabeza de Nadeshiko, quien cargaba a la menor de nosotros, nuestra pequeña hermana Ume, quien tenía apenas dos años._

 _Los gritos de mi padre bramando, en medio de un desconsolador llanto, el nombre de mi madre mientras lo veía por la abertura, aferrando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de ella, es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar._

 _Con el pasar de los años el incremento desmesurado de poderes mágicos de mi madre había terminado por salirse de control y lógicamente llamó la atención de los demás clanes que poseían algún integrante con magia y lo peor de todo, la asociación de hechiceros de Inglaterra. No solo reiteraban que podía ser una amenaza sino que proclamaban que nosotros fuésemos llevados a Inglaterra de forma permanente para que esta asociación pudiera controlar nuestro de desarrollo. Alegaban que con una madre con dominio sobre la magia occidental y un padre que controlaba la magia oriental, era cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra magia se descontrolase de peor manera de como le había ocurrido a mamá._

 _Nuestra madre explicó que a diferencia de ella, nosotros nunca habíamos ejercitado nuestra magia y tampoco la habíamos usado en forma tan activa como ella y mi padre cuando eran jóvenes. Ella y mi padre juraron que nosotros nunca entrenaríamos para desarrollar nuestros poderes pero... claro que no les creyeron, y en su desesperación mi madre tomó la más drástica decisión para calmar el panorama... Erradicó toda la magia de su cuerpo y también la magia occidental de los nuestros; Ella juró nunca recibir ni una mínima dosis de magia de nadie y finalmente Hiraguizawa, amigo de madre, colocó un sello en cada uno de nosotros para que la magia occidental nunca más pudiese desarrollarse en nosotros._

 _Para madre el costo fue algo más que solo quedarse sin poderes. La magia es literalmente parte de nuestra vida, de hecho el tener poderes mágicos nos hace ampliamente más longevos que una persona promedio; En términos sencillos, es como un órgano vital que influye sobre todo tu cuerpo y al extirparlo, gran parte del organismo se ve seriamente afectado. Tanto ella como mis hermanos y yo, experimentamos una gran debilidad y cansancio al principio, la diferencia con nuestra madre, es que nosotros tardamos poco en reponernos gracias a la magia que nos proveía papá. Lamentablemente aunque padre quisiera romper el pacto para proveer de magia a mamá, rebotaría automáticamente._

 _Los primeros meses tras el acuerdo con la asociación, fueron los más difíciles. Mamá no paraba de lamentarse, llorar, en intentar aislarse, mientras padre insistía en ir a retar a la asociación y los demás clanes. Poco a poco ellos dos fueron cediendo, padre prometiendo que no rompería el pacto con la condición de que ella se dejara amar nuevamente y mamá aceptó la decisión de nuestro padre de presentar la renuncia de mi familia al clan Li y al consejo de clanes, a cambio de que papá tampoco ocultase su dolor ante nosotros._

 _Mi padre comenzó a invocar las cartas con su magia para que mamá pudiera verlas con regularidad, para alegrarla un poco... Tomó un tiempo pero mi madre fue recuperando su verdadera forma de ser, más su salud iba de mal en peor. Mamá siempre nos habló con franqueza y nunca nos ocultó su estado y cuál sería su desenlace, hasta que el inevitable día llegó. Llena de paz nos reunió a todos nosotros en la sala y se despidió con una madurez y tranquilidad increíble, padre la cargó en brazos hasta su habitación y ahí se quedó encerrado junto a ella, esa fue la última vez que la vimos._

 _Al día siguiente, a petición de mi padre, tras la ceremonia fúnebre enterraron el ataúd con mi madre bajo el cerezo de nuestro jardín._

 _Nadie aparte de abuela Ieran había hablado o visto a padre desde anoche, desde que mamá murió. Ella fue la que nos transmitió el horario en el que sería la ceremonia,a nosotros y a nuestros parientes en Japón._

 _Tomé valor y me coloqué al lado de mi padre mientras terminaban de enterrar el cuerpo de madre. Durante todo el transcurso tuvo su expresión seria, rígida... osé en tomar su mano y giré discretamente mi rostro para observarlo, seguía con la mirada fija en donde descansaba ahora mi madre pero noté como lágrimas caían de sus ojos en un silencio absoluto. Él sujetó mi mano con fuerza, lo sabía, padre estaba más quebrado que todos nosotros y aún así intentó mantener la compostura más que cualquiera._

-Ven.- Susurró mi hermana mientras se separaba de mi agarre y me tomaba de la mano. -Dejemos en tranquilidad a papá un poco más y vamos a llevar tu valija a tu habitación.-

De todos mis hermanos Nadeshiko era con quien más me abría, ella tenía razón, el haber compartido desde mi primer día de vida a su lado creó un lazo especial entre nosotros.

Poco tiempo transcurrió hasta que nuestro padre interrumpió en la sala de estar mientras bebíamos té. Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento golpeando torpemente mi rodilla con la mesa, y sin importarme lo que hubiese podido volcar o el dolor por el impacto, me arroje y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Ume y Kero terminaron apareciendo junto con tía Meiling y tío Tian para el horario de la cena. Al día siguiente poco a poco fue llegando el resto de la familia. Realmente podía decir que tenía una familia hermosa e unida, y todos los presentes teníamos algo en común, ya sea como hijos, marido, hermano, cuñado, amigos, etc… todos amábamos a Sakura Kinomoto.

Ese domingo primero de abril no fue el primero ni sería el último en el que nos reuniríamos todos para recordarla a ella. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, sí noté algo anormal en la atmósfera. Aunque era la temporada de máximo esplendor del florecimiento de los cerezos, este más que ningún otro árbol de cerezo que haya visto, resplandecía con sus pétalos y su aroma dulzón. Mi tío Tian insistía que era debido a la magia de la familia Li pero yo estaba seguro que era mi madre. Tal vez ni mis hermanos ni yo podamos verla, sin embargo el brillo en los ojos de mi padre junto con una indiscreta sonrisa, lo confirmaba.

Diez años... la edad en la que nuestros padres se conocieron.

No importaba la forma ni el tiempo que pasase, él estaba seguro que volvería a verla, cuando menos lo esperase.

 **FIN**

Hola! Hay alguien ahí?. Mil perdones por la demora pero realmente no encontraba forma de transmitir la idea del capítulo tal cuál la sentía. La idea original era terminar la historia en el capítulo anterior, pero poco antes de finalizarla, viendo imagenes en Pixvix, encontré una,que la descargué y no pude volver a encontrarla como para ponerles el link, que me shockeo, literalmente me hizo lagrimar y decidí que tenía que basar el final de la historia en esos sentimientos que tuve.(Mil gracias al autor de la imagen, juro poner los créditos si llegó a encontrarla nuevamente). La imagen la pude subir como portada de la historia pero no llega a verse completa , pero básicamente es de Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles, y representa a Tsubasa Li, hijo de CSakura y CSyaoran (Es un lío explicar la historia en pocos renglones, pero los que la leyeron entenderán de inmediato). Donde Sakura está siendo velada y Tsubasa se colocá al lado de CSyaoran mientras ve como lagrimea en silencio por la muerte de CSakura. En serio, me conmovió mucho está imagen y espero hacerle justicia con la redacción. Claro que cambié a Tsubasa con Hien, ya que fue juntó a Nadeshiko, fueron los hijos protagonistas de la historia. Además las CLAMP no llenaron de tantos hijos a SYS jajaja

Así que nuevamente perdón por la demora y espero que este final sea de su agrado y espero leer sus comentarios!


End file.
